


The Lamb

by fortressofdoors



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Will, Dark Will Graham, F/F, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Supernatural creatures are known, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 107,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortressofdoors/pseuds/fortressofdoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the supernatural world has been forced out of their collective closet, The Lamb is born. An organization that deals with retrieval, bounty hunting and killing. They don't discriminate what your species is when they employ you, just as long as they believe you can get the job done.</p><p>Will Graham has been doing this for nine years now with his best friend, Hannibal Lecter. This is easy for him; telling his best friend how he feels on the other hand.</p><p>Well, he'll get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Hannibal fanfic and it's very AU. Every person on Will's direct team is a hybrid supernatural creature of some sort. I'll be laying out clues and you guys can guess what they are before it's revealed. :) This is also un-beta'd. I hope you guys enjoy!

When the supernatural world came out of their collective closet it wasn't vampires or werewolves that outed them. It had been elves. An accident in the woods with a human had outed the entirety of their world. Mortals hadn't taken kindly to it at all; accidents in the street had brought laws in place that made it illegal for a civilian to hurt a supernatural.

 

Which is when their little branch had been created. The Lamb was run and operated by Jack Crawford, who picked his 'talent' from a pool of mostly supernatural children, although they had some humans in their company. They had five branches, five different parts of the company, all with the same mission objectives. Retrieve, bounty hunt and kill anyone or anything in your file. Unlike their enemy, The Dragon, they actually cared about if the person they were going after was innocent or not. It wasn't about the money for them.

 

Will Graham had been chosen at age eight to partake in the 'program' as Jack called it. He excelled in guns and explosives. He'd been scared when first coming face to face with a gun; any eight year old would be. Then again, he wasn't normal in the least. As a hybrid supernatural creature it was in his species' DNA to appreciate some things more than others. His specialty, however, was hand to hand combat. After years of training he had trained his body to do all manner of tricks and maneuvers.

 

After six months of that he'd been put into a classroom with other kids.

 

That was where he'd met his past team and his future team.

 

Will was fortunate, now, in that he had friends in their division of the company and on his team.

 

Their branch was named Ripper, for their leader.

 

His team had the most variety, is what Jack said. And had his two poster children for The Lamb.

 

First was Beverly Katz, who had been on Will's team since the beginning. Beverly was the best there was at hacking in The Lamb. No code couldn't be cracked by her. She was an ace in forensics and could wipe any trace of them being there in seconds. She ran their comms during missions and she did it quickly and efficiently.

 

Next was Alana Bloom, who had joined them two years ago. She was their go to girl for poisons and serums. Her specialty was in archery; all her arrowheads were filled with her own poison cocktail. It wouldn't kill the person is what she said. It'd just cause them an unholy amount of pain to the point where they'd wish for it.

 

Then there was Margot Verger, who was the newest to their team. She had joined a year ago, hesitantly. They had found out it was because her brother was an agent of The Dragon, although they didn't hold it against her. Mason was a lost cause if they were all honest with one another. She was their seductress in some missions but for the most part no other could outdrive or outmaneuver her when it came to either helicopter or car. She had fixed up all their cars James Bond style with little switches leveling out damage to whoever decided to chase them.

 

The last two in their branch were Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller, both didn't leave their headquarters. They dealt missions out and handled their budget for the month as well as giving them their paychecks. Jimmy and Brian both had a certain humor to their conversations but for the most part Will didn't really talk to them outside of work. It wasn't that he didn't like them it was just that he didn't have time.

 

Finally there was his best friend of nine years and leader of their team, Hannibal Lecter.

 

Hannibal was flawless in everything; Will could attest to this from personal experience. They'd been in the same classes; both had been chosen at age eight. Hannibal right after his parents had died in a tragic fire, causing he and his sister to move to America. They lived with their aunt and uncle. Will's family had been murdered and he was in foster care.

 

But Hannibal was good with blade or gun. Hand to hand or sword. It didn't matter what it was, the male went out of his way to make sure he perfected the art. It was why he was their leader.

 

Will and Hannibal ran point and were their companies poster kids for assassins. They were in and out like the wind and had a one hundred percent success rate, making them the favorites of the company. Hannibal could outmaneuver anyone physically or mentally. Their target didn't understand that they were being played until it was too late.

 

Will, on the other hand, played the lure sometimes. Hannibal liked being the predator, that was his species' fault, both sides. Will, on the other hand, adored the thrill of catching their target and getting rid of them. Both preferred to set the bodies up for cops and it had earned them an infamous reputation.

 

Will loved his job, he loved his girls and well—if he was honest.

 

He loved Hannibal too. A crush of five years now and counting. With no sign of slowing down. But Hannibal was confident and incredibly suave when he wanted to be. He had suggested to Will that they learn multiple languages that way if they were ever in a spot of trouble they could still talk even if they were being monitored.

 

They were all seventeen and ruthless killers. Their view of the world was different than others considering most of them were supernatural creatures hiding from a hateful world.

 

“Will! Down!”

 

He ducked without a second thought as a knife flew over his head. These things were drilled into his head during training. That was why they chose their team based off of who they could trust. Will trusted his team with his life. It hit its mark dead on as Hannibal turned and punched someone rushing to them.

 

It was times like these where Will watched for a moment. Hannibal looked so alive when he was on a hunt, which is what he and Hannibal called these missions privately, looked so in tune and comfortable in his own skin.

 

Will shook his head as he moved quickly out of the way of an axe. Staring at the male in question before he kicked off of the handle of the axe quickly. Rolling backwards as he got to his feet. Jerking his gun out as he dodged and ducked under the blade. Being knocked to the ground again by the heavier male.

 

“Object complete, moving to extraction point.” Hannibal said, ripping the target's throat out before he turned to Will who shot his attacker in the head.

 

The older male came and extended a hand as Will took it. Both of them went to the window. Hannibal opening it carefully before they both went onto the fire escape. Working their way up the building easily.

 

“ _Guys, hold!” Margot said, “We have company on the roof. Need confirmation if it's an enemy or not.”_

 

“If it is, we'll take care of them.” Hannibal said, “Someone has most likely called the cops because of that gun shot.”

 

“ _Did you leave any trace?”_

 

“You know we didn't.” Will snapped, “We've gotten significantly better at this since we were twelve.”

 

Hannibal laughed as they made it to the roof. The older male stopping as Will ran into his back.

 

“What's the—Frederick.” Will said, as they both looked at the male.

 

Frederick Chilton was part of The Dragon.

 

Frederick wanted to be Hannibal.

 

Frederick wanted Will.

 

Which is why the snarl that escaped Hannibal didn't shock Will in the least. Frederick Chilton had been trying to recruit Will to switch sides for years now. Had been trying to kill Hannibal for the same amount of time.

 

“I take it you completed the mission?” Frederick asked, sighing, “Of course you did. Can't leave anything fun for the rest of us.”

 

“Or you could just not be slow.” Will said, “Or suck, either would probably help.”

 

Hannibal threw him a look as Will held in a sigh. Even though the male hated Chilton he didn't appreciate rudeness.

 

“Will Graham, you look as good as ever.”

 

Hannibal went to move forward as Will grabbed his arm. Rubbing it gently as he felt Hannibal calm under his fingers. Sending feelings of calm and reassurance to the male.

 

“And still not interested in you.” Will said, “Hannibal, our ride is here.”

 

He motioned at the helicopter that had the girls inside. Alana pulled the door open and waited.

 

“Perhaps another time then.” Frederick said, as Will pushed Hannibal towards the helicopter.

 

He made sure his friend went first because Hannibal had been known to go off on Dragon operatives.

 

And by that he meant Frederick Chilton.

 

Once Hannibal was on the helicopter, Will went to move inside before gasping in shock when he was grabbed from behind. Alana's eyes went wide and Will could only think one thing.

 

“Keep Hannibal in there!” Will shouted, seeing Alana and Beverly both jerk Hannibal inside more.

 

Will turned in Frederick's grasp and shoved his palm up into the male's nose. Frederick cried out as Will somersaulted forward; wrapping his legs around Frederick's neck before he curled his body towards the ground. Slamming the Dragon operative into the ground before rolling back and turning. Running straight into Mason Verger who smiled at him lethally.

 

Mason Verger was as big of a creep as Frederick was. The Lamb and all its branches didn't kill children.

 

Mason Verger did.

 

“ _Will! Let me come help!” Hannibal said firmly._

 

“It's okay Lassie, I got this.” Will said affectionately.

 

He heard the girls giggle; stifled his own laugh at Hannibal's heart heavy sigh. Frederick stared at him with a glare on his face.

 

He dodged a knife from Mason before he dropped and kicked the man's legs out from under him. Flipping and slamming his leg down on the male's throat. He turned and pulled his gun out right in front of Frederick's face.

 

“Back. Off.” Will told him seriously, “I have no qualms about maiming or killing you Frederick or Mason. I'm sure Margot wouldn't hate me for it either.”

 

“ _I sure as hell would not.” Margot said, “Just as long as it hits his dick.”_

 

“ _Don't be crude, Margot.” Hannibal sighed._

 

“Mason, stand down.” Frederick said, with a hand out, “Will, I must insist that you reconsider my offer and come work with me. I assure you we're a lot better than your ragtag lot.”

 

“And I know for a fact you're not. Stop trying to be Hannibal Lecter.” Will said, “You're not as put together and authentic. More like a second rate handbag when you want the name brand.”

 

Frederick glowered as Will slammed the butt of his gun into the man's face, kicking behind him and getting Mason in the face as they both went down.

 

He re-holstered his gun and turned to the helicopter.

 

Will got on easily enough with a hand from his partner in crime. Hannibal just looked at him with a smile. The relief on his face spoke to the stress he'd felt watching Will fight them.

 

“I do, so love watching you work Will.”

 

“As do I, Lassie.”

 

Hannibal rolled his eyes and pushed at Will's shoulder as the younger male laughed.

 

“Thanks for that, Sparkles.” Hannibal sighed, “How about you focus on the other part of my species.”

 

“Same for you, Lassie.” Will grinned.

 

“I thought I had.” Hannibal smirked.

 

“Alright you two.” Margot said, “We debrief as soon as we land. And Uncle Jack is there to speak to Will and Hannibal.”

 

“Why?” Will asked.

 

“Another mission, maybe? I know we aren't in trouble.” Hannibal said, rubbing his face, “So much for making it to school tomorrow.”

 

Will snorted, “That's a good thing, Hannibal.”

 

“I have a Chemistry test, Will.”

 

The younger male just shook his head slowly.

 

“Is that really more important than whatever Jack has for us?”

 

Hannibal only raised a brow at him causing Will to smile brightly.

 

“That's not a no.”

 

Will leaned back in his seat as Margot flew them easily to their headquarters. Sometimes their missions took them out of the country.

 

This mission, luckily, only had them half an hour out of their HQ. They had a sister branch that took care of Baltimore for the most part.

 

“So how is Mischa adjusting to liking boys instead of thinking they're icky?” Beverly asked.

 

Hannibal groaned, “Too well, unfortunately. She wants to go on a date with one of the boys in her class.”

 

“I did a background check on him, for the umpteenth time, he's clean.” Will groaned, “He's not supernatural and he's not a hunter.”

 

“And how can you be certain?” Hannibal asked harshly.

 

Will turned to look at his best friend.

 

“Because I may have 'accidentally' caused him to fall off his bike making him bleed. I may have taken that blood to get analyzed by our lab.” Will said, “And then done an in depth background check to make sure his family wasn't from any line of hunters in the last three hundred years. He's fine, she'll be fine. And if she isn't fine, then we'll do something.”

 

Hannibal actually looked shocked as he gaped at Will.

 

“Best friend of the year award goes to Will Graham for causing that!” Alana smiled, “No but seriously Hannibal, you should have expected that. Mischa is like a sister to Will.”

 

“I know.” Hannibal muttered, “I just didn't think he'd go to such lengths.”

 

“To protect family, of course I would.” Will said, “You guys and Mischa are the only family I have.”

 

Because his family _had_ been murdered. He didn't know who had done it but it was something he was investigating.

 

At the current time he was living with a foster family who—well they could have been better. They could have been a lot better. Hannibal let him spend the night as much as he could. Spent the rest of the time trying to convince Will to talk to his case worker about relocating. At the moment he knew they were pissed that the stipend hadn't come in yet.

 

Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it as Margot moved to land. It was going to be a long day, regardless of what Jack told them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Will doesn't really care about undercover missions he knows Hannibal does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here's chapter two! I'll be updating at least one more time tonight if not two. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

It was another mission, fortunately for Will. Unfortunately, they would be leaving tomorrow night as the mission would take most of the weekend. Which meant Will had to deal with his foster family. Currently, he was reading the case file in the training gym they had in their headquarters. The mission was an undercover one. It hadn't gone over well with Hannibal however seeing just what it was.

 

Someone had been kidnapping girls and boys alike. The police would find them butchered five days later with no trace of who had done it. The victims were all brunettes with blue eyes that had been attending a party. The party location differed; frat houses and clubs were amongst the places which made their job a little harder. Their objective was to find the person and stop them by whatever means necessary. Which meant this was a hunt.

 

So really, Hannibal and Will both should have been happy except...

 

Hannibal hadn't liked it because he was back up to Will's undercover. Will would be posing as a college student at Johns Hopkins and playing the ever so alarming role of bait.

 

Will winced when he remembered how Hannibal had all but thrown composure out the door. It wasn't that he believed Will incapable, he just hated any mission that put any of them into any unnecessary danger.

 

In this case, it was necessary for the mission. Not that Hannibal liked it. The older male had snapped at Jack; which was a shock to the entire room. Hannibal was polite even when he was scared which the male never showed if Will was honest.

 

He watched Hannibal walk in with Jack. Hannibal's face was stormy as they walked over to Will.

 

Will closed the file and leaned back with a tilted head. Hannibal's eyes narrowed in disapproval.

 

“Let me guess, Jack. You overruled Hannibal because it doesn't matter what we're comfortable with because you're the boss.” Will said, as Jack grinned.

 

“Got it in one. Now listen, as Hannibal's right hand you need to understand that this mission is dangerous-”

 

“All of our missions are dangerous Jack.” Will told him point blank, “This is slightly more dangerous because we have nothing to go on. Most of our undercover missions we at least know what we're getting into.”

 

“Which is why I think we should do recon.” Hannibal said finally, “I don't want Will going in there blind.”

 

Jack gave Hannibal a knowing look; one that had Will confused. The oldest of the three clapped Hannibal on the back.

 

“You always worry about Will but he always makes it out fine.”

 

“It only takes one time.” Hannibal said, “That's all Garret needed—”

 

“Hannibal, that was three years ago. You have to let that go.” Jack said, “We've learned from our mistakes-”

 

“Our mistakes?” Hannibal interrupted, to Will and Jack's shock, “It was your mistake. Don't try to pin this on us.”

 

Jack flinched which caused Will to look down. Garret Jacob Hobbs was a sore subject between the three of them. One that no one in The Lamb but the three of them knew.

 

“I'll be fine, Hannibal.” Will said, “Plus, worst case scenario, you come rescue me. I'll even swoon like a fairy tale princess okay?”

 

Hannibal sighed and rubbed his face as Will looked at Jack who nodded and left. Will stood up fluidly as he walked over to Hannibal.

 

“Hey, I'll be alright. Our team is amazing.” Will said, “I'll be wearing three trackers. One of which is going to be in my boot. They'll only be looking for the one tracker. The other is going to be sewn into my jacket. The third-”

 

“Is going in your glasses.” Hannibal finished, “I know. I don't have to like it.”

 

Hannibal looked to the side. What he was looking at, Will didn't know. He just took the time to pull his friend into a hug.

 

“I know I'm not indestructible but I'm pretty damn hard to kill.” Will joked.

 

“It's not funny.” Hannibal muttered, “It wasn't funny three years ago and it isn't funny now.”

 

“Yes but this guy isn't going to have Garret's skills.” Will told him, “He's just a serial killer.”

 

“Aren't we all?” Hannibal asked, “I don't like that I have to hang back unless you give me a code word. I don't like that you won't have proper support. I really don't appreciate the fact that I might have to listen to you being tortured just for the sake of the mission.”

 

“Our mission objective is to stop him. It says nothing about me going with him.” Will said softly, rubbing Hannibal's arms, “He comes for me, I'll tap dance on his face just long enough for you to come and rip his throat out.”

 

“I can't lose you, Will.” Hannibal whispered, “I love my aunt and uncle—but Mischa and you are my family.”

 

“It's the same for me.” Will said, “Now, if it will make you feel better let's go make a plan for this.”

 

He extended his hand to Hannibal who stared at him and took his hand.

 

“I'd like that.”

 

Will understood why Hannibal was hesitant. The last time they'd done a mission like this—

 

Well Garret had taken advantage of it and it had landed Will in the hospital for a month. He'd flat-lined on the operating table according to Hannibal.

 

Twice.

 

It had unnerved his best friend and it showed when missions were more dangerous than Hannibal wanted.

 

They went back into the conference room. Beverly, Alana and Margot all stared at them as Hannibal sat at the head of the table. Will sat on a table behind their leader; kicking his legs back and forth.

 

“Ideas?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Um—well I was thinking that Will could carry a pair of sai with him.” Beverly said, “He could hide them in a spine sheath?”

 

“I can do that.” Will said, “It'll be like Helsinki.”

 

He tossed a smile at Hannibal who hesitantly returned it.

 

“And I was thinking maybe giving Will a poison that he could toss in the guys face. Dose Will with the cure so he doesn't get poisoned himself.” Alana suggested, “That way if he can't reach his sai he'll still be equipped-”

 

“Where would he put it?” Margot asked, “Because it'll have to be resistant to too much pressure.”

 

“Pocket.” Alana told her, “Easy access.”

 

Will rolled his eyes, “Works for me. Hannibal?”

 

“I'm going to be tailing him.” Hannibal said, holding a hand up to the arguments, “I don't care. I wouldn't let any of you do this alone on the ground. Now rest up and I'll see you all at school tomorrow.”

 

The girls said nothing as they all stood and left the two males in the room. Because that was the end of that meeting.

 

Hannibal turned in his seat and looked at Will. It hurt the younger one's heart if he was honest. His fearless leader looked like he was pained to let Will do this mission.

 

“Stop worrying, you'll prematurely gray. Which is not a good look, Lassie.”

 

Hannibal sighed, “When will you stop calling me that?”

 

“When you stop calling me Sparkles.” Will shrugged, looking at the time, “I should get going.”

 

He slid off the table before he saw Hannibal frown.

 

“You're past curfew.” Hannibal said, “How mad is he going to be?”

 

Will tried to smile at his friend and failed horribly.

 

“I'm two hours late so—I'm thinking that will earn me a beating at the very least.”

 

“I hate how casual you are about this.” Hannibal sighed, “I don't want to see a new black eye tomorrow.”

 

“Not much you can do about it, Hannibal.” Will told him.

 

“I'm sure you can stay at my place tonight.”

 

“I need clothes for tomorrow.”

 

“You know you have clothes at my place.” Hannibal said, “I wish you'd let me just murder him.”

 

“And then we'd be no different from the people we hunt.” Will reminded him, “He's infinitely better than Jason.”

 

“Matthew Brown is not better than Jason.” Hannibal hissed, paling when Will winced, “Sorry—I just—you know I hate it when you go to that house. You need to talk to Lux about reassigning you.”

 

“Lux has her work cut out for her already and I won't add to that. This is easy when you take into account what our job is, Hannibal. I'll call him and tell him that I'm staying at your place, okay?”

 

Hannibal stared at Will for a moment. He looked at Will like he was searching for something before he nodded.

 

“Alright. I'll go grab our bags and meet you at my car?”

 

“Of course.” Will said, as Hannibal left.

 

Will took a deep breath and shook his arms out. He was never going to get used to how protective Hannibal was of him. Then again, they both knew what it was like to lose the people they loved the most. Hannibal couldn't take another hit like that and neither could Will.

 

And at the end of the day, Will couldn't deny Hannibal anything.

 

Pulling his phone out and calling his foster parent.

 

“ _Where the hell are you?”_

 

“Jeez Matthew, you should be happy to hear from me at all.” Will said.

 

“ _You little bastard, you've been gone for four days! Your case worker came by to see you and I had to tell her you were at the library!”_

 

“Yeah, Lux probably saw right through that lie.” Will told him, uninterested as he looked at his nails, “This is a courtesy call. I'm staying the night at Hannibal's.”

 

“ _No you're not. You're going to come home and take your beating like a good-”_

 

“I don't think you understand. I _am_ staying at Hannibal's tonight and for the weekend for that matter. You may want to lay off leaving bruises on me.”

 

“ _I'm going to call your case worker on Monday and you're going to go burden someone else.”_

 

“Sounds like fun.” Will sighed, shaking his head, “Enjoy that last check while you can, Matthew. Blow is so expensive nowadays that you won't be able to afford it after Monday.”

 

It was a threat clear as day. Because Will could handle the beatings. He could handle anything Matthew threw at him _but that_.

 

Because Lux had already told him that if he got reassigned again that he'd be leaving Baltimore.

 

That wasn't acceptable because leaving Hannibal and Mischa wasn't alright. He'd be eighteen in five months. He just had to make sure that he and Matthew were on the same page.

 

“ _You're a brat, kid. But I guess I'll keep you another month.” Matthew growled, “But you will be home on Monday, you understand me?”_

 

“Crystal.” Will breathed, hanging up.

 

He was fairly certain that if Hannibal knew that he was keeping this big of a secret from him he'd be in for a lecture. Because his best friend didn't get violent with him; he knew Will's past and didn't want to do anything to dredge that back up. But he'd never hear the end of it because in Hannibal's mind he could get his uncle and aunt to help him.

 

Lux had already nixed that plan three times over. A fourth time wouldn't mean jack shit it'd only annoy her.

 

If he could just get to his birthday then he could get his own place and everything would be fine. It was just a matter of keeping that from Hannibal and making sure no drama happened before the male's birthday next week.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is nothing like their normal but for Will that's alright.
> 
> For Hannibal, not so much.

The mission was absolutely awful. That was Will's personal opinion as he left his Saturday class. The fact that he was enrolled in a Saturday class just for the authenticity of the cover was the worst. He got enough school during the week, thank you very much. He didn't need to know anymore about thermodynamics than he already did.

 

He pulled his phone out and put it to his ear. Speaking into his earpiece subtly as he passed someone.

 

“So I met some interesting people.”

 

“ _Sounded like it!” Beverly said, “Randall Tier set off Hannibal's inner alarm whereas I was creeped out to infinity and beyond by Oliver.”_

 

“I don't know. Alex flipped my switch.” Will said softly as he moved towards the parking lot.

 

“ _I'm-”_

 

“Peter!”

 

Will stopped and looked at the male that rushed up to him.

 

“Randall...from class.” the guy said, “I was wondering if you wanted to go get milkshakes.”

 

“ _Milkshakes? Is this the sixties?” Alana asked._

 

“I'd love to but I kind of have plans with a friend-”

 

“Come on, they'd understand.” Randall said.

 

“Except I haven't seen him in days.” Will told him, “Maybe another time-”

 

“What about coming to a party tonight?”

 

“What kind of party?”

 

“A rave.” Randall said, “It's hard to give directions to but I could pick you up, maybe?”

 

Will stared at him with a blank expression.

 

“ _Holy creep alert, Batman.”_

 

“I don't know.” Will said, “I don't really know you-”

 

“And how will you if you don't say yes?” Randall asked, “Come on, I promise I don't bite.”

 

“ _Will, I don't think-”_

 

“Sure.” Will interrupted Hannibal, “What time?”

 

Randall's grin was all teeth as he looked Will up and down like he was a four course meal.

 

“Six o'clock. What dorm are you in?”

 

“How about I meet you in the parking lot?”

 

“Don't trust me to know where you live?”

 

“Well I don't know you so yeah.” Will told him honestly, “See you at six, okay?”

 

Randall nodded before Will turned and readjusted his phone. He felt the male's eyes on him the entire walk to Hannibal's car.

 

His friend stared at him with hard eyes as he got in and made a show of getting off his show.

 

“Why did you say yes?”

 

“Because that's the mission.” Will said slowly, “Besides that, it's too easy if it is him.”

 

“We've had easy missions before.”

 

“I don't know.”

 

Will turned to his friend as Hannibal drove them away.

 

“Hannibal, if you didn't want to do this mission you should have just told Jack to send someone else instead of doing this.”

 

“I tried. He said 'no one matches the description better than Will.'”

 

The younger male leaned back and stared at Hannibal.

 

“Okay seriously.” Will said, running a head through his hair, “What is wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Bullshit! That's bullshit, Hannibal!” Will exclaimed, “I've never seen you this upset about anything. Except maybe when I woke up in the hospital. But you're always polite and you never say anything above inside voice. And now you're talking loudly, you've been interrupting people and you're acting—well more like me.”

 

“I don't mean to.” Hannibal sighed, “I just—with you being at Matthew's and this mission plus The Dragon's increased involvement—I'm on edge.”

 

“You're never on edge.” Will said, “Hannibal-”

 

“Will-”

 

“What's going on?”

 

Hannibal pulled over to the side of the street.

 

He turned the car off and turned to stare at his friend.

 

“I've been getting this feeling lately like you're hiding something from me.” Hannibal said, “Which is crazy because we tell each other everything.”

 

“Hannibal...why do you think that?”

 

“You've just been smelling off lately.” Hannibal said, “It's just insane because we don't keep things from each other.”

 

“If I was it'd be for your own good.” Will joked.

 

“I just don't like it because your smell usually manages to ground me but lately it's been putting me on edge.”

 

Will winced, “I'm sorry. I'm just worried about your birthday.”

 

“Why?” Hannibal asked, “You and me are going to New York City for a few days. That's not a big deal. Alana and Beverly said they'd keep an eye on Mischa.”

 

“Just a feeling.” Will told him.

 

Hannibal stared at him for a moment before he nodded his head.

 

“If you were in trouble, you'd tell me right?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Of course.” Will said.

 

Because that wasn't a lie. He wasn't in trouble and he wouldn't be if he could just keep Mathew in line.

 

“Okay. So, what's the plan for tonight?”

 

“I was thinking I'd follow you guys to the rave.” Hannibal said, “If it's in the woods, which it most likely will be, then you're definitely not going alone.”

 

“Hannibal, this isn't my first mission.”

 

“I know it isn't. I was there for our first mission, remember?”

 

“I won't take any drinks from anyone that isn't bottled water that hasn't been open. And I definitely won't be doing any party favors.” Will grinned.

 

“Good.”

 

“Don't act so shocked.” Will laughed, “You know I never take drinks from any marks or potential ones at that.”

 

“Something about this mission just feels off.”

 

“You've said that.”

 

“I'm serious. It's like—it's like we're falling into a trap or something.”

 

“Well I hardly doubt that.” Will told him, “No one could manipulate you into a trap, Hannibal. You're far too clever for that.”

 

“Yes but something about this is _wrong_. It doesn't feel right.” Hannibal stressed, “We know who our marks are even during an undercover assignment. This kind of thing—the cops handle it so why are we here?”

 

Will opened and shut his mouth.

 

“Because we don't operate on the same lines as they do.” Will answered, “And if you're there at the rave then I have nothing to worry about and neither do you. Everything will be just fine.”

 

Hannibal nodded as he turned the car on and started driving again. Will said nothing as they met up with the girls who had listened in on their conversation. They both knew that they had; both didn't really care either.

 

They couldn't hide serious conversations from their friends. Not during a mission where information was vital to all of their prolonged existence.

 

Hannibal walked off with Margot to get more drinks; Alana trailing after them as Will looked down.

 

“You lied to Hannibal.” Beverly said.

 

Will's eyes jerked up and locked on Beverly's.

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Because it's my job to know liars.”

 

“How can you tell over the comm?”

 

“Hannibal doesn't realize this but your voice tremors when you tell half truths. He's too close to realize it.”

 

Will looked down, “It's for his own good. I don't need to worry him for no reason.”

 

“Is there a reason?” Beverly asked, “Seriously.”

 

Will licked his lips and shook his head.

 

“What I'm dealing with is a non-issue. Hannibal's just picking up my anxiety so I told him a half truth because then he won't stress out. I am worried about his birthday I'm just also worried about other things in my personal life.”

 

“If it effects the team, we should know-”

 

“Beverly, I'm your superior...you're not mine. If I say it won't effect anything then it won't. Trust my judgment okay?”

 

“Then why not tell Hannibal?”

 

“Because he worries about enough. He doesn't need to worry about this too. Now keep quiet about it, okay?”

 

Beverly bit her lip and nodded.

 

That was the problem with Beverly. She could pick out a liar from even the slightest motion you made. Any change in your face or body language and it was easy for her to tell if you were lying because of it.

 

Will loved Beverly but sometimes her gifts made his life difficult.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal honestly detests the thought of Will being gone.

Hannibal has gone way beyond rage hours ago, Beverly thought as her leader threw a vase into the wall. Margot flinched in her seat as Alana sniffled softly from beside her. Beverly herself was leaning against the wall of the conference room. Will's phone had been their last chance to find him and the GPS had been turned off. Beverly herself had thrown a chair through the wall.

 

“How the hell did this happen?” Margot asked, “Hannibal, you were on the ground with him! How did you lose him-”

 

“It was hard to get through all the bodies! I didn't want the mark to think we were trailing them. I didn't—I thought—oh—Will.” Hannibal sighed, as he knelt down and lowered his head, “Will reassured me that it was fine. I thought that this mission was strange...I just didn't know how. I should have insisted on being closer but Will didn't want Tier to get spooked. I shouldn't have listened.”

 

“If you hadn't then Will would have been upset.” Alana said, wiping her eyes, “We don't even know who took him.”

 

“Someone who knew where to look for his trackers.” Beverly said, “Because his shoes, glasses and jacket were left behind. That can't be a coincidence.”

 

Hannibal's head shot up and stared at Beverly. The woman watched as her leader paled drastically before he was up and out of the room.

 

“Hannibal!” Beverly called out, as she and the others chased after him to his office.

 

He was already on the phone, all three of the girls heard it ring as they looked at Hannibal.

 

“ _What is it, Hannibal?” Jack asked._

 

“Will's been taken. Someone knew to take his trackers.” Hannibal said slowly, “Which, in my head, leaves one group.”

 

Jack didn't say anything for a moment. Hannibal's hand slammed down on the desk, causing the entirety of it to shake.

 

“ _The Dragon wouldn't kidnap one of our operatives. Francis and I made a truce-”_

 

“Obviously he lied.” Hannibal sneered, “Because Will is not here and the place where he was taken smelled like fear. He was scared out of his mind, Jack. So you need to figure out what is going on and you need to do it now because I'm about to become significantly less poised and more homicidal killer.”

 

He hung up and looked at the girls.

 

“Why would he be scared?” Alana asked, sliding down the wall.

 

Hannibal looked at Beverly who sat down next to Alana. Margot joining them on the floor before their leader took a deep breath.

 

“The reason we had openings on our team was because two of our own betrayed us. Neal Frank fed information to The Dragon before he fled the United States. We still haven't found him. Then there was someone that Will considered a good friend. Garret Jacob Hobbs—he's a pure breed...nothing half about him really.”

 

“What species?” Alana asked slowly, before she swallowed hard.

 

“Laestrygonian.”

 

“Wait...like from Homer's-”

 

“Yes except they're tall, not giant.” Hannibal interrupted, “They're also blood thirsty, sadistic cannibals who enjoy screams more than eating people.”

 

He watched all three of the girls pale.

 

“And Will was friends with that?” Alana asked.

 

“As was I. We believed we could trust him. We were very wrong.”

 

“What happened?” Margot asked, as Hannibal opened his mouth, “We're your team, Hannibal. We deserve to know what we're about to either find or step into. So you better start explaining.”

 

“Laestrygonians are some of the cruelest creatures I've ever encountered. They have this barking laugh that grates on your ears. They only believe in helping themselves. Everything is a game to them. A fun and messed up game.”

 

Hannibal slid down the opposite wall; facing the girls who stared at him in apprehension.

 

“When we met Garret it was when we were all eight. We were part of the first ten.” Hannibal said, seeing Alana and Margot's eyes widen, “Jack showed preferential treatment towards myself and Will. He did and still does think we can do no wrong. He's incorrect, we're wrong all the time we just are confident in our ability to fix it.”

 

Hannibal bit his lip and looked down.

 

“When Jack made me team leader, he told me to pick the team I thought would be best. The first word that came out of my mouth was Will's name. I wanted him on my team, as my co-leader. Then I named Garret and then one of the newer recruits, Beverly.” Hannibal smiled at her, “Things were fine that first year. Nothing to worry about. Somewhere in that, Garret had met Francis Dolarhyde...The Dragon. Francis is good at remolding people into what he wants. Well, Garret had flipped on us then...we just didn't know it.”

 

“Oh my God...the Gump mission.” Beverly breathed, “I didn't realize it at the time. I had just joined the team really, but Will-”

 

“Will had an undercover mission. One that listed him and Garret as the ones on the ground. I'd be with Beverly in the car as their getaway. They went into Gump's work and we didn't know this at the time but Gump was a Dragon operative.”

 

Hannibal watched Alana and Margot pale; Beverly bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed.

 

“It was a comm-less mission. Garret or Will was to call us once it was done. Jack said to give them an hour. If we hadn't heard from them then, to go in.” Hannibal said, “So we waited, didn't we Bev?”

 

“For a whole hour.” Beverly said softly.

 

“When we went in...Gump wasn't there.” Hannibal told them, seeing Alana and Margot let out a relieved breath, “Neither were Will and Garret.”

 

“Wait...so Garret was working _with_ Gump on that mission?” Alana asked, “Right because he'd flipped.”

 

“Will's always kept his trackers in the same spots. All three of them were crushed. I caught his scent and followed.”

 

“Like a bat out of hell. It was hard to keep up with you that day.” Beverly muttered.

 

“You found him, right?”

 

“At our old headquarters.” Hannibal said, waving around, “Jack built this brand new for us after the—after that. I found Will strung up in the conference room, his feet grazing the table. There were parts of him—missing. Strips of skin _gone_ and he was bleeding everywhere.”

 

“It was awful.” Beverly said, “I thought Garret had been taken by Dragon and brainwashed. I didn't know he was the cause of it!”

 

“Will and myself didn't want to tell you.” Hannibal told her, “Two people with trust issues is enough for one team. And you're the nicest one out of us, Bev.”

 

Beverly snorted, “I'd like to kill Garret.”

 

“After me.” Hannibal said.

 

“Will was okay though, obviously. I mean-”

 

“He flatlined on the operating table twice.” Hannibal cut in, seeing Alana wince, “He'd lost too much blood and one of his ribs was shattered. Garret actually took part of his rib as a trophy. They put Will in a medically induced coma for a month. When he woke up he told me and Jack all about Garret and how he was now a Dragon operative...had been for months. Garret bragged to Will, you see. Before that, I was like you Beverly, I believed Garret to still be with Dragon, being tortured like Will. The worst part is that Garret left a note for me to find. One that I read every single day that Will was in the hospital.”

 

“What—what did it say?”

 

“I thought it was from Frederick or Francis, mind you. It was typed, not written. If it had been written then I would have gone for Garret and killed him then.” Hannibal said, “It said 'Do you regret making him your favorite now?' Eight words. I threw up in Will's room.”

 

“Wait, so Garret did it because he was jealous?” Margot asked, “Of Will?”

 

“It's funny, I can smell attraction if I want to. But Garret gave me no choice, I could smell it no matter what. Which was worrisome in its own right, but I told him that I was strictly his leader....his teammate. He wanted to hang out after work, but I wouldn't.”

 

“But you would with Will.”

 

“Will has always been a special case. We've been through similar hells and he's—I mean...he's Will.”

 

“Then why don't you tell Will you're in love with him?” Margot asked, as Hannibal gaped at her, “We all three know it. Will, for some reason doesn't, but we do. We can see it on your face when you look at him. When you're protective of him, your face goes dark like you'll actually mutilate the person who touches him.”

 

“Will wouldn't return those feelings. I've entertained-”

 

“Will's just as in love with you as you are with him, trust us.” Alana snorted, “He's always making sure to not upset you. Not to stress you out too much. I mean, look at what he did for Mischa. That isn't a friend, that is a boyfriend who is making sure no one fucks with his family.”

 

“Alana-”

 

“She's not lying.” Beverly said, “Will always looks at you like you're his world, Hannibal.”

 

“You're wrong.”

 

“No, I'm not.” Beverly laughed, “If three of us can see plain as day that you guys are in love, then don't you think our enemies can as well? Maybe that's the real reason Garret took him. Last time and this time as well.”

 

“I wish we could just go around to people and tell them what Will was wearing.” Alana said suddenly, “But everyone at the rave was high. And what would we say? Leather pants, fishnet top, boots...omega ring?”

 

Hannibal froze before he stood up.

 

“Wait...Will was wearing his omega ring?”

 

“Yeah, the one that woman gave him?” Beverly asked, “He never takes it off. You know that Hannibal. That lady saved his life last year...it's his way of honoring her.”

 

That wasn't even an exaggeration. Will's undercover gig had landed him in a slavery ring. One, which Will had been too mouthy for. The lady had given him her ring as a reminder that this would end. She had told him she didn't need it anymore. But for every time he'd lipped off to one of the guards, the woman had said something worse for the attention to be thrown onto her. She'd taken all the anger from the guards because, Will had told them, she didn't want them to hurt a child.

 

That woman had died four days later.

 

“Why?”

 

“I may have put a transmitter in there.”

 

“When?” Beverly gaped, “And holy shit Hannibal, that's so creepy!”

 

“When he slept over one night. He couldn't find it for a day, remember? And then he found it in my bedside table.” Hannibal said, as the girls gave him knowing looks, “Hush, alright. I'm paranoid and you all love me for it. I just didn't want to chance something like this happening but I forgot about it because-”

 

“It's never happened and it's been a year and a few months.” Beverly said, “What are you waiting for? Go put in the receiver codes!”

 

Hannibal scrambled up and went to his computer; the girls crowded around him as they all four hoped beyond hope that Garret hadn't taken the ring off.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needed to work on some things before it got him killed; his sass was at the top of that list.

When Will's eyes slipped open it was to see Frederick pacing back and forth. They hadn't noticed he was awake; Garret was leaning against the wall staring at his teammate. Will kept his breathing even as he listed off his injuries while listening to them.

 

“This was a mistake.” Frederick muttered, “Hannibal will find him and we'll have our asses handed to us.”

 

“Quiet Frederick, we took his trackers out.”

 

“Like that will stop Hannibal freaking Lecter.”

 

He was missing pieces of skin and by the blood on Garret's face he knew where those pieces had gone. His wrists felt numb from being strung up and he knew for a fact that his thigh was wounded.

 

“He's not all knowing and all mighty, Frederick.”

 

“You underestimate him when you shouldn't.” Frederick said.

 

“It's not like we took him to our headquarters.” Garret said, “If you're that worried then leave. If you do however, you don't get to play now that our guest is finally awake.”

 

Will's head shot up and locked on Garret's.

 

“Your breathing changed.” Garret informed him, watching Will as the male pulled up on his restraints to try to break the chain, “That won't work. Reinforced you see.”

 

Will let himself drop and glared.

 

“Frederick's right, you're underestimating Hannibal. And that's a mistake for you since he already wants you dead, Garret.” Will said, “So really, you should just let me go. Because he'll bring the girls and make sure you don't get to leave. Frederick, you might want to run while you still have the chance to breathe through the night.”

 

Frederick swallowed hard as he glanced between Garret and Will.

 

“I'm not even joking.” Will said darkly, “You helping Garret kidnap me is going to get you an ass kicking like you wouldn't _believe_. You help Garret hurt me or watch and you'll land yourself in the same boat as Garret. You don't want that for yourself. While Hannibal doesn't like you, he doesn't detest you like he does your little friend over there.”

 

Now, Frederick Chilton was a smart man. So smart, that he left the room without a word to either Will or Garret. Will rolled his head as his eyes met Garret's.

 

“So what? Are you going to do what you did last time?”

 

“No. I was thinking something more fun. Family friendly, if you would.”

 

Will had all of two seconds to wonder what that meant before he felt pain hit him like a freight train. He felt hot all over; his muscles clenching and tightening at a pace he didn't think was possible to the point where he saw white specks in front of him. He didn't realize he had screamed until after Garret had turned it off.

 

Realizing belatedly that he'd been electrocuted made Will incredibly angry as he watched Garret laughing.

 

“Wow, so does Hannibal like it when you sparkle like that?” Garret asked, “I didn't realize you did it when you were in pain too!”

 

He jumped up onto the table; looking at Will's feet that were barely grazing it.

 

“I'm so going to enjoy watching him tear you to shreds.” Will grinned.

 

“He's not going to find you.”

 

Will laughed before he winced at the pain in his chest.

 

“Hannibal always has a way to find me, don't you remember?” Will asked, shaking his head, “It's like being apart of The Dragon made you forget just how truly terrifying he is.”

 

Garret only smiled, “Then he'll find you similar as he did last time. Near death.”

 

Will only winced when he felt a blade enter him. Taking a shaking breath as Garret peeled a piece of skin off and held it up to Will who spit in the man's face.

 

He received another round of electrocution for it. In Will's mind it was worth it though as his head was thrown back as he screamed loudly. His body shook with the tremors that raced through this body.

 

When it stopped he could feel himself shaking as Garret stabbed him in the gut. He lurched forward as Garret smiled at him.

 

“What does he see in you?” Garret asked, “I would be so much better for him than yo-”

 

Will slammed his head into Garret's, “Stop talking about him like you know him.”

 

The knife from his gut went to his throat as Garret sneered at him.

 

“I know him better than you do!”

 

“Your species aren't the same, you sick fuck.” Will growled, “And he'd never stoop down to date you. Your kind shouldn't even exist amongst us if the gods knew what they were doing.”

 

He felt the metal tear into his neck as Garret snarled at him.

 

“Now Garret, that's no way to treat a guest.”

 

Will paled when Garret backed up. Hearing about Francis Dolarhyde was one thing.

 

Seeing the man in person was another. Will actually tried to back up before realizing his feet weren't touching the ground.

 

Francis Dolarhyde was dangerous because the man was volatile. Nice one minute and deranged the next. He was certifiably insane and both he and Hannibal were terrified of the man. Neither had met him but had seen pictures.

 

The pictures had been enough.

 

“Mr. Dolarhyde, I didn't think to expect you.”

 

“You don't think at all, Garret. Otherwise, you wouldn't have taken Mr. Graham here.” Francis said, “Although I see why you did. He's perfect, even for a hybrid.”

 

Will saw Garret's fists clench.

 

“He's anything but perfect.” Garret snapped, as Francis' finger dipped into one of Will's wounds.

 

Will couldn't stop his gasp of pain; could only watch as Francis tasted his blood. Will's eyes went to the side as Francis laughed.

 

“Come now, Will. You can't act like that considering what part of you is.”

 

“I can if I ignore that side.”

 

“Now why would you do a thing like that?” Francis asked, “We share that species and I can tell you this, it's fun to let loose.”

 

“So says the violent serial killer.” Will said, gasping when he was backhanded.

 

“Now see what you made me do.” Francis said, grabbing Will's chin, “You would be perfect amongst my elite.”

 

“Sorry not interested in joining Psychos-R-Us. Couldn't even make the monthly payment, you-”

 

He choked when Francis' hand grabbed his throat and squeezed on it hard.

 

“Now why must you insist on poking at me. I just want to be your friend.”

 

“Now see, I have a best friend. Hannibal Lecter, you maybe have heard of him. Has the highest killing rate of any assassin in any company for the last six years. Has the best mission success rate out of all the companies in the last six years. Won best looking killer at last years Killies. Yeah, see, I can see it on your face, he's that guy. And really hates when people takes his things. And yes, I would consider myself one of his things.”

 

Because when it came to Hannibal's species, _yes,_ he was one of Hannibal's possessions. Because in this case, teammates were possessions.

 

“You're very—well...I guess the word would be snarky?”

 

“I prefer sassy. Alana calls me Sass-Master, so you could call me that I guess but then that'd be awkward because we aren't friends.” Will said.

 

And he was pretty sure the pain was why he was acting so stupid. Because only an idiot would keep sassing off to Francis Dolarhyde.

 

“Garret, another run of that machine of yours.” Francis said, “I'll tell you when to turn it off.”

 

Will jerked in the chains when it started back up. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as his body jolted in every direction from the pain. The pain in his chest grew; his muscles felt pained. His eyes shut as he let out a scream that didn't sound right to his ears.

 

But he heard it.

 

He heard when Hannibal came in because he _heard_ his best friend growl. That growl tearing into a terrifying howl.

 

He couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain.

 

His eyes opened in time to see Francis run out of the room. Hannibal hopping on Garret with black rimmed red eyes.

 

The pain had finally stopped as he saw Beverly get on the table.

 

“Damn...oh fuck.” Beverly breathed, “We'll get you down in a second Will.”

 

“Where the fucking key?” Margot snapped.

 

“Hannibal! Hannibal!” Alana yelled, “Get over here! We need you.”

 

Hannibal's head snapped over to them as he got up and was on the table in seconds.

 

“Are you alright, Will?”

 

Will blinked at Hannibal before he took in a shaky breath.

 

“Peachy, Lassie. How'd you find me?”

 

“I might have put a tracer in your ring.”

 

“Gold star.” Will laughed.

 

“Fuck you're bleeding everywhere.” Beverly whimpered.

 

“Garret ate a few pieces of me.” Will told Hannibal, “Francis tasted my blood.”

 

Hannibal looked at Will in shock. The girls looked at them in confusion.

 

“We'll talk about that later, okay? I need to get you down from this.”

 

Hannibal gripped the chain as he locked eyes with Will. Unlocking it and grabbing Will before the male fell.

 

“I got you. Girls, wipe us from the scene and grab _him_ for me alright.”

 

“On it.”

 

Hannibal swept Will up in a bridal carry. The younger male leaned his head against Hannibal's shoulder.

 

“Please don't take me to Matthew's.” Will whispered.

 

“Not the plan at all. You're coming to my house.”

 

“Good.” Will breathed, “I can't handle him right now. I hurt everywhere, Hannibal.”

 

“You won't soon, okay? We heal quickly.” Hannibal said, “Just try and go to sleep and I'll see you when you get up.”

 

Will nodded as he got more comfortable in Hannibal's arms. Losing consciousness as Hannibal maneuvered them into the car.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will wakes up it's not to the plan he thought it'd be.

When Will woke up he didn't panic. He'd woken up enough times after being wounded to not freak out. Especially when he instantly recognized the room he was in as Hannibal's. Sitting up carefully as he looked at the blonde haired girl at the foot of the bed. Mischa was sleeping peacefully as Will turned to the right and saw Hannibal sleeping in the chair in the corner.

 

He slowly slid out of bed; standing up and grabbing the bedside table to balance himself. Will left the room quietly as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Will yawned while making a glass of water. Turning and looking at Hannibal who was pulling a seat out to sit in.

 

“I always wake you up.” Will apologized, “Sorry.”

 

“I'm glad you did. It's been four days since we rescued you.”

 

“Four days?” Will asked, “I wasn't that seriously injured.”

 

Hannibal raised a brow, “Maybe not to yourself but to the rest of us that saw your wounds you were. The electricity made you jerk which opened most of your wounds more. You were stabbed three times.”

 

Will only remembered the one time clearly.

 

“Plus you had pieces of skin missing. Your body was overtaxed from stress so it caused you to shut down. Go into a healing sleep. Which thank the gods for that because...Will, you looked awful.” Hannibal told him honestly, “I was scared to hold you too tightly or too loosely. And you kept jerking like you were being shocked in your sleep.”

 

“I'm starting to think that we should tell Jack that unless we know everything about an undercover mission that we aren't doing them.” Will said slowly, as he sat on the counter next to Hannibal's seat.

 

Hannibal shook his head, “You just recovered from hurting yourself. You should be sitting in an actual seat.”

 

“You know I hate your kitchen seats. They're too stiff and I swear they poke you when you aren't thinking about—”

 

Hannibal jerked him into his lap. Watching as Will's face went pink as he looked down.

 

“Better?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will nodded his head slowly.

 

“Where's Garret?”

 

“Awaiting your punishment.” Hannibal said bitterly, “I honestly wanted to kill him but the girls though you'd want justice for his actions.”

 

“They aren't wrong. I owe him twice over.” Will said, his hand tracing over the scar he'd gotten years ago.

 

“I know it's selfish of me.” Hannibal said, “But can I ask you something?”

 

“You don't have to ask to help.” Will told him, looking at Hannibal, “I wouldn't have near as much fun without you.”

 

Hannibal smiled widely at his friend before Will rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder.

 

“Still feeling week?” Hannibal asked, “Maybe some food might make you feel better?”

 

“Possibly. Either that or the fact that there's no impending doom or gloom so I can relax for a second.” Will muttered, “Jack's been running us ragged with these missions.”

 

“This is probably a bad time to mention that Jack sent us a new mission yesterday. It's a standard artifact retrieval.” Hannibal told Will, who sighed, “If you want I can get the item-”

 

Will put a finger to Hannibal's lips to quiet him.

 

“It's fine, I can handle it. We can leave tomorrow and do it. I want another day of rest. Plus Matthew is probably itching to see me.” Will sighed, “After the mission tomorrow though...we're off for your birthday right?”

 

“We are. Got it approved yesterday as well.” Hannibal said, “And then it's just the two of us in New York City with no missions for five days.”

 

“I have to get it approved by Lux-”

 

“Already done.” Hannibal told him, “I called her yesterday before Jack came. She thought it'd be a good idea for us to get out of the city for a while.”

 

“Out of one city and into another.” Will said, “That's good. I really am sick of seeing Baltimore for the moment.”

 

“I thought—well maybe you wouldn't want to do this. But maybe we could go on a road trip today. Just the two of us. I know you want to rest but I thought it wouldn't hurt to do with a change of scenery for the day.”

 

“And where are you thinking of taking me, Mr. Lecter?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal laughed, “I was thinking we could go to Richmond.”

 

Will's smile was bright as he turned to Hannibal fully.

 

“We haven't gone to Richmond in years.” Will said, “Museum crawl?”

 

“That and some good food. We haven't done it in a while. And while we're going to do it in New York, we're mainly going to be shopping.”

 

“I'd really love that, Hannibal.” Will told him, “When do you want to leave?”

 

“As soon as you get out of the shower. I showered about an hour or two ago. I hoped you would wake up today.”

 

“At least this time your hope wasn't dashed.” Will said, sliding out of Hannibal's lap, “I'll be out in a little bit.”

 

When Will went upstairs, Hannibal leaned his head on the counter.

 

“You know, nephew mine, you're usually so composed.” his uncle said, walking in, “All it takes is Will Graham for that to be thrown out the window.”

 

“You know why.” Hannibal said, “Is it alright if we go to Richmond? I know that we're going to New York tomorrow but I was hoping to raise his spirits up.”

 

“And yours as well, no doubt. I wish you two wouldn't do that dangerous job of yours.” Robert said, “But I understand why you do it as well. It's fine with me if you go. Just please be careful and make sure Will doesn't strain himself too much. I don't care how well he heals, he was just tortured.”

 

“You know I won't let him.”

 

Robert leaned over the counter and forced Hannibal's head up.

 

“If you're in love with him, tell him. I'm serious, Hannibal. Your job is dangerous and one day you might not be able to tell him because one or both of you will be dead. And that would be something you'd regret for the rest of your life if you survived.”

 

“Uncle Robert-”

 

“I'm serious Hannibal. I love Will like he was my own. I wouldn't mind him being part of the family. In order for that to happen however, you need to get over this silly fear of rejection. He's not going to, I promise that boy is just as in love with you as you are him.”

 

Hannibal watched Robert before he sighed.

 

“Will deserves the world-”

 

“You could give that to him.” Robert said, “Don't pretend like you couldn't. You do this job so you can take care of Mischa in case something happens to me or your aunt. You also have the money your Father set aside as well as any money we might leave behind. So you could, but Will doesn't want that. He just wants you. And considering the fact that we're all immortal here, I don't see that becoming a problem, do you?”

 

Hannibal frowned, “Immortal doesn't mean indestructible.”

 

“With our species and Will, it might as well. We heal too fast. Your parents went up against something that they couldn't escape from because they were unconscious. That same fate won't happen to you. Now just relax and tell him.”

 

Hannibal looked back towards the stairs.

 

“If I get rejected, you'll never hear the end of it.” Hannibal said.

 

“Well that's good because he won't.” Robert said, “Drive safely.”

 

Hannibal shook his head as his uncle left the kitchen. Standing up and going back upstairs to his room as Will left the bathroom fully dressed.

 

Mischa was gone; most likely woken up by Chiyoh to go to her piano lessons.

 

“Everything okay?” Will asked, toweling his hair.

 

“Great!” Hannibal answered, “So, I was thinking Edgar Allan Poe first.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Will smiled, “Just as long as we don't think about work or responsibilities.”

 

“For that to happen we'd have to turn off our phones.” Hannibal said.

 

Will sat on Hannibal's bed and leaned back before he crossed his legs.

 

“I'm game if you are.” Will told him.

 

“What if it's an emergency?”

 

“Then it'll have to wait.” Will said, “The girls won't be doing anything dangerous. Mischa is being watched by our girls so we don't have to worry about her. Dragon will be laying low after what happened. And Garret is looked up tight. Everything will be fine.”

 

Hannibal stared at his phone before he looked to Will who sighed and stood up. He went up to his friend and took his phone.

 

“When was the last time it was just the two of us without our phones criminally attached to our hip?”

 

“Too long.” Hannibal answered honestly.

 

“Then let's leave our phones off. When we're about to leave Richmond we'll turn them back on, okay? I just want time with you.”

 

“Will-”

 

“Please.”

 

Hannibal licked his lips before he nodded.

 

“Okay, but we turn them on every three hours and check.”

 

“Fine, but if there's nothing we turn them right off.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Will smiled widely before he hugged Hannibal. Turning both of their phones off before he handed Hannibal's back to him.

 

“Let's get going.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal confesses his feelings to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you figure out what one part of each of their species is. Hope you guys enjoy!

Will watched Hannibal keep glancing at his phone like he wanted to turn it on. To his credit, he never moved to do it however. Will leaned against the bannister overlooking the lake. Turning his head to Hannibal who smiled at him.

 

“I think in another life you would have been some kind of recluse in the wilderness.” Hannibal smiled.

 

“Only if I got to have a pack of some sort. I wouldn't want to be by myself.” Will laughed, “It's just so peaceful compared to the city—to our lives even.”

 

“Do you regret doing what we do?”

 

Will frowned as his hands ran along the wood.

 

“Some days I do. Those are the days where one of us gets hurt and I want to tear the person to shreds. When I have nightmares at night because of a particularly gruesome mission. Those are the days I want to quit because I regret signing up in the first place. But then some days I see the people we help—the people we protect and it feels worth it. We're doing something good and I know that but sometimes the nightmares don't make matters better.”

 

Hannibal leaned next to Will; looking inside the building.

 

“I feel the same.” Hannibal told him honestly, “Although I have to say, I can't regret it because I've made one of the best friends I'll ever make in my life.”

 

Will blushed, “Sweet talker.”

 

“When it comes to you it isn't hard, Will.” Hannibal said, “Can I talk to you seriously for a moment?”

 

“Like our entire conversation hasn't been?” Will asked laughingly, “You know you can always be serious with me, Hannibal.”

 

The older male nodded as he nodded for them to go sit in the corner. Hannibal took a seat on an actual chair whereas Will sat on the bannister.

 

“Must you always make a seat out of something that's function isn't that?”

 

“Of course! I wouldn't be me if I didn't.” Will told him seriously.

 

Hannibal nodded his head before he looked down.

 

“I was terrified when I couldn't find you at that stupid rave.” Hannibal started, “I mean, I had you in my sights and then you were gone. And it didn't matter how many people I shoved away, I couldn't get to you fast enough. When I got to the spot where you'd been, I called the girls out of the car. Something smelled wrong to me.”

 

Will swallowed hard, “I won't lie, seeing Frederick messed with me. Knowing he was responsible for it made me wonder how we didn't know before. And he overpowered me, I forget how strong he is. And then he called for Garret and I swear Hannibal, it was like he had me strung up at our old headquarters because I was scared.”

 

“I don't blame you for that, Will. I was scared for you. I thought we would find you dead because I remember how much Garret hated you.”

 

“But I'm fine.” Will said.

 

“Still, I had a lot of regrets running through my head. Ones that the girls kept throwing at me—my uncle even mentioned it.”

 

“You regretted something?” Will asked, laughing, “Hannibal, you're the most upfront and blunt person I know.”

 

Hannibal stood up, “Yes but not about some things. Things that I probably should be.”

 

Will frowned, “What have you been regretting, Hannibal?”

 

Hannibal moved to stand in front of Will. The older male watched Will's face as he licked his lips again before biting his lip.

 

“This is hard to say.” Hannibal said.

 

“Would you like me to go first? Because I have something to tell you as well.” Will said, as Hannibal nodded, “I haven't been entirely honest with you and when I was strung up again I couldn't stop wondering if it was smart to tell you or not. So here we go. If things don't work out with Matthew then Lux informed me that I'd have to move to Philadelphia because that's the next family that would be interested.”

 

Hannibal gaped at him, “Oh my—that's two hours away! You'd have to join the Jacobi's team!”

 

“I know....which is why I've been trying to get everything with Matthew to work because I don't want that. And it's just a few more months you know? That's a lot better than being two hours away from everyone that I love and care about.”

 

“Are you expecting me to be mad at you?”

 

“Kind of yes.”

 

“I'm not.” Hannibal said, “I understand why you didn't say anything. You didn't want me to worry because as you say, I worry too much. I am worried though that it's a possibility.”

 

“It won't happen. Matthew uses the checks to get his fix. He won't get rid of me because then he'd have to quit doing blow.”

 

“Which is why you've been off when Lux's name comes up.”

 

“It is.” Will said, “Feel better about what you have to say?”

 

“Not really, but it was nice to know.” Hannibal said.

 

Will frowned, “Wow, what you have to say must be huge then.”

 

Hannibal gripped the wood on either side of Will's hips.

 

“This is hard for me to say so please don't laugh at me.” Hannibal told him.

 

“Hannibal I've never laughed at you.” Will said, genuinely hurt that his friend would suggest he'd do such a thing.

 

“I know...it's just...this is serious to me.”

 

“Then just tell me.” Will said, “Is it about Mischa? Oh gods, is something wrong with her? Hannibal-”

 

“Mischa's fine!” Hannibal smiled, “I love how much you care about her.”

 

“She's your little sister, Hannibal. The only family you have left outside of your aunt and uncle. I care about anyone that's that important to you.”

 

Hannibal moved one of his hands and pushed Will's hair out of his eyes. The curls bounced back right into place. It was amazing what Will's hair could do without product in it versus when there was. He could look as polished as a CEO with it in. Without it he looked like an innocent teenager who oculdn't hurt you. It was astonishing sometimes if Hannibal was honest.

 

But those curls are what made Will so great to Hannibal. He'd been teased about them when they'd been in middle school but Will never cut them. Never did anything to them except make them bigger and shoved someone into a locker for being mean.

 

Hannibal had fallen in love with Will then, which had been years ago.

 

“Command to Hannibal?” Will asked, “Come in, Hannibal?”

 

“Sorry, I kind of lost myself in thought.”

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

Hannibal opened and shut his mouth.

 

“It'll sound creepy but your hair.”

 

Will laughed, “Why my hair? Are you trying to tell me you're a hair fetishist? That's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone has their kinks and they shouldn't be judged for them.”

 

“I'm not a hair fetishist.” Hannibal said, “But thank you for supporting me.”

 

He didn't understand why it was so hard to tell Will this. Watching him as he looked at Hannibal with a tilted head.

 

“Then what is it, Hannibal?” Will asked, “You're starting to freak me out.”

 

He opened and shut his mouth before he took a deep breath.

 

“It's hard to tell you because I'm scared.” Hannibal said.

 

“You're not scared of anything. You shouldn't be scared of telling me. I don't judge you, Hannibal just like you don't judge me.”

 

Hannibal wasn't sure how to say it so he just nodded his head and smiled.

 

“We've been friends for year now, Will. And I really do value your friendship above all others.” Hannibal said, “You're honest with me and you don't take advantage of the situation. You're kind and you love my sister like she was your own.”

 

Will's eyes narrowed just a little bit.

 

“I wanted to do this in a place that was more I don't know personal than this but this is a place where you feel most at ease. You're like the wilderness in a way. You're calm and soothing but you have the capacity to be the hardest thing in the world to get through or in your case through to.”

 

“What can I say? I'm a stubborn person.” Will shrugged, “It's one of my more-”

 

Hannibal's hands closed on Will's as the male shut his mouth.

 

“I'm in love with you, Will Graham. Have been for a few years now.”

 

Will's eyes widened before his mouth opened and shut. He stared at Hannibal in complete shock as the male swallowed hard.

 

“What?” Will asked, “Why?”

 

“There's many reasons. It'd take a long time to list all of them.” Hannibal said, “But I believe you're perfect for me. The way you manage to take hold of the room during briefs with a simple sentence. How you always manage to top yourself when you're injured. Like when you fractured your wrist bone but still insisted on learning to sword fight. The way that you protected Mischa two years ago when someone broke into our home. I mean, there's a lot of reasons.”

 

Will breathed out sharply before he pulled his hands from Hannibal's.

 

“I wouldn't be good for you.” Will told him, “Hannibal, you know that-”

 

“I think that you're paranoid about letting yourself love anyone because of what happened to your parents. I'm here to tell you that I can take care of myself and that I want to be with you. If you don't feel the same, however, then that's a different matter entirely. And if that's the case, then I'm sorry for burdening you with my feelings-”

 

“Of course I feel the same way, are you kidding?” Will questioned, feeling his eyes burn, “But my species—the other part of my species—it wouldn't be safe Hannibal-”

 

“Why? Because you-”

 

“Because most people detest my kind.” Will muttered, “I'm too—dark. At least there's some light in you...I couldn't extinguish that. Not when you have Mischa-”

 

Hannibal put his finger over Will's lips to stop him from talking.

 

“Being Unseelie is nothing to be ashamed of. I'd rather date an Unseelie than a Seelie.” Hannibal said fiercely, “And your lineage branches from Queen Mab herself, Will.”

 

“She's my aunt.” Will said softly, “And the Unseelie are known for our cruel ways-”

 

“So? They're also known for other things.”

 

“Nothing good!” Will exclaimed, “I-”

 

“Like Wendigo's are known for our kindness?” Hannibal asked.

 

“People don't know the true story behind the wendigo.” Will stated, “They-”

 

“As do the Unseelie.” Hannibal said, “And I know that your aunt has been trying to call you back to court, but you refuse.”

 

Will licked his lips, “I'm allowed to be ashamed of one part of my species.”

 

“Yes but not to the point where you are trying to deny someone who loves you from doing just that.” Hannibal said, “I'm in love with _you,_ Will Graham. Unseelie fae and all. Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

 

Will slid off the bannister and licked his lips.

 

“It'd be dangerous.” Will told him, “You know how many people would love to hit at Queen Mab.”

 

“I think between the two of us and our team, my back will be watched.” Hannibal said, “Think you can handle being the boyfriend of a future Count?”

 

Will smiled at Hannibal and then nodded his head.

 

“I can think of no greater thing than to be your boyfriend, Hannibal Lecter.” Will said softly.

 

Hannibal's smile matched his own as they both looked down.

 

“So let's go get something to eat.” Hannibal said, “I'm suddenly starving.”

 

“Just as long as it isn't that awful seafood place again.” Will stuck his tongue out, “I swear I wasn't made for seafood.”

 

Hannibal laughed as he led Will off the deck.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission goes about as well as to be expected.

Unseelie fairies were known for their cruel ways. They tortured, maimed and killed with little to no emotion. The only emotion they felt during that time was pleasure at causing something else harm. It was something that Will had been ashamed of for years. Ever since he'd told Hannibal just what he was specifically.

 

It was why Hannibal called him Sparkles. Because Will couldn't help that when he fought he did in fact sparkle. Fairies couldn't hide themselves in that moment, not the Unseelie at least. And not when there were Seelie's out looking for any Unseelie fairies because of the war that they fought in their courts.

 

Hannibal had been there for his conversations with his aunt in the way of 'why won't you come visit?' and the simple answer was 'I don't want to.'

 

After his parents had been murdered by a pair of Seelie warriors, Will had gone way underground.

 

“ _You alright?” Hannibal asked._

 

Will shook his head as he stared down at the artifact.

 

“Fine.” Will said, “Can we go get burgers after this?”

 

“ _You know I hate fast food.”_

 

“But I love it.” Will said softly, as he moved the vent, “Please?”

 

“ _Fine.” Hannibal said, “Only because I love you.”_

 

“ _Aw!”_

 

“ _You two getting together is the highlight of the week, I swear.” Alana said, “I was sick of bystanding all your sexual tension.”_

 

“ _Freaking same.” Margot laughed._

 

“You girls are just so nice today.” Will said, lowering himself carefully.

 

He hit the floor soundlessly as he went to the glass where the artifact was. He rubbed his hands together before he placed them near the glass. Infusing his magic into it as he took a deep breath.

 

“ _Hey Sparkles, you're looking really awesome in the video.” Beverly said, “I'm totally making a copy for us before I annihilate this one.”_

 

Will kept from laughing as he moved his hands through the glass. With one hand grabbing the artifact and the other placing something in its place. He moved his hands out of it and let it become solid again.

 

“ _Damn, that's always impressive.” Alana said, “Does it feel weird?”_

 

Weird was an understatement. Awful was the word he would use because he could feel the emotions of the people who had been murdered using this dagger.

 

“I don't like it.” Will said softly.

 

He slid it in a bag before going back to the spot in the ceiling. Taking a deep breath before he moved his hands to the ground. Focusing on being able to push off the ground far enough to grab the vent. Jumping and grabbing it easily before he pulled himself in.

 

“ _Video deleted and any trace of us being here.” Beverly said happily._

 

Will replaced the vent before he started to crawl back the way he'd come.

 

“ _So can we celebrate Hannibal's birthday with you guys before you go off to New York City?”_

 

“That's fine by me.” Will said, “I get Hannibal for a few days by myself.”

 

“ _Remember condoms are a girl **and** boy's best friend.” Margot chimed in._

 

Will stumbled and stopped crawling for a moment.

 

“ _They are becoming increasingly more impossible the longer I'm here with them.” Hannibal informed him, “This is your fault.”_

 

“I won't apologize for telling our team that we're together. It affects them.” Will replied.

 

“ _Although it's still super weird that you haven't kissed yet.” Alana sighed._

 

“Sorry that we're waiting for the right moment? Also, why do you care?” Will asked, “You think boy parts are scary.”

 

“ _Just like you think girl parts are.”_

 

“No, I said I think your species makes your girl parts terrifying.” Will laughed.

 

“ _It's true.” Hannibal said slowly, “I still adore you though.”_

 

Will started crawling again slowly. Moving through the vents before he got to the one that he'd entered from. Standing up and jumping up; his feet going onto both sides as they provided the tension he needed to start going up.

 

“ _We're on the roof.”_

 

“I'll be there in a second.” Will said, “I honestly thought Dragon would show up.”

 

“ _Not on my watch.” Hannibal said darkly._

 

“I'm glad you're watching my ass then.”

 

Will crawled out of the shaft. Walking to the helicopter as Hannibal opened it.

 

He took his boyfriend's hand as Hannibal helped him in. Shutting the door as they both smiled at one another.

 

“Time to go turn this in.” Will said, putting the dagger on its own seat, “That thing is just—it's not even just dark it's an abyss.”

 

“What kind of abyss?” Beverly asked.

 

“Black and cold.” Will muttered softly, “It feels like it's surrounding and devouring me even from where it is over there. I can hear them screaming from where I'm at. They're all yelling for help and it hurts to hear.”

 

“Will-”

 

The fae covered his ears and took a deep breath. Hannibal moved to him quickly and rubbedhis back.

 

“Will, you'll be okay.” Hannibal said, “It'll be out of here soon.”

 

“Hate being a fae.” Will said softly.

 

Because even Unseelie fae could feel emotions and twist others emotions as well.

 

“I know you do but it'll be out of here soon.”

 

“I know.” Will sighed.

 

Hannibal pulled Will to him and held him tightly. Letting his own shields down as he forced his emotions towards Will. Trying to be louder than the dagger that seemed to be plaguing the male next to him.

 

Will's head turned into Hannibal's neck before the younger male crawled into Hannibal's lap. Putting more pressure on them both.

 

“Is it working?” Hannibal asked softly.

 

“It's more like whispers now.” Will sighed, “So much btter.”

 

Hannibal kissed his forehead as the girls frowned.

 

“I hate when we have to get active artifacts.” Alana said, “They always take so much out of you. Jack should know better than to give us these missions...knowing how sensitive you are to the magic in them.”

 

“Jack doesn't care about that. He cares about results.”

 

It was a sad but true fact. Will cuddled into Hannibal more as the older male gripped onto Will tightly.

 

“How far out are we?”

 

“Five minutes, maybe less if I go faster.” Margot said, “But that's against protocol. Although at the moment, fuck protocol.”

 

She pushed the helicopter harder as Will smiled.

 

“Jack is going to yell at you.” Will muttered.

 

“Worth it if it means you aren't miserable.” Margot told him point blank, “So what burger joint are we going to?”

 

“Abbey's?” Will asked.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Hannibal said, “Although I could make better burgers.”

 

“Yes but we want unhealthy, greasy, really bad for us, probably going to make us have heart attacks fast food.” Beverly said.

 

“Abbey's doesn't count as fast food.” Will laughed, “But I'm with you on everything else.”

 

“No offense, Hannibal.” Margot shrugged.

 

“None taken. I'll suck it up since you all seem to want it so bad.” Hannibal said.

 

“So what all are you going to do in New York?” Alana asked.

 

“Shop and museum crawl.” Will said, “Eat at the restaurants that Hannibal's picked out. Mainly relax and not deal with any drama. It'll be nice to get away for a few days. And if any emergencies ariese then Jack is going to hand them out to our sister branches.”

 

“It will be nice to have five days off.” Margot said, “Although you guys have to stop missing so much school. You'll never graduate if you keep skipping.”

 

Will shrugged, “It won't take Hannibal or myself very long to catch up. We'll be back the following Monday, no problem.”

 

“You better be.” Beverly said, “I hate having Barney as a science partner. He's a great guy and all but he's really bad at Chemistry.”

 

“Don't worry, Bev.”

 

Margot started to land the helicopter; Beverly going and grabbing the dagger as they touched down.

 

Beverly rushed out as Will released a long breath.

 

Hannibal slammed his shields up as Will smiled at him.

 

“Thank you.” Will said softly.

 

“That is never a problem.” Hannibal told him.

 

They both stood up and got out of the helicopter with the girls. Going inside as Jack shut the dagger in a case. The screams went silent then as Will looked at Will.

 

“I didn't realize that it was so strong.” Jack apologized, “I'm sorry for that, Will.”

 

“As you damn well should be.” Hannibal snapped, “You know he's sensitive to active magic. Especially something that awful.”

 

“I realized that as soon as it came near me, Hannibal.” Jack said, “Watch your tone.”

 

Hannibal glared at their boss before Will tilted his head.

 

“We're done here, right? We can go on our vacation now?” Will asked.

 

Jack nodded his head, “Come back ready to work.”

 

Will rolled his eyes as they all turned to leave. Hannibal grabbed Will's hand, interlacing their fingers as he led the younger male out. The girls cooed at them as Will stared at them.

 

“You guys are getting too much pleasure out of this.”

 

“Can't help it that you guys are adorable.” Margot shrugged, as she got in the pilot seat, “Now everyone please be quiet for a minute while I try and figure out the best course to get us to food fastest.”

 

Hannibal and Will shared a look before the younger sat next to Hannibal. He leaned against the male and laid his head on his shoulder.

 

“So I'm thinking we should shop when we get to New York first and foremost.” Will told him, “I think we should get the girls gifts.”

 

“Jimmy Choo's!”

 

“I'd like a pretty wrap dress.”

 

“Say it with me, telescope!”

 

Hannibal and Will laughed as Margot started to fly them back home.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has an idea that Will is worried about.

Will had watched Hannibal all day on their second day of being in New York City. During their museum crawls where the older male's face became entirely enraptured by every painting and statue they saw. He could see Hannibal taking it all in with all the enthusiasm that he did everything else.

 

Will laughed as Hannibal pulled him along y the hand. Moving to brush his hsoulder against the older male's as they made their way into Central Park.

 

They both watched the people around them with smiles on their faces. Hannibal's hand tightened on his own; heading off the path.

 

Hannibal pulled Will off the path; pushing him against the tree closest to them. He boxed the younger male in with a grin on his face.

 

“We should move here for a while. Go to Columbia or something for college. I love this park.”

 

“I'm not shocked.” Hannibal told him, leaning close enough that their noses touched, “You and the wilderness, right? I haven't seen you this relaxed since we went to the beach two years ago.”

 

Will bit his lip as he peered up through his eyelashes at Hannibal.

 

“It could also be because I'm fae.” Will whispered, “We love the wilderness.”

 

Will could feel Hannibal's breath on his face as he inhaled sharply.

 

“How's your birthday so far?” Will asked, “You enjoying it?“

 

Hannibal nodded his head slowly; taking in Will's lips before the fae smiled at him.

 

“I've been having a great time. I miss work a little bit though.”

 

“I don't.” Will said, “We work too much.”

 

“We do but we are helping innocent people.”

 

“Making the world safe one douchebag at a time.” Will said, “Are you going to just stare at me Hannibal or are you going to kiss me?”

 

Hannibal smiled at the younger male and shrugged.

 

“Would it be alright?”

 

“Obviously.” Will laughed softly, “Or I wouldn't have mentioned it.”

 

Will let out a sigh when Hannibal's lips touched his own. Pulling the other male closer to him as he felt Hannibal growl softly. The older male's hands went to his hips before he pulled away slowly.

 

They both looked at one another before Will moved and kissed him again. Opening his mouth under Hannibal's as the older male took lead of the kiss. Gripping Will's hips before sliding down to his thighs and lifting him against the tree.

 

“Careful, Hannibal.” Will breathed against his mouth, “Indecent behavior could land us in jail and then where would we be?”

 

Hannibal laughed softly, “I'm sure one of the girls could hack their way into the database and get rid of it. Get us out of there with no one the wiser.”

 

“Using our powers for evil, I see.” Will smiled, before he nuzzled Hannibal's nose, “You should probably let me go before we do some very naughty things in front of these people.”

 

“I would like to think we'd have the patience for wait for something so important.”

 

Will looked at Hannibal in surprise.

 

“Why does that surprise you so much?” Hannibal asked, “Do you really think I'd regard your virginity as something so valueless?”

 

“Considering the fact that you lost your virginity two years ago, I'm going to say yes.” Will told him, “It felt like you couldn't wait.”

 

“Blame my species.” Hannibal told him, “I say that as though either of your species is chaste.”

 

Will laughed loudly and covered his mouth; Hannibal lowering him to the ground as he tried to compose himself.

 

“I'm fairly certain if my aunt knew, she'd have me tortured just for the sheer fact that I'm not living up to my species standards.” Will joked.

 

“You view it as something precious, so of course I'll view it as something to cherish.” Hannibal told him seriously, causing the younger to smile, “Although I shall admit to you that I'm already bored of New York.”

 

“That didn't take long.” Will said, leaning against the tree, “What would you propose we do then? Because I don't want to go back to Baltimore.”

 

Hannibal's smile was mischievous and Will had been on the receiving end of the ideas that came with it.

 

“Oh no, what do you want to do?”

 

“Trust me?”

 

“It has nothing to do with trust. What thoughts are you having?”

 

“Let's grab the helicopter and go to New Orleans.”

 

Will laughed and covered his mouth before realizing quickly that Hannibal wasn't joking.

 

“Hannibal, your family and my social worker think we're in New York.” Will told him, “Our reservations are here and this is where they think we are. If we go to New Orleans and they find out then I'll be grounded to Baltimore for who knows how long!”

 

“Then we don't let them find out. We keep the reservations here and go down there for a few days. Come back up here and check out on that last day. They won't know the difference if we fuel the helicopter up before we get back.”

 

Will stared at him, “You forget one thing. Where would we stay? The girls would see any card purchase that is strange.”

 

“Then we stay with a friend.” Hannibal said, “Abigail is down there.”

 

Will's eyes narrowed, “As in Garret's niece?”

 

“Oh hush, we adore Abigail and the feeling is mutual.” Hannibal waved him off, “Come on, Will! Couldn't you see us partying in the French Quarter?”

 

“When did I become the responsible one?”

 

“Or we could stay with your cousin.”

 

Will's eyes narrowed further, “He'd immediately tell Mab.”

 

“Come on, Will! I'm bored of New York City!”

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“Please?”

 

Will sighed before he leaned his head back into the bark.

 

“Fine. But we're not staying with either of them.”

 

“Then who do you suggest?” Hannibal asked.

 

“How about Miriam?” Will asked, as Hannibal frowned.

 

“I'm not sure how I feel about that.”

 

“We either stay with Miriam or we stay here.”

 

“But Miriam hates me.”

 

“And she adores me.” Will said, “So what? It's only for a few days.”

 

Hannibal sighed, “But-”

 

“And she hates you because you put gum in her hair when we were nine. She had to cut it all off, Hannibal. It was so uncharacteristically rude of you.”

 

“She was making fun of my accent!”

 

“Two wrongs don't make a right.” Will said, “Take it or leave it, Hannibal. I'm perfectly fine with staying in New York.”

 

“You hate me.”

 

Will laughed, “I love you but I'm not going to make your choices easy when we're going to be lying to a lot of people.”

 

Hannibal stared at Will for a moment before nodding.

 

“Fine! Let's go!”

 

Hannibal took Will's hand before he steered them back onto the path.

 

“I'm so excited!” Hannibal said, “The food in New Orleans is supposed to be phenomenal.”

 

“We're going to get busted.”

 

“And it's known for all of it's cultural history.”

 

“And then Jack will have us cleaning headquarters for a month.”

 

“We could also do the ghost tours and laugh about how fake it all is.”

 

“Lux will have me writing lines until both my hands fall off.”

 

“And we could see Marie Laveau's tomb!”

 

“Robert and Murasaki are going to strangle me for agreeing to this.”

 

“And we can—are you okay?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Oh I'm fine. I'm just thinking about all the ways the girls are going to butcher me for forgetting them on our way to New Orleans.”

 

Hannibal laughed, “They aren't going to be that mad.”

 

“Uh huh.” Will said, nodding, “You're probably going to be drowned before they kill you. Nice. This is going to be awesome.”

 

“They wouldn't be that mad!”

 

“Lux would be. Then again it's her job to know where I am.”

 

“We won't buy anything or get on social media.” Hannibal said, “No one will know, Will. Don't worry so much.”

 

“I just don't want to know what Lux would do if she finds out. She'd probably force me to go to Philadelphia.”

 

“I wouldn't let her.” Hannibal said fiercely, as they walked to their hotel room, “I wouldn't, Will. I'd threaten her before I'd let you leave.”

 

“I know you would.” Will said softly, “But then where would I stay? She wouldn't let me stay with Matthew. She'd know something was up.”

 

“You could stay with me. I already talked to my aunt and uncle. They're turning one of the bedrooms into one for you.”

 

“Why? I was going to get an apartment.”

 

“Because they don't want you that far away from us. You're family, Will.” Hannibal told him, “Besides that, I'd be less stressed to know that you're actually being taken care of. I know how you get when you get too stressed out.”

 

Will smiled at his boyfriend because it was true. When he got too stressed he forgot to eat. He remembered there being many times that he'd skip more than one meal and Hannibal would take him home and feed him. He could tell from just a glance if Will hadn't eaten or not. Which was a frightening superpower but one that fit Hannibal and his personality well.

 

“But Lux won't find out so there's nothing to worry about.” Hannibal said, “So I'm thinking we find somewhere with great gumbo for dinner.”

 

Will couldn't help but latch onto Hannibal's excitement and happiness. Letting it warm him like a blanket as he nodded his head and moved his hand from Hannibal's hand to his elbow.

 

Deciding to live in the here and now. If they got caught, then they got caught but with how careful Hannibal was he knew that the chances were slim to none. And it was hard to deny Hannibal something on his birthday when the male had been wanting to go to New Orleans for years now.

 

He just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite them in the ass.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal adores New Orleans; Will's having a rougher time loving it.

New Orleans was an experience for Will. He wasn't as big of a food person as Hannibal was and the male couldn't seem to stop finding new places to eat. While he didn't complain, it was a lot of walking and a lot to take in. Because Hannibal didn't want to take a car or any other mode of transportation. Gripping onto his hand tightly as they moved through the cemetery.

 

The people around them were projecting loudly. It had been the same case all over. The emotions had been pounding away at his shields all day. Tiring him to a point that he was trying and succeeding in hiding from Hannibal.

 

Will tried to pull from Hannibal's emotions. But he could only do it so much without Hannibal noticing.

 

“You having fun?”

 

“I am.” Will said.

 

Because he was starting to lose himself in the emotions of others. It wasn't as bad in New York for some reason but here—

 

Here it was like there was a megaphone and everything was amplified. He guessed it was because the supernatural increase of power in the city.

 

“Will, are we walking too fast? You're sweating.”

 

“I'm alright.” Will told him, “So tell me more about the history.”

 

Hannibal did but Will blocked it out as they left the cemetery. Will iddn't notice they were going back to Miriam's until they were halfway there.

 

“Want to tell me what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing's wrong.”

 

“I've been your friend for a while now, Will. I know when you're lying to me.” Hannibal told him, “Are you okay?”

 

Will sighed before he shook his head slowly.

 

“I can't shield properly against all these people.” Wil told him.

 

He realized belatedly that he was shaking. His hands quivered on Hannibal's arm as he clutched onto him tighter.

 

“Will?”

 

“What did you say?” Will asked.

 

“Do we need to call it quits for today?”

 

“We shouldn't have to.” Will said softly, “I can—if I can rally myself I'll be fine.”

 

“You don't have to rally yourself, Will. We can just go back to the house and you can relax for a little while. We can lounge by the pool-”

 

“Hannibal, you wanted to come here so we could soak in the culture. How about we go on one of those ghost tours and we can laugh at the people who get scared.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hannibal questioned, “Don't push yourself.”

 

“I'll be fine.” Will smiled, “Come on!”

 

He dragged Hannibal down the street; facing the male who smiled at him widely.

 

He focused on his shields and reinforced them. Fusing his magic into it to shut the people around them out as they walked up to one of the ghost tours.

 

“Be afraid and cautious, for this ghost tour is unlike any other.” the male said, his hands gesturing wildly, “We will give you a legitimate tour filled with ghosts, both lost and evil.”

 

Will and Hannibal shared an amused look before the male stopped in front of them.

 

“How many are willing to brave this?”

 

“We'll take two.” Hannibal said, handing over the money easily.

 

The man nodded as he took it and moved away.

 

“We should go see a magic show.” Will said softly, “That would be truly hilarious.”

 

“For you, but for this rest of us that can't do magic it'd be boring.” Hannibal smirked.

 

“I can't help it that I'm magically delicious.” Will grinned wickedly.

 

He watched Hannibal's eyes dilate before he turned his attention back on the male who was handing them their tickets.

 

“The fun begins in forty minutes.”

 

Will and Hannibal took that time to walk into a voodoo shop. Will wanted to grab a voodoo doll for Alana but knew that he couldn't. Not if he wanted to keep this trip secret.

 

Hannibal pulled a mask off of the wall and put it up to Will's face.

 

It was a black Venetian style mask with red rhinestones adorned on it. It was light weight when Will took it and put it on with a smile. Hannibal smiled right back and pulled off the same mask done in white and blue rhinestones.

 

“You two make quite the couple.” the woman behind the counter said, “And you've chosen very bold masks.”

 

“What's so bold about them?” Will asked.

 

“They're part of our wedding mask line.” she said, “We make all of these masks ourselves in the back. We did these in that particular style because one of our coworkers is a brownie.”

 

Will smiled, “The black mask is Unseelie and the white is the Seelie, right?”

 

Of course Hannibal would pick out the two that would coincide with his species; even if it was on accident.

 

“She infused it with magic, as well.” The woman said, coming closer, “There's an anti-anxiety spell on them as well as a soothing thoughts one.”

 

Will could believe it because he felt entirely calm in the mask.

 

“These are gorgeous.” Hannibal told her, “How did you know we were a couple?”

 

She smiled at them, “I've been around long enough to know when two people are in love. I, myself, have been a witch for nearly four hundred years.”

 

“You're really a witch?” Will asked, as she nodded, “I'm Will and this is Hannibal.”

 

“My name is Ann.” she offered, “You two are supernatural, correct? Worry not, this is a safe place. I would not offer this information willingly if I did not believe this space was a risk free zone. You never know who is a hunter nowadays.”

 

“Agreed.” Hannibal said, “And yes, we are. Although, Will doesn't really like giving that information out.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Ann said, “You're both hybrids, I can see it in your auras.”

 

Will felt at ease with this woman as he tilted his head.

 

“So, what brought you two to New Orleans? You don't sound like you're from the South.”

 

“We're from Baltimore.” Will told her, “We're here for Hannibal's birthday. He's been wanting to come for years now and we decided to come.”

 

She looked at Hannibal and then Will.

 

“How old are you turning?” she asked Hannibal.

 

“Eighteen.” Hannibal answered easily.

 

There was something about this woman that was trustworthy.

 

“Eighteen is a big birthday in our world.” Ann said thoughtfully, “You're an adult to mortals, but to us it means that you haven't been discovered. You're also at an age to marry without your parents butting in.”

 

Hannibal smiled, “It also means I can drink at supernatural events.”

 

“It does indeed.” she laughed, “Well congratulations on your milestone, young Hannibal. As a gift, take those masks.”

 

“We couldn't.” Will said, “These-”

 

“Trust me, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. Besides, it's so rare for other supernatural creatures to walk in here that I'd like to mark the occasion.”

 

“Thank you.” Hannibal said, sliding his off as Will did.

 

“Let me wrap these for you.” she said, taking them.

 

She moved behind the counter and placed them in boxes before placing them in a plain brown bag. She handed it to Hannibal as they both thanked her again and walked outside.

 

The strange thing for Will was that he was still calm. The masks' magic seemed to linger for a short while.

 

“Be amazed by the ghost tour voted number one online!”

 

Hannibal rolled his eyes at the male.

 

“So much for not getting anything.” Will breathed.

 

“They were gifts and no one will know they were from here except for us. There are mask shops in New York.”

 

Will nodded, “I'm just sad we can't tell the girls about Ann. I think they'd like her.”

 

“That is unfortunate.” Hannibal said, “Wait here for just a moment.”

 

Hannibal went back inside as Will watched the people around them. They were going about their lives but Will could finally start feeling their emotions scratching at his shields. Anxiety, fear and excitement all swept against them as he took in a deep breath.

 

His boyfriend came back out with a smile.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“I got her contact information. Told her that The Lamb was always looking for new recruits. She got very excited about the aspect of it. Sent the information to Jack.”

 

“Hannibal, no one is supposed to know we're here!”

 

“Jack will keep our secret.” Hannibal told him calmly, “Besides, could you imagine working with her daily?”

 

Will smiled widely, “I'd like that a lot actually.”

 

“As would I.” Hannibal said, “Now let's do this awful tour so we can get dinner.”

 

Will had no complaints until the first word out of the man's mouth was 'ectoplasm.' He and Hannibal shared a look before they started to snicker. It was going to be a long hour and a half.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets an unexpected visitor; his role in the Unseelie Court is revealed to his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

New Orleans had been a nice vacation from their lives. Will had liked the downtime a lot more than he'd like to admit. The girls had been ecstatic to see them back; Hannibal and he had put their masks in Hannibal's room because with Will's luck Matthew would break it. Everything had happened so quick when they got back from their trip.

 

Well, this isn't what Will expected upon being back.

 

Because Gavin was the last person Will expected to see.

 

Earl Gavin Roane was one of Queen Mab's inner circle. Having risen through the ranks to that point, he was one of her most trusted advisers. He and Gavin had spent many a summer together when Will's parents were still alive. His Mother stressed that he get to know the Unseelie Court. To know his aunt and uncle. And for years he had done just that.

 

After his parents were murdered he wanted nothing to do with them. Was ashamed to acknowledge that side of his species.

 

So having Gavin in their headquarters—

 

Well it messed with Will's head if he was honest.

 

“Prince Will, it's a pleasure to see you again.”

 

And that was another reason, right there. His Mother was Mab's sister, therefore making him _that_. He didn't like the title and he didn't like what people did when they knew of his title. It was why he stopped going to the Unseelie Court. He didn't know whether people liked _him_ or his title.

 

Hannibal and the girls both stared at him in shock. Margot mouthing 'Prince?” at him almost made him laugh.

 

Will led Gavin into the conference room and shut the door. The girls moved to the window and stared in like they could hear them through the soundproof glass.

 

Will went and sat on the table behind the conference table. Gavin sitting in one of the seats.

 

“What can I help you with Earl Roane?” Will asked.

 

“Please, may we drop the formalities?”

 

Will sighed, “Alright, I'd prefer that anyways. You just gave my friends and my boyfriend one hell of a shock, Gavin.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Gavin asked, brow raised, “Your aunt doesn't know about him.”

 

“She doesn't have to know about everything in my life.” Will said.

 

Gavin laughed, “Try telling her that. She's worried about you, Will. You haven't been to court in six years. She misses her nephew.”

 

“She knows I've disliked court since my parents were murdered.”

 

“Yes, but she's hoping that you'll come and help us.” Gavin said, standing, “Peter has fallen ill...mysteriously.”

 

Will frowned, “How? Peter has food tasters at every meal. He never handles anything first—so how is it that my cousin is ill?”

 

“His horse, you remember Anthonal, very tame and loyal horse?” Gavin asked, as Will nodded, “Kicked him right in the head. Was spooked by something the stable hands won't tell us about. Mab has—a hesitation to torture them because the nobles are already upset with her for inappropriate torture.”

 

“But if she has a family member come in and do it then she won't be the one at the end of their ire.” Will said, “Gavin, was this an assassination attempt?”

 

The sluagh bit his lip hard before walking up to Will. The hybrid could feel Hannibal's stare as the fae stood in between his legs.

 

“If I'm entirely honest, I believe so.” Gavin said softly, as if any louder someone would hear, “We were getting close to signing a treaty with the Brags. Something-”

 

“That my Mother was very vocal for.” Will said, “So the treaty hasn't been signed yet?”

 

“The Brags wished to speak to the son of Princess Marissa. They respected and loved your Mother, Will.” Gavin told him.

 

'Then why wasn't I sent for?” Will asked, “I would have come for that, Gavin. My Mother felt so fiercely about it, I'd have to.”

 

“Peter knew that you hated court. He didn't want to make you come back before you were ready.” Gavin said, “But you know that there are people who are against that kind of alliance. The Brags are terrifying and who knows if they'll turn on us. That kind of fear is toxic and it won't stop festering.”

 

“So why come to me?”

 

“Queen Mab would like to formally file a case with The Lamb—one that your Mr. Crawford agreed to. But I convinced him I needed to be the one to inform you.” Gavin said, smiling, “Figured this would be easier to swallow from an old friend than your boss.”

 

“You were correct.” Will said, leaning back against the wall, “So what is the case?”

 

“Find out who hurt her son and get the treaty signed.” Gavin told him, “Unseelie Night befalls us soon so it'd be prudent for you to grand re-entrance back at court then. Will, if Peter doesn't get better soon—Mab will have to fix the line of succession. I know you don't want that.”

 

Will snorted, “I would be killed in a day. The nobles hate mutts as much as they hate Brags.”

 

“So will you accept?” Gavin asked.

 

Will stared at his friend before sliding off the table making Gavin back up.

 

“Tell her I'll be there in three hours.” Will said.

 

“She'll have clothes ready for you.” Gavin said, “As well as your team.”

 

“Gavin-”

 

“She wants this done and she wants you safe. Who better to keep you safe than your team? Especially your boyfriend.” Gavin said, “Which, who is he?”

 

“Count Hannibal Lecter of Lithuania. Or well, he will have that title when his uncle passes.” Will said, as Gavin gaped, “I've been friends with him since I was nine. Trained with him and have shared many things with him Gavin. He's the one for me, I assure you.”

 

“Then I'll make sure his clothes compliment yours. We can use this to our advantage. Mab has to approve any courtship you engage in.”

 

“Exactly.” Will agreed, “Which is why I'm fine with disclosing that information. Three hours, Gavin.”

 

Gavin bowed low before he left. Will waited until he heard the front door close before he grabbed a vase and threw it into the wall. Turning and gripping the table as he soothed his anger. His cousin, Peter was a gentle person. Someone that the nobles balked at being Unseelie. He believed in fair trial; not automatically torturing someone because it was in their DNA.

 

So the fact that someone had tried to kill him pissed Will off something terrible. And knowing that Peter didn't send for him to secure that alliance warmed his heart because it was so like the male. The fact that his cousin was partaking in the same treaty his Mother had been when she'd been murdered brought back horrible memories for Will. Of being seven and being informed by a teacher that his parents had been killed.

 

When he'd joined The Lamb he'd hacked into that particular case file and homicide had been ruled; their killers caught. He felt tears burn his eyes and spill over.

 

“Will? You want to explain what's going on?” Alana asked.

 

He wiped his tears aside before turning to them.

 

“Queen Mab has officially requested our help— _my_ help. My cousin, Peter—there was an attempt on his life.” Will said, “And yes, I'm a freaking Prince. And if my cousin doesn't get better, I might be heir apparent to the fucking Unseelie Court.”

 

“Will, are you alright?” Hannibal asked, going to his boyfriend and hugging him.

 

“Peter was trying to form an alliance with the Brags.”

 

“Brags?”

 

“They take the form of whatever you fear the most.” Will said, “My Mother, before she was murdered, was trying to obtain the same alliance.”

 

“So it's not a leap for them to say it's an assassination attempt.”

 

“How are you so calm about your boyfriend being a fucking prince?” Beverly asked, “I'm not calm! How could you not tell us?”

 

“The Unseelie Court has more enemies than most can count. I couldn't chance it. Not even just that but I hate the Unseelie Court. They torture people for sport and your screams are music. There is no mercy nor is there any kindness. It's not for the weak of heart.” Will said, “And after my parents were killed I didn't like thinking of that place. My Mother and Mab were so close that I hated to look at her.”

 

“And now we're going there?” Alana balked.

 

“Jack approved the mission.” Will said, “We're to find out what happened to my cousin and find the perpetrator. And then obtain the Brag alliance.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The Brags adored my Mother. She wanted equal rights for them in the Unseelie Court.” Will said, “They want to meet her son. Peter didn't send for me because he remembered how much I hated the Unseelie Court.”

 

The girls all looked at one another then Hannibal.

 

“Will it be hard going back there?” Alana asked, “Knowing that whoever hurt your cousin might have killed your parents?”

 

Will swallowed hard, “I look at it as getting revenge for my dear parents who didn't deserve what happened to them. We leave in three hours. How long we'll be gone has yet to be determined.”

 

“My parents won't go for that, Will.” Margot said.

 

“Neither-”

 

“Then a week.” Will said, “Maybe two. I'm not leaving that place until I find out who hurt Peter.”

 

“We've never even heard about Peter and you act like you're so close-”

 

“I make mirror calls to him four times a week.” Will told them, as their eyes widened, “To catch up—he knows what I do here and I thought I knew what he was up to there. Now go get ready.”

 

“Will-”

 

“You heard him, go get ready.” Hannibal snapped, as the girls moved to do as he ordered, “I'll stay there with you as long as it takes.”

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“And we'll torture the people responsible.” Hannibal swore, “I know this is something that has been close to your heart. If these people had anything to do with your parents murder—God help them because no one else will.”

 

And Will knew it was a promise the male would keep. Because Hannibal hated that Will was in the foster system because of those people. And he wasn't lying, it was close to his heart to capture the people who had murdered his parents.

 

Now he had the chance to.

 

And he wouldn't screw it up.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and the others arrive at the Unseelie Court.

The Unseelie Court hadn't changed at all in Will's eyes. The same dark and dreary atmosphere with the forever unchanging black, red and gray flowers. Hannibal and the girls looked enthralled by it as they stepped through the portal. There were only five in the United States to the Unseelie Court. The one closest to them was in Philadelphia.

 

Will was surprised that Gavin wasn't the one to great them. Instead it was Lord Devon Silvestri was the one waiting on them with horses.

 

“Prince Will, it is a pleasure to see you grace our lovely court again.” Devon said, bowing lower than Gavin had.

 

“Lord Silvestri, I was under the impression Earl Gavin would be receiving us.” Will said.

 

“He and Queen Mab are busy readying your rooms for you.” Devon said, “May we set aside the formalities?”

 

Devon Silvestri had been a pain in Will's royal ass when he was younger. Always trying to impress him; trying to win his favor. He was one of the people that Will didn't trust...that he knew was friendly and wanted to know him because of his station.

 

“I find that would be in poor taste, Lord Silvestri. I've just returned to court and I need to be acknowledged as my station commands.” Will said, “Now, if you'll hand us our horses we'll be off. I remember my way to my aunt's castle.”

 

He took one of the rein's from Devon and got on easily. Alana and Beverly stared at the horses before looking to Will.

 

“They're kind of terrifying.” Alana said.

 

“I don't know...they're kind of friendly.” Beverly said, going to pet hers.

 

Hannibal nearly threw himself onto his steed; moving to ride next to Will who smiled at him. Margot easily lifted herself up before offering a hand to Alana.

 

“One of you can ride with me.” Margot said.

 

“And the other with me.” Lord Silvestri said, smiling at Beverly who laughed.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you have the absolute wrong parts for me.” Beverly said, “But I'll ride with you.”

 

The girls were helped onto the horses; Margot boxing Alana in while Devon did the same to Beverly. Will started to ride as the others followed suit.

 

The trees were still as pretty as Will remembered. While court was dark the trees were anything but that. They were bright greens and browns. Reds and oranges that reminded Will of the beginnings of fall.

 

The ride to the castle was a short one; shorter than Will remembered if he was honest. And the guards all parted as they rode over the bridge. Entering the courtyard as Will stopped his horse easily; Hannibal and Margot following suit. Devon and Beverly brought up the rear as Will slid off the horse.

 

“Prince Will, your aunt is in-”

 

“The throne room, I know.” Will told the guard, “I haven't been away that long Siobhan.”

 

The guard smiled as she took her helmet off.

 

“It's been a long time, Prince-”

 

“Siobhan, you were and still are a dear friend.” Will said, “Just Will, if you please.”

 

“You've been well missed in court.” Siobhan told him full heartedly, “We are glad that you're here as well.”

 

“Walk me to the throne room?” Will asked, as the others got off their horses, “Tell me what I've missed.”

 

They waited for Hannibal and the girls to catch up before they started to walk. Will knew they were listening closely to the guard as she started to speak.

 

“Your aunt's rule has been as strong as ever yet her choices have been called into question. Namely the Brags treaty as well as—the Dryads.”

 

Will's head snapped to Siobhan's.

 

“I had no idea they had a treaty with the Dryad's.”

 

“Who are the Dryad's?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Prisoners who have committed crimes that are only punishable by living their lives as trees.” Will informed them, “People that having a treaty with would be insane. Why did she agree to that?”

 

“Because the nobles are unhappy with Peter.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They find he's not strong enough.” Siobhan said, “Which is insane because before the accident he was!”

 

“What about him do they find weak?”

 

“He doesn't like to torture, he doesn't mind being merciful. He also hates being cruel. You know this isn't the way the Unseelie Court operates.”

 

“It isn't.” Will agreed, “But he can learn and convert.”

 

“He refused to. Said it was time for the Unseelie Court to change.”

 

“So what? The nobles would rather have no heir at all?”

 

“The nobles want you.” Siobhan whispered, “They've seen your work for The Lamb and they respect you, Will. You may be a mutt but you uphold the beliefs of the Unseelie Court.”

 

“They must have lost their minds.” Will said, as Siobhan laughed.

 

“That's what we all thought.”

 

They reached the throne room; Will straightening his clothes before turning to the others and fixing theirs.

 

“What are you doing, Will?”

 

“You go in there with rumpled clothing, I won't be able to help you.”

 

The girls paled as Hannibal nodded.

 

The doors opened as Will walked in confidently. The nobles lined the walls as he made his way to the throne.

 

Queen Mab was still as frightening to look at as she had been when Will had first met her. Her skin shimmered gray with her long black hair covering her shoulders. The crown that laid atop her head was as red as blood. She stood up gracefully and easily as Will knelt on one knee in front of her. His team doing the same behind him.

 

“Leave us!”

 

The nobles almost fled out of the room; she came up to Will and knelt down in front of him.

 

“You kneel as if you should.” Mab said, “Blood of my blood, the son of my most beloved sister, you should never kneel before me.”

 

“It is customary to kneel before your ruler, aunt.”

 

“Not when your Mother was as precious to me as my own son.” Mab said, forcing him to stand, “Please rise.”

 

Hannibal rose up easily and Will was proud of him for it.

 

“Now introduce me to your team, dear nephew.”

 

“This is Alana Bloom, Margot Verger and Beverly Katz.” Will introduced the girls, “And this is my boyfriend, Hannibal Lecter.”

 

“Yes, Gavin told me that he's a future count. I approve.” Mab said, “He looks very refined and I know he's not with you just for your station.”

 

“Aunt, you know nothing about him.”

 

“I can tell by the way he looks at you how in love with _you_ he is. The lust coming from him is from love, nothing else.”

 

Will smiled at her brightly, “I have missed you.”

 

“Being at court was hard for you after your parents were killed. It was hard for myself as well—I'm hoping to see more of you however.” Mab said, “Now, onto your mission. The treaty is drawn and ready to be signed. The leader of the Brags, Franklyn, is ready to receive you whenever you wish. I told him it may be after Unseelie Night. Gavin and myself haven't told anyone about your boyfriend. If you're single it'll be easier for you to infiltrate circles.”

 

Will nodded, “We had the same thought. Although I have a different plan, aunt.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Not for your ears. That way you can say you knew nothing of it if things go south. Although it requires knowledge of my relationship with Hannibal. We'll need the same room.” Will said, “Although I need to know more about Peter. He is my priority.”

 

Mab paled before she sat on one of the stairs.

 

“I was in meetings.” Mab said, “All day. Peter—Will it was like—I was reminded of your Mother. They both pulled away before the treaty. And then the incident happened—in your Mother's case her murder—and then we found evidence of threats being made against them if they didn't cease with the treaty.”

 

Hannibal moved to the royal and rubbed her back as he sat down. Mab smiled at him gratefully before her eyes focused on Will again.

 

“Twenty-two letters from some stranger who threatened my _son_. And in the same handwriting as the ones I found in your Mother's room.” Mab teared up, “I couldn't protect her but I will protect my son.”

 

“What's wrong with him?” Alana asked, “What happened to him, your Majesty?”

 

“Please, just Mab to you.” she said, “All of you. You protect my nephew—there are no formalities here.”

 

“Thank you.” Alana said.

 

“Peter likes to go on rides every morning. Has for as long as he's been able to get on a horse. His horse is loyal and tamed. He doesn't spook easily but he did. Peter was kicked in the head and knocked unconscious—which is how he's stayed.”

 

“He hasn't woken up?” Margot asked, “How long has it been?”

 

“Two weeks.” Mab said, as Will gaped, “I wanted to send for you but I know you hate it here. I thought I could handle it but I can't. I need _you_ Will.”

 

“You have me. I require seeing Peter, maybe I can help him heal.” Will said.

 

“Do you think you can?”

 

“I can certainly try.” Will said, “We'll go to our rooms and change. Then I'll visit Peter...he's in his room, yes?”

 

“He is.” Mab said, “Please help us, Will. I don't want to bury my son as well.”

 

“I'll try whatever I can.” Will told her seriously, “I don't make promises I can't keep, Mab. I never have.”

 

“Then I'll accept whatever you can do.”

 

Will just hoped he wouldn't disappoint her.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will visits Peter and tells Hannibal his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking one more update after this, possibly two to make up for my absence.

Hannibal accompanied Will to his cousin's room. Both of them being let in without any questions asked. He walked up to the bed slowly; his breath coming out in one swoop. Peter wasn't meant to be quiet; he was lively and kind.

 

The male laying in the bed was pale; a bandage covering half his face. He was too quiet.

 

“Are you alright, love?” Hannibal asked softly.

 

“No.” Will whispered, pushing Peter's hair back, “Smoenone wanted to undermine him. This wasn't just about killing him it was about destroying him as a person. He'll have brain damage—fae healing can only do so much.”

 

Will felt that anger from earlier boil in his gut.

 

“We'll catch the person that did it.”

 

“I know we will.”

 

Hannibal's hand rubbed his back as Will bit his lip.

 

“How will you heal him? Fae magic?”

 

“A mixture of that and my other species.” Will told him.

 

Will pulled his dagger out and ran it across his wrist with a wince.

 

He opened Peter's mouth easily before placing his wrist over his mouth. Watching his blood drop into his cousin's mouth before he started muttering a spell under his breath.

 

Hannibal's hand closed on his shoulder.

 

Will's other hand kept pushing Peter's hair out of his face.

 

“Come on, Peter.” Will said gently, “I need you to wake up. You need to help me figure out what happened to you—who hurt you.”

 

He pulled his wrist up before pushing his magic at the wound. Watched it heal easily before turning to Peter. Placing his hands on his cousin as he pushed his magic into him. Feeling it pulse under his hands as he breathed softly.

 

“Don't exhaust yourself.” Hannibal said.

 

“It's hard for me not to.” Will said, “I want him better. Like Mab, I can't lose another family member, no matter how much I hate their court.”

 

“You won't do him any good if you're too tired to capture his assassins.”

 

“I know.” Will said, “Give me a minute with him?”

 

“Of course.” Hannibal said, kissing his cheek.

 

Will listened to the door close before turning his full attention on Peter.

 

“Tonight we'll start our investigation on who tried to kill you. Please wake up as soon as you can.”

 

Will kissed his forehead with a smile.

 

“Besides, we both adore Unseelie Night.”

 

He fixed Peter's hair before pulling the covers up.

 

Will left the room, seeing Hannibal learning against the other wall with a smile.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Mab will throw a party in our honor tonight.” Will said, “A royal finding love with anyone is joyous.”

 

“Alright.” Hannibal said, “Why do you look so mischievous?”

 

Will grabbed his hand and dragged him towards their room down the hallway. Entering it and shutting the door before locking it.

 

“Because we're going to throw the nobles off. The Unseelie Court doesn't work like other courts. The only ones who can take the throne are only those that come from Mab's family. So that means either me or Peter.”

 

Hannibal frowned, “I don't follow, dear Will.”

 

“Would you like to help me make a spectacle of myself?”

 

“What kind?” Hannibal asked.

 

“The kind that no one would want for King.”

 

Hannibal's face went from confused to smiling.

 

“You want them to hate you enough that Peter is the only plausible person to choose. Which will sto the hits on his life.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Which is why you told Mab you couldn't tell her.”

 

“The more people that hate me the better. Especially if I go to get the treaty signed.”

 

Hannibal's smile stopped, “No.”

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“No, Will. I won't let you put yourself in danger.” Hannibal said, “You want to draw them out—the same people that hurt your cousin and may have killed your parents—no.”

 

“Hannibal it's the only way.” Will said, “Mab has lost hope for Peter, so she's changing the line of succession until he's able to get out of bed and is healthy. This is the only chance we'll have. I make a spectacle of myself as heir apparent and they will lose their shit. Of course, you being from a family of-”

 

“My uncle told me to do whatever I must to help you.” Hannibal said, “Your cousin is one of two remaining members of your family.”

 

“Well one of three. My Father's—Father is still alive.” Will sighed, “I doubt this is what your uncle had in mind.”

 

“He knows that we'd have to resort to drastic measures.” Hannibal said, “That doesn't stop this from being a bad idea.”

 

“I think it's a good one.” Will said, “And the only one we've got.”

 

Hannibal bit his lip as Will pushed him towards the bed and straddled him.

 

“You know I'm right.” Will said, as Hannibal's hands fell to his hips, “And if I can figure out who tried to kill Peter, then I can find the nest that sent him.”

 

“We run this like a normal mission then. Comms and trackers.”

 

“What do you think I gave Alana before we entered the portal?” Will asked, as Hannibal laughed, “My plan, while dangerous, won't be suicidal Hannibal.”

 

“Good because while I know your cousin is important to you—well you are more important to me than you family is.”

 

Will kissed him gently, pushing the male's hair back.

 

“Don't I know it.” Will breathed against Hannibal's lips, “I promise I won't do anything too dangerous. I'm not just risking my life here but yours as well.”

 

“Normal work day for us then.” Hannibal said, lifting Will up as he stood when someone knockedo n the door.

 

Lowering the male with a devilish smile before he went to move to the door. Will stopped him with a smile of his own before kissing Hannibal roughly. The male backed up a little from the force of it before Will pulled away.

 

“Who is it?” Will asked breathlessly.

 

“The Queen has sent me to dress you and your partner for the party tonight, Prince Will.”

 

“Just a minute!”

 

Will motioned for Hannibal to lose his shirt before he started to get rid of his own clothes. Jerking the sheet off the bed as Hannibal laughed low in his throat.

 

“What better time to start making them mad, but now?” Will asked, before saying forcefully, “Get in bed.”

 

Hannibal all but scrambled into the bed. Making the comforter cover his pants as he sat up. Ruffling his hair and Will's as the male wrapped himself in the sheet. Laying a sweet kiss on Will's lips before slapping his ass when the fae went to answer the door.

 

Will opened it and leaned on the door frame; watching the male gape at him.

 

“What outfit am I to wear?” Will asked.

 

“Um—I um—t--there's a—um.”

 

“Fascinating.” Hannibal called from the bed, “But words would be nice.”

 

“Would at least let me know what to do.” Will snorted.

 

“This one is for you.” the male said, holding up the black, “Your partner is to wear the red. I will also be doing your makeup.”

 

“Makeup?” Hannibal asked.

 

“My Hannibal doesn't like wearing makeup but you may do mine. Wouldn't do for a prince of the court to not wear any.” Will said, turning to Hannibal as the male scurried in, “It's tradition.”

 

“Well if it's tradition then I'd like to respect that.” Hannibal said, “Turn.”

 

The male turned to the wall, trembling as Hannibal slid out of bed. Making a show of fastening his belt as Will moved to the male and grabbed their clothes. Tossing them on the bed before looking at his own.

 

He had forgotten just what it meant to be royalty here. Had forgotten how much he hated it. He didn't want to wear this. It looked like what they shoved his Mother into only made for a male.

 

Tight black pants with barbwire wrapped around the hips like a belt. The black top had hooks in it. Those hooks weaved in and out of the fabric. Then there was the leather coat with a high collar that would come up to Will's nose if he zipped it.

 

The worst part was the boots. Over the knee boots that, Will knew for a fact, had belonged to his Father. He'd helped the man polish them too many times to not recognize them.

 

“Peter.” Hannibal whispered in his ear, “Put it on for him. You won't be in it for that long. Your aunt picked this out for you because it will make you look terrifying.”

 

Will nodded his head as he started to get dressed in it. Hannibal following suit in the red which was much more tame than his own. There were no hooks or barbwire. It was just a normal suit that looked like it was dripping blood. A nice glamour spell, Will admitted.

 

And Hannibal looked magnificent in it.

 

When Will was dressed he sat on the bed as the male started the makeup. A simple red eyeshadow went from the indent of his nose, over and under his eye. It stretched to the beginning of his cheekbones. The entire time Will took deep breaths. He remembered sitting on a bed, watching his Mother getting ready for parties with his Father.

 

A black eyeliner was applied around his eyes before it was applied to the line of his mouth. A red cream was taken to the inside of his lips.

 

Will watched as they did the same makeup to Hannibal except the red eyeshadow and cream was black, the eyeliner red.

 

And in that moment Will knew what his aunt was doing. She was showing that Will and Hannibal were compliments of each other through and through—that Will was worthy of being heir and Hannibal if he stayed was good as his King.

 

Which would make it so much better when they made a complete sight of inappropriate conduct at the party.

 

Seeing the look in Hannibal's eyes, Will wondered if they'd make it through the night without having sex.

 

And he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's plan will go accordingly or so help him someone is going to be killed.

Hannibal hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Will when the male left. They were making their way to the girls. Alana and Margot were in Beverly's room when they entered. Alana gaped at the pair of them before sitting down. Margot's eyes were wide as Beverly squealed.

 

“You guys look awesome!” Beverly exclaimed.

 

The girls were in matching black dresses. Simple and understated but with lace aplenty. Their makeup was normal for them.

 

“Your makeup isn't as overdone as ours.” Hannibal said.

 

“We kind of threw hissy fits about that.” Margot said, “Sorry Will.”

 

“It's alright. Hannibal and I have to look a certain way.” Will said, “And we have to blend in. Think of this as an undercover mission.”

 

Will explained his plan to the girls who looked doubtful but took the comms from Will's hand regardless. Will fitting a tracker in his jacket as he helped Hannibal do the same to his. The girl's placing their own in their cleavage.

 

“If this goes south it'll be a bad situation for Mab.” Alana said slowly.

 

“Then we make sure it doesn't go south.” Will said, “Simple as that. Now, let's get going or we'll be late.”

 

“Will, please be careful.” Margot said, “We've almost lost you enough this year...let's not add another go.”

 

“I make no promises I can't keep.” Will told her, “If something happens then we'll deal with it like we do everything else.”

 

She nodded as Will took Hannibal's arm. They left the room with the girls behind him. Will's grip on Hannibal's arm was tight and firm.

 

“You do look gorgeous.” Hannibal said, “I never thought I'd like makeup on you. Why are we wearing makeup?”

 

“It's customary for any new couple. It's to hide us from spirits who wish harm upon us.” Will said softly, “The legend goes that with new couples they each open up so much that they're made vulnerable to possession. The makeup on our faces protects us from that because the ghosts can't find us.”

 

“Like when a bride and her bridesmaids would wear the same dress?”

 

“Exactly.” Will said, “Being royalty it is mandatory.”

 

“But you said I didn't have to wear makeup.”

 

“They wouldn't be worried about you becoming possessed—just me.”

 

“Well I'm glad I wore the makeup, even if I hate it.” Hannibal said, “It seems like a serious thing.”

 

“It is.” Will said, “Thank you for doing it.”

 

“Not a problem.” Hannibal said, “Never for you.”

 

They made it to the door before Will gripped Hannibal's arm harder.

 

“Calm down.” Hannibal said, as they were announced.

 

Will walked in with his chin held high; the girls at his back he knew for a fact were scoping out all the people around them. Using their own set of skills to pick people from the crowd. Will and Hannibal bowed to Mab before Will straightened up with a smile.

 

Losing that smile as a fae approached him that he was all too familiar with.

 

“Prince Will, it's refreshing to see your beautiful countenance in court again. Almost like your Mother is here again.”

 

Hannibal felt the pressure on his arm increase as he looked at Will in confusion.

 

“Duke Clark Ingram—it's been years.” Will said slowly.

 

“Too many.” he said, smiling like the snake that Will knew he was.

 

Bad memories hit Will as he licked his lips slowly.

 

“And who is this?”

 

“This is Count Hannibal Lecter, he's my boyfriend.” Will said, seeing Clark's eyes narrow, “Hannibal, would you get me something to drink while I catch up with the duke?”

 

Hannibal nodded before he left. Will knew they'd hear everything over the comm anyways.

 

“Walk with me?”

 

Will followed Clark outside before subtly turning his comm down so the team wouldn't be heard by Clark's excellent hearing.

 

“He's adorable, Will.” Clark said, as they moved into the courtyard, “Although the nobles won't accept him. They like someone more purebred.”

 

“Like you? And it's Prince Will to you.”

 

“Don't be like that.”

 

“Be like what, Duke Ingram?” Will asked, “I'm just treating you like deserve considering you cheated on Peter.”

 

“Prince Will-”

 

“Save it.” Will snapped, “I told Peter you were a shallow snake in the grass. You only care for power and could care less who could give it to you. And hell if you give two damns about the person.”

 

“Peter was—it was unfortunate.” Clark said.

 

“Unfortunate is not how I would describe your cheating and the heartbreak he faced.”

 

“Well we both know I was more interested in you-”

 

“And I told you I'd rather fuck a sluagh than touch you.” Will sneered viciously, “I know the only reason you're talking to me is because you heard that Queen Mab changed the line of succession temporarily. And it is temporary, Duke Ingram.”

 

“Not if the nobles have anything to say about it.” he said, “We'd prefer a mutt who'd uphold our beliefs than a purebred that is too gentle-”

 

“My cousin has a heart which is more than I can say for any of you.” Will snapped, “Now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me at the door. Please forget my existence and don't talk to me. And if you feel the urge, talk to a tree because it will give you more conversation than I will. Good evening, Duke Ingram.”

 

Will walked straight to Hannibal and took the drink he offered. Downing it in one go; seeing Hannibal's shocked look.

 

“While I don't blame you for your anger, maybe drinking is not the way to go?”

 

“Why?” Will asked, “We have to make the nobles think that I'm a worse option.”

 

Hannibal tilted his head, “While that's true I don't wish for you to get hurt.”

 

“I won't.” Will said, “Come on, let's dance.”

 

His boyfriend smiled deviously before offering his arm to Will who took it without hesitation. Being led to the dance floor as Hannibal watched the others dance. Will moved his arm up with his palm extended straight.

 

Hannibal mimicked Will's movement. The music started as they walked in a circle; their hands not touching before they turned and raised their other arm going the other way.

 

Finally grabbing Will's hand as he spun him in; his chest on the fae's back before he spun him out. Pulling him back in before they turned to face the people beside them. Stepping towards them and then stepping back before their arms went into the center. Walking in a circle before breaking apart.

 

Hannibal's eyes fell on Will's face and he was struck by how _right_ his boyfriend looked in this setting. A smile graced his boyfriend's face as he caught Mab looking at them approvingly.

 

Moving in close as their arms raised above their heads before moving away and letting them drop. Dancing in a circle again before they broke apart with their partner again. Will's hands were firm in his as he went through the motions of the dance.

 

“I had no idea you were so good at dancing.” Hannibal whispered in his ear.

 

Will laughed softly, “You have to be when you're related to Mab. Anything that could make her look bad will be used. Dancing is easy especially if you have a good partner.”

 

Moving to the front as they joined hands with the people on either side of them. Hannibal had been following Will's example. He didn't know these dances but he was good at faking it at least.

 

Kicking his leg to the left with the others before doing the same to his right. Clapping and spinning to the left before joining hands with the others again. Doing the same kicks before repeating the clap and spin but this time they went to the right. Breaking apart from the others again as he held Will closely.

 

“Are you alright, Hannibal?”

 

“I'm just unused to seeing you so at ease.”

 

“I'm not at ease.” Will told him, “Now dip me to finish the dance.”

 

And dip Will he did; kissing the male while he was declined. Pulling him up as Will stared at him with clouded eyes. Hannibal couldn't read his boyfriend and that worried him.

 

Will led them to his aunt as they took their seats next to her.

 

“That was wonderful, Will. I forgot that you definitely got your Mother's rhythm when it comes to dancing.” Mab said, “If you'll excuse me I believe my husband just arrived home.”

 

“Husband?” Hannibal asked quietly.

 

“Uncle Madoc is fine.” Will said, “He knows of my plan. I mirror called him as soon as Gavin left.”

 

“Should I be scared?”

 

“You'll be fine.” Will told him, leaning closer, “Remember, we have to act inappropriately.”

 

“Then shouldn't we have messed up that dance?”

 

“No.” Will said firmly, “That dance is one that my Mother created.”

 

Hannibal immediately felt like an ass, even if he didn't know.

 

“Nephew.”

 

“Uncle Madoc.” Will smiled, “I was waiting for you to get here.”

 

“And here I am.” Madoc said, pulling Will into a hug, “You can start your plan whenever you wish.”

 

“Good, I was waiting for your order.” Will said seriously, as he pulled away, “If you'll excuse myself and Hannibal I'm a tad thirsty.”

 

Madoc and Mab both nodded as Will pulled Hannibal away.

 

“So when do we start the plan?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Now.” Will said, jerking Hannibal close and kissing him hard.

 

Hearing the whispers starting immediately drove Will to shove his boyfriend into the nearest wall. Because if they thought Peter was a worse choice than him well—

 

Will would make them think twice about that now wouldn't he?

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal keep their plan on track.

The downside of Will's plan was that he was undeniably horny after the party. Having to have Hannibal sleep on the chaise lounge because his aunt would have a field day if they actually had sex. Because he was still underage and there was looking bad and then there was _looking bad_.

 

And he wouldn't tarnish her image of him in that way.

 

Not until they reached Baltimore again.

 

The day of Unseelie Night was rough with preparations. The girls were doing reconnaissance while Will and Hannibal made out in the courtyard in clear view of all the nobles.

 

Will was currently straddling his boyfriend and kissing him for all he was worth. Hannibal kept snickering against his lips when they heard an offended scoff.

 

“You are entirely too good at this.” Hannibal informed Will quietly, “Especially ignoring them.”

 

“You get used to it when you're talked about frequently for being such a mutt.” Will replied, “Come on.”

 

Will stood up as Hannibal hesitated.

 

“Problem?” Will asked.

 

“You know there is.” Hannibal said, standing and adjusting his coat to hide his obvious bulge.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Will smiled impishly.

 

Grabbing Hannibal's hand and dragging him back.

 

Hannibal shoved Will against a column and kissed him none too gently.

 

“You know, Queen Mab had twelve complaints about you just today.” Gavin said, walking up with Clark.

 

Hannibal watched Will's face close off when the Duke stepped closer to Will.

 

“Just twelve?” Will asked, “Obviously they didn't see us in the fountain.”

 

Gavin blushed whereas Clark had a hungry look on his face. One that Hannibal picked up on and slid a hand around Will's waist.

 

“Duke Ingram, what can I do for you?”

 

“Prince Will, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time.”

 

“Denied, try again when I don't find you revolting.” Will said, “Which will be quarter past never going to happen. Walk with us Earl Roane.”

 

Will steered Hannibal away from Clark; Hannibal waited until they were out of earshot to drag Will into an open room. Gavin walked in after them and shut the door.

 

“What the hell was that?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will's eyes widened at the language; his mouth slightly agape in shock.

 

“Will!”

 

“Sorry—you just—foul language becomes you.” Will told his boyfriend who glowered, “Duke Ingram and I have a complicated relationship.”

 

“Explain it for me.”

 

“Um—Gavin, please don't spread this around.” Will asked the other male who nodded.

 

“I keep all secrets you tell me.”

 

Will nodded before turning to his boyfriend.

 

“Duke Ingram—Clark—he shared Peter's bed for a time...of about two years.” Will said, seeing Hannibal's eyes widen, “And then cheated on him with some son of a bitch. It broke Peter's heart. He's a lot more sensitive than most. Especially for an Unseelie. I, personally, wanted to skin the fucker. However, Peter asked for me to do nothing. Especially since I still didn't want to step foot in court. Well, it's common knowledge amongst the royals that he's a social climbing gold digger.”

 

“Okay that explains your hatred. Why did he look at you like that?”

 

“Duke Ingram has had his eye on Will since he was ten.” Gavin said, “We've been sent—the two of us—for every holiday and birthday to give him his parents. Duke Ingram thought Will would be the better ruler. And when Will turned fifteen last year—”

 

“He propositioned me.” Will said, “I knew he was with Peter too. So that pissed me off...but he said we'd be _good_ together and I didn't. I knew for a fact we wouldn't be and I knew he'd be horrible for Peter. I tried telling Peter that but he didn't believe me. He wants to be King of the Unseelie Court and he never will be. Peter and I are both wise to his ways. But Hannibal, you know I'd never touch him. I have you and I am perfectly happy _with you._ ”

 

“I know.” Hannibal said confidently, “I just wanted to know why he looked at you like he stood a chance.”

 

“He doesn't.” Will said fiercely, “Not even half of one.”

 

Hannibal tilted Will's head up; his eyes saying more than he would tell Will out loud.

 

That he loved Will and respected him; wanted to take care and protect him. It was intense and Will felt the emotions that his boyfriend sent off in waves. Closing his eyes and sighing softly as he lost himself in the sensations for a moment.

 

“I hate to interrupt this but I do need to speak to you about other things.” Clark said softly.

 

“Go on.” Will said, leaning into Hannibal who wrapped his arms around him tightly.

 

“Queen Mab was informed of your plan by King Madoc.” Clark told him, “And she finds it too dangerous for her liking.”

 

“Too dangerous—for her?” Will asked, genuinely shocked, “Huh, I guess there are lines for her.”

 

“She wishes to express her concern and ask that you desist with this plan.”

 

“Tell my dear aunt that I won't.” Will said, “This is just as dangerous as any other mission we've done. My team is good and efficient. No serious damage will be done.”

 

Gavin bit his lip, “Your Highness, may I speak freely?”

 

“Of course Gavin, you don't have to ask.”

 

“How dangerous is this—what you're doing?”

 

“Let's see on a scale of one to ten, I'd say being caught by the Seelie Court.”

 

Gavin paled and sat down, “Oh sweet night.”

 

“Gavin, this plan is based off of pissing off a lot of people.” Will said, “And those people becoming so mad that they make an attempt on my life.”

 

They left the room as Gavin rushed to catch up.

 

“This is a very perilous plan.” Gavin said.

 

“I won't let him get hurt.” Hannibal said, “And if he does I'll wreak all kinds of hell upon the person responsible.”

 

Will kissed Hannibal's cheek gently as Hannibal held his boyfriend's face.

 

“I'm serious.”

 

“I know you are and I love you all the more for it.” Will breathed.

 

“I fear you have a show planned for tonight.”

 

“You'd be correct, Gavin.” Will said, “My aunt and uncle had outfits brought to our room this morning for tonight. It will be....interesting to say the least.”

 

“Do your friends know of the traditions that take place tonight?”

 

Will shook his head, “We're on our way to meet them now.”

 

And they were, they were just getting information as well. Gavin broke off from them with a bow as Will and Hannibal made it to Alana's room. Opening the door and closing it.

 

Will took a deep breath as he focused his magic into a soundproof barrier before waving his hands at the door and walls. Watching a wave of black energy leave him as it stretched over the walls and hovered with a glimmered reflection.

 

“Whoa.” Margot said gently.

 

“Go.” Hannibal said.

 

“Your cousin only had four visitors today. Yourself, Mab, Madoc and a—” Beverly looked at her paper, “Tobias Budge?”

 

Will's head tilted to the side.

 

“Your aunt and uncle after they visited Peter went on a ride and then listened to the people's problems before punishing the wicked.” Alana told them, “Pretty straightforward day.”

 

Will nodded before he looked to Margot.

 

“Duke Clark Ingram had an interesting morning.” Margot said, “Had breakfast with Tobias Budge before he rode with your aunt and uncle. Afterwards he disappeared for a time in the library. Surfaced and ran into Earl Gavin Roane. Then they met up with you.”

 

“Who is Tobias Budge?” Hannibal asked Will.

 

“I don't know.” Will said, “Which is worrisome because even though I haven't attended court in years, I still know all the nobles. His last name isn't related to any nobility in the Unseelie Court.”

 

“So why the hell is he visiting your cousin?” Beverly asked, “How does he have access? Is he a doctor?”

 

“No, we've had the same doctors for two thousand years.” Will told them, as he worried his bottom lip, “I'll ask my aunt tonight.”

 

“Speaking of tonight—want to tell us what we should expect?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will took a deep breath, “Unseelie Night is like—the third most important holiday we celebrate after Samhain and Yule. It's a night of torture and for some debauchery. Although it's happened less over the years since the nobles have sticks up their asses. The princes of the realm usually partake in torturing one person, at least.”

 

The girls sat as one; Hannibal nodding his head firmly.

 

“This isn't anything new you guys-”

 

“These people deserve it, right?”

 

“Some do and some don't. It depends year to year.” Will said, “It's tradition and we can't break that. Not even I can, no matter how much I hate it. No matter how much we want the nobles to hate me. They can hate me now but they can't hate me for this.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it shames my aunt and uncle. Makes them seem like they can't even get me to partake in the simplest of traditions. So—if you can't handle seeing it don't look, but don't leave. You leave and you're going to be next on their list.” Will said, “The nobles use tonight as a way of measuring the worthy from the pigs.”

 

“I'm starting to wish we never came here.” Margot said, “I don't like that we're seeing a whole new you.”

 

“It's not new, Margot. I've always been like this but being back in court is just bringing it out more in me.” Will informed her, “Like I said, if you can't handle it, then stay here. But if you walk through that door and try to leave when the entertainment starts then I can't protect you. Neither can my family.”

 

Margot nodded her head sharply before Will hugged her. She hugged him back with a deep breath.

 

“I'm just worried.”

 

“I know.” Will said, “Everything will be alright. Tomorrow when we go to sign the treaty with the Brags, hopefully someone will take a shot then.”

 

The girls cringed and Will watched Hannibal flinch.

 

“Watch my back?” Will asked them softly.

 

They all gave him a look like he offended them before they told him they would.

 

But Will wasn't joking; he couldn't help them if they thought it was too much and tried to leave.

 

He also hoped that he knew what he was doing.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unseelie Night means many things; the first of which is pissing off as many people as they can.

Unseelie Night used to scare Will if he was entirely honest. Now that he was older he'd be lying if he didn't say he was looking forward to parts of it. While torturing people wasn't high on his list of things he wanted to do he didn't mind that it was there. His Unseelie part was to blame for that—hell both species were.

 

Approaching his aunt and uncle who smiled at him widely. He took his seat next to them with Hannibal sitting to his right. The girls stood behind them as Will looked out at the floor.

 

“Dear Hannibal, I hope you enjoy the festivities.” Mab said genuinely, “Alana, Beverly and Margot the same goes for you.”

 

The girls just smiled and nodded their heads politely.

 

“I'm sure we'll find them one of a kind.” Hannibal told her.

 

Will watched them bring in the equipment for tonight. A Saint Andrew's Cross was set in the middle of the room with a tray of utensils next to it. Mab watched Will's face before the male turned to face her.

 

“I take it I'm to go first?” Will asked seriously.

 

“I'd say you don't have to participate but-”

 

“The nobles are already giving you a rough time.” Will said, taking her hand and kissing it, “I'll gladly do it.”

 

Will rose as the first victim was strapped onto the device. Hannibal went with Will; the younger staring at him confused.

 

“Hannibal, you can stay sitting. You don't have to come with me.”

 

“Gavin told me that it's customary for the partner of the royal to stand behind them in support.” Hannibal said, “Plus I want to see your work.”

 

Will blushed before he looked at the tools on the table. The classic whip was a fan favorite but it also wasn't near painful enough. The small curved blade gleamed dangerously as Will picked it up and looked at both sides.

 

“He's ready to go, Prince Will.” Gavin said, patting the restraint before saying lower, “Also this man is accused of child abuse.”

 

Gavin bowed and stepped back as Will regarded the male who was glaring at him over his shoulder. The target's wings fluttered in apprehension before Will smirked cruelly.

 

“What are you thinking, love?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will said nothing and went to his victim. Taking the knife and immediately digging into bone as the male screamed. Making sure the blade scratched along the indent of his scapula.

 

Moving the knife carefully as he cut the man's wing off. Dropping the flesh and feathers on the ground to the joyous cries of the audience. Taking his time to do the same to the man's other wing before running the blade along the man's spine. Taking strips of skin off and dropping them down to the ground before he moved around to the front of the cross.

 

His victim was crying; shaking from the pain he was in.

 

“Hurt another child and I'll come back for more than wings.” Will said, stabbing the male in the gut.

 

The male reared back as Will jerked the blade out before shoving it back in. When he jerked it out that time he angled it up; blood pouring from the wound freely.

 

Will turned and grabbed two champagne flutes from a tray passing him by. Dumping the liquid out before leaning down and gathering the blood in both flutes before nodding to Gavin to put the next victim up.

 

He took the flutes to his aunt and uncle and went to one knee. Mab clapped her hands gleefully as she took hers; Madoc's smile was contagious with Will returning it before standing.

 

“I hope I made you proud.”

 

“Very.” Madoc answered for them both.

 

Will and Hannibal took their seats as music started playing. The next victim being tortured as others started to dance.

 

Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and sucked a finger in to get rid of the blood. Will's breath escaped him in one gasp. Staring at the male in front of him before biting his lip.

 

“Hannibal.” Will breathed, before his boyfriend kissed him.

 

Almost jerking Will into his lap as the fae's hand went into Hannibal's hair. Messing it up almost immediately as he groaned low in his throat. Gasping when Hannibal's teeth pulled at his lip.

 

“Will!” Mab hissed, “Quit that!”

 

She said it for their plan; Will could see his aunt smirking.

 

While debauchery could be part of Unseelie Night it hadn't been for years. Not since Mab's great-great-great Grandmother had sat on the throne.

 

Will raked his nails down Hannibal's shirt as he felt the older male buck up into him.

 

“You aren't playing fair, dear Will.”

 

“Like you are?” Will asked, “I'd ask to dance but I don't think that'd be any better.”

 

Hannibal jerked Will closer; the fae letting out a sinful sound before Hannibal attacked his mouth again. Will didn't try to fight the man; letting his boyfriend run the show as he was almost bent in half. Hannibal's grip on him was tight and unforgiving.

 

A moan slipped from Will before Alana tapped his shoulder.

 

“Your aunt asked you something.” Alana said apologetically with a bright red face.

 

Will looked over at Mab; Hannibal taking the time to bite and suck at his throat.

 

“You are being glared at, my dear. If your intention was to piss off certain people, you've done it.” Mab told him quietly.

 

Will huffed out a laugh, the sound quickly becoming breathless when Hannibal bit down hard on his throat.

 

“I fear if you keep this up, Hannibal, then my nephew will be deflowered by the end of your trip.”

 

“Might not be a bad idea with that Duke sniffing about.” Hannibal growled.

 

“Duke?” Mab asked, looking at Will, “Surely not Duke Ingram.”

 

“The very same.” Hannibal said, pulling away.

 

“I told you not to worry about that.” Will said softly.

 

“I'll always worry about you and the men that you attract.” Hannibal said softly, “It's my duty as your boyfriend to protect you, Will.”

 

“And I love that about you but Ingram isn't a problem-”

 

“I don't care.” Hannibal interrupted, “Not when it concerns you.”

 

Will caressed Hannibal's face gently. Laying a sweet kiss on his lips before standing up and dragging Hannibal up with him.

 

“Dance with me?”

 

Hannibal nodded his head slowly as he let himself be led to the dance floor.

 

Will pulled him close as they swayed to the music. It wasn't like last night where they had specific dances to do. This was more free than that.

 

Will got as close as he could to Hannibal with a smile.

 

“You always surprise me.” Will said, “I shouldn't be this far into our friendship but I am.”

 

Hannibal leaned their foreheads together.

 

“Are they angry?” Hannibal whispered.

 

“Yes.”

 

And they were. Their anger was so strong that Will could almost taste it. He knew that a mention of the treaty with the Brags could set off the events they needed for tomorrow.

 

So when the song ended and he went to his aunt he made sure to say loudly enough that they'd be leaving at dawn to make the ride to the Brag's home.

 

And that anger spiked although Will couldn't tell where it was coming from.

 

“May I cut in?”

 

Will glanced at the male to his left; smiling when he saw the very person who their plan hinged on.

 

“Lord Isaac.” Will said, staring at the leader of the Brags, “It's a pleasure to see you again.”

 

Hannibal backed up as Isaac took Will's hand and placed another at his hip.

 

Will watched his boyfriend go to his seat again.

 

“You've grown up so much.” Isaac said wistfully, “I remember when you were a bundle in your Mother's arms.”

 

“I remember you being taller.” Will joked.

 

“I bet I was!” Isaac said.

 

“No formalities.” Will told Isaac who smiled.

 

They moved across the dance floor with an ease that Will had honestly forgotten the Brag had.

 

“Why aren't you turning into what I fear?”

 

“Because I respect you and your Mother too much for that.” Isaac told him, “How have you been?”

 

“Great. You cut in when I was dancing with my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend? Are you really that old?”

 

“Seventeen, will be turning eighteen in a few months.” Will said.

 

Isaac had been one of his Mother's closest friends. The reason that she had been so vocal about Brags rights. He'd been there when Will had begun to walk; said his first word.

 

“I feared you'd never come to court again.”

 

“Well when I was told you asked for me personally after my cousin's accident, I couldn't say no.”

 

“I'm glad you couldn't.” Isaac said, spinning Will out and pulling him back in, “You look so much like her, it's baffling. I hope you'll stick around for a few more days after we sign tomorrow.”

 

“Of course, Isaac.” Will told him.

 

“How is your cousin?”

 

“Still unconscious.” Will said sadly, “Hopefully he'll wake soon.”

 

Catching Hannibal's amused eyes as they continued to dance to the ire of the people around them.

 

He only hoped that he was a good lure.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Unseelie Night brings a lot of things down on their heads.

Will had slept hard after they'd finished at the party. Hannibal had held him tightly through the night. It had comforted him a great deal if he was honest. Seeing Isaac had shaken him a little if Will was honest. His Mother had always been fond of the Brag; his Father had been too.

 

But because of the spectacle he and Hannibal had made on top of him dancing with Isaac—well Will had been scared they wouldn't make it through the night the anger was so intense.

 

He'd expressed those concerns to Hannibal and the girls who had immediately set up security measures. There were four guards at their bedroom door and another six at the windows outside.

 

There were guards stationed at the vents that could lead into the room. So right now, they were well protected. Hannibal had moved to go sleep on the chaise lounge but Will had grabbed him and nearly dragged him to bed.

 

There was no way he was sleeping alone.

 

But that had been the roughest night that Will could remember in recent memory.

 

The girls had woken them up to inform them they had an hour to get ready and be on the path to the Brags home. So they'd gotten up, bathed and ready in thirty minutes. Grabbing a quick bite to eat before they were at the stables.

 

And Will knew the girls were extra cautious today because of what they were hoping for.

 

The horses were calm and the guards around the stable were firm in their stances.

 

“Will? Are you alright?” Hannibal asked quietly, “You've been quiet all morning.”

 

He had a bad feeling about today. It felt overwhelming and like something he couldn't come back from. If he told Hannibal that then he'd call it all off. Will couldn't do that to Hannibal; he'd worry unnecessarily about nothing.

 

“Just keeping an eye on things.” Will answered softly.

 

Hannibal stared at Will before nodding slowly. Will went to get on the horse before he was stopped by Gavin.

 

“You won't be riding that today. You'll be riding your Mother's steed.”

 

Will stared at Gavin, “My Mother didn't ride a horse.”

 

“No she rode a barguest.”

 

“Exactly, I'm no maiden.”

 

“No but you are a virgin.” Gavin whispered, “He'll protect you as fiercely as he did your Mother.”

 

“That goes against the plan.” Will told him, “The nobles have to believe me and Hannibal had sex. The entirety of them being pissed hinges on that.”

 

“Your aunt doesn't want you to get hurt.”

 

“I'll be fine.” Will told him, getting on his horse, “My team will protect me. And could you imagine the pain Hannibal will inflict on someone who hurts me?”

 

Gavin's smile was wicked and cruel. Hannibal swung onto his horse before pulling Alana up. Margot doing the same to Beverly before they rode off quickly.

 

The guards behind them were the ones his aunt trusted the most. They were also the people that Will knew didn't give two damns about what he and Hannibal did.

 

The Brags didn't live far from the castle; a vast cave near the pooka nest. But it was maybe a ten minute ride. They could look at the forest after the ink had dried on the treaty.

 

Hannibal looked at ease which he usually did before they fought anyone. It was his time to focus and consider all the options laid out before him.

 

Will knew that look on his boyfriend's face quite well.

 

Alana, on the other hand, looked anxious. Like she was on the very edge of freaking out. Then again the girls hated this plan more than anything. Them being in danger was never a good plan.

 

The air was thick with anxiety from all of them, even the guards. Everyone looked tense to Will's eyes and he had no idea how to make them feel better.

 

If there was a way.

 

Stopping when they came across multiple trees blocking the path. Will heard Hannibal curse low under his breath. Because this was something they should have expected and hadn't stupidly enough.

 

Will looked towards the Captain that rode up beside him.

 

“Prince Will, we can take a detour.”

 

Which is what the people who blocked this way wanted.

 

“Which one?” Will asked, “Which is the one that will waste less time?”

 

He knew that there were three. The one that ran by the sluagh, the kelpies and finally the mermaids.

 

“The one that runs by the sluagh.” he said, “But it's up to you which path we take.”

 

The sluagh were a group that Will didn't want to see today. It looked like that would be impossible today.

 

He exhaled slowly as he considered his options. Going by the kelpies would spook the horses and the mermaids would lure the girls over to them. That was definitely out.

 

The sluagh while violent wouldn't do anything to them if they didn't give them a reason.

 

They could clear the path but that would take hours that they didn't have. And sitting around would make them a line of ducks to be shot.

 

“Lead the way, Captain.” Will said, as the male took the lead, “Hannibal, Margot we'll have to walk the horses. This path isn't as smooth.”

 

He watched them not before following the captain. Hannibal rode beside him with Alana.

 

“Which path do you think they wanted us to take?”

 

“No idea.” Will whispered, “The sluagh and the mermaids are more dangerous than kelpies so I think we've got a fifty-fifty chance of shit going down.”

 

“Sounds like a party.” Alana giggled.

 

And that was when Will felt the tingling sensation of ire hitting him. That feeling got stronger as they made their way down the path.

 

Hearing a thud behind him as he turned and looked behind him. Seeing a guard on the ground before hearing a loud joined cry coming from all sides.

 

“Fuck.” Margot hissed as she and Beverly dismounted.

 

Their weapons were drawn quickly as Will got off his horse at the same time as Alana and Hannibal. Will yanked his sword out just in time to block a blow meant for his head. They were wearing masks to hide their faces. Stabbing the male and jerking the blade to the side. Turning and punching another attacker; there were too many of them and too few of them.

 

His team was good, but they weren't good enough for sixty men strong.

 

Will heard a cry of pain and that split pause was his downfall.

 

He was kicked into a tree from behind. Slamming into it before bracing his hands on it and kicking back at the person rushing at him. Gasping when his wrists were grabbed and he was yanked into the bark. His head slammed against it as the person kept a hold on his wrists.

 

“Will!”

 

Gasping in pain when he felt a knife slide into his side.

 

They were ready; more prepared than they were. And there were too many of them. More than Will counted on there being.

 

“Will!”

 

“Prince Will.” a voice hissed in his ear, “We thought you'd make a good ruler but then you showed us the real you. Whoring for a male unworthy of your time. And now just like your bitch of a Mother you're trying to give those good for nothing Brags a chance to be like _us_ when we're better?”

 

Will struggled against the people; the one holding his wrists and the one at his back.

 

“I thought that your cousin being almost killed would have deterred you from this.” the male snickered, and Will knew that voice he just couldn't place it over the overwhelming anger that was slamming into him, “We're just going to go on a ride. Don't worry, we won't hurt your friends or even the bitch you're dating. A gift from us to you—to show you how...generous we can be.”

 

Will turned his head and saw Hannibal—his boyfriend was unconscious. But he was still bleeding. The guards around them were dead.

 

The girls—his girls—were all lying around with their eyes closed. This attack was way too overpowered and too unpredictable. From one side, they would've stood a chance, from all sides had led to this.

 

And once again Will would be taken prisoner for Hannibal to rescue. He'd laugh at the situation but he knew his boyfriend would be homicidal. Especially because this was a lot more dangerous than Frederick Chilton taking him, even if he had met Dolarhyde.

 

Because these people would make a final example of Will.

 

Will vowed he wouldn't do a head first situation again. Because these situations hurt Hannibal the most and he couldn't abide by that now that their relationship had changed.

 

The fae jerked his head back and rammed it into the stranger's face. Hearing a cry of pain before he jumped up and braced his feet on the wood. Jerking up as the man holding his wrists was slammed into the tree. His wrists were let go as he hit the ground hard.

 

Turning and standing up before he went to move for his weapon. A sword coming up underneath his chin as he stopped.

 

“There is no escaping this fate.” someone said.

 

“You know I always did wonder what you were like in bed.” the man behind him said, “Especially over the last few days. Probably a wild cat.”

 

“You touch me and I'll make sure you burn.” Will hissed, “Unlike you, I have magic.”

 

“That a promise?” the voice softened.

 

And that's when Will placed the voice with a sense of dread. That dread felt like ice going down his spine even as the anger from all sides took the edge off just a little.

 

“Gavin?”

 

“I wondered if you'd be able to recognize my voice.”

 

Will struggled when the male grabbed his arms and cuffed him before jerking Will's head back.

 

“We are going to have—so much fun.”

 

That was the last thing Will heard before the world went black.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's never been good at playing the victim.

Will's plan had worked too well. And Gavin knowing that it was all for play had made them all even more pissed. Thinking that they were stupid enough to fall for it. But knowing that he was actually dating Hannibal had been the final straw for them.

 

At least, Will thought, he wasn't strung up to the ceiling.

 

Instead he had a cuff on his neck and two on his wrists.

 

He sat in the corner of a dungeon and knew immediately he was in the small castle of the duendes.

 

Leaning his head against the wall and feeling his wound stretch around the stitches. They were terribly done and would scar. Hannibal would most likely tap dance on Gavin's face later.

 

Will felt calm as Gavin walked into the room.

 

“You know, even prisoners deserve food.” Will said seriously, “Also the duendes? There's desperate and then there's that. I can't wait for Hannibal to find us so he can gut and eat you.”

 

Gavin paled, “Your partner wouldn't eat me-”

 

“You'd be surprised what a wendigo and werewolf hybrid will do when he's furious that his boyfriend's been taken.” Will laughed, “Flesh—human or otherwise, is always on the menu. And I'll eat you with him.”

 

The male backed up a step as Will's laughter got louder.

 

“So easily you display your weaknesses and believe yourself to be better than me.” Will said, “Do what you must Gavin but know this will only end in your death.”

 

“And if we kill you?”

 

“You can certainly try but I heal quickly.” Will said, “Blame my Father for that. Makes me damn near indestructible. That isn't what's important, what is is the fact that you are so against the Brags getting equal rights-”

 

“Gavin, you're letting the little princeling get to you.”

 

Will snorted, “I knew you were behind things.”

 

Clark Ingram smiled at Will, “I was serious when I said I wondered how you were in bed.”

 

“Come near me and I'll take a leaf out of my boyfriend's book and just start biting.”

 

“Keep talking dirty to me.”

 

Will raised a brow before he turned his head to the side in boredom.

 

“Generous is what you called not killing my friends and Hannibal—but what you wanted were survivors who would tell my aunt and uncle what happened. My team would be the best because they would be angry and worried. Run like chickens with their heads cut off.” Will said, “I'd commend you for that but my team keeps a level head. All you did was make your deaths that much more horrific. And I will laugh and rejoice when they kill your asses dead.”

 

Gavin left the room before Clark walked up to Will.

 

“We aren't going to kill you. Just torture you enough so that you can be... _persuaded_ to be a better ruler. And drop this stupid treaty.”

 

“Have fun. When we're trained in The Lamb we're tortured for two months to make sure we don't crack under pressure.” Will said, putting his hands up, “And those are people who know what they're doing. And on the subject of the treaty it's the first thing I'll be doing when I'm out of here.”

 

Clark backhanded Will who laughed at him.

 

“This is going to be so much fun.” Will told him, “I mean, embarrassing for you but hilarious for me.”

 

When Clark went to hit Will again the male bit his hand hard. Tasted blood before ripping away with flesh in his mouth. Clark reared back and screamed in pain as he closed his hand on the bleeding spot.

 

“You bitch.”

 

Will's smile was deranged with the blood on his teeth.

 

“I told you that anything that came near me I'd bite it off. Try again.”

 

Clark walked out of the room after kicking the door. Will let out a shaky breath as he pulled at his restraints. All three of them stayed firm even after he turned and started pulling.

 

Stopping and taking a deep breath. Forming a small ball in his hand and pushing it against the metal. He watched it melt with a smile on his face.

 

Idiots didn't invest in magic resistant restraints. Pushing it to the other two places before he crushed the orb.

 

While he hated his Unseelie half, it came in handy.

 

Going to the door and looking out in the hallway. If he could get to a window he could get out of here.

 

He ran down the hallway in the opposite direction Clark had gone. Stopping and hiding in a room when two males walked down the hallway. Will looked around and saw a mirror with a grin.

 

Locking the door quietly before he ran to it and touched it. Infusing his magic into making a call to his aunt.

 

“Whoever this is—Will!”

 

“Aunt.” Will said, looking at the door, “I don't believe I have much time. Is Hannibal around?”

 

Mab looked to the side, “He hasn't woken yet. Your girls have however....as has Peter.”

 

Will exhaled sharply, “H—Hannibal hasn't woken? Is he alright?”

 

“I'm sure where you're at is far more important-”

 

“Is my boyfriend alright, aunt?”

 

“According to Alana he was hit in the back of the head with the hilt of a sword. I'm sure he'll be fine.”

 

“And Peter?”

 

“He's—there is definitive proof of brain damage that we're going to have to try and heal. He's trying to find where you are. When he was told you were taken—he got out of bed against doctor's orders and started trying to find where you are.”

 

“The duendes castle.” Will said, hearing a slam on the door, “They're going to try and brainwash me. Send Peter to sign the treaty while they're busy with me. They won't expect him to be awake if you haven't spread the news yet.”

 

“We haven't—it only happened two hours ago.”

 

“Keep it that way. That treaty gets signed then they fail.” Will told her.

 

“And what about you?”

 

“Get me afterwards.” Will told him, “Or...when Hannibal wakes up get him to come for me.”

 

“He's just one man.”

 

Will laughed softly, “Don't underestimate him. He wasn't angry before but now he is. As are my girls no doubt. Anger makes them more dangerous and efficient.”

 

Another slam to the door had Will looking back.

 

“Will, please be careful. I don't want you getting killed.”

 

“Don't worry about me; I'll see you soon, Mab.” Will said, as her eyes widened.

 

He ended the call and ran to the door. Opening the window and then going to the bed. Crawling underneath it and making sure it looked untouched with a bit of magic. The door crashed open as Will stayed perfectly still.

 

“Shit! He's gone!” a male growled, “Someone tell Ingram we have to run him down!”

 

Will watched their feet leave the room but stayed where he was. Duendes were stupid with no sense of smell.

 

He crawled out from under the bed before leaving the room. Rushing down the hallway to the opposite side of the castle. Getting into a bedroom and opening the window before looking down.

 

Taking a deep breath before jumping. Curling so he'd roll along the ground. Feeling a rib snap as he bit his lip against the pain. If he focused his magic there it'd heal in five minutes.

 

He'd do it while he was running though.

 

Going towards the woods quickly to get coverage.

 

He leaned against one of the trees and focused all his energy into that rib. He wouldn't get far if it wasn't healed. Feeling the bone knit together before he started running.

 

Although he didn't get far before he was tackled.

 

“Did you really think you'd get far?”

 

Will turned and punched Clark off of him before kicking him in the face.

 

Scrambling up at the same time as Ingram who slammed him into the tree behind him. Will moved ot hit him again as Clark grabbed both his wrists and pushed them against the tree. Moving his body so Will couldn't kick at him.

 

“Get off of me!”

 

“You know, when I was fucking your cousin, I called out your name. You see, your aunt entrusted me to watch over you when you left court. So three times a week I'd leave court and go watch you for hours. Home after home, the only things constant was your friends and job at The Lamb. But you aged—beautifully.”

 

“I've dealt with perverted fuckers like you before. You don't scare me.”

 

“I'm sure they haven't gotten this close to you before.” Clark said, leaning closer.

 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Will told him.

 

“You look so much like your Mother.” Clark told him, “You're stunning and deserve more than that hybrid of yours-”

 

“If you forget I'm a hybrid as well—a mutt just like Hannibal.” Will said.

 

“Oh Will, you're nothing like the rest of us.” Clark said, kissing Will.

 

The fae, to his credit, told Clark not to do it.

 

So it wasn't his fault when Clark cried out because Will bit right through his lip and jerked away with it in his teeth. The male whimpered as one of his hands went to his mouth.

 

“I'm going to make sure it's painful for you.” Clark told Will darkly as the male laughed.

 

“Please try.” Will said, head butting him before twisting out of his hold.

 

He slammed Clark's head in the tree and watched the man hit the ground limply before kneeling down beside him.

 

“I don't take well to threats. I really don't like threats that involve violating me.” Will told him, before snapping his neck, “Which you won't act out.”

 

Standing up and rolling his shoulders before taking Clark's weapons. Two daggers and a sword to make the long journey home with.

 

He'd have to be sneaky and go to the right places along the way.

 

Hopefully Hannibal would wake up soon.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes it to a kingdom. Hopefully it's friendly.

Will made it to the goblin kingdom. He was dirty and tired as he made his way up the steps. The goblins had their own castle. It was because there were so many of them. The King was friendly with his aunt and uncle so this was a safe place.

 

He hoped.

 

But King Nikolai had also been very good friends with his Mother. So he was hoping that he'd be protected here to the best of the goblin's ability.

 

Putting his hands up when guards rushed over to him.

 

“Identify yourself!”

 

“Prince William Graham of the Unseelie Court, Prince of Blood and Flesh.” Will said firmly, as the guards put their weapons up immediately.

 

“Follow us.”

 

Will did just that, slowly, as they went to the throne room. King Nikolai stood up in shock before coming down the steps.

 

“Will, everyone has been searching for you for hours!” Nikolai exclaimed, “Someone in form Queen Mab that her nephew is here!”

 

“Nikolai.” Will laughed, “No formalities then?”

 

“Hell no.” the royal said, “Not when everyone has been sick with worry. Your aunt said you expected an attack on your life....not you being kidnapped!”

 

“Well I didn't expect that either.” Will told him honestly.

 

“Who was responsible?”

 

“Earl Gavin Roane, Duke Clark Ingram, who is now dead and the duendes.”

 

“Ingram's dead?”

 

“One too many personal threats to the harm of my body.” Will said slowly.

 

“Personal—” Nikolai trailed off before his eyes narrowed, “That fucker. I knew he'd take it too far if he was assigned to watch over you.”

 

“He's no longer an issue.” Will told him.

 

“King Nikolai, High King Madoc has dispatched eighty men strong to retrieve you Prince Will.”

 

“Thank you.” Nikolai dismissed him, “I have no doubt that you would like to bathe and eat. So please feel free to.”

 

“I'll be alright.” Will said, “I would like to meet them halfway, Nikolai. Hannibal, my boyfriend, he was hurt in the attack. He hasn't woken up and I'd really like to get to him soonest.”

 

“Surely you must be tired.” Nikolai said, “It's quite the hike from the duendes castle to here Will.”

 

“I'm tired but not tired enough to not want to be with him soonest.” Will said, “I can go on my own-”

 

“Absolutely not.” Nikolai interrupted him, “I will ride with you and we'll take some of my men. We'll meet them halfway.”

 

“Thank you, Nikolai.”

 

“Nothing to thank me for. I see this as protecting my dear friend's child.” Nikolai said, “But I insist on perhaps changing your clothes. You've been bleeding.”

 

His Mother had many friends at court. It was one of the reasons most people were confused at his departure.

 

Will looked at his wrists and noticed for the first time that they had been bleeding. Most likely from the cuffs. His neck was probably the same.

 

“I insist on leaving now.”

 

Nikolai nodded as they left the room. Going to his stables and Will stopped upon seeing their breeds.

 

There were a vast variety of horses.

 

Nikolai pulled one out with a smile.

 

“When your Mother visited me she rode this one.” Nikolai said, “This is Shadow.”

 

Will took the reins and pet the creature. It was a large black horse with red eyes that stared at him calmly.

 

“I miss your Mother and Father.” Nikolai said, “Our conversations always made me feel smarter at the end of them. I adored them together, you know? He staved your Mother's temper and he fed her bloodlust. It's why the Unseelie Court doesn't hate you even though you're a mutt.”

 

“I can't remember what they sounded like.” Will admitted softly, “And being back at court after so long has been nice but—I can't handle the memories in some places.”

 

“I don't blame you.” Nikolai said, “Did—did either of them admit to killing your Mother?”

 

“Only Peter.” Will swallowed, “I fear—we will never know who killed my parents, Nikolai. And I feel like I've failed them by not knowing.”

 

“My dear boy, you make them proud every day that you defend our people in that company of yours.” Nikolai said, “Although—if you're ever interested...we could hold a séance to talk to them. Maybe they know who their killer was?”

 

Will bit his lip before nodding.

 

“After we deal with everything I think I'd like that.”

 

Nikolai smiled at Will kindly before frowning when the male swayed on his feet.

 

“Will, I know you want to see your lover but I don't think you should ride in your condition.”

 

“If Hannibal still isn't awake I'd like to heal him.”

 

“Dear gods you're just like your Mother.” Nikolai laughed fondly, “If you tried to heal him while you were this weak, you'd make yourself unconscious.”

 

“Is there a way that I can convince you to let us go now?”

 

Nikolai bit his lip before smiling.

 

“Carriage?”

 

Will gave the man a look before sighing.

 

“Fine.”

 

“And you'll sleep on the way.” Nikolai said, “I'm serious Will, you look as if a strong breeze could blow you away.”

 

“Alright Nikolai.”

 

The King turned to a stable hand who had already moved to ready the black carriage. Will looked at it with a frown. It was pure black with a low brimmed door. Two cushions facing each other for a more joyful and spacious ride.

 

“Mab gave this to me as a birthday gift three years ago.”

 

“I was about to say this is different from the spiked one you owned when I was younger.”

 

Will watched them get the horses in line to lead the carriage as he and Nikolai got in. The younger male immediately stretched out on the cushion and sighed softly. His eyes fluttered before Nikolai covered him up.

 

They started to ride as Will looked up to Nikolai.

 

“I blame myself for my parents being murdered.” Will told Nikolai, who stared at him in shock, “I felt like I'd failed you and Isaac because I couldn't save them. It's why when I was offered the position at The Lamb when I was younger I took it. That way I wouldn't lose someone I loved again.”

 

“Will, you couldn't have done anything. If it hadn't happened that day it would've been another.” Nikolai said softly, “Surely you know that!”

 

“I don't.” Will said honestly, “I was in the house, Nikolai. My Mother ran in and grabbed me from my bed and shoved me in a false wall. It was so—I never knew it was there until that time. I heard her being killed and I did _nothing_. And the only reason I know they're Seelie is because it smelled so—bright and vibrant.”

 

“You were _six_ Will. No one, not even the supernatural, could have stopped fully grown warriors from achieving what they wanted.”

 

Will smiled at him softly.

 

“When your aunt told me you joined The Lamb I did research into it. I was worried about you Will. And there was nothing about their training anywhere.”

 

“It's intense.” Will told him, “They train you in every weapon known to man so you can specialize in one. Torture you for two months so you don't break for an enemy. Every morning you run three miles and then do four sets of push ups, pull ups and suicide runs. We learn how to kill, maim and mutilate. How to steal—how to retrieve. They show us how to seduce and lure our targets. They set up situations in the building we're in so you can practice. And then finally, you're sent out on a solo mission to graduate. Once that happens you get a team. Hannibal and I were fortunate that we were the best in our class therefore they put us on the same team. We wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

“You're very close to him?”

 

“I always have been.” Will said tiredly, “Every foster home I've been in—he knows the dark and gritty details of. Every bad move I've done—bad deed—he knows about. I've been in love with him for years and we finally decided to start dating. I've been kidnapped twice in two weeks...he would've raged horrifically had he woken up before I'm back. Hopefully I'll get there before he wakes.”

 

“According to Mab your team has a one hundred percent success rate.”

 

“Not when it's an elaborate trap.” Will told him, “Jack doesn't count those because that means there were extreme circumstances stacked against us.”

 

Nikolai opened and shut his mouth before taking a slow breath.

 

“Is your current foster home good to you?” he asked, “You said your previous ones—is the one you're in now alright?”

 

“No, but I only have to deal with it for a few more months.”

 

“I wish you didn't have to.”

 

“As do I, but alas, I do.”

 

Will shifted a little to get more comfortable.

 

“Sleep, I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens to you.” Nikolai said, “I'll get you to your Hannibal soonest.”

 

“Thank you Nikolai.” Will said genuinely, “I think I'm ready to visit court again.”

 

“I'm glad.” Nikolai whispered, “We've missed you a lot.”

 

Will closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he fell asleep to the gentle bump of the ride.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is finally back at the castle and wants to see Hannibal.

When Will woke up it was to a ceiling and not the top of the carriage as he had been expecting. Sitting up and looking around; realizing he was in his and Hannibal's bedroom at court. Taking a deep breath before he slid out of bed. Going to the door and walking out as he moved to the infirmary.

 

He was guessing if Hannibal wasn't in bed with him he was there.

 

Stopping when Peter walked into the hallway with Siobhan behind him.

 

“You're awake!” Peter said.

 

His voice sounded off to Will as his cousin rushed up to him and hugged him.

 

Will found his arms circling his family; his chin tucking itself on his shoulder.

 

“We were worried about you waking. It's been hours.”

 

Will squeezed Peter harder before pulling away and holding his face. He felt his eyes tear up.

 

“You were worried about _me_ waking up?” Will asked shakily, “Peter, I was worried you'd never wake up. You looked so—broken in that bed.”

 

Peter gave Will a half smile.

 

“I never wanted you to come back here.”

 

“I needed to. I have to get over my hatred of this place because it's home. You, Mab and Madoc are the only family—actually blood related family I have left.”

 

“But your Father's parent is-”

 

“I don't count him. He doesn't make any effort to talk to me.” Will said, pushing hair out of Peter's face, “It scarred.”

 

Peter nodded, “There was no avoiding it. Your magic helped make it less awful to look at. Are you looking for—um....your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes! Hannibal.”

 

Peter turned and led him down the hallway to another bedroom.

 

Will walked in and immediately halted upon seeing his boyfriend in the bed.

 

“He has a punctured lung and a ruptured liver.” Peter told him, “Mother told me not to heal him because you might want to. Although she wants someone with you so you don't overdo it.”

 

“Leave.”

 

“Will-”

 

“Leave.” Will repeated, looking to his cousin, “Even if I overdo it I'll be on a bed where I can recuperate. I'm not leaving him again. So leave.”

 

Peter nodded before motioning for Siobhan to leave with him. The door shut behind them as Will walked over to Hannibal slowly.

 

His boyfriend's face looked perfectly fine. Not a scratch or bruise accounted for. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

 

Getting on the bed and straddling the male as he laid his hands on both lung and the gauze where his liver was.

 

“I don't know if you can hear me.” Will said gently, “But I'm so sorry you got caught in the middle of all this, Hannibal. It wasn't your fight—I shouldn't have dragged you out here. I should have just done this myself. If you died it'd be like my parents all over again and I can't live with that.”

 

Will's hand moved to fix Hannibal's hair. It was greasy and unkempt; Hannibal would have raged at the display he'd make.

 

“I know that this will work. I know you'll wake up I just—please don't freak out because I'm not.”

 

That hand went back to it's spot as Will shut his eyes and pulled at his magic. He imagined it as two balls of energy before he pushed them down. Wrapping liver and lung with magic as he surrounded the areas.

 

It hurt if Will was honest. His magic wasn't meant to heal life threatening wounds. It made him more tired and weak. It couldn't be avoided however because Hannibal being in this state was his fault.

 

It pulled at his gut and Will knew that he should pull back and come back later.

 

But he felt Hannibal's lung heal over; the liver was knitting together as he moved his other hand over it. With both hands he pushed his magic down into the organ. Surrounding it tightly as he felt tears run over from the pain he felt in his own body.

 

This is what Peter had been scared of. Too much magic being used at once hurt the magic user. It felt like his body was on fire.

 

When he felt the organ heal his hands moved up to Hannibal's head.

 

Fixing the bump on the back of his head before he pulled his magic back at once.

 

He blinked as Hannibal's eyes opened. Swaying on the older male as his boyfriend smiled at him.

 

“You are an amazing thing to wake up to.” Hannibal said, before frowning, “Will?”

 

He tilted over to the side as Hannibal moved quickly to catch him. He laid his boyfriend out on the bed as he noticed Will's shallow breaths.

 

“What did you do?” Hannibal asked in shock, “Help!”

 

Peter came in with Siobhan as Will's cousin stared at them in shock. Running over and feeling Will's head.

 

“He'll be fine.” Peter told Hannibal, “Too much magic. You idiot, Will.”

 

He pushed hair from Will's forehead and noticed the sweat there.

 

“What do you mean too much magic? I've seen him use magic and it's never done this!”

 

“Will's magic is different from other fae. He can do spells for hours; potions are a no brainer for him. Healing magic is limited. It doesn't matter how long he practices it, his magic will resist it. He can force it and make it work but it causes him a great amount of pain.” Peter told Hannibal who paled, “He gets weak and then has to go into a healing sleep. I remember one time when we were younger I got nicked by a sword during practice and he healed it. But he ended up doing a transfer spell in the middle of it and it appeared on his side.”

 

Hannibal immediately checked Will's body.

 

“What have I missed?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Will was taken by Gavin Roane and Clark Ingram. According to King Nikolai of the goblins, Will admitted to killing Ingram after too many threats against his personal safety.”

 

“Then how did he get away?” Hannibal asked, “You found him?”

 

“He saved himself.” Peter said, “We aren't sure how but he contacted my aunt. Demanded I go get the treaty signed which I have. And he ran for it. Made it to the goblin kingdom and from there to here. He only just woke up a little while ago. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone.”

 

“He asked you to, Peter.” Siobhan said.

 

“If Will wants to do something he'll do it. He's stubborn that way.” Hannibal said, “I knew I was wounded before I passed out back there. I couldn't see Will however, so I'd hoped he'd run.”

 

“That's true.” Peter said, “My Mother and Father have spoken highly of you.”

 

Peter and Hannibal both adjusted Will so he was under the covers. Peter infusing his own magic to quicken the sleep Will was in.

 

“I followed Will's lead in this.”

 

“Not just the plan. They love how you treat our Will. I can see what they meant when they said you look at him like he's the sun, moon, stars and earth all in one.”

 

“Will is precious to me in every way that counts.” Hannibal told him, “I just hate it when he does these sort of acts. I would have healed in my own time.”

 

“Being a werewolf makes that easy, right?”

 

Hannibal nodded before Peter looked at him.

 

“You know, I still don't know what Will's other species is? My parents never talk about it because my uncle was like family so species didn't matter. But I always wonder what it is about him that makes him like he is.”

 

Hannibal smiled at Peter, “It's nice to know that your family isn't prejudiced against him.”

 

“It bothers me sometimes though because I should know what his other species is. He's my cousin and I love him. I want to be able to defend him if I can to people.”

 

“Ask him when he wakes up.” Hannibal told him, “I know Will wanted to stay for a few more days. He's finally starting to like court again.”

 

“I'm glad. We've all missed him so much. You have to understand Hannibal that he's exactly like his Mother. Selfless and ruthless all in one package. But he also has her tactical skills and her diplomacy skills. After my aunt died it's like court got a little bit darker. At least we had Will up until we didn't. And it hurt all of us. Nikolai and Isaac are two of his Mother's dearest friends and they could only listen to us when we said he was okay without seeing proof themselves.”

 

Hannibal stared at Peter with a frown on his face.

 

“That's been a common denominator when someone new, or new to me, approaches him. Is that they've missed him. I didn't realize that—well...um.”

 

“That the Unseelie Court could do more than maim, torture and kill?”

 

“Yes. I'm sorry that's very ignorant of me.”

 

“It's not ignorant of you.” Peter said, “We have a reputation. But to the ones who are like our family it's more than that. We love them and want to protect them. That means my aunt's friends as well. And now extends to you and your team.”

 

“I'm glad.” Hannibal told him honestly.

 

Hannibal's gaze fell onto Will with a frown.

 

“How long will it take him to wake up?”

 

“Few hours at most.” Peter reassured him, “And then I'll be forcing him into a bath. He hasn't showered since before his mission apparently.”

 

Hannibal laughed, “I bet if he was told I was injured his first and only thought was getting here.”

 

“It was.” Peter said, “How did you know that?”

 

“Will and I have never dealt well with the other being injured. It's something that upsets the both of us. This was a thing even before we started dating. And now it's as strong of a feeling as ever.”

 

“I'm glad Will has someone who cares about him so deeply. For a while there I feared he'd never move on from the ghosts of his past.”

 

“You and I both.”

 

“He is still obsessed with finding his parents killers, according to my aunt. Which is why she contacted Jack Crawford.”

 

“Why?” Hannibal asked.

 

“To give you guys another assignment. She, too, would like to know who killed her sister.”

 

“We're going to the Seelie Court?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It's been years though.” Hannibal said, “How could we possibly find the people responsible?”

 

“Mab believes that Will remembers what they look like but blocked it out because of the trauma.”

 

Hannibal nodded ,”So if he sees them or hears them talk it might trigger something. It's smart but also dangerous. How do the Seelie feel about us coming?”

 

“They believe you're going on a diplomatic mission to obtain a truce with them. It's a four day retreat.”

 

“Crawford approved it?”

 

“He did and then you guys will have a week break to recover.”

 

“Thank you for telling me. Could I please have a few moments alone with him?”

 

Peter nodded as he and Siobhan left the room again. Shutting the door behind them as Hannibal laid back down beside Will and held him close. Breathing him in with a wrinkled nose before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up and goes to his Mother's old room; he and Peter have a heart to heart.

When Will had woken up again, he hadn't been shocked to see Hannibal sitting right next to him. He'd gotten up and went to their room. Bathing and getting dressed in court clothes before he wandered around the castle. He wrapped his arms around his body as he approached his Mother's old room. His hand hovered over the handle before he pulled it back.

 

Chewing on his bottom lip before he opened the door and walked in.

 

It looked the same as it had when he'd last seen him.

 

Going and sitting on the bed as he looked around the room. The walls were a bright red color that darkened to a deeper red. The furniture were shades of blue.

 

Feeling the comforter underneath his fingers before turning to the person who stood in the door.

 

“My Mother didn't touch it.” Peter said, leaning in the doorway, “She wanted to remember her how she was on that last visit with you and your Father.”

 

“I didn't blame you guys.” Will told him honestly, “I know you think I did but I never have. I only blame the Seelie Court.”

 

“We know. Which is why Mother called and asked for another mission. Crawford agreed to send you to the Seelie Court to find who killed them. You'll be received under the guise of a truce. If you swing it just right you'll be able to get them to tell you. They seemed to like the idea of a truce with us because we both tire of the ongoing battle. And they've been itching for one for years because we've been winning.”

 

Will said nothing as he stood up and went to the vanity.

 

“Will?”

 

“You know, I knew the Seelie hated my Father.” Will said, “Do you remember Daniel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He frequented both courts because he was the spawn of a Seelie and Unseelie coupling. He heard whispers all the time about my Father and how they wanted to get rid of him. It gave the Unseelie Court too much power you know?”

 

“What was your Father? You know I don't care I just—I don't know how much power would have been had.”

 

“Chaos demon.” Will answered, seeing Peter's eyes widen, “He met my Mother at a party when she sat on his foot.”

 

Peter laughed at the thought of his proper aunt sitting on someone's foot.

 

“She probably stumbled over words trying to apologize.” Peter said.

 

“She did although my Father wouldn't hear a word of it.” Will told him, “But it would have been too much power for the Unseelie Court. They knew it made them a target. That on top of my Mother's ongoing alliance talks with the Brags—they knew they were in danger. I get mad at them sometimes because of it. Why would you put yourself in danger if you knew it would leave your child alone if things went wrong?”

 

“Will-”

 

“Our last visit here was at my Mother's behest. She wanted to see Mab and Madoc as did my Father.”

 

“You looked haunted.”

 

“I could feel the emotions from them both. It was before I knew how to shield. It was terrible feeling that stress and fear. We left here and two days later they were murdered by two Seelie's who laughed as they did it.”

 

“Mother things if you see them you'll remember them. She told Queen Titania that she demanded to know the names of the two responsible. King Oberon swore to find out if it meant peace.”

 

“She believes them?”

 

“She believes in your ability to pin their killers. They'll be transferred here and you can do with them as you wish.”

 

“Did the girls already agree?”

 

“Yes, although their parents were less than happy they understood you needed to do this. Hannibal agreed as well while he was awake.”

 

Will looked at the items on the vanity before he licked his lips.

 

“I'd like to stay here for a day or two so we can all recover.”

 

“Agreed.” Peter said, coming up to Will and rubbing his back, “I'm sorry about-”

 

“Don't apologize.”

 

“But if I hadn't gotten hurt-”

 

“Ingram saw a chance and he took it. I don't blame you and no one else does either.” Will said fiercely.

 

Peter frowned, “You know I didn't know that he'd been playing me until six months ago when he called out your name.”

 

“Peter-”

 

“I mean I knew he liked you. Whenever he came back from watching you, you were all he talked about. I just didn't realize it had gotten worse than that. It's another reason I didn't want you here. I didn't want to put you in that danger. And Ingram-”

 

“Is dead. I snapped his neck.” Will told him, turning and staring at his cousin who looked shocked, “He threatened me and I took it seriously. It wasn't hard and I don't regret it. Especially after what he did to you.”

 

Peter hugged Will who tensed up before relaxing. He'd been so on edge recently that he felt ridiculous for the reaction.

 

“Thank you.” Peter whispered, “Because I don't know if I could have done it myself at this point.”

 

“You could have.” Will said, “Of that I have no doubt, but you're not a killer Peter. It doesn't matter if you're the heir apparent to the Unseelie Court you don't kill people. You don't torture them for no reason either. It's why you'll be a good ruler.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I do.” Will smiled, as they pulled away from the hug, “So, food?”

 

Peter nodded as they left his Mother's room. Closing the doors behind them as they moved to the kitchen.

 

The staff straightened before they realized who it was and relaxed. Both of them sat on a bar stool as the lady across from them smiled.

 

“You two up to no good?”

 

“Alexia, we just got to see each other for longer than two minutes with one of us conscious.” Will said, as Peter laughed loudly, “We haven't had time yet. Give us another two hours though and we could probably begin the pranks again.”

 

“Please don't, we still haven't been able to get that gunk out of the pantry.” she said softly, “You are both sights for very sore eyes. We all feared for the both of you. We are all equally pleased that you're both safe.”

 

“Thank you.” Will said, “So what food have you made today?”

 

“Pop overs.”

 

“May we take a few?” Peter asked, “I assume you want some for Hannibal?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“I'll pack it up for you boys.”

 

She moved with the food to a different counter. Will watching her thoughtfully before she placed a basket in front of them.

 

“Thank you, Alexia.” Peter said, as they stood up and left.

 

Going to the room Hannibal was in and seeing he was sitting up. A book in his hands as he smiled at Will and moved out of bed easily.

 

“Oh it is amazing to see you moving around.” Will breathed, meeting his boyfriend.

 

“And an even better sight that you are unharmed.” Hannibal said, kissing him sweetly, “What you did was reckless and irresponsible. Never do that kind of healing unless you know you can handle it.”

 

“I could-”

 

“Passing out from exhaustion is never the plan; neither is you getting harmed or dying.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why did you do it?”

 

“Because you were worth it.” Will said, “We brought food.”

 

“Good, I'm famished.” Hannibal said, as they all moved to the bed, “Did Peter tell you the new mission?”

 

“He did.” Will said carefully, “I won't do anything reckless.”

 

“If you do no one will blame you, least of all me.” Hannibal told him easily, “I hope it will be an easy process. The girls are getting homesick.”

 

“I am a little bit as well.” Will sighed honestly, “But I need to do this. It'll feel rejuvenating—life renewing.”

 

“Then we shall help.”

 

“I love you.” Will said honestly, as Hannibal's smile widened.

 

“I love you too.”

 

They leaned their foreheads together before leaning back and turning to Peter to include him in on the conversation.

 

“So now what will you do now that you're back on your feet?” Will asked.

 

“Train.” Peter answered honestly, “And then train a little more. We focused on my political training and now it's time to refocus our efforts on retraining me for battle. That way this situation never happens again. We have troops out right now looking for Roane and the others.”

 

“I hope you find them.” Will said.

 

“As do I.” Peter breathed, rubbing his face, “And then Mother bestowed me the courtesy of torturing him until it's enough for both of us.”

 

“When it feels like that, go further.” Will said viciously.

 

Peter and he shared a grin with Hannibal before they started to truly eat.

 

It was time for them all to refocus their efforts on other things.

 

For Will it was most definitely finding his parents killers.

 

He just hoped it wouldn't take long and they wouldn't put up much of a fight on the way back here.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will shows Hannibal a special place to his heart.

Will blocked a blow before shoving his opponent back. Their swords clashed easily against one another as they both displayed their skills. Peter ducking under Will's swing before shoving his cousin into the wall with his sword at Will's neck. Will's own sword came up and knocked his out of the way before pushing back and slamming his sword against Peter's.

 

Hannibal was watching with amused eyes on the sidelines with Alana who was cheering them both on. Beverly and Margot were approving their clothes for the mission. Hannibal had told them he wante to spend more time with Will so could they please handle it?

 

They had agreed easily and left with the advisers.

 

“You've gotten a lot better at this.” Peter laughed.

 

“Three years of training every single day and being tutored in actual school subjects.” Will said, “We got a field trip once a week to the outside world so we wouldn't—what was the horseshit they fed us Hannibal?”

 

“Fall out of touch with the present.”

 

“That.” Will said, blocking a blow before dealing one of his own.

 

Disarming Peter before lowering his weapon. His cousin smiled at him widely.

 

“Sure you don't want to quit The Lamb and come be captain of my guard?”

 

“Would love to but The Lamb's mission is one I agree with.” Will told him.

 

“Understandable.”

 

Will picked up Peter's sword and handed it to him.

 

“So who is the better swordsman between the two of you?” Peter asked, nodding towards Hannibal.

 

Will laughed as he leaned against the wall of the castle.

 

“Hannibal by far.” Will told him, “Unless it's hand to hand, it's always Hannibal.”

 

“That's the truth.” Alana agreed, “Will is our second best because he trained with Hannibal so much.”

 

“They're exaggerating.” Hannibal informed Peter, “Will is amazing at hand to hand as well as archery. I hate archery; can't stand it at all.”

 

Will smiled at Hannibal who stood up and walked over to him.

 

“Now if you'll excuse us I'd like some time with my boyfriend.” Hannibal said, grabbing Will's hand.

 

Will sheathed his sword as they started to walk off. Will's grip on Hannibal's hand was tight as they went into the forest. Hannibal looked around with a fascinated look on his face.

 

Will looked behind them before he was pushed into a tree. Hannibal stepping up to him and smiling widely.

 

“You are so gorgeous.” Hannibal said, caressing his cheek, “I thought these clothes would look horrible on you but I believe your family knows what they're doing in dressing you.”

 

Will blushed before he bit his lip.

 

“The Unseelie always look good in their clothes.” Will said, “It's part of being fae.”

 

Hannibal kissed his cheek gently before nuzzling it.

 

“Did your cousin ask what your other species was?”

 

“He did and I told him the truth. He's my family and he deserves to know that.”

 

“I remember you telling me you were part chaos demon the first time. I was so shocked because chaos demon's were something that my family told me were dangerous but you were anything but even with the fae aspect.”

 

“I won't lie and say I don't feel that part of me more potently than the fae. I can control it though, you know that.”

 

“I do.”

 

Will gasped softly when Hannibal kissed him roughly. Pushing him against the bark of the tree before lifting him easily. The fae's arms wrapped around Hannibal's neck as he lifted himself a little higher.

 

“Is that why you wanted to have a moment?” Will asked amused.

 

“Perhaps.” Hannibal said, “Mainly wanted to ask how you feel about the Seelie mission.”

 

Will's entire demeanor changed as he slid off of Hannibal. The older male frowned at him before Will sighed heavily.

 

“I'm not looking forward to it. I am but I'm not you know?” Will asked, while his brow furrowed, “I just—Queen Titania and King Oberon are both hard to read. I remember meeting them a few times with my Mother. Titania hated her something awful, I could feel that. I don't trust them, Hannibal.”

 

“Neither do I.” Hannibal said, “Which is why, if it comes down to it...we need to show them that we aren't screwing around.”

 

Will rolled his eyes, “I _knew_ this conversation was coming. I'm not using my gifts to put fear in their hearts.”

 

“It's not a bad idea, Will. Especially if it means we get their killers.”

 

“Don't do that.” Will said softly, “Not to me.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Manipulate me like we do everyone else. I want to find them, trust me but not at the cost of losing all of these years of work to make sure I don't become a monster.”

 

“I won't let you.” Hannibal said fiercely, “And I'm not manipulating you. I'm making sure that we find them.”

 

“We will handle this like any other mission.” Will told him, seeing Hannibal look taken aback, “I will run head on this. Please Hannibal, I follow your lead all the time. I know what the Seelie are capable of, more than you do.”

 

“Of course I'll follow you. I was just presenting an option.”

 

“That is never an option. I told you that when we were eleven, Hannibal. When I first told you about my—parentage.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Hannibal apologized gently, “Forgive me?”

 

Will turned and looked at Hannibal who did look genuinely sorry. Looked like he overstepped by miles as the younger male wrapped his arms around himself.

 

“I'm truly sorry, Will. I know you hate it when I suggest that but sometimes it does look like a feasible option.”

 

“I know. I'm just scared of doing it.” Will whispered, “I saw my Father go full out berserk a few times and it terrified me.”

 

“You're a half breed though.” Hannibal said, “It won't be as scary.”

 

“We don't know that.”

 

“We don't not know that either.”

 

“Maybe when we go back to headquarters. With very controlled settings. Then maybe I'll do it. But not here around my family. Not when they're trying to get a truce with the Seelie and especially not when we're trying to convince them to give us my parents killers.”

 

Hannibal nodded before walking up to Will slowly. Taking the male in his arms and kissing him gently.

 

“I am sorry.” Hannibal apologized again.

 

“I know you are.” Will told him.

 

Will grabbed Hannibal's hand and pulled him down the path.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Will didn't answer Hannibal as they came to a loch. Hannibal stumbled to a stop as Will smiled at him.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

“Did you know that the royal family is related to pretty much everyone in the Unseelie Court?”

 

“I didn't.” Hannibal said surprised.

 

“You see, my Mother and aunt had a brother who married a goblin. The generation before that married into elves and mermaids.”

 

“The generation before that?”

 

“Trolls and nymphs.” Will said, “It's to keep the peace.”

 

“So—are you going to have to marry someone from court?”

 

“No.” Will told him, “My aunt likes you and she knows I don't want to stay here. Therefore, I get to pick my fate. But this loch, Peter and I used to run here all the time as children. We ran from all the responsibilities that Peter faced. Our parents never knew where we were when we were here.”

 

“What was so special about it?”

 

“Shh.” Will said, making them sit down by the edge.

 

Hannibal listened to silence; his eyes shutting as he imagined a young Will and Peter running around playing. But it was so quiet that he knew they didn't make a sound. This place was sacred to Will; Hannibal knew that without asking.

 

“It's so quiet.” Hannibal said.

 

“And watch this.” Will told him, dipping his hand in the water.

 

Hannibal's eyes widened as the water shimmered before something came out quickly. He backed up in shock as a horse-like creature emerged. Will shushed the creature and smiled at Hannibal.

 

“What is that?”

 

“A species of water horse.” Will said, “Outside of the Unseelie Court the chances of seeing one are once in four lifetimes. The people that do say they see one are thought to be crazy. Come here.”

 

Hannibal walked slowly to Will and the water horse.

 

“Closer.” Will told him.

 

Hannibal would be lying if he said that Will wasn't scaring him. His boyfriend had never looked so serene yet menacing before. Will took Hannibal's hand and placed it on the water horse.

 

“Why am I petting it?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Because there's nothing to be scared of.” Will said, “Not for us. This particular species—if a mortal tries to ride it it will jump in the water and drown them. If you're supernatural and do it, not the same thing.”

 

“So why show me this?”

 

“This area was my safe haven with Peter. A place where we could hide from everything. I didn't want us to leave without you seeing it. Because while The Lamb and Baltimore are important to me so is this place.”

 

“Because of the quiet.”

 

“Because it's peaceful and beautiful.” Will said, “You know I love the wilderness. Would live somewhere like that if I could. Maybe it's the fae in me that likes it but—I feel more in control of everything in places like this.”

 

Hannibal had a thoughtful look on his face before he pulled Will close and kissed him gently.

 

“Thank you for showing me.”

 

Will nodded his head with his own smile. Because Hannibal needed to understand that this was where he'd grown up for many years. It's the place his parents adored. At the end of the day this is what they were getting justice for. Was the childhood Will was cheated out of.

 

He just hoped that they'd be safe in the Seelie Court.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal arrive at the Unseelie Court; their girls are ready for anyone to pop out at them this time.

The Seelie Court was the absolute worst in Will's opinion. The Unseelie Court was dark and dreary with no overly judgmental people. As soon as they rode into the Seelie Court it was bright and harsh with all of them looking at them like they were dirt under their shoes.

 

Will dismounted when they approached the royal family. Queen Titania and King Oberon looked entirely regal; Will approaching them with Hannibal and the girls right behind him.

 

Mab had insisted on guards accompanying them because she wasn't going to let them go in there completely outnumbered.

 

“Prince William Graham of the Unseelie Court, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Titania said warmly.

 

“Queen Titania and King Oberon, it is a pleasure to be here.” Will said, “I hope these talks go well for both our courts.”

 

“As do we.” she said, “May we have a word with just you?”

 

That was a huge political no no. All talks were supposed to take place after the visitors were rested and fed.

 

Will smiled, “I hope you understand my hesitation on doing that considering our past.”

 

Her smile fell as Will and Hannibal's widened.

 

“We'll accept one of your number to attend.”

 

“Just one? How kind of you.” Will said, “Hannibal, with me.”

 

His boyfriend nodded as Titania smiled.

 

“My servants will show the others to their rooms.”

 

She motioned for Will and Hannibal to follow them. Will fell into step beside Titania who looked at him as they entered the throne room.

 

Will looked at the table they sat up. Going and taking a seat as Hannibal sat next to him.

 

Titania and Oberon sat on the other side as Will stared at them in boredom.

 

“What do you wish to speak about?”

 

“Your aunt, Queen Mab, demanded we give up the people responsible for your parent's death. We weren't aware that they'd been murdered by anyone in our court. Perhaps she was mistaken?”

 

“I was there and I know very well what Seelie's look like.” Will said mildly.

 

That seemed to shock the Seelie Queen.

 

“I wasn't saying you didn't.” Titania said, “I meant no offense-”

 

“Well you failed drastically on that, your highness.” Hannibal snorted, “He knows they were Seelie, so what are you going to do about that? Unless you'd like to give us another excuse as to why you're stalling on something that was outlined by his aunt, Queen Mab.”

 

“We aren't.” Oberon said fiercely, “We just want to make sure that young Will-”

 

“That's Prince Will to you, sir.” Hannibal sneered, “His station commands respect that you will show him unless you'd like to see how much I respect you?”

 

Hannibal showed his teeth as Oberon backed up with wide eyes.

 

Will almost laughed which would have made the threat seem less violent. Hannibal was fitting right in with the political aspect of the courts.

 

“I'm sorry, um—who are you?” Oberon asked, smiling sarcastically.

 

“Count Hannibal Lecter from Lithuania.” Will told them, as they stared at him in shock, “He, too, commands respect from you. Seeing as he holds a title and all.”

 

“We—we didn't know!”

 

“You never asked.” Will smiled, “Now that we all know who we're dealing with, have you found the people responsible?”

 

“Not yet.” Titania said, “We were kind of shocked that some of our own came up with a plan to murder your dear parents-”

 

“Do me a favor, Queen Titania?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do me the favor of not lying.” Will said, “You hated my Mother, you and I both know it. However, you need this truce with the Unseelie Court which hinges on three things. Do you know what those are?”

 

“No.”

 

“If you produce my parents, Queen Mab's sister and brother-in-law's killers. If I deem that this is worth our time and energy. And the third, if you can respect the people who have been hurt by your people. If they are renegades you need to get rid of them anyways. If they're in your inner circle then you need to punish them, which we will. If you truly knew _nothing_ about this then you won't mind finding the people responsible. Hannibal and myself, as well as our team will know if they're actually the ones responsible. I remember what their auras felt like when I was hiding in our home hearing my parents screaming. So please, don't lie to my face and save me your false sentiments about my poor Mother.”

 

Will could feel Hannibal's shock hit him. He'd never talked to any of their targets like that before.

 

“Alright, fine.” Titania said, “Let us speak freely and without lies. When we heard that your bitch of a Mother died we were shocked and appalled that someone would hurt someone of either royal families of the courts. Better?”

 

“Much.” Will smiled sarcastically, “Imagine my horror in knowing that your cunt of a court was behind the assassination.”

 

“Assassination is a strong-”

 

“She was a member of the royal family who was dealing with a controversial and unpopular alliance agreement. My Father was a chaos demon which would have given the Unseelie Court too much power. Trust me, hearing those two laughing about killing my parents haunts me even now. So since we have the gruesome details aside would you like to present a list of possibles? I'm sure you'll understand me when I say that I'll need them all to laugh.”

 

“Of course.” Titania said, “And then we can move on with the talks?”

 

Will shrugged noncommittally, “If we do or don't is entirely based off of the two of you and your bitch of a daughter. How is Princess Cassandra?”

 

“She's doing well. If the talks go how we hope, she'll be engaged to Prince Peter.”

 

Will raised a brow as Hannibal laughed. The older male unable to hold his composure as he covered his mouth. Will, however, kept his face straight except for his brow and a tilted head.

 

“Forgive Hannibal.” Will said, “I, too, find that hilarious but obviously you don't know that my cousin prefers—well parts that Princess Cassandra doesn't possess.”

 

Titania and Oberon both looked shocked as Will smiled.

 

“However, if it's a political marriage you desire then I'm sure we could find someone for her.”

 

“You mean someone that isn't heir apparent?”

 

“I mean someone who would actually like to fuck your daughter.” Will said, “Heirs are very important, I'm sure you understand.”

 

“If your cousin prefers the same sex then how shall he gain an heir?”

 

“I'm sure, even you know that there are other ways to gain an heir. However, that's taken well in the Unseelie Court. Here? Not so much.”

 

Titania looked like she was about to burst before her face softened.

 

“We're throwing a ball tonight in your honor, Prince Will.” Oberon said, “Our servants will take you to your rooms-”

 

“Room.” Will said, “Hannibal is my lover.”

 

Which was a small lie but if he'd said boyfriend they would have mocked him.

 

As it was, they both looked horrified. Not only had they offended Hannibal but they had Will as well with their lack of respect.

 

“I trust we'll see Princess Cassandra tonight since she was rude enough to not receive us at your second rate court?” Will asked.

 

“You will.” Titania almost growled, as her husband put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

 

Will stood up with a stunned Hannibal.

 

“Queen Titania, if you can't keep a simple poker face while we talk then I don't think we'll be able to hammer out a good agreement.”

 

“She'll be fine. It's been a long time since we've had an Unseelie bastards in court.” Oberon said, “Especially a mutt such as yourself.”

 

“Don't call him a mutt.” Hannibal growled, “Or I'll-”

 

“Hannibal, it's only fair.” Will said, “Besides, the day I decide to care about what the Seelie think about me is the day that I'll let myself get shot for sport. Because obviously I would have lost my fucking mind. We'll see you in a few hours.”

 

Will turned and left with Hannibal next to him.

 

They followed the servants to their room; Hannibal shutting the door before Will threw his hand at the walls. A dark shimmering wall slamming against the pure white of the room.

 

“We can speak freely?” Hannibal asked, as Will nodded, “What was that?”

 

“We'll get nowhere if everyone is fake.” Will said, “My contempt for them would show through just as easily as theirs. This way, our feelings are in the air and we can move on with our lives.”

 

“But the sheer amount of disrespect was astonishing!”

 

“Welcome to the Seelie Court when you're an Unseelie brat.” Will told him, “I knew what I was walking into. And I refused to hear her lies especially concerning my Mother. She didn't like my Mother and I'd rather she not pretend she did. If that means we talk to each other rudely, then that's what happens.”

 

“I hate rudeness.”

 

“I know you do but that's the only way I'll get through this without killing them.”

 

Hannibal frowned before he nodded slowly.

 

“Alright. We do this your way. You know what you're doing.”

 

“Hannibal—nevermind.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Please don't leave my side tonight.” Will said softly, as Hannibal frowned, “The Seelie royals know who you are to me now. It'd be sport for them to drive us apart.”

 

“Why do they hate you so much?” Hannibal asked, “I know the Seelie and Unseelie Courts hate one another but they seem to hate you personally.”

 

Will stared at Hannibal before frowning shakily.

 

“That's a story for another time. I'm going to bathe and get ready for the ball.”

 

He left the room before Hannibal could say another word.

 

Because how could he tell Hannibal that particular story? When his parents didn't even want to tell him but he'd asked the same question.

 

It was easier to avoid that story.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is anything but kind and polite.

The ball was a stereotypical Seelie affair where it was extravagance and bright. Everything felt like it was in shades of yellow and white. Will hated it and he knew he didn't keep that hatred off his face. Looking towards Hannibal who looked genuinely disgusted by the color scheme.

 

And by what they were passing as food.

 

Which was a bunch of fae food that other supernaturals would deem as weird.

 

It consisted of kelpie as the meat and branches as the vegetable.

 

“This is horrendous.” Alana muttered.

 

“And the food tastes like ash.” Beverly gagged, spitting it out.

 

“These guys keep looking at us like they want to eat us.”

 

“They probably do.” Will told her honestly, “I hate it here.”

 

“Only a few days.” Hannibal reminded him.

 

“I know.”

 

Hannibal took Will's hand and led him to the dance floor. Leading him in a slow waltz; Will's head leaned against his boyfriend's with a sigh.

 

“Relax or you're going to snap.” Hannibal said.

 

“They're wasting our time with this. We could be talking the truce or they could be giving us those people.”

 

“Then tell them that.” Hannibal said, “They're glaring at us right now.”

 

“They don't like same sex couples here.” Will said, “It's taboo.”

 

A mischievous look crossed Hannibal's face. Will had just enough time to wonder what he was thinking before he was dipped and kissed promptly. He groaned as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

Being lifted up as Hannibal's kiss lingered; his boyfriend pulling away with Will chasing the kiss with a whimper.

 

“I'm going to do terrible things to you when we're back in Baltimore.” Hannibal said seriously.

 

“That a threat or a promise?”

 

“Both.” Hannibal growled softly.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Will breathed.

 

“May I cut in?”

 

Will looked at Oberon with a shocked look on his face. Hannibal looked confused as he looked from Will to Oberon before stepping back after Will nodded.

 

The Seelie King led Will in a dance.

 

“I thought you hated same sex dancing.”

 

“I'm sure your lover doesn't understand why Titania hates you so much.”

 

“He doesn't although he asked why you both hated me.”

 

“Your Mother was a good person but she was Unseelie-”

 

Will looked to the side with a roll of his eyes, “I know the story.”

 

“Good, then you'll understand me when I say that I do want to help you. However, there were twenty Seelie's unaccounted for on that night.”

 

“Then get them in a line and make them fucking laugh.” Will said.

 

He gasped in pain when Oberon's nails dug into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Don't speak to me like that.” Oberon growled, “I won't be spoken to like that in my own court.”

 

“Let go of me.” Will said softly, as he was jerked closer.

 

“This is my home and you continue to talk to me like I'm the one that shouldn't have been born when that will always be you, William Graham. If your Mother hadn't of fucked me over for your Father then you wouldn't have happened-”

 

Will shot his magic out like a light to burn at Oberon who cried out and let go of him. Will felt a steady flow of blood from the wounds and knew Oberon had infused magic into his nails to cause the deep cuts.

 

“Guess what, she found someone better for her than you ever would have been so she got married to him. The courts will never join together in any arranged marriage, I swear that to you. Especially not after how your people killed my Mother, _their princess._ Get that out of your mind.” Will hissed, “Touch me like that again and this truce falling through will be the least of your worries, King Oberon. Now if you're quite finished me and my people will retire for the night.”

 

“You've only been here an hour. This ball is in your honor!”

 

“Should have thought about that before you hurt and spoke horribly to me.” Will sneered, “Now if you'll excuse me.”

 

Will turned to leave as his arm was grabbed and jerked back.

 

“If you want us to supply the people who killed them you'll treat me with a little-”

 

“The Unseelie Court doesn't need _you_.” Will snapped, “You need us because we're winning this war. If you would like the truce negotiations to fall through then go ahead. I'm sure our soldiers will get to you within the next two weeks. And then there will be _no_ Seelie Court. Thank the gods for that. Now let go of me before you do something you'll regret dearly.”

 

Oberon let go of him before Will turned and left the dance floor. Grabbing Hannibal's hand and leaving as his boyfriend's eyes went wide. The girls rushed after them as they went to their room.

 

Alana slammed the door after them as Will took a deep breath. Hannibal watched his boyfriend's skin shimmer with a blackness that he'd never seen before. Noticed Will's nails were digging into his hands as he tried to calm down.

 

Beverly and Margot forced him to sit down as they got his jacket off. Maneuvering his shirt off his shoulders before Will stood up and went to the vanity.

 

Touching the mirror and whispering his cousin's name.

 

Peter's face filled the mirror as the girls jumped back startled. Hannibal just sat on the bed and stared at the blood that was staining Will's skin.

 

“What the hell happened?” Peter asked.

 

“Oberon is holding a hell of a grudge against me. I'm not sure this was smart.”

 

Peter looked at the girls and Hannibal.

 

“Can you guys leave us alone for a moment while I speak to my cousin?” Peter asked.

 

The girls nodded slowly before pulling a hesitating Hannibal with them. Once the doors shut Will looked down.

 

“He said I never should have been born.” Will said, “Like I don't know that my Mother fucked and fucked him over.”

 

“She told him it was a no strings attached fling at the beginning. It's his fault for getting attached. You know your Mother found someone worthy of her time and attention when she met your Father.”

 

“I know.” Will told him, “But he hates me for it. I'm a reminder that she chose someone else. The courts will never be joined by a marriage. They want it for you and Cassandra!”

 

Peter laughed, “Like I'd ever marry that horrid little girl even if I did prefer the opposite sex. She may be twenty-five but she acts like she's eleven.”

 

“Titania hates me because I'm a reminder of my Mother whom Oberon is still in love with.”

 

“Seems like a personal problem.”

 

Will snorted and shook his head.

 

“Any word on their killers?”

 

“Twenty Seelie's were unaccounted for. I told him to get them in a line and make them all laugh.”

 

“Seems reasonable.”

 

“Unless you're an uptight Seelie asshole who can't let something go.”

 

Peter frowned, “Is it really that bad?”

 

“Worse.” Will said, “I can handle it. I'll speak with you tomorrow after the talks.”

 

“Stay safe.” Peter said, ending the call.

 

“You guys can come back in.” Will said.

 

Hannibal walked in first with a basin of water. The girls coming in with things to clean the wounds. They sat for a few minutes doing just that as Will stared at the vanity.

 

“What was that?” Margot asked quietly.

 

“What?”

 

“Oberon wanting to dance with you when you just told me they hated same sex couples.” Hannibal said.

 

“Power play.” Will said, “Wants to throw me off my game but it won't happen. I'm focused on this and they know it.”

 

“Why is he doing a power play when they need this more than your court?” Alana questioned.

 

“Because he hates me and my family personally.” Will told them, “That's all I'll say on that.”

 

“You can't just not tell us. Is it relevant to the mission?”

 

“I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to, Bev. And no it isn't relevant to the mission.” Will snapped, standing up, “Now we'll start the talks at nine a.m. tomorrow so get some sleep we're going to need it.”

 

“Why are you so tense?” Beverly asked.

 

“Bev! Please.” Will said, his voice tight, “Not every single aspect of my family life is your business. My past with the Seelie Court is also not your business. Let's leave it at that and try and focus on the mission.”

 

The girls all looked taken aback before they left. Will's hands were shaking as he stared at them before he bit his lip tightly.

 

“Hey.” Hannibal said, taking his hands, “Calm down. We're all just curious why they hate you so much. You have to admit that you'd be curious as well.”

 

“Hannibal, if I don't like thinking about it why would I tell you guys?” Will asked, “I just want to focus on finding my parents killers. So I can finally stop feeling like this.”

 

“Feeling like what?” Hannibal asked gently.

 

“Like I got them killed.” Will whispered, his hands shaking harder in Hannibal's.

 

Hannibal's eyes widened as Will stood up and tore his hands away.

 

“I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back.”

 

He left Hannibal kneeling on the floor as he felt an overwhelming amount of grief hit him. He absolutely hated feeling this way. And what Oberon said had hit home for him.

 

They had to focus, like he'd told the others, on their mission.

 

Will just had to make sure that Oberon and Titania didn't get under his skin which was easier said than done.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal sit down to discuss terms before they get a phone call that uproots some of their plans.

Oberon and Titania were two of the worst people Will had ever met in his life. Which was saying something because he'd met quite a few horrible people in his life. Sitting across from their smug faces was hard for him. Hannibal eased his stress by being by his side. Will could feel patience and love from the wendigo and it calmed him. Alana and Margot were at his back with Beverly looking out the window just in case there were any outside threats. Each of the girls was exuding confidence and love for Will. They all knew just what this meant to him.

 

Right now, however, Will was about to beat the hell out of someone. He could feel it crawling under his skin; building up until he was starting to burst.

 

They both must have thought he was a fool. They laid out a contract for him to sign.

 

There were a few things wrong with that.

 

They hadn't discussed anything for one and for another he was the one in charge here, not them.

 

“I won't sign this.” Will told them bluntly, seeing their eyes narrow, “We haven't even named terms yet and let's be honest here. You'll agree to anything if it stops your people from being slaughtered. Now, first on the list is, you guessed it, the people on that list of yours.”

 

“Prince Will-”

 

“Don't play with me, King Oberon. I grow weary of these games.” Will said, “I played nice and attended that damn ball last night. The least you can do is be a man of your word and give me that list or better yet the people I seek. You'd have a much better chance at getting what you want at the very least.”

 

“Or have a leg to stand on, however short it would be.” Hannibal grinned with Alana.

 

Oberon glared at Hannibal before Will snapped his fingers in front of Oberon's face. The Seelie King stared at him in shock; Will's eyes were like ice he was so over this petulance of the Seelie.

 

“He's not wrong.” Will snapped, “Now, the names.”

 

Titania swallowed hard before pulling out a piece of paper.

 

“We went ahead and marked out the people who we knew where they were. If they were on a mission and were out of court we marked that as well.”

 

Which fell under, knew where they were. Will fought hard to not roll his eyes.

 

“How many?”

 

“Five.” she said, “Although there is one who I know without a doubt couldn't have done it.”

 

“No offense, Queen Titania, but your opinion and knowledge is for shit. If you knew anything you'd know who did this to my family. You wouldn't have been surprised by it as you said.”

 

Will snatched the list away from her and looked at it.

 

“Are they prepared to laugh?” Hannibal asked seriously.

 

“They are-”

 

Titania stared at Hannibal in open disbelief when the male's phone started ringing. Will's own face turned to him as his boyfriend got up and moved to the side. He wished he knew who was calling but turned his attention back to the royals.

 

“Continue.”

 

“They are prepared.” Titania told him coldly, “I cannot believe he brought that contraption into a meeting.”

 

“That is no concern of yours. Now-”

 

“Will, may I speak to you for a moment?” Hannibal asked, white as a sheet.

 

Will felt fear creep up his spine as he nodded and followed him towards the spot he'd just left.

 

“I have to go back to Baltimore.” Hannibal whispered.

 

“What?” Will asked, “Hannibal-”

 

“Mischa's school was attacked by hunters. My aunt and uncle can't find her.” Hannibal breathed, as Will's heart dropped, “I can stay if you-”

 

“Go.” Will said, nodding, “Take the girls with you. We don't know what the situation looks like. It'll be a lot hairier there than here.”

 

“I can't leave you here by yourself!” Hannibal hissed.

 

“You can and you are.” Will told him seriously, before kissing him, “You'll need all the extra eyes you can get. I'd come as well but this—I love Mischa and you know that but—”

 

“This is still a mission and you want vengeance.”

 

“It isn't just about vengeance.” Will said, “It's about closure. Now get going and you can brief the girls on the way. I'll ask for Isaac to come.”

 

“And Peter.” Hannibal told him.

 

“That's too dangerous. Nikolai can come.” Will told him, “It'll just be two quick mirror calls. Ask for Captain Erickson to make the calls.”

 

Hannibal nodded before kissing him and motioning for the girls to follow him as they left. Will turned and went back to the table.

 

“And where are they going?”

 

“Hannibal has a family emergency at home. Hunters attacked his sister's school and they can't find her.” Will said, seeing the horror on their faces.

 

“Oh my—I hope she's okay then.” Titania said honestly, “Hunters are a nuisance for our kind. It's another reason we need this truce.”

 

“Then let's stop beating around the bush and just get down to business!”

 

Titania and Oberon stared at one another before the door opened again. Princess Cassandra walked in as she smiled at Will.

 

“Mother and Father, the men you asked for are here.”

 

“Tell them to wait in their rooms and then go to your lessons.” Oberon said, as she pouted.

 

Will rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course, Father. I hope you find their killers, Prince Will.” Cassandra said, “I mean that from the bottom of my heart. And hopefully when you do they'll kill you too.”

 

She laughed as she walked out as Will turned to stare at her parents who looked stunned.

 

“She hasn't changed at all.” Will said softly.

 

“That was insensitive of her and we will have serious words with her later.”

 

“I don't care about what she said.” Will told them, “We'll handle business first and then discuss your parenting.”

 

“How would you like to do this then?”

 

“I'd like to see the males when I have back up. King Nikolai of the Goblins will be joining us as will Lord Isaac of the Brags. If it's alright with you can we meet again in two hours?”

 

“Of course.” Oberon said, as Will stood up and left.

 

He met up with the captain of the guard almost immediately. Erickson smiled at Will as they went to the hybrid's room. Will sat down on the bench in front of the vanity as the older male in front of him stood at attention.

 

“Speak freely.” Will told him tiredly.

 

“Nikolai and Isaac will be here in an hour.” Erickson said, “I trust you'll want to handle business then.”

 

“Give them an hour to settle in.”

 

“Are you sure, Will?”

 

“Yes.” Will said softly, “Trust me, the next few days are going to be rough, Erickson.”

 

“Will, what happens after we get the people responsible?”

 

“Then you will escort them back to the Unseelie Court dungeons. I'll hammer out the truce and then come join you. It won't take longer than a few hours. Mab drew up the truce contract. It's fair to the Seelie Court. A lot more fair than they deserve.”

 

“Then why would it take a few hours?”

 

“I expect some bite back.” Will said honestly, “They won't take it lying down. They want to be able to dictate terms when they have no ground to stand on. Just because they give us my parents killers doesn't mean they suddenly get to decide what the truce entails.”

 

“I'll send them back with a few of my men. I don't feel comfortable leaving you in the realm that fostered murderers for years.”

 

“I appreciate it, Erickson.”

 

“Not a problem. I'll come and get you when they arrive.”

 

Erickson bowed low before he left.

 

When the door shut behind him, Will grabbed his phone and dialed.

 

“ _You've reached Hannibal Lecter, please leave a message.”_

 

Will heard the beep and held in a sigh.

 

“Hannibal, let me know when you find Mischa and if she's okay. Don't do anything too hasty alright? I'm sure Jack will be on top of things. I'll be home in a few days so you and the girls just stay there okay? Just focus on Mischa. I'll talk to you soon, alright? I love you.”

 

Will hung up and put his phone on the vanity. Staring at it before going to the bed. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the mirror.

 

Going to his bed and laying down.

 

He didn't like being in this court alone.

 

But if Hannibal lost Mischa it would be world shattering for him and that was something that Will couldn't let happen. He knew what that felt like and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

 

Going and grabbing his phone and dialing again.

 

“ _This is a surprise.”_

 

“Oh shut up.” Will said, “I need a favor.”

 

“ _From me? You must be desperate.”_

 

“Hannibal's sister is missing. Is there a way for you to track her?”

 

The other end of the line was quiet for a few moments.

 

“ _There is. What's in it for me?”_

 

“Hannibal's my boyfriend now.”

 

“ _So that's out of the question isn't it?”_

 

“It is. What else do you want?”

 

“ _Consider this one on the house. I'll text you a location and you can explain to your boyfriend why you called his nemesis.”_

 

“Just do it.” Will snapped, hanging up.

 

Paul Krendler had trained with them at The Lamb. He'd almost given Hannibal a run for his money if he hadn't been caught cheating on tests. But Paul also liked Will; something that Hannibal had mentioned for months because he'd hated the male so much and hoped that Will would ignore his advances.

 

He had but Paul was a good contact to have. He could find anyone that was lost. It was his species that did that for them.

 

He knew that Hannibal would be upset but he'd deal with that later. What was important was finding Mischa and keeping Hannibal sane.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will talks with Nikolai and Isaac.

Titania and Oberon had suspended talks until the next day. Which had been fine with Will because he wanted time to explain the situation to Isaac and Nikolai. Going into the Seelie woods with them for a little more privacy than they would get in the castle. They both stared at Will in concern as the fae leaned against a tree before taking a deep breath. Placing his hands to form a medium sized circle before letting his magic trickle out and form in his hands before dropping it.

 

It grew into a dome before Will sat down on the ground.

 

“What did you just do?”

 

“Soundproof and acts as a shield against things that would wish us harm.” Will told them, “Sit down.”

 

Both rulers did just that as Will leaned his head against the tree.

 

“What's going on, Will? Erickson sounded quite urgent on his phone call with me.” Nikolai said, “And I don't believe he sounded any less urgent with Isaac.”

 

“Hannibal got a phone call. Hunters attacked his sister's school and they couldn't find her. So he left with the girls to locate her.” Will said, seeing their eyes widen, “Titania and Oberon have a list of people who could have killed my parents.”

 

He handed it to them and bit his lip.

 

“I'm hoping you guys might be able to place any names. Anything that came up in a conversation—just something that was mentioned.”

 

“Actually this name does ring a bell.” Nikolai said, “Grutas.”

 

“Your Mother sounded scared of him.” Isaac put in, “He was a Seelie soldier before he left court and became an assassin for hire. In fact this name as well Kolnas. He's one of Grutas' men.”

 

Will bit his lip, “So that means someone put a hit in on them if it was them.”

 

“Will, you-”

 

Will's phone ringing cut them all off as he answered it.

 

“Hannibal, please tell me you've found Mischa.”

 

“ _I have. Thanks to Paul Krendler.” Hannibal said, his voice like steel._

 

“Hannibal, I did it to help you.” Will said calmly, “I know you hate him but he is useful sometimes.”

 

“ _He is never an option, Will! I can't believe you'd call him knowing how I feel about him. He's still hung up on you and who knows what kind of favor he's going to call in!”_

 

Will froze because this was the first time he'd ever heard Hannibal lose his cool. The teen was known for keeping a level head at all times.

 

“I told him I was with you.” Will told him, “He's not going to call in a favor. He said it was on the house. How is Mischa?”

 

The other end of the line was quiet and Will felt his heart constrict because he could feel betrayal coming from Hannibal even from miles away.

 

“ _She's alright for the moment. We're in the hospital right now. One of the hunters chased her into the woods and tried to slit her throat.” Hannibal told him, sounding detached, “She—she did that move you taught her...but she was stabbed.”_

 

“Oh my—but she'll be fine?”

 

“ _She will. We got there in time. We'd been any later she might be dead.” Hannibal said, “I'm very upset with you Will but I understand why you did it. I can even appreciate it considering the fact that Mischa's alive but—we hadn't spoken to or about him in so long.”_

 

“You know you have nothing to worry about.” Will said gently, “Hannibal-”

 

“ _When you come back I want some space okay?” Hannibal asked, “I just—I need to focus on Mischa. I told Jack I needed the next two weeks off to help her recover and it was granted.”_

 

The fae didn't know what to say; it felt like his heart had dropped right out of his chest.

 

“Alright.” Will breathed, “Tell Mischa I said hi.”

 

“ _Will do.” Hannibal said, “Bye.”_

 

Hannibal hung up on him and it stung Will. The male hadn't asked about how he was doing. How the talks had gone—nothing. He'd seriously pissed his boyfriend off. Will knew that his feelings were too deep for Hannibal merely based off the fact that he could _feel_ the males emotions from Baltimore. And that hit him hard as well.

 

“Will?” Nikolai asked gently.

 

The fae shook his head and looked at the two in front of him.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I don't know.” Will said, “I can't really—I can't tell my emotions from Hannibal's.”

 

Nikolai and Isaac's eyes widened simultaneously.

 

“You can feel him?” Nikolai asked, “From here?”

 

Will nodded before he bit his lip hard.

 

“I think I just fucked up my relationship.” Will said, “I just—I was worried and I wanted to help so I did the only thing I could think of.”

 

“I'm sure Hannibal will get over it.” Nikolai said, “Will-”

 

The fae shook his head and slammed his shields up against Hannibal. Taking a deep breath before he broke the dome; walked back towards the castle leaving his two friends to run behind him to catch up.

 

“Will, what are you doing?”

 

“I want you to point out Grutas and Kolnas.” Will told him directly.

 

“And why is that?” Nikolai asked.

 

“Because I'm going to find out if they killed my parents.” Will said.

 

“Will, they won't tell you. They'll know who you are.”

 

Will grinned and it looked like it didn't belong on his face. It was too twisted and dark.

 

“Maybe you should take a break? I'm sure you're still upset about Hannibal-”

 

“If I take a break and dwell on it I'll get even more upset and that won't help anyone. My aunt trusted me to do this and I'm going to.” Will said, “And Nikolai, they won't know it's me. The best thing about being Unseelie fae is your magic. Magic can create a glamour. I'll look like an entirely different person to them.”

 

“What's your plan?” Isaac asked slowly.

 

“I'm going to pose as a Seelie and bitch about me to them.” Will told them easily, “Seduce them enough to get them in a room and then I'll torture the hell out of them until I get the information I want. And if they still don't say anything well then one of them becomes expendable. No skin off my back.”

 

“You can't just torture people in the Seelie Court-”

 

“Watch me.” Will growled darkly, “Someone killed my parents and I'll find out who. If it's one of these two boneheads then they'll get a very swift kick in the ass before I skin them alive. Now tell me again if I can or can't do something. The Seelie royals won't do a damn thing about it because they need this truce with my aunt more than they'll care about justice. Plus they agreed to give up my parents killers for justice, _my justice._ ”

 

“You're only reacting like this because you're hurt. Hannibal hurt you and that's understandable because you love him. But this is not the path to go on!”

 

“Nikolai, I don't need to listen to your opinions. I've got a few years of tactics under my belt, thank you.”

 

The goblin threw his hands up as Isaac frowned.

 

“What if this backfires and they hurt you?”

 

Will shrugged, “Then my aunt will hurt them for laying a finger on me. And then I'll get to torture them. They can't give me anymore reasons to make their lives painful for the rest of eternity.”

 

“Do you hear what you're saying?” Nikolai asked loudly, “Do you think your parents would like to hear you say that?”

 

Will turned and punched Nikolai. Watched the goblin hit the ground with a glare.

 

“I'd love to know what they'd think but they kind of died. Possibly by these fuckers. So pardon me if I don't have an earth shattering moment where I change my mind about my horribly wicked plans. If you don't like it then _leave_.”

 

“And leave you to fend for yourself, I think not.”

 

“Then shut the hell up and do what I say.” Will growled, “We're doing this my way or no way at all. Get in the way and I'll make sure my aunt hurts you. I'm done playing softball with these people.”

 

“Isaac, talk sense into him!”

 

“I think he has a point.” Isaac said, seeing Nikolai's incredulous look, “Nikolai, he's not wrong. They might have killed his parents or at least know who ordered the hit! I'm not going to stand in the way of him getting revenge for his parents. Yes, he's upset because of Hannibal but he's always pissed that the Seelie's are dragging this out for longer than they should.”

 

Will smirked, “Thank you, Isaac.”

 

“I can't be part of this.” Nikolai said, “We don't know if they were involved or not!”

 

“Then leave.” Will said, “Because this is the plan as it stands.”

 

Nikolai looked between Will and Isaac before he stormed into the castle. Will turned to Isaac who nodded his head.

 

“I'm with you, Will.” Isaac said, “Let's go cast some glamour.”

 

Will spun around on his heel and went inside. He went immediately to his room and got changed. Looking at himself in the mirror with a tilted head before turning to Isaac who grinned at him.

 

“What should I look like?” Will asked, “What would catch their attention?”

 

“Straighter hair, shorter instead of your Mother's adorable curls. Go a little red with a few freckles on the face. Bright green eyes and pale skin. Very Seelie without looking like a complete asshole.”

 

Will snorted before he closed his eyes and focused his magic into those features. Casting the glamour spell with a few words slipping from his lips. It'd hold for an hour, maybe two at the most.

 

It would definitely give him enough time to do what he needed to.

 

“Wow.” Isaac said, as Will's eyes opened, “You look—”

 

“Like a nightmare?”

 

“You look definitely Seelie but you also look very innocent. Maybe spike the hair some? Give yourself an edge so you don't look completely out of your depth.”

 

Will turned to the mirror and fixed his hair accordingly. He looked godawful to his eyes. He was immediately grateful that he had his Mother's Unseelie heritage. Because he had her colors as opposed to his Father's. He could have turned out blonde instead of brunette.

 

He definitely didn't like having red hair.

 

Wondering how much the girls would laugh if he sent a picture. Handing Isaac his phone to do just that because he knew they probably needed a good laugh.

 

Hoping that maybe Hannibal would see it; knowing that he was most likely wrapped up in Mischa and he couldn't blame him. He wished he could see her instead of staying here but this mission had to get finished.

 

No matter the consequences.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will knows he can get the information he needs.

Will got three things done in three hours. Grutas and Kolnas were in cells in the Unseelie Court, his aunt had the signed truce agreement that Titania and Oberon had been enthused to sign. It gave them equal rights with the Unseelie Court. Trading with their court, support from their court and vice versa. Free roaming in between the courts. And they'd protect each others borders.

 

It was more than the Seelie Court deserved.

 

Because once Will heard Grutas' laugh it had set off bells in his head. His memory of that night returning hard and painful.

 

The third thing was that he'd managed to ditch the Seelie clothes and get into his own Unseelie ones when he'd arrived back at his court.

 

Walking down the stone stairs into the cold dungeon with his cousin. He moved to the corner cells where Grutas and Kolnas were sitting in.

 

“You little bitch.” Grutas sneered, “I should have known you were a liar. You were far too exciting to be a Seelie.”

 

“Such hatred for your court but even more for mine.” Will told him, “Why would you kill my parents? You have nothing to gain.”

 

“Say nothing Kolnas.” Grutas growled at the male.

 

Will's head tilted to the side.

 

“You know what.” Will said, “I think torture is on the menu for today.”

 

He ignored his phone ringing; handing it to Peter who took it without question.

 

He heard him answer the phone before he stood up and motioned for the guards to tie the man up. Erickson strode in and grabbed Grutas quickly before the other two guards chained him. Connecting him to the ceiling so that his feet didn't touch the floor.

 

“Will, it's Beverly.”

 

“Is it important?” Will asked, grabbing a scalpel.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Gag him.” Will told Erickson, before turning to his cousin, “Peter, speakerphone.”

 

Both did just as he asked before Will turned his attention to Grutas.

 

“What can I do for you, Bev?”

 

“ _Is it true you found them?” Alana asked, “You're on speakerphone!”_

 

“And who is on the other side?” Will asked, tilting his head before carving right under the man's navel.

 

“ _Myself, Bev, Margot and Hannibal.”_

 

“You could have just said the team then.” Will snorted, “Yes I did. Actually hurting one of them right now. Would you like to say hi?”

 

They said nothing as Will peeled skin off the male and dropped it to the floor. Peter walked in further and sat on the stool; watching his cousin with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

 

“ _Will, when are you coming home?” Hannibal asked slowly._

 

“Why do you care? You wanted space.” Will told Hannibal, “I'm giving you space while simultaneously dealing with my own—demons.”

 

He lightly traced the scalpel along the male's side before going back to the table.

 

“ _Because you're still my boyfriend and I care about you. Nikolai said he didn't like the mind space you were in after our call.”_

 

Will rolled his eyes, “Nikolai worries too much. It's going to give him premature wrinkles.”

 

“ _He's twelve hundred years old.” Alana said, “Wrinkles-”_

 

“Unseelie creatures aren't old until their fifth millennium.” Will told her, “My aunt is reaching her fourth and she still looks as young as ever.”

 

“ _Will, we're worried about you.” Beverly cut in, “Being in that court has done you no favors and then handling this—revenge—it isn't good for you.”_

 

“Sure it is.” Will said, “You know, we had been binge watching movies that night. I couldn't even tell you which ones now. Everything from that night comes to me in puddles. I do remember when I was getting ready for bed my Mother made me hot chocolate. I had no idea what she and my Father had been getting up to. I just knew they wanted to move away again. There was a crash downstairs and it was like she knew who it was because she opened a false wall in my room. I didn't even know it was there and I played in that room every single day. I heard them dying and couldn't do anything because I didn't know how to open the door! But then—I heard their laughter. I could see vague glimpses of them through the cracks. I knew they were Seelie and that was engraved in my memory. I heard this one laugh and what do you know? Same laugh, same energy, same depraved asshole. Except he did it as part of a job. Now I'm going to find out who ordered the hit.”

 

He heard muffled crying and turned to Peter who frowned at him.

 

“ _How did you get out of the wall?” Hannibal asked softly._

 

“I got myself out after about—twelve hours I believe? There was a release mechanism located near the bottom. Swung it wide open. My aunt sent four men, one of them being Nikolai, to figure out why my Mother wasn't answering her calls. They walked in on me holding my Mother and crying. That was three days after I got out of the wall.” Will told them, hearing their breaths hitch, “Was the last time I saw Nikolai and the rest of the Unseelie until recently. When Jack came to me with the prospect of joining a place that would destroy people like the ones that killed my parents I accepted. I like our brand of justice but you are right in that it has to go to the right people. Which is why Grutas is going to tell me who sent him. And if he doesn't, then the consequences are his own fault.”

 

“ _Will, what happened to you was horrible!” Margot breathed, “We're coming back-”_

 

“You have to open a portal. None of you have that capability.”

 

“ _Would you really deny us being there for you?” Hannibal asked in shock._

 

“I would if it meant you would deny me my vengeance for what these creatures did to me. And I know you would.”

 

“ _I wouldn't do that to you!” Hannibal snapped._

 

“Really? Did you not call to talk me out of this? Don't lie or I'll hang up.” Will warned.

 

“ _We wanted you to be sure that they were responsible.” Hannibal told him, “Now that we know you are, we would like to be there and help you.”_

 

“You should be there for Mischa, Hannibal.” Will said, “That was the entire reason I called Paul, remember?”

 

His boyfriend was quiet as Will picked up an ice pick with a smile. Going up to the male and shoving it in between skin and muscle. Grutas' scream was muffled through the gag.

 

“ _Mischa is fine. She's almost healed up.” Hannibal informed Will, “Plus you and I need to talk about our last conversation. I was overreacting and stressed. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I was wrong for it. Please let us come to you.”_

 

Will stared at the phone before stabbing the ice pick into the male. Picking up the device and putting it off speakerphone.

 

“I want to talk to you by yourself.” Will snapped, walking out of the cell.

 

“ _I'm off speaker.” Hannibal said, sounding much closer._

 

“You can manipulate everyone around us and I will never care. It's just one thing about you I love. When you try to manipulate me is when I draw the fucking line in the sand. I know you better than the girls do, Hannibal. You're apologizing so I'll let you come and it's not going to work.”

 

“ _I am genuinely worried about you.” Hannibal replied honestly, “Nikolai sounded panicked and scared for you. He said you wouldn't listen to reason because in your mind even if they weren't responsible you'd torture them.”_

 

“And who is to say I wouldn't have?” Will asked, “I keep thinking back to that night Hannibal and how I felt. And then I think about how the Seelie Court never pays for _any_ of their sins. These two were hired by someone and I will find out who so help me.”

 

“ _Then let me help. The girls don't have to come.” Hannibal tried to reason, “Please let me be there for you. I was being selfish earlier and I realize that. You were trying to help me. I should look over the fact that it was Paul Krendler because I know you hate talking to him as well. You were worried about me and Mischa and I love you for that. Now, I'm worried about you and I want to help. Give me a way to.”_

 

“And what if you come here and I'm doing things you don't like? Will you need space then?” Will asked, “Or will you try and stop me?”

 

Hannibal was quiet as Will looked at Peter who went up to Grutas and stared at the male with hatred in his eyes.

 

“ _I'll follow your lead. I just want to talk to you in person. I feel so guilty about our conversation, Will. This isn't me manipulating you. It's me wanting to have a serious conversation about my overreaction to you helping me in the only way you could.”_

 

Will's cousin came over and took the phone from his cousin as the hybrid looked on curiously.

 

“Hannibal, no offense, but I think this might be something Will needs to do himself.” Peter said, after putting the phone on speaker, “I don't know if he wants you to see just what he's going to do to these people.”

 

Hannibal said nothing for several moments.

 

“ _I hadn't thought about it like that.” Hannibal said softly, “But I want to see what he does to them. I don't want to hear about it later.”_

 

“It's entirely up to you.” Peter told Will, “We can host Hannibal or not, but that is your decision not his. I don't care if he's your leader, boyfriend, whatever. This is your mission now. Mab got Jack to agree to letting you handle this your way. You find whoever ordered it and Jack will put his feelers out and find the bastard.”

 

Which shocked Will because he didn't know that Jack cared so much.

 

“ _And we'll be behind you every step of the way.”_

 

Will looked from his cousin to the phone before smiling.

 

“Hannibal?”

 

“ _Yes, Will?”_

 

“I think I want to do this by myself for now. If I need you though, I'll call. I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to them.” Will said gently, “Because even I know that it'd change your view of me. And—I think you're right in that space is needed.”

 

“ _I was being a complete-”_

 

“Not because of Krendler or these two assholes. Because we've been together every single day for the last nine years. Time apart could be good for us. Plus—I don't know how long this will take me. School is something you can't miss.”

 

“ _And you can? We can only fend off Lux for so long, Will.”_

 

“A few spells can fix that.” Peter supplied, “We'll send someone to deal with her.”

 

“ _So that's it? You're staying there for an unknown amount of time?”_

 

Will's eyes flashed when he glanced at Kolnas. He felt something sinister stirring in his gut when he looked at the man.

 

“Give me three days.” Will told him, “If I don't have the answers I need I'll send for you and see if you can do something different. I think, however, that that won't be needed. Get my school assignments for me?”

 

“ _Yes I'll get your school assignments. I'll even do them for you.” Hannibal said, “Just—please be careful. I don't like you being there by yourself. I know your family is trustworthy but I don't know about anyone else.”_

 

Will's heart warmed, “I'll be fine. Keep the girls out of danger and give Mischa a kiss from me.”

 

“ _Oh trust me, Mischa is going to throttle someone for not being here and it isn't anyone in this room over here.”_

 

“Tell her I'm sorry.” Will said, “But hey, I need to go. I just gave myself a time limit on when you can come if I don't finish this.”

 

“ _Alright....and Will?”_

 

“Yes?”

 

“ _I love you.”_

 

Peter smiled widely at Will who blushed.

 

“I love you too.”

 

He hung up and handed his phone to his cousin before turning back to Grutas.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will can't break the pair he calls Hannibal who is extremely unhappy with how things are going.

Grutas was a pain in Will's ass if he was honest. The man hadn't said anything. Hadn't uttered one damned word in almost three days. The man was bleeding from places he shouldn't be and Will was furious. Kolnas hadn't been any better even after his aunt had a go at him. His aunt was known for her painful torture; Will had thought it was full proof. Up until the man hadn't said anything.

 

He picked his phone up and slid down the stone wall; dialing Hannibal's home line.

 

It would be around four at the Lecter home. If Mischa was still recuperating then Hannibal would be at home.

 

“ _Lecter residence, this is Chiyoh speaking.”_

 

“Chiyoh, has Hannibal arrived home yet? I was going to call his cell phone but I didn't know if he was on a mission or not.”

 

“ _Hello Will, he's actually right here. He and Mischa wanted something to eat. One moment.”_

 

Will heard shuffling before hearing someone who was decidedly not Hannibal answer.

 

“ _You are a jerk Will Graham. I haven't seen you in days.” Mischa told him upset, “Hannibal explained why but I miss you.”_

 

“I miss you too, Mischa. Are you feeling better?”

 

“ _I do! It's scarring though.” Mischa said sadly._

 

“Don't be sad, Mischa. Scars aren't anything to be ashamed of. Makes you a survivor and those hunters can't take that from you.” Will said gently, “I'll be home soon, I hope. I've run into a block with these two.”

 

“ _They haven't spoken yet?” Mischa asked, shocked, “I thought you were the best torturer The Lamb has?”_

 

“I am.” Will told her, “I don't know what I'm not doing.”

 

“ _Let me give you to Hannibal.”_

 

Will leaned his head against the wall with a sigh.

 

“ _Give me one second, Will.” Hannibal said._

 

“Going to a different room?” Will asked.

 

“ _I don't believe this is a conversation for Mischa to listen to.”_

 

“No fucking kidding.” Will sighed.

 

“ _So they haven't told you anything?”_

 

“I've taken skin and bone from them.” Will said, “Waited for them to heal and then did it again. I even took muscle from them.”

 

“ _And nothing?”_

 

“Nothing.” Will confirmed, “I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Even my aunt tortured them and they said fucking nothing.”

 

“ _Do you want me to come?”_

 

“Please. I just—I can't crack them and you might be able to. I might be too close to the situation to be able to find a way.”

 

“ _When's the last time you slept?”_

 

Will straightened up at that question.

 

“I think—the night before you and the girls left?”

 

“ _That was almost five days ago, Will!” Hannibal exclaimed, “When's the last time you ate?”_

 

“Good question.” Will laughed, “I think the day before last? Or was that three days ago? The days are kind of blurring at the moment. I might be losing it, I don't know. Erickson is about to open a portal for you in about five minutes. I'm in the dungeon.”

 

“ _Have you left the dungeon at all?”_

 

“No I haven't.” Will said.

 

“ _Meet me?”_

 

Will looked over at Grutas who smiled at him.

 

“Poor little orphan. Can't handle us yourself so you call for help.” Grutas laughed.

 

“ _Will? Meet me upstairs!”_

 

“You know, I enjoyed gutting your bitch of a parent. She screamed so beautifully too. Although, if I'd known you were there maybe I would have tortured her instead. Made Kolnas hold you still so you could watch every agonizing second. I think she would have kept her screams to a minimum so you wouldn't be so traumatized.” Grutas told him.

 

“I would have loved playing this one like a harp.” Kolnas grinned at Will.

 

The teen scrambled up and ran up the stairs to their laughter. Dropping his phone as he got upstairs and almost slammed into a wall. Falling to his knees as he tried to take a breath.

 

They hadn't spoken in three days and now that they were he wanted them to stop. Taking in shaky breaths as he heard Hannibal distantly. It sounded miles away though. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and he felt like he couldn't breath.

 

“Will!”

 

He looked into Peter's face; his cousin looked shocked as he felt a forced sense of calm slam into him.

 

“You have to calm down.” Peter said, “What did they say?”

 

Will shook his head before he tried to force himself to calm down. His hands shaking harder as he gripped them together tightly.

 

“Hannibal?” Will gasped out, “I-”

 

“I'm here.” Hannibal told him, rushing up to him and dropping his bag, “Hey! Look at me.”

 

Forcing his boyfriend's gaze upon him as Hannibal smiled.

 

“You're alright, you're safe.” Hannibal told him calmly, pulling Will into his arms, “Peter, get him something to eat and then make sure his bed is ready for him to sleep in.”

 

“Why-”

 

“Please.” Hannibal stressed, picking Will up easily, “You know, one day, I am going to give you a stern lecture about how you handle stress.”

 

“You know—you like pampering me.” Will said, hiding his face in Hannibal's shoulder, “They finally talked.”

 

“I heard.” Hannibal said quietly, “I'm going to stay with you and then we'll go down there together to handle them.”

 

Will shook his head, “You have to start working on them-”

 

“I will do no such thing when aren't there to enjoy it.” Hannibal told Will, “Trust me, you'll want to see what I'll do to them.”

 

Will shivered in Hannibal's arms before looking up at the male.

 

“You know, when you told me you needed space I took that as I had fucked up for the last time.”

 

“That was a small fight that I blew out of proportion. Not only that, it was your first so called mess up in our relationship. And it wasn't even that, Will. You helped me find my sister who was bleeding to death.” Hannibal said, as he entered Will's room easily, “And you usually do what's best in a situation, even if I don't like to admit it. When our backs are against the wall you handle it.”

 

He gently deposited Will into the bed before Peter came in with some soup.

 

“Give us a few hours, please.” Hannibal said, as Peter nodded slowly and left, “Eat.”

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“You have one of two options. You can eat this willingly and by yourself. Or option two is I force you to eat it and neither of us are going to have fun.”

 

Will took the bowl begrudgingly and started to eat slowly. Hannibal's hand pushed his hair back with a frown.

 

“You look exhausted.”

 

“I feel it.” Will said softly, “I just wanted that name. That name—I wasn't lying when I said this was closure for me. Closure I need desperately.”

 

“I know you do but running yourself into the ground is not how we achieve anything.” Hannibal said, “Now lay back.”

 

Taking the now empty bowl from Will and setting it aside. Will did as his boyfriend told him before Hannibal kicked his shoes off and got on the other side. Pulling the fae close and holding him firmly. It comforted Will in a way he didn't know he needed.

 

“I want them to hurt.”

 

“They will.”

 

“I need that name, Hannibal.”

 

“We'll get it.” Hannibal assured, “Have you ever met someone who can withstand both of us torturing them at once? Have you used your empathy on them?”

 

Will frowned, “No. I didn't think of doing that.”

 

“We'll discuss a plan of attack when you wake up. Now sleep.” Hannibal said.

 

He waited until he felt Will's breathing slow; when he knew his boyfriend he slipped out of bed and went out into the hallway.

 

Peter stood up almost immediately and looked at the room behind Hannibal.

 

He could tell by the look on Hannibal's face that they were about to have a serious talk.

 

The werewolf motioned with his hand for Peter to follow him.

 

“How is he?”

 

“He'll be fine. The question you need to ask yourself is are you.”

 

Peter halted and stared at Hannibal in shock.

 

“Did you just-”

 

“Threaten you? Yes I did. Now follow me. I'd rather not wake up Will.”

 

Hannibal made his way to the throne room and Peter dragged his feet behind the male. He knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets answers although some of them he doesn't want.

Hannibal was furious and he could feel the wolf under his skin itching to be let out. To hurt these people who couldn't do something as simple as watch out for Will's well being. It had taken four hours for Mab and Madoc to be available to talk. Four hours of silence as Hannibal glared at a wall with the urge to destroy.

 

“Hannibal, it's a pleasure to see you back at court-”

 

“Cut the crap.” Hannibal growled, “I want someone to explain to me how I came to find Will in that condition.”

 

“We thought he was eating and sleeping.” Peter said, “I asked him if he was hungry and he'd told me he'd eaten already. And I assumed he went to sleep for at least a few hours!”

 

Hannibal glared at him, “You obviously don't know how your cousin operates. He gets too stressed out then he stops eating and sleeping. Add that to the fact that he's obsessed with finding who killed his parents and you have the Will that I came upon in the fucking hallway.”

 

Peter's eyes widened at the foul language coming from the usually proper male.

 

“I trusted you three to keep him safe and well. That was stupid of me, I see. I forgot that you don't know anything about him! He's not the same person he was when he was six. He's been through too much for that to be true. Do you even know what happened to him after his parents were murdered?”

 

“He went into the foster care system. We lost him for a little while-”

 

“I'm going to tell you a story that you will not repeat to Will. For some reason, he doesn't want you to feel guilty. I guess as his remaining family that could be why.” Hannibal sneered hatefully, “The foster system has not been kind to him. Will never told any of us what was going on in his home situations. He doesn't like to worry people. He doesn't like to inconvenience them in any way.”

 

Hannibal leaned against the wall and looked at Will's family.

 

“We noticed little things at first...the girls and myself. How Will slowly stopped eating around us. We believed, like you, he was just eating when he wasn't around us. And then he slowly stopped sleeping and that was something he couldn't hide because he wasn't as aware as usual. He started to look more tired. Well there was a period of a few days where he didn't come to school.” Hannibal said softly, his eyes going hard, “He didn't answer his phone nor did he answer the house phone. So I got curious and went over to the house he was staying at. Snuck in and found he wasn't in his room. He'd been in the basement for three days. Now this was more of a big deal because he had no blankets and no bed. It was the middle of winter. The basement was concrete. Will had more bruises than skin. More than that he was bleeding from numerous wounds.”

 

Mab's eyes went wide as Peter gasped softly.

 

“I was so furious I killed the man responsible.” Hannibal said, “Will believes the man died in an accident and I'd like to keep it that way. We were eleven at the time and I knew then that I'd be damned if I let someone else hurt him. It was my first kill outside of The Lamb's orders. Will and I were about to graduate into agents. I've been in love with Will for a very long time and that—well...I confronted him and after that he told me each time he was being mistreated. Our friendship was strong and our relationship will be stronger. The next time he's here and I find him like that will find all three of you on your ass faster than you can say his name. Forgive the language, as I don't like using it but I'm understandably furious.”

 

“I mean, we can't fault you. We told you that he'd be safe and-”

 

“He wasn't.”

 

“I-”

 

The doors opened as Will walked in slowly.

 

“Give them a verbal lashing they don't deserve?” Will asked, before Hannibal moved gracefully over to him.

 

“You should still be in bed.”

 

“I can't sleep anymore.” Will muttered, “Nightmares.”

 

Hannibal frowned, “I did give them a lashing but it is deserved. They should be looking out for you as your family.”

 

“Hannibal, you know better than anyone that if I don't want someone to know something I'll find a way to hide it.”

 

Hannibal winced, “I wish you wouldn't.”

 

Kissing Will's temple as he drew him into his arms.

 

“Do you have a plan of attack for Grutas and Kolnas?”

 

Hannibal nodded his head, “Yes but you might get another round of their offensive language.”

 

“I'll weather it fine.” Will told him seriously, “Do you think you can get the information?”

 

The wendigo licked his lips before nodding his head.

 

“I do. They're used to Seelie and Unseelie torture.” Hannibal told Will, before they started to walk towards the dungeon, “They are unused to wendigo and werewolves.”

 

Before they went down the stairs Will stopped Hannibal.

 

“They feel guilty enough as it is without you informing them or my hard past with my foster families.” Will said softly.

 

“They could have taken you in and saved you years of pain-”

 

“If they had I wouldn't have met you.” Will said, as Hannibal paled at the thought, “As it was, I couldn't step in court without having such extreme panic attacks that I'd pass out. It was ultimately my decision to stay in Baltimore and go through those foster families. You're just upset that you weren't here to help me after Mischa got better. Don't redirect your anger on people that don't deserve it. Once upon a time, as you told them, you didn't realize I wasn't eating or sleeping either. If you didn't know how the hell would they?”

 

Hannibal said nothing before he moved down the stairs. Will followed after him slowly; going to the cells at the end.

 

“Good afternoon.” Hannibal said, “Which of them was the one who was talking?”

 

“Grutas.” Will said, pointing, “Why-”

 

Hannibal lunged at the male and Will watched him dig claws into Grutas. The male screamed as his boyfriend dragged them down. Angling them as the Seelie whimpered in pain.

 

“How?”

 

“Did you know that werewolf claws have a venom in them?” Hannibal asked Will, who shook his head, “Makes our scratched and wounds harder to handle. Makes them burn and throb in a way that knife wounds just won't.”

 

Will moved to sit in the chair that Peter had sat in over the last few days. Watching Hannibal as his boyfriend moved around both his victims with a cat like grace. Hannibal has always had a way with words and weapons but seeing him tap into what he is—leaves Will a little breathless.

 

Blood is pouring from Grutas like water and Will's mouth waters for it. It shocks him because when it was him doing the torture he hadn't cared for it. He understands that he needs blood every once in a while. He's Unseelie and a chaos demon for crying out loud, blood is like wine to his kind.

 

“Will, are you alright?” Hannibal asked, tilting Grutas' head back as his claws trail small lines across his throat.

 

He nods his head because he doesn't quite trust his voice.

 

“So would you like to tell me who asked you to kill the Grahams?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Will smirked as his boyfriend twisted his claws before ripping the man open just enough to place his hand inside the wound.

 

“Try that again.” Hannibal said, “And please be more polite.”

 

“The answer remains.”

 

Will knew that Hannibal squeezed something in the male before he stood up and walked over. His hands moved to each side of the wound as he wormed his magic into it. He felt the man quiver in pain as Will locked eyes with his boyfriend.

 

“Come on, tell us what you know.” Hannibal said, “Or you know what? Kolnas, this could be you.”

 

The man paled drastically as Grutas wheezed.

 

Will's hands came away bloody before he licked one of his fingers.

 

“I can't.” Grutas finally groaned, as Hannibal's hands kept moving inside of him.

 

“Can't or won't?” Hannibal asked sweetly, as the man screamed.

 

Will focused his magic on increasing the man's pain; watching as tears fell from their victim's eyes. Hannibal smiled at him wickedly as Grutas scratched at his bindings.

 

“Please! It hurts—it—”

 

“It can end if you just tell us who ordered it.” Will whispered softly, his tone taking on an edge that had Hannibal's gaze snapping to him, “Come on, you can put yourself out of your misery if you just tell us.”

 

Hannibal's arms jerked down as Grutas screamed.

 

“It was—fuck!”

 

“I don't think that's a name.” Will muttered darkly.

 

“I'll tell you! I'll fucking tell you!”

 

Hannibal's hands left Grutas' body at the same time as Will's.

 

“Who?” Will asked.

 

“F—Francis...Dolarhyde.”

 

Will and Hannibal both shared a look.

 

“Why?”

 

“His vendetta is more personal.” Grutas groaned, “Your—father...killed his wife.”

 

Will frowned, “What? My Father was a chaos demon, they don't kill people. They create chaos. It's in the name.”

 

“They do when the person threatens to take their position.”

 

“Position?” Will asked.

 

“Underworld politics are so—confusing for me. Seems to me they were fighting for the chance to be Loki's right hand man. Your Father didn't mean to kill Dolarhyde's wife. He acknowledges that now but then? He hated him for it so he took his life and your Mother's.”

 

“Loki? As in the Norse god of mischief?” Hannibal asked, looking from Will to Grutas.

 

Will knew that his Father had answered to Loki. Had even heard the deity a few times.

 

“You didn't know?” Grutas laughed, as he started to heal, “That's adorable. All demons have to obey someone. Chaos demons all have to answer to someone. Your Father rose through the ranks remarkably according to rumor. Dolarhyde's wife was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your Father thought she was an enemy and ripped her heart out. Loki cast Dolarhyde out for killing your parents. But see, we didn't know about you—Dolarhyde never told us about you.”

 

Will also knew that all demons had to answer to some deity. Chaos demons just flocked to Loki. Half breeds like Will didn't answer to anyone if they didn't want to. Most either ignored that part of them or they embraced it fully.

 

“Why not?” Will asked shakily, “Why didn't he tell you about me?”

 

Grutas' smile was cruel as he saw just how his words hit at Will.

 

“Your parents were terrified of what would happen to you. I know that now that I know who you are. They kept saying your name but I thought they were asking a question.” Grutas told him, “But it was filled with such terror and fear that I didn't really ask anything further.”

 

Will punched the male and watched him spin.

 

“Why didn't he tell you about me?” Will growled.

 

Grutas laughed, “Ask him yourself, little demon. I'm done answering your questions.”

 

Will turned his attention to Kolnas who swallowed hard. Snapping Grutas' neck easily before he left the dungeon. Hannibal almost running to catch up with him; a look of confusion on his face.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal get caught up in a moment before it's shattered.

Hannibal had chased Will to the man's room. Narrowly making it through the door before it slammed shut. Will's hands going to the nearest breakable object and smashing it. Grabbing his boyfriend and collapsing to the floor with him as Will groaned brokenly.

 

“Will! I need you to tell me what the hell is going on.” Hannibal told him, snapping Will out of his thoughts for a moment, “Norse deities are real? And you never told me?”

 

“All pantheons are real they just don't interfere with our world unless you're a demon or something similar. Chaos demons have always reported to Loki as he's the most chaotic creature in existence. I just—I didn't know...about my Father. My Father told me that he'd stopped working for Loki when I was six and asked him if he did report to someone. And he _lied to me_. I thought it was things that my Mother did—or that the Seelie Court was part of—I didn't know.”

 

“Will-”

 

“Dolarhyde's always had an interest in us.” Will said, “You and me both—now I know why he's interested in me.”

 

“We don't know why he's interested in you other than the fact that your Father was responsible for someone's death.” Hannibal said firmly, “Will-”

 

“I'm scared.” Will breathed, “Because that means that there is a more—sinister purpose for Dolarhyde's plans for me.”

 

“I won't let him kill you.” Hannibal growled protectively, “And he sure as hell won't hurt you while I still breathe. The girls won't allow it either. Do you understand me?”

 

Will nodded his head as Hannibal hugged him tightly. Caressing his face with a soft kiss against his lips.

 

“You are a _Prince_ of the Unseelie Court. Your aunt will protect you as fiercely as she can. It makes sense that your Father was trying to become Loki's right hand.” Hannibal said, “It probably meant more protection for his family. Now look at me.”

 

Will shook his head before Hannibal forced him to look.

 

“I love you and you have a lot more people behind you than Dolarhyde does. We will talk to Loki and find out what happened. I don't trust what Grutas told us.”

 

Will laughed almost hysterically, “You want us to _talk_ to _Loki?_ A deity known for being cruel just because it amuses him? Are you insane?”

 

“Maybe I am but it's the only way we're going to get to the bottom of this rabbit hole.” Hannibal told him, holding his face, “He threw Dolarhyde out for killing your parents. That means he must have liked your parents.”

 

“I'm scared of what Dolarhyde has planned for me. It probably won't be nice.”

 

Hannibal's fingers were gentle on him as they went down his face and to his hands. Kissing each digit carefully.

 

“Whatever it is, we'll handle and deal with it like we do everything else.” Hannibal swore to him, “Now calm down for me, love. We will handle this when you want to and not before. If you want to put this on hold we will.”

 

“Could we? Just so I can wrap my head around it?”

 

“Of course.” Hannibal said, kissing his forehead.

 

The fae looked at Hannibal and caught sight of all the blood covering him. Feeling his blood turn to fire again. Taking in a shaky breath because he knew what this feeling was. Will caught Hannibal's lips with his own.

 

“On a lighter note.” Will said, “Seeing you covered in blood was something I think I always need in my life.”

 

“And why is that?” Hannibal asked seriously, his eyes darkening.

 

“You were covered in blood for me. You were torturing him for me because I couldn't find a way to get the information myself. You've never done that before.” Will said, “You see, the Unseelie Court, you always torture people yourself unless your husband does it for you when it becomes too much. And in our court the royal family always has two titles.”

 

“And what are yours?”

 

“Prince Will of the Unseelie Court, Prince of Blood and Shadows.” Will told him, “A royals unique gifts flourish at a young age. Peter is the Prince of Flesh and Ice. His powers and mine flourished at the same time. We were kidnapped when we were five. Our kidnappers didn't understand what we were at the time. They were just going to—sell us. He ripped the flesh from one while simultaneously spearing him with an icicle. Me, on the other hand I tore the blood from the other and drowned him in shadows.”

 

Hannibal's eyes were wide in shock.

 

“I knew then that I wouldn't be normal ever again.” Will said, “But certain things—come with having blood as a—command.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“The fae are sexual in nature but your command shapes how powerful that is for each person. Flesh and blood are the top two.” Will told him, his hands going down Hannibal's front, “Seeing you covered in blood—I'm not going to lie to you Hannibal. I don't like to and I won't. It turned me on. Immensely. And I won't beat around the bush. If my aunt saw you doing that she'd demand at the very least a betrothal.”

 

“All because I tortured a man for you?”

 

Will smiled at him, “You didn't just do that. You hurt him past his limit—did you feel when I used my magic?”

 

“I did. It felt like you were tickling me.” Hannibal said.

 

“I couldn't help myself, you know? I was just so turned on and you were—so tempting.”

 

Hannibal looked Will in the eyes and breathed out harshly.

 

“What happened?”

 

Will bit his lip, “You need to go before we do something we're going to regret. I think I might have accidentally tapped into my command a little bit. My blood is running so hot.”

 

Straddling his boyfriend and kissing him breathlessly.

 

“Oh fuck.” Will said, pulling away and breathing harshly.

 

He felt too many conflicting emotions. He was overwhelmingly horny but he couldn't stop thinking about what Grutas had said.

 

“Will.” Hannibal muttered, “I am perfectly fine with anything that happens.”

 

The fae shivered against the older male.

 

“I'd rather do it when we're both in our right minds.” Will said, kissing him again.

 

But he found he couldn't move off of him. His hips moving down into Hannibal's who groaned into his mouth.

 

Hannibal grabbed Will's thighs before he stood up. Bracing Will against the wall with a groan.

 

“Oh fuck.” Will whimpered, feeling Hannibal's growl against his skin.

 

Hannibal's hips moved on their own. Grinding into the younger male with a snarl.

 

Nipping at Will's throat as he watched his boyfriend reveal more of his throat. Tearing away from the wall as they fell to the bed. Will letting out a breathy moan as his hands fell to Hannibal's pants. Unzipping his jeans and popping the button. Shoving them down as Hannibal kicked out of his pants. Kissing the moan out of him as he almost tore off Will's shirt.

 

Hannibal's shirt promptly followed as Will bit his chest. Almost shoving Hannibal onto the bed as he crawled on top of him. Moving to shimmy out of his own jeans as he gripped Hannibal tightly in his hand. Stroking him slowly with a smile on his face. The look of utter pleasure gracing the werewolf's face caused Will's stomach to flutter.

 

Hannibal's growl was all the warning Will got before he was rolled onto the bed. Kissing under his jaw before biting down. Will letting out a small whine as his boxers were shoved off.

 

“I'm going to do bad things to you.”

 

“Promises promises.” Will laughed breathlessly before moaning loudly as Hannibal moved their groins together, “Oh fuck me.”

 

“That's the plan.” Hannibal said wickedly.

 

His hands moving to grip Will's thighs tightly. Feeling the skin underneath before his claws raked down them gently. Enough to scratch but not draw blood.

 

The doors slammed open as Hannibal covered them quickly.

 

“What the hell?” Will gasped.

 

Peter stared at him in shock as he came in with guards.

 

“Kolnas escaped.” Peter said, “He's somewhere in the castle.”

 

“How?” Will asked.

 

“We aren't sure—can you get clothes on?”

 

“Can you turn around then?” Hannibal asked.

 

When he did they both got dressed quickly. Will giving Hannibal an apologetic look that was quickly forgiven.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We went to check on you and Grutas was dead and Kolnas was gone.”

 

“We killed Grutas.” Hannibal said.

 

“And Kolnas was there when we left.”

 

Will looked at the guards around Peter who hadn't moved.

 

“Go find him!” Will growled at them, as they moved into action.

 

“What if he's left?”

 

“Then we'll hunt him down.” Hannibal snapped, “He can't leave the Unseelie Court!”

 

“Why?”

 

“He just can't.” Will told his cousin, “Move people to look in the castle and in our forest.”

 

“We have people posted on the border.” Peter said, “I'll go deal with it. I'm sorry we interrupted.”

 

“I'm both glad and pissed that you did.” Will said, “Glad because we have to stop Kolnas from getting to his employer and pissed because I—I really wanted to have sex.”

 

Peter nodded before he left.

 

“Will-”

 

“When we get home, we're turning our phones off and finding a hotel room where we can have sex.” Will said, looking at Hannibal, “All night.”

 

Hannibal shivered at the thought before Will grabbed Hannibal's hand and walked out of the room.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal wait for news.

Will paced the length of the throne room. Hannibal watched him as he went around the room. He felt a nervous sense of dread as they waited. Peter sat on the steps leading up to the throne with Mab and Madoc leading the hunt.

 

“Will, sit down.” Peter said.

 

Will looked at his cousin before moving to a window and looking out.

 

“It'll be alright.” Hannibal said, “Even if he gets to Dolarhyde we'll figure it out.”

 

Hannibal rose to his feet with a smile.

 

“I'll go grab us all something to eat.” Hannibal said softly, before leaving the two cousins alone.

 

Will watched outside as Peter stood up. He came over to the window as well and looked out.

 

“You know I am still sorry about walking in on you and Hannibal.”

 

“Don't.” Will said, “It wouldn't have been right. Mab probably would have forgiven it but—the timing was wrong.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Adrenaline from torturing someone together. Me with my magic and he with his claws.” Will said offhandedly, “He needs to be one hundred percent in control. Not influenced by my gifts.”

 

“Our gifts can't influence something that doesn't exist.” Peter said, “Plus it doesn't take a fool to see that he wants you in every way.”

 

“Yes but things are complicated.” Will told him, “Dolarhyde wants me for something. I don't know what and I don't like it. And it's not exactly like we can have sex immediately when we get home either.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“If we went to his house we'd never be left alone. My house—definitely out of the question.”

 

“Why?” Peter asked.

 

Will smiled sadly, “Matthew Brown is—unkind. If he found out I was having sex then he'd probably try to kill me.”

 

Peter's eyes widened as Will's head leaned against the frame.

 

“Then why do you stay with him?”

 

“If I don't then I have to move to Philadelphia.” Will muttered, “And that's too far away from Hannibal and Mischa. From the girls and The Lamb. I'd have to change teams and I'm not comfortable with that.”

 

“Surely your case worker would understand wanting to stay near your friends?”

 

“Hannibal doesn't know this so please don't repeat it.” Will told his cousin, “Lux believes that I'm a lost cause. She hasn't been trying to find me a good home to stay in for years now.”

 

“Lost cause?”

 

“While my grades are high, thanks to my friends and studying when I can, I don't exactly scream easy child. I'm always off doing missions, I'm hardly home and my excuses for that are lame even to me. If I don't watch my step then she'll send me to another home just so she won't have to look at me.” Will muttered, “I filed for emancipation though.”

 

“What's that mean?”

 

“Basically that I wouldn't have to rely on Lux or anyone for that matter.” Will said, “In The Lamb we get paid for every mission. I have a separate bank account for that money. I'm hoping they'll grant it since my parents are dead. I can get an apartment—get a car. Do whatever I'd like and not have to deal with people like Matthew Brown who think hitting me is a fun activity.”

 

Peter watched Will as he sighed and moved from the window. Going to the stairs and sitting on them.

 

“Why haven't you told Hannibal any of that?”

 

“How do I inform my boyfriend that I'm such a problem case that my case worker thinks that I'm not good enough for a halfway decent family. He'd probably demand I live with him and his family. But I don't want that at all. I just want a place to myself where I can do what I want.”

 

“I'm sure he'd help you find a place.” Peter said, “Especially if you talked to him about it. He seems like an understanding guy.”

 

“He is but he worries a lot.” Will sighed, “Has for a long time. I'm still—I don't know if I deserve him.”

 

“Deserve?”

 

“Hannibal's a lot better than me.” Will told him, “I-”

 

“I think Hannibal thinks you're perfect for him considering how he treats you. Hells, how he looks at you makes me hate you a little bit and that's only because I'm jealous I don't have someone that looks at me like that.”

 

Will shrugged, “I don't know I just—I don't feel good enough for him or for my team anymore. I got captured twice in as many weeks. That doesn't really scream best of the best.”

 

“Shit happens.” Peter said, “But you suck it up and deal with it. Two screw ups doesn't mean that you're terrible for all the people around you. Your parents being murdered doesn't mean you aren't worthy of love. You being part demon doesn't mean you're going to lose your shit if you tap into that side of yourself!”

 

Will gaped at his cousin who smiled at him.

 

“You know, I could never imagine being through all the shit you've been through and still trying to make it through each day. And you do it well. I mean, shit Will, my Mother turned to you to handle that truce with the Seelie. She sent for you and your team because I got hurt. You're obviously underestimating yourself!”

 

“Maybe she made a mistake.” Will said.

 

“Who is Francis Dolarhyde?” Peter asked, “We heard you and Hannibal mention him.”

 

Will looked at the door before his eyes fell to the ground.

 

“Have you heard of The Dragon?”

 

“Only that they're your competition.”

 

“Francis Dolarhyde is a hybrid of dragon and chaos demon. He's completely insane and on the other side of creepy. His—company has a one hundred percent kill rate.”

 

“Doesn't yours?”

 

“No because we do bounty hunting gigs. They don't. They kill their target and anyone that gets in the way of them and their target.” Will said, “I got capture by him a few weeks ago. It was—terrifying because he was all in my face and I didn't understand why. I thought maybe it was just because of my proficiency in our field. But then why would he have taken Hannibal? And to know that he wants something with me—scares the fuck out of me.”

 

“What do you think he wants?”

 

“I have no idea.” Will said, “No clue as to where I'd even start to begin thinking of what he wants. All I know is that every person he's tortured has ended up in the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane.”

 

Peter's eyes widened as Will rubbed his hands together.

 

“So if Kolnas manages to meet up with him then—I don't know what will happen.” Will sighed, “I just know that Hannibal will be furious with me.”

 

“I'm sure Mother and Father will get to him.”

 

“I hope so.” Will said softly, “Otherwise I don't know what I'll do.”

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“I can't put Hannibal in danger.” Will told him strongly, “He has a little sister, Peter. Dolarhyde doesn't give a damn who he hurts to get what he wants.”

 

“But he'll want to help!”

 

“Just because he wants to doesn't mean that he should! He's got people to think about, Peter.”

 

“As do you.”

 

Will shook his head, “It's different. Mischa is still young enough that she doesn't know how to use her gifts. She's-”

 

“Not your sister.”

 

“Might as well be.” Will snapped at his cousin, “I won't let Hannibal risk her. It would gut him if he lost her.”

 

“Shouldn't he decide?”

 

“No he shouldn't and that is the end of this conversation.”

 

Peter opened his mouth as Will shot him a glare. The Unseelie male's mouth shutting hard before the door opened. Mab and Madoc both walked in; both looking at Will immediately as he stood up.

 

“Did you find him?”

 

“We did.” Mab smiled, “He went into the basilisk den.”

 

“So he's dead?”

 

“We brought his body back to burn.”

 

Will exhaled and fell back to the stairs; feeling his hands shaking before he rubbed his face.

 

“Will, my dear, are you alright?” Mab asked, walking over to him, “I thought you'd be happy.”

 

“I am.” Will breathed harshly, “I'm just—it was taking so long that I thought he'd gotten away.”

 

Madoc smiled darkly, “No one leaves our court without our say so.”

 

“Huh?” Will asked.

 

“Sweetheart, there was no chance of him leaving court.” Mab told him calmly, “When someone escapes and we are notified, the court seizes. Anyone that tries to cross court borders is burned alive. He knew that and was trying to hide.”

 

“Stupid of him to go to the basilisk den.” Peter snorted.

 

Will leaned back until he was laying on the stairs. He stared up at the ceiling before sniffling.

 

“Will?”

 

“I'm relieved. I'm sorry, I just—it was really stressful because I didn't know that. No one's told me that.”

 

“I didn't know that either.” Peter said softly.

 

“I'm sorry then.” Madoc said, “We should have told you not to worry. We didn't know-”

 

“It's not your fault, uncle.” Will told him, “I'm just—it's been a stressful couple of weeks.”

 

“I bought us—is everything alright?”

 

“They found him.” Will said, sitting up, “He's dead.”

 

His boyfriend was holding a large tray of food.

 

“Good, then I came just in time.” Hannibal said, “Because you can eat.”

 

Will didn't even argue about it as Hannibal sat next to him.

 

“Now what?” Peter asked.

 

“As much as I've loved staying here.” Will said, “It's time we got home. If I miss anymore school I'll probably get expelled.”

 

“No you won't.” Hannibal said, “We told them you had mono.”

 

Will cackled as he stared at Hannibal.

 

“And why aren't you sick?”

 

“I told them you got it from sharing a drink with your cousin.” Hannibal shrugged.

 

Will rolled his eyes as he started to eat.

 

Although he'd miss court, he couldn't wait to get home. Even if it meant dealing with Matthew and Lux.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells Hannibal some very important news.

The days that followed after they got home were rough. They hadn't gotten any missions in the last week. The girls hadn't responded well to Dolarhyde wanting Will. Nothing had been going right if Will was honest.

 

So when his emancipation was approved—it threw him for a loop.

 

Although he had to find an apartment as soon as possible.

 

So after two calls to Jack and Jimmy, they'd found him a place four blocks from headquarters and two blocks from Hannibal's house.

 

That was the easy part. The hard part was what he was going to have to do today. They'd gone through school and nothing unusual had happened. Hannibal was in a good mood as were the girls.

 

Although, the girls wanted to go and train whereas Hannibal just wanted a quiet night in.

 

So they'd split up and Will had gone with Hannibal to his house.

 

Laying on his boyfriend's bed and looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

 

“What's up with you today?” Hannibal asked, as he started to change clothes.

 

“I've just had a lot on my mind.” Will told him.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I—um...I have some good news.”

 

“And what's that?” Hannibal asked, smiling at him.

 

“I don't have to live with Matthew anymore.”

 

Hannibal stopped moving and turned to look at Will.

 

“You have to go to Philadelphia, don't you?”

 

“Nope! Don't have to move in with any foster families anymore.”

 

Now his boyfriend looked thoroughly confused.

 

“How is that possible? You aren't eighteen yet.”

 

“I filed for emancipation and it was granted. My biological parents are dead and it frees all guardians from having to deal with me. I have a steady job and as of today, thanks to Jack and Jimmy I have an apartment. So—we don't have to worry about me getting hurt anymore.”

 

Hannibal frowned, “Why didn't you tell me before? Or the girls? Don't you think we deserved to know something like that?”

 

“I didn't want to stress you guys out anymore than you already were. I did it right before we went to court. I just—I wanted to know that I could do something by myself. I knew you'd want to help me but the way that you do things Hannibal—it isn't your place to take care of me.”

 

“You're my boyfriend.” Hannibal said, “I take care of you because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. I get that you wanted to do it for yourself. If you'd explained that to me I would have been fine with it.”

 

“But when the verdict didn't come in a week you would've been pissed.”

 

Hannibal sighed, “I know. I'm just—I would have liked to know. This is a fairly big deal, Will. And with Dolarhyde—it isn't smart for you to live by yourself.”

 

“He doesn't know where I live though-”

 

“If he has someone tail you, it'll be easy to find that out.”

 

“Then I'll cast some spells.”

 

“What if you forget to?”

 

Will looked down because he knew this wasn't a fight he could win. Not with Hannibal who thought of every situation in a thousand different ways. Each way more fucked up than the previous.

 

“Then I can take care of myself!” Will exclaimed, “If you want, you can spend the night a few nights a week just to make sure of just that.”

 

Hannibal smirked, “I know you can. I just don't want to come pick you up one day and find you missing.”

 

“Between you and the girls you can cycle nights out. As it is—I'm fairly certain that Dolarhyde wants me to come to him.”

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“Because otherwise he would have already attacked.” Will told him, “He's more of an action guy than either of us, most of the time. But for this—I know he wants me to come to him. I just don't know when or why.”

 

Hannibal moved over to the bed and sat down.

 

“I'm scared that if you live alone he'll take that as a weakness and strike.”

 

Will stared at Hannibal before he smiled jokingly.

 

“You could move in.”

 

“I couldn't leave Mischa.”

 

“It was a joke, Hannibal.” Will said, “I'd never ask you to leave your sister.”

 

“But—coming over a few nights a week, I can do that.” Hannibal said, “I can't lose you anymore than I can lose Mischa.”

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“I'm upset that you kept this from me even though I understand why you did it. I love you which is why I'll forgive it. Now, how big is this apartment and how much are we going to have to buy today for it?”

 

“Um—it's over a thousand feet of space.” Will said, “Jack and Jimmy thought I'd like the space. Plus it's a good place for one of you guys to crash if we have a bad mission. So a good amount of stuff.”

 

“I'll tell the girls about all of this. But first, we're going to get your apartment furnished and things moved in.” Hannibal told him, standing up gracefully before he turned to hold a hand out to Will.

 

Will took it and let Hannibal pull him off the bed with a smile.

 

“I'm really lucky to have you, Hannibal.”

 

“And I'm lucky to have you, dear Will.” Hannibal said, cupping his face, “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

 

“Sink.” Will supplied, “The girls would drive you nuts.”

 

They both laughed softly before Hannibal kissed him. Will's moan being silenced by Hannibal.

 

“I love you.” Hannibal said quietly, “Come on, let's go be domestic and buy you furniture.”

 

Will nodded and stepped away from Hannibal's arms. Taking his hand as they left his room.

 

Going to Hannibal's car and sliding in. They'd been in the car for less than five seconds before Hannibal grabbed his hand again. Kissing the knuckles before letting go so he culd drive.

 

“So, what color are the walls?”

 

“I can paint them if I want.” Will said.

 

“What are you thinking of?”

 

“Not sure.” Will laughed, “I was more worried about you wanting to not talk to me after I told you my news.”

 

“For the bedroom we could do a nice purple. Help you sleep at night.”

 

“That would be fine.”

 

“And then espresso wood for the furniture. Something dark like that.”

 

“A nice tv so we can all binge watch things.”

 

“A decent shower head because apartment ones always suck.”

 

“Longer screws for the doors so people can't just kick my door down.”

 

“Yes!” Hannibal exclaimed, “That would be very nice. Wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt when I'm not there. At least not as easily.”

 

Will laughed softly and shook his head.

 

“So now we have a laundry list of things to buy.”

 

“I'm surprisingly okay with that.” Hannibal grinned.

 

Will watched his boyfriend's face. He had been shocked that Hannibal had all but put this behind them. Then again, after everything that had happened he wasn't too surprised. They still had a long fight ahead of them and it'd be harder to do that if they were fighting one another.

 

Him taking on the girls would be easier for Hannibal because he'd be reasonable with them. Will would get emotional enough to alienate them and he knew that.

 

“I think Jack's holding off on missions because he's scared one of Dolarhyde's operatives will show up.” Will said, cutting off Hannibal's sentence, “I think he's scared that something is going to happen.”

 

Hannibal glanced at Will with a frown.

 

“Will-”

 

“Madoc and Mab have theories about what he wants.” Will said, “But there's no way to know if they're true unless we confront Dolarhyde.”

 

“Tell me I'm crazy but it sounds like you—want a meeting with Dolarhyde to happen.”

 

“That's because I do.” Will said, “I want to get back to our regularly scheduled program. I hate this—coddling that Jack is doing.”

 

“What's their theory?”

 

“If Loki did prefer my Father, then me being alive will gain him back favor. Not only that but I'm a royal of the Unseelie Court.” Will said softly, “There's a lot of power to be had in my being alive. Especially for the person that brings me to Loki.”

 

Hannibal pulled over and turned to Will.

 

“Then—if that's what Dolarhyde wants and we find that out we bring you to Loki ourselves. No Dolarhyde allowed.”

 

“There's no way of knowing what he wants with me without meeting him and asking.”

 

“Or digging for more information.”

 

Will nodded, “Which is why I was thinking of contacting another deity.”

 

“And who would you call upon?”

 

“Loki's daughter, Hel. She's known in most circles as being able to keep a secret but she's also known for getting the information that she wants.”

 

“How risky is that?”

 

“We need almost a pint of blood for the ritual.” Will said.

 

Hannibal swallowed hard before he nodded.

 

“We'll figure it out. You want to do that then we'll figure it out.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then I'll find a way to get that blood.”

 

Hannibal turned back to the wheel and started to drive again. The conversation going back to furniture as Will smiled at him.

 

He'd do anything for Hannibal and he knew that the same held true for Hannibal.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal get a rude awakening from Jack.

Will and Hannibal sat in the conference room as Jack walked in. They had to make a plan concerning Dolarhyde and they needed to do it now. Their boss sat at the othr head of the table. Will's foot was bouncing as Hannibal licked his lips slowly.

 

“This Dolarhyde problem is becoming—inconvenient.” Hannibal told him.

 

“I knew it would be.” Jack smiled.

 

“What does that mean?” Will asked.

 

“Will, anyone who can do research knew just who you were. If they knew what they were looking for that is. Son of a princess of the Unseelie Court and of the most trusted of Loki's chaos demons. Why do you think I tapped you for The Lamb?”

 

“Did you know about Dolarhyde?”

 

“I guessed when he kept trying to persuade you to join his company. He had too much of an interest in you for it to just be because you were good.”

 

Will's eyes narrowed as Hannibal growled.

 

“You knew something was going on and you didn't let us in on it? What the hell?”

 

“You're an asset.” Jack said strongly, “Do you know how many connections I made just based off of you and Hannibal? The Count of Lithuania, son of a line of werewolves descending for generations and in that same person he was descended from some of the first wendigo. And then you, which I've already said. You two were miraculous finds and our connections come based off of you. There's a reason that this team is my favorite between you and your girls our connections were set.”

 

“You—are an utter bastard.” Will snapped, “What is your plan for Dolarhyde? Or do you even have one?”

 

“We've been having people watch him.”

 

“How helpful.” Hannibal snorted.

 

“Your mission is to kill him when you get a chance.” Jack said, “Which we can hopefully supply you with. Until that happens, you'll have other missions. Some will just coincide with his operatives. We're going to hit him like he's hit us in the past.”

 

“Or I could just say fuck you to your mission and go to him myself.” Will almost snarled, “And throttle him before he becomes a bigger problem.”

 

Jack looked at Will in shock.

 

“The longer Dolarhyde is a threat the more time he has to find out who is close to us. That doesn't just put me and Hannibal in danger. It's the girls, Mischa, my aunt and uncle—his aunt and uncle...my cousin. There's a lot of people he could go after to hurt us!”

 

“I know that-”

 

“Obviously you don't or you wouldn't ask us to wait. Which is what you're doing by saying when we have a chance.” Will told him, “You find out a time and a place, soon. If not, I'll take matters into my own hands and kill him dead.”

 

“I'll help.” Hannibal said, staring at Will.

 

They both turned to stare at Jack at the same time. Seeing the male wince at the joined eye contact.

 

“Make it happen Jack.”

 

“And if I don't?”

 

“You don't want us to answer that.” Hannibal said.

 

“No, I really do.”

 

“We'll take the girls and leave.” Will snapped, “Take all of your connections while we're at it and start our own company.”

 

“You wouldn't!”

 

“Arrange for us to get at Dolarhyde and maybe we won't.”

 

Jack stood up quickly with a sneer.

 

“Don't do this to me again.” Jack warned, “I'll find him.”

 

When he left and slammed the door, neither teen flinched.

 

“Now what?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Now we wait. Jack knows we're serious.”

 

“I've never seen you so—pissed.” Hannibal said.

 

“Dolarhyde will be our problem, sooner rather than later. I know that for a fact.”

 

“Do you think he'll come after them?”

 

“Yes.” Will said, “And we need to be ready.”

 

Will stood up and moved to Hannibal. Straddling him in the male's chair. Kissing him gently before pulling back just a little.

 

“I won't let anything happen to Mischa.”

 

“I know you won't.”

 

“And I won't let him hurt you.”

 

Hannibal cupped Will's face, “You can't promise that. Not with our line of work.”

 

“I can try my hardest.”

 

Hannibal leaned their foreheads together.

 

“I know you will.” Hannibal said, “And I'll try my hardest to protect you from him.”

 

“Now that is something I know you can't keep. If he wants me he'll get me. Just...rescue me.”

 

“Now that's something I can promise.” Hannibal said, “I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world. And Dolarhyde sure as hell can't have you.”

 

“I'm glad you feel that way.” Will muttered, “Let's go on a date. Be normal for a night before we have to be us for a good long while.”

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“Don't you?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal nodded, “It would be nice to be normal for a night. We're exceedingly not normal though.”

 

“So do you want to?”

 

“I'd love to.”

 

“Good because if you'd said no I would have been really sad.”

 

Hannibal smiled before he lifted Will up as he stood up. Lowering his boyfriend down slowly as the fae bit his lip slowly.

 

“What do you want to do? Dinner and a movie?” Hannibal asked.

 

“I was thinking more of a dance club.”

 

Hannibal frowned, “I don't dance.”

 

“Everyone dances, Hannibal. Come on.”

 

He grabbed Hannibal's hand and almost dragged him out of the office.

 

Getting to the older male's car as they both got in.

 

“I can't believe you're making me go dancing.”

 

“It's normal.” Will said, “And not as cliché as doing dinner and a movie.”

 

“True.”

 

Hannibal started to drive as Will pulled his phone out.

 

“This is insane you realize that, right?”

 

“A little bit.”

 

“We should go watch a movie at your place and relax.” Hannibal said.

 

“We don't know what that means.” Will laughed.

 

“Sometimes I wish we did.”

 

“I don't. Life would be boring then.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Sometimes I wish that our boss cared about us more.”

 

“That would be nice, yes.” Hannibal laughed, “Jack cares more about results than whether or not we get hurt.”

 

Will shook his head as he turned to look at Hannibal.

 

“I can't believe he used us.”

 

“I can.” Hannibal said, “The Lamb was just starting out. I wondered how he made so many good connections so quick but I just thought that it was because it was a good cause.”

 

“I miss how easy it used to be.” Will said, “Get up and do our missions. Go to school—I won't miss my foster homes though.”

 

“I won't miss you in those foster homes either.”

 

Will smiled, “It'll also be nice to not have to worry about my extended absence pissing Lux off.”

 

“Another thing I won't miss!”

 

“Lux was alright in the beginning. She just—I wasn't exactly easy for her, you know?”

 

“You have a demanding job.”

 

Will laughed, “That's an understatement. Our job has us traveling so much I'm surprised any of us are graduating. And the only reason I am is because you guys have done my homework when I'm hurt.”

 

“Which we didn't mind doing.”

 

“I know.” Will said, “I have appreciated it though. But—I know that Beverly's parents are pushing for her to go to college.”

 

Hannibal sighed, “As have Alana and Margot's. My own aunt has been on me to do the same. To my knowledge we've all said no.”

 

“Do you really want to risk your life every day for the rest of our lives?”

 

“I like what we do.” Hannibal said, “Mab—pulled me aside before we left.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She wants you to move to court after school.” Hannibal told him, “She really misses you.”

 

“She knows I'm not interested in doing that.”

 

“She wanted me to convince you.” Hannibal said, “But I'd rather us live in Baltimore and visit her occasionally.”

 

Will smiled, “I agree.”

 

They both shared a look before Hannibal focused on the road.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal try to have a normal night out before the girls crash it.

Being normal is overrated, is what most people said. Well, when you weren't normal being normal was—a nice vacation from their hectic lives. Will couldn't stop himself from smiling at Hannibal as the male pulled him close as the music around them throbbed. In a thousand years, Will never imagined he'd talk Hannibal into coming into a club except for a mission.

 

Will turned in Hannibal's arms; dancing against the older male who groaned in his ear. Will's smile widened wickedly before Hannibal's nails dug into his hips.

 

Margot and Alana had each called them twice.

 

They'd all been ignored in favor of being with each other.

 

One of Will's arms snaked around to hold onto the back of Hannibal's neck. His head turning as he kissed his boyfriend gently.

 

“Having fun?” Hannibal asked roughly.

 

“I am.” Will said over the music, “You?”

 

“I'm starting to like it.” Hannibal laughed.

 

Pulling Will that much closer as they both held onto one another. Will turning again and smiling at the werewolf.

 

Hannibal pulled Will over to a booth in the corner when the song ended. The younger teen straddled his boyfriend with a smile.

 

“I haven't seen you look so relaxed in months.” Hannibal said softly.

 

“Because we aren't on a mission where either of us could be killed.” Will told him.

 

“That's probably one reason. The other is that you're actually having a good time.” Hannibal reasoned, “Is this all it takes for you to not stress out?”

 

“Yes. Are we going to make this a thing we do? Probably not.”

 

Hannibal rubbed his finger over Will's cheek.

 

“If it makes you look like this I can learn to live with it.” Hannibal said, “You forget I'm also a teenager. Clubbing isn't so terrible when you have a good partner.”

 

Will smiled at him before leaning his forehead against Hannibal's.

 

“I am-”

 

When Will's phone rang this time he pulled it out and stared at the name.

 

“Which one? The vampire, the siren or the succubus?”

 

“The siren.” Will said, answering, “Yes Margot?”

 

“ _Where are you guys? We want to hang out.”_

 

Will laughed when Hannibal nuzzled his neck.

 

“Clubbing.”

 

“ _Sorry, I think I just hallucinated. Did you say clubbing?”_

 

A gasp escaped Will when Hannibal nipped at his neck.

 

“I did.” Will breathed, swatting at Hannibal's arm.

 

“ _With Hannibal? Our Hannibal? Hannibal Lecter? Hannibal who thinks clubbing is the worst thing teenagers can do? That Hannibal?”_

 

“You make him sound like he doesn't like having fun.” Will said, “He's been having plenty. But we wanted to be normal for the night.”

 

“ _Which club are you at?”_

 

“The Get Down.”

 

“ _We'll be there soon if that's okay?”_

 

“That's fine.” Will said, before Hannibal moved to kiss him, “Although I'm not sure how long we'll stay.”

 

“ _Hannibal hates it that much?” Margot laughed._

 

“More like he's getting a little frisky.” Will gasped, when Hannibal bit down on his neck.

 

“ _Oh. Well damn. We'll see you in a little bit.”_

 

Hannibal frowned at him when Will hung up.

 

“They're on their way aren't they?”

 

“They are. To be fair, the last few weeks have been less about us hanging out and more about drama.”

 

“True.” Hannibal agreed, his fingers rubbing Will's hips.

 

“We'll hang out with them for a little while and then head to my place. You can spend the night if you want?”

 

Hannibal grinned, “I'd like that. Mischa's spending the night at a friend's tonight.”

 

“Perfect.” Will said, kissing him before he pulled back, “So what's the plan? Want to dance some more or are you going to grope me?”

 

“I'm tempted to just stay here.” Hannibal said, “Unfortunately I believe our dear friends would take pictures to use as blackmail so we should probably go dance.”

 

The fae laughed before he stood up. Hannibal standing up a moment later with a smile.

 

Going back to the floor as his fingers weaved into Hannibal's. Pulling him close before he tilted his head. Hannibal's arms wrapped around Will, their fingers still intertwined.

 

The wendigo's chin moved to rest on Will's shoulder.

 

Will smiled when Hannibal nuzzled him.

 

“You know if I was one of those species racists I'd be terrified that you were going to bite a huge chunk out of my neck.”

 

“And if I were one then I'd be scared you were about to steal my soul.”

 

“Too late.”

 

Hannibal's laugh shook Will before he turned in Hannibal's arms.

 

“I knew I felt different.” Hannibal joked.

 

“You should have known better.”

 

“And now I do.”

 

Will kissed him before noticing one of the girls walking in.

 

“Fun time is over.” Will sighed.

 

“We can continue the fun at your apartment.”

 

“I intend to make you keep your word.”

 

They both shared a look before Margot made it to them first.

 

“Don't you two look adorable?”

 

Will rolled his eyes at her, “I'm going to stress that me and Hannibal are trying to be normal tonight. So in the interest of full disclosure we're going to be leaving in about an hour.”

 

Beverly's eyes widened, “Oh—”

 

“Why are you giving us full— _oh.”_ Alana said softly.

 

“Now see, why do you automatically think we're going to be screwing?”

 

“Why give us full disclosure?”

 

“So you aren't like 'why the hell are you leaving?'”

 

All three girls gave him a look.

 

“You know I'm a succubus, right?” Alana asked, “I can tell when you're keeping something from us, especially in the lust department.”

 

Hannibal only smirked at her.

 

“If we are or not it's our business so nose out, Alana.”

 

“Aw but we want to watch.” Beverly smiled.

 

“Never in your wildest dreams.” Will told her, “How was training?”

 

“Awful.” Margot said, as they all left the dance floor.

 

They congregated at a table before Hannibal pulled Will into his lap.

 

“Why?”

 

“Jack is sending us all on a mission.”

 

“Finally! Where?”

 

“That's the problem.” Alana said, “He's sending us to Dublin.”

 

Which meant that their parents were going to freak out. As they always did with international travel. It was an ongoing fight each time they had to leave the country.

 

“What's the mission? Maybe Hannibal and I can handle it?”

 

“Francis Dolarhyde surfaced there.”

 

Will felt Hannibal's arms tighten around him.

 

“So Jack wants us to confront the person that wants something with Will. Like that won't end in some form of tears?”

 

“Yes.” Alana told him.

 

“That's a horrible idea! Tell him to get someone else to do it!”

 

“He said he wants us to get this done so we can get back to our missions....normal ones.”

 

“Hannibal, he's right. We did tell him we wanted to do this. We can't backtrack now that he's given us the opportunity.”

 

“I don't like it.”

 

Neither did Will but they had to do it.

 

“When does he want us to leave?”

 

“Day after tomorrow.” Beverly said.

 

Which means that they had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at their location; Will goes to look at their target.

It was official in Will's book. Jack Crawford was the absolute worst. The girls had gotten permission if only because they'd guilt tripped them. They'd told their parents that if something happened to Will while they were kept in Baltimore they'd never forgive themselves. It had taken their parents all of two seconds to cave in.

 

Jack had sent them almost immediately after they'd gotten permission.

 

Which meant they hadn't slept in about nineteen hours. Getting to the hotel before dropping his bag on the ground. He and Hannibal moped to the bed and fell to the bed as one.

 

“That was bullshit.” Will groaned.

 

“Agreed.”

 

Will turned on his back and stretched out. Sitting up and looking around the room.

 

“We have four days to make contact. I think we'll only need like one. And then use the other three days we can relax.”

 

“Sounds magical. Do you have a plan about what we should do when we find him?”

 

“Tackle him and force him to spill what he wants? You wolf out and kill him? I demon out and kill him? Alana seduces him? Beverly compels him? Margot sings him to his death? I mean, there are a lot of ways we can do this.”

 

Hannibal laughed, “Alright so we nap first right? I really want to nap.”

 

“You can. We need to confirm that Dolarhyde is still here. Which means making contact with Logan.”

 

“Damn.” Hannibal sighed, “You're going to need backup.”

 

“I'll be fine.” Will said, kissing Hannibal's head, “Rest up and I'll go meet Logan. I'll be safe, Hannibal. He's a trusted friend and ally. I trust him with my life.”

 

“Dolarhyde being anywhere within five miles of you makes me anxious.”

 

“Logan's a full fledged demon. He's not like me or Dolarhyde. You know purebreeds are stronger than us.”

 

“True.” Hannibal said softly.

 

“So nap. You look like you're about to drop.” Will said, standing up, “I'll grab food on the way back.”

 

Hannibal nodded before he yawned loudly.

 

Getting into bed as Will moved to Hannibal's bag. Pulling out a gun and sliding it into a holster on his hip.

 

“Please be careful.” Hannibal said.

 

“No worries. The girls went shopping so if something happens I'll call them for backup.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Will left the room and pulled his phone out. Going down to the bar and sitting down. Logan wanted to meet at the hotel bar. It was easy enough for Will if he was honest.

 

It had been a year since the last time they'd left the country. They'd gone to Tokyo then and it was to catch a serial killer that had fled the country.

 

“Will Graham.”

 

Will smiled at the blonde haired man that walked in.

 

“Logan Oliver.” Will smiled, “It's good to see you.”

 

“As it is to see you.” Logan said, “When your boss called me to tell me you were going to be in the country I was shocked.”

 

“Yes well I wasn't expecting to be here until I was ordered to two days ago.”

 

“Tell me about Francis Dolarhyde.”

 

“Hybrid supernatural who murdered my parents.”

 

Logan's eyes widened in shock.

 

“Your boss neglected to tell me that.”

 

“Only because I felt it best coming from me. We've known each other for a long time now, Logan.” Will said, “You're still one of the best teachers we've ever had at The Lamb.”

 

“Thank you for that. And I'm glad you finally know who was behind that.”

 

“As am I.” Will said, “Anyways, Dolarhyde—he still here?”

 

“Was at a pub six blocks away before I left him there.”

 

Will didn't expect the terror that hit his gut but it slammed into him just the same.

 

“Good.” Will said, “Because I want to get this done sooner rather than later. Mainly because I want to know what he wants with me.”

 

“What he wants with you?”

 

“He hired two people to murder my parents and intentionally didn't tell them about me.” Will muttered, “And I don't know why.”

 

Logan sat down finally before Will ordered something to drink.

 

“Why would someone who wanted two powerful people dead not want their offspring dead?”

 

“That's the question on everyone's mind.”

 

“Shit.” Logan said, “That's—terrifying.”

 

“Hence why we wanted to figure it out now.”

 

Logan sighed, “You and Hannibal can never just be normal for supernatural creatures can you?”

 

“And ruin your expectations? Never!”

 

“Let's go snoop on Dolarhyde.”

 

Will stood up with the male before they walked outside to his car. Will got in slowly before they started to drive. He tried to focus on the task at hand but it was harder than he thought. Because the idea of walking up to Dolarhyde at all in the next three days was impossible to swallow.

 

“Will, are you alright other than that?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your boss may have mentioned that you and Hannibal finally realized that you love one another.But it's been fairly rocky.”

 

“Only because I don't understand not calling the people he hates most.”

 

“You'll be fine. You and Hannibal are a lot more mature than people your age.”

 

“We try to be.” Will smiled, “Now if only we could get a few hours alone.”

 

“Those teenage hormones hitting you?”

 

“A little bit.” Will admitted, “And Hannibal doesn't help the cause at all.”

 

Logan laughed, “I bet he doesn't. Then again, anyone with demonic abilities could tell that he's been wanting to nail you since puberty.”

 

“How romantic.” Will laughed.

 

“I mean, he wanted to woo you as well. But for the most part he was staring at your ass all class.”

 

Will blushed and shook his head, “Glad to know I was completely oblivious.Then again it's not shocking considering I was so wrapped up in my foster situation.”

 

“True.” Logan said, pulling up to the bar.

 

“So how do we do this without Dolarhyde seeing me?”

 

“It's like you forget that I'm an agent as well.”

 

Logan grabbed a laptop from the backseat. Opening it and typing before showing Will a perfect video of the bar.

 

“That is awesome.” Will said.

 

Logan moved the angle of it around. Will sighed as he saw Dolarhyde. The man was drinking with Chilton and Hobbs.

 

“He has two of his agents with him.” Will told him, “So definitely will need more backup.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Frederick Chilton and Garret Jacob Hobbs.”

 

“Well damn.”

 

“Exactly my thoughts.”

 

“What are they even doing here?” Logan asked.

 

And that was a good question. Will grabbed the laptop and minimized the video.

 

Going to his email and searching for Ireland.

 

“Apparently there's a high bounty killer in Dublin. They mgiht be here for him.”

 

“So we can block them from getting them and you guys can get the reward.”

 

“We just want to confront him.” Will said, bringing the video back up, “Which won't be easy.”

 

“The fun cases are the hard ones.”

 

Will sighed, “No they aren't. I like the easy ones.”

 

Will's phone vibrated as he pulled it out.

 

_From: Alana_

_Will, we're back at the hotel. Going to sleep for a little while and you should probably do the same. We have a long day tomorrow. Be safe!_

 

“Hannibal?”

 

“Alana actually. She is suggesting I get to bed soon. I think I agree with her. Can you keep an eye on him while I do?”

 

“Of course and if I can't then my little protege can.”

 

“You're a life saver, Logan.”

 

“You know I'd do anything for your team, Will.”

 

They drove back to the hotel as Will made himself relax. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he was stressing out about Dolarhyde.

 

Knowing that he was going to be crawling into bed with Hannibal made it easier to go to bed. They'd get up and get to work.

 

Because Will's curiosity was bothering him something horrible.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets vengeance for his parents.

Will looked through the camera lens at Francis. Guiding the camera down the street to follow the male while Hannibal tried to talk Will out of his plan. As it stood it was nearly impossible to get to Dolarhyde with Frederick and Garret next to him. The girls were on the roofs around them. Each with their own rifle in case this altercation ended horribly.

 

“Please let me at least come up to him with you-”

 

“He won't let me in on his little secret if you are.” Will argued, “The girls are covering me and you'll be trailing us if he decides to go inside.”

 

“I just don't like it.”

 

“If he touches you, scorch him.”

 

“I'll do a lot more than scorch him.”

 

“Good.” Hannibal said, kissing his forehead, “Please be careful.”

 

He handed Will his comm unit. Sliding it into his ear before putting on a beanie.

 

“Always am.” Will said, getting out of the car.

 

He walked towards Francis and watched both Frederick and Garret go for their guns.

 

“Now is that any way to greet a friend?” Will asked.

 

“It is if you're trying to kill us.” Frederick said.

 

“Now why would I do a thing like that when I just want to speak to your boss?” Will asked, catching Dolarhyde's attention, “Spare me five?”

 

“I can give you more time than that if you're willingly wanting to talk to me.”

 

“Great.”

 

Dolarhyde waved his hand to his two lackeys before they started walking.

 

“What can I do for you, Will?” Francis asked.

 

“I just got back from the Unseelie Court a week ago. My cousin was in an awful jam. And then I figured, since I was back there I'd dig into who killed my parents.”

 

To Dolarhyde's credit his face nor his body language changed.

 

“I know this has been something you've struggled with. Did you find anything?”

 

“Two Seelie jackasses actually. Kolnas and Grutas.” Will told him, “Tortured Grutas profusely for days. And then Hannibal tortured him and what do you know? He talked.”

 

That was when Dolarhyde's face started to show his anxiety.

 

“He said you arranged it. However, you didn't tell them about me.” Will said, “And I was wondering why you would do it—kill them and not inform them about me.”

 

Dolarhyde waved Frederick and Garret away. The pair walked off from them as Dolarhyde moved them into the alley.

 

“I'm glad you decided to confront me in person than through one of my agents.”

 

“Why would you do it?”

 

“Why do you think?”

 

“I know my Father was high in Loki's ranks. I know you answer to Loki.” Will said, “Maybe you wanted my Father's rank. And it was easy to pin it on my Mother's political stance in the Unseelie Court. I also know my Father killed your wife....so this was your revenge.”

 

Dolarhyde laughed at Will who backed up when the male moved to him. He wasn't fast enough as he was thrown into the wall.

 

Will, to his credit, didn't make a sound as he stared at Dolarhyde who got too close for his comfort.

 

“ _Will are you alright? Want me to shoot this fucker in the ass?” Alana asked lethally._

 

Will shook his head just enough for her to get the message.

 

“I am not so petty. Your Father did me a favor by killing my wife. She was a nuisance to my plans. I didn't kill your Father for a rank, I killed him and your Mother because I hated them. Plain and simple. Your bitch of an Unseelie Mother didn't deserve any chaos demon. Yet your Father fell for her...why I don't know why. Unseelies are—disgusting even by our standards.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You're the spawn of a powerful Unseelie fae and chaos demon. Why wouldn't I kill them just so I could have you? Warp you into what I wanted and then use you? Unfortunately for me you fell in love with that Lecter kid. He's good at what he does, don't get me wrong but it's—sad. You could be something so much more dangerous if you just let yourself.”

 

Will shoved the man back, “Yeah, I'll take Hannibal over straight up crazy any day of the week. Thanks for the offer thou-”

 

Will gasped when Dolarhyde crowded him into the wall. Feeling unblocked power hitting him like a punch to his solar plexus.

 

“Shh, just let it wash over you. You see, when two chaos demons come together the power is addictive.”

 

“It hurts.” Will whimpered.

 

Because it did; it felt like electricity was shooting through him in a painful amount and speed.

 

Shoving the man back and breathing hard when the power left.

 

“I granted you mercy so you'd become mine.” Dolarhyde sneered, “It's the best way to shove it in your dead parents faces. Goodness knows they reside with Hel so they can still look over you. They were so fucking beloved by Loki. But you, I left you alive so I could have your power. Prince of the Unseelie Court and a fucking chosen chaos demon—you're _mine_ not Lecter's.”

 

Will laughed roughly, “Would you like to tell that to Hannibal or would you like me to? Spoiler alert, it ends the same. You on your ass with your heart ripped out. I'll enjoy eating it with Hannibal.”

 

“ _Hey! Remember what we said about foreplay over comms?” Alana asked._

 

“ _We haven't had that conversation.” Hannibal laughed._

 

“I think it's about time someone put you in your place.” Dolarhyde said, grabbing Will by the throat and shoving him into the wall, “You could be so great if you'd just drop the dead weight around you. Hannibal Lecter will do nothing for you. He won't give you more power. You could transform into something better than any of us and you insist on staying this—hybrid creature.”

 

The pressure on his throat tightened as he finally let his fear overtake him. Scratching at the older man as Dolarhyde squeezed harder. Will tried to get a handle on his magic but it felt like it was slipping each and every time.

 

“ _Will, do you want us to take the shot—oh shit!”_

 

Hannibal tackled Dolarhyde as Will slid down the wall coughing and gasping for breath. Wheezing as he turned to stare at his boyfriend who was understandably pissed. Then again, even before they'd dated Hannibal had a thing against choking of any sort.

 

Pinning down the leader of The Dragon easily before he looked back at Will.

 

“You got hurt.”

 

“I was working on it.” Will retorted playfully, “Was going to use my shadow gifts. Where are Frederick and Garret?”

 

Hannibal's smile should have made Will's blood turn into ice. As it was, all it did was warm him from the inside out.

 

“They're currently unconscious in a locked dumpster not too far from here.” Hannibal said, “What would you like to do with him? Torture and maim or just plan kill?”

 

Will smiled at Hannibal before kneeling in front of Dolarhyde.

 

“You wanted me to turn into something better than myself? I can only do that with Hannibal. One day soon I'll start to delve into my demonic powers. You won't be there to see it.” Will told Dolarhyde, “Hannibal, on the other hand, will be. And I won't kill you with my Father's powers. I will with the gifts I have because of my Unseelie Mother.”

 

He put his hands on Dolarhyde's face before his eyes locked on Hannibal's.

 

“I want all of you to look away.” Will told the girls, “Even you Hannibal-”

 

“I'm watching.” Hannibal rejected, “I agree that the girls should look away as I believe this won't be pretty.”

 

Will's magic lashed out and created a sound barrier. It wouldn't do any of them any good if they were caught in the act.

 

“ _I'll handle the cameras in the area.” Beverly told Will._

 

Will nodded before he looked at Dolarhyde. Focusing on those two gifts that made him Unseelie moreso than his magic. Closing his eyes before taking a deep breath. Wrapping them together before slowly seeping them into Dolarhyde.

 

Felt the man scream before he heard it as he pushed it a little harder. Blood, flesh and shadows were the three most feared gifts in their court.

 

When Peter, kind and generous Peter, flourished with flesh it was then that he became feared more than he was made fun of. Flesh wasn't a gift to be laughed at. You could torture someone for days with little effort. Make their skin do whatever you wanted it to.

 

Blood was the same way in some aspects. You could boil it, cool it, make it rush so much that you'd experience pinprick pain. You could also rip it from the body.

 

Shadows—was the most feared. Shadow casters weren't to be trusted because they could travel through them. Could use the shadows as a weapon. Shadows were cold and when traveled through felt like you were drowning. Will mainly used shadows in fighting if he was honest.

 

But right now?

 

He was seeing the benefits of having it to hurt someone with. The shadows cast a black shimmer over Will as he opened his, now, blood red eyes to watch Dolarhyde screaming.

 

“Shh.” Will said, seeing Hannibal's eyes widen, “You're overreacting. This doesn't hurt. This on the other hand-”

 

Dolarhyde's screams increased as he jerked in Hannibal's arms. Will's laughter hit Hannibal and the fae felt his boyfriend's lust hit him before his eyes locked on the werewolf's.

 

“Does.” Will finished breathlessly, “Now, this is going to hurt. I suggest you don't struggle too much...what am I saying, you'll struggle anyways. They all do.”

 

Freezing Dolarhyde's blood as he shoved his shadows into the man. Drowning him in a dark abyss of cold and horror. Watching the man's lips turn blue before he looked to Hannibal.

 

“Love...move away.”

 

Hannibal moved without any further prompting. Staring at Will like he'd never seen him before.

 

Dolarhyde's mouth was open in a continuous scream as Will smiled at him.

 

“I'd love to keep you alive and torture you but—I feel if I did it'd be a mistake.” Will said, “Because if you truly want me it means you'll try to kill Hannibal. And that—well that can't happen.”

 

Focusing his magic into Dolarhyde before standing and going to Hannibal. Waving his hand as shadows raised up. Will's hands coming together as he imagined it in Dolarhyde's body before expanding them. Dolarhyde's screams were like music. Hearing blood hit the shadow wall before his eyes opened.

 

Hannibal's eyes were large as he stared at where Dolarhyde had been before he glanced at Will. His wonderfully logical Will, who stared at the pieces of flesh that had been the man who had ordered his parents murder. The black shimmer had dulled to his natural skin color. The red in his eyes fading to his beautiful gray blue they always were.

 

“Will?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Girls, do whatever you like for the rest of the day.” Will said, his eyes not leaving Dolarhyde's parts, “We're officially on vacation.”

 

“ _Roger that!” Alana said._

 

“ _The cameras are wiped so we're in the clear.” Beverly said, “And that means we're shopping again, right Margot?”_

 

“ _Damn skippy! See you boys for dinner.”_

 

Will pulled his comm unit out before turning to Hannibal and pulling his out. Turning them both off before he looked up at his boyfriend.

 

“And what are we doing for the rest of the day?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will's only answer was a grin.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal are seriously up to no good.

Will was many things and impulsive wasn't really one of them. Although it had been lately he'd admit. Once the girls had left the vicinity Will had all but dragged Hannibal back to the hotel room. Slamming the man into the door and kissing him hard. His body was thrumming with the aftereffects of his gifts. Hannibal's lust hadn't helped the matter if Will was entirely honest with himself.

 

Because he was high on adrenaline and want. And he was quite through with denying himself things he wanted.

 

Like right now he wanted to rip Hannibal's clothes off and fuck him until dinner. He was done with waiting and he could tell his boyfriend was as well.

 

Will's dominance didn't last very long; Hannibal had turned them and lifted Will up easily. Pressing him against the wood. His nails dug into the fae's thighs causing a moan to leave the younger male.

 

“Think about what you want before we do something we regret.” Hannibal said, his nails turning into claws without Will realizing.

 

“I want you to fuck me until the girls come to get us for dinner.” Will growled at him.

 

Feeling Hannibal quiver shouldn't have turned him on more. It should have worried him that maybe he'd pushed the werewolf too far.

 

Or maybe the wendigo aspect of his boyfriend.

 

However, Will figured, as he almost tore Hannibal's shirt off, he didn't really give a damn. Hannibal's claws ruined Will's shirt as the wendigo yanked it off and tossed it away without a care.

 

Being pulled away from the door as Hannibal carried him to the bed. Laying them both down on it with a smirk on his face.

 

Biting Will's neck hard enough to bleed before he licked at the spot.

 

“If you need us to stop...tell me.” Hannibal told him.

 

“I doubt I will.” Will told him, rolling them over and going for Hannibal's jeans, “You have no idea how horribly I've wanted this. Especially after what happened in court.”

 

“No cousin to stop us now.”

 

Will stared at Hannibal before his eyes flashed. His hand going up and locking the door from his spot on the bed. He turned to Hannibal who released a groan that made Will's eyes flash again.

 

“Think that will stop the girls?” Will grinned deviously.

 

“If it doesn't, I frankly don't care.” Hannibal said, before Will gasped when he was on his back again, “Because I'm going to ride you until I can't anymore.”

 

“All talk and no show.” Will joked, before crying out when Hannibal bit down on his chest, “I know foreplay is supposed to be big but can we skip it? I think we did enough in court.”

 

Hannibal's grin was bloody as he jerked off Will's jeans. Tossing them to the side before he nuzzled the man's hipbone.

 

Will reached down and jerked Hannibal towards him.

 

“How about showing my lips that same affection?”

 

“Always.” Hannibal told him, kissing him.

 

Pulling away before biting his lip slowly.

 

“So—do we have-”

 

“Duffel bag.” Will cut in.

 

Hannibal moved away from the bed quickly but with some restraint. When Will's phone rang the fae moved to grab it before moving and grabbing Hannibal's. Tossing them in the mini fridge before standing up straight. His boyfriend smiled at him before Will shrugged.

 

“If they're calling me they'll call you next.” Will said, as Hannibal's phone began to rang, “And I'm really not in the mood to get interrupted again.”

 

Going to Hannibal and kissing him again as the male forced him to move back. Will laughed when he hit the bed; Hannibal landing carefully on top of him.

 

“I'm serious though Will. You need me to stop, tell me.”

 

“I'm pretty sure I can handle you.” Will said, “As long as you don't have that knotting thing...you don't, right? Because if you do then yeah, before that happens we'll need to stop-”

 

“Hush!” Hannibal laughed, blushing, “I don't have a knot.”

 

“Then we're good.” Will told him, “Now enough with the talking.”

 

Kissing Hannibal again and dragging him down. Anxiety finally hit him late in the game. Because this was next level stuff in their relationship. Although after all the things they'd been through he was more than happy to take that step. Especially considering their job qualifications. And he wanted this with Hannibal more than anything if he was entirely honest with himself.

 

“Stop thinking so much.” Hannibal muttered against his lips, “Relax and think about the fact that we're going to be doing a lot of this in the future.”

 

Will shivered under the male before Hannibal opened the lube. Smearing it on his fingers before smiling at Will who tensed instinctively.

 

“Relax.” Hannibal said, nipping and sucking on Will's neck.

 

The fae's moan was quickly turned into a gasp when a finger entered him smoothly. It shocked Will if he was honest but then again, knowing Hannibal, the male had probably done more research into the matter than Will himself.

 

And he was doing a marvelous job of keeping his attention away from the fingers stretching him. Breathing in sharply as Hannibal's teeth bit him gently.

 

“Did you know that I've been in love with you since we were about eleven?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will shook his head slowly before he was pulled up into Hannibal's lap. Gasping against the werewolf's throat.

 

“It was right after our first mission in Berlin. I forgot that you'd taken the Germanic classes instead of the French and Italian one the rest of us did.”

 

“Like you needed help with your German.” Will laughed breathlessly.

 

He couldn't stop squirming in Hannibal's lap as his boyfriend only smiled at him.

 

“I'd forgotten however.” Hannibal whispered softly, “I'd gotten captured because I was overconfident. And you—you tried to negotiate my release and I was so impressed yet horrified. You could have easily been killed.”

 

“Wasn't going to let my best friend get tortured if I could help it.”

 

“Even then, I was terrified that you were going to get killed. Especially when they pulled out their guns. I realized then that I couldn't handle losing you. And having that kind of realization when you're eleven—kind of heavy. But you stood your ground and killed them.”

 

Will whimpered softly when Hannibal slid a third finger in easily. Curving and twisting his way into the fae's body. Will let out a breathy moan before bucking in Hannibal's lap. The smile that crossed his boyfriend's face should have scared Will but it didn't. Feeling those fingers hit that spot again as he whined; moving to get closer before pushing back down.

 

“But seeing you in the Unseelie Court was something new altogether.”

 

“H—How was that?”

 

“You were well respected and it was warranted in every way. But then there was the fact that even if someone didn't respect you, then you sure as hell made them.” Hannibal said, “We get that with our team but seeing it from others was—it was amazing.”

 

Kissing the underside of Will's jaw with a smile.

 

“None of it compares to seeing you like this.”

 

Laying Will back on the bed and leaning over him.

 

He laid soft kisses on Will's neck. He slid his fingers out before taking a deep breath. Lining himself up before kissing his boyfriend gently. Pushing in as slow as he could; hearing Will's pained gasp mix with his own pleasured one. Stilling when Will's nails dug into his arms. He could see it on the male's face that it hurt yet Will said nothing; uttered no word against it.

 

“Are you alright?” Hannibal whispered in his ear.

 

Will nodded, “Yeah—it's just...weird.”

 

“Painful weird?” Hannibal questioned, lifting Will's legs.

 

The fae wrapped his legs around Hannibal gently. Looking in his eyes before licking his lips.

 

Will shook his head, “Just—take it slow.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Laying kisses on Will's face as he moved slowly into him. Moaning when Hannibal changed the angle he pushed back in. Letting out a shaky breath as Will released another whine. His hands digging into Hannibal's back as his back arched. Kissing him before feeling incredibly warm as his eyes opened. Staring at Will who watched him before his eyes flashed and his body moved into Hannibal's.

 

Hannibal's hips moved faster as Will's hand fell to the bed. Clutching the fabric before breathing faster; the hand on Hannibal's back digging in harder.

 

Will watched as Hannibal moved to his neck. Tilting Will's head to the side before biting it gently. The Unseelie froze just a little. The wendigo's teeth biting harder as Will gasped sharply.

 

“Oh fuck.” Will said breathlessly, his hand going to Hannibal's neck.

 

His head tilted more as Hannibal growled; his hips moved harder into Will who cried out sharply. Hannibal's hand closed around Will's erection and started to pull. His hand moving in a steady motion as he felt Will's body shiver.

 

“Harder.” Will muttered.

 

Hannibal's smiled was wicked as he thrust into Will harder. The pace making Will gasp loudly as he held on. Will's eyes shut as he felt a warmth almost consume him. Hearing Hannibal making those little choked off groans was hitting him hard. Nearly screaming as he came against the wendigo's hand. His thighs shook as he tilted his head back for Hannibal to bite down.

 

His boyfriend's teeth bit into his neck hard enough that Will knew he'd broken the skin. His nails cut into Hannibal's neck as Hannibal all but pounded into him. His groan was muffled as he came inside of Will. His hips bucking into the fae's before he released the skin.

 

Licking the blood away slowly as he moved slowly to the side. Will felt when Hannibal slipped out. Leaning his head against the pillow as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Was it worth it?” Will asked, smiling at Hannibal.

 

He'd never seen the composed male look so unraveled.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Was it worth the wait?” Will asked him.

 

Hannibal laughed, “You really have to ask that?”

 

Will nodded as Hannibal turned onto his side and kissed him.

 

“If we'd never had sex it would still be worth it. I'm not in it for that. I'm in this for you, only you.”

 

Will's smile was bright before Hannibal kissed him again. Rolling them over and pinning the wendigo down.

 

“So I say, we go and shower. Then we come back here and nap for a little while before meeting the girls for dinner.” Hannibal suggested.

 

“And I say we go another round, then do those things.” Will told him.

 

“You'll be sore.”

 

“Worth it.” Will gasped, as Hannibal flipped him over.

 

Pressing him into mattress with a smirk. They ignored Will's phone ringing as Hannibal kissed him again.

 

Will knew Hannibal's excitement mirrored his own because they now had three days of rest and relaxation.

 

And they also had this now.

 

It'd be a fun vacation.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets another mission; Will is confronted by Dragon agents.

The three days in Dublin had been rejuvenating for the team. They had all needed a few days away from everything. Going back to school had even been welcome to Will. Moving into the courtyard after the day had ended and sitting on the top of his team's usual table. Smiling widely when Hannibal walked out of the building. Walking over to the fae and standing in between his legs easily.

 

“How was zoology?”

 

“We started dissecting a shark.” Will said, “So fairly easy.”

 

Alana snorted as she walked up, “Only you and Hannibal think dissections are easy.”

 

Will shrugged his shoulders, “I won't apologize for having a natural gift. Also Hannibal, did you get my jacket from your locker?”

 

“No, I actually forgot. I'll go get it now.” Hannibal said, kissing Will quickly before leaving.

 

“So, we wanted to ask in Dublin but around Hannibal it's kind of awkward since he's so proper but—did you guys have sex?” Alana asked.

 

Will blushed before he looked at her.

 

“We did.” Will confirmed, “Was it super obvious?”

 

“Only because you two were extra lovey.” Alana snickered, “How was it?”

 

“Alana!”

 

“What? We're curious.” Alana told him, “And who bottomed?”

 

“None of your business but it was—phenomenal.” Will told her, before sighing when Frederick and Garret walked into the courtyard, “You know, one would think that after switching teams they'd also switch schools.”

 

“We'd only be so lucky.” Alana said, “Maybe if we stay very still they'll leave us alone-”

 

“Will Graham.” Garret snapped.

 

“Or not. Not is good too.” Alana said, as Will laughed at her.

 

“What do you want?” Will asked, leaning on his knees, “And please keep in mind we are about to leave, so you have like—maybe a minute?”

 

“I'm sure you can give us more time than that.” Frederick growled, “You killed our boss. Why would you do that?”

 

“I mean, can you prove that though?” Will questioned, “Because I'm fairly certain you have to be able to prove it. And I mean, why would I do that?”

 

“You approached him about something!”

 

“Hear that Alana? Apparently I'm a hooker.” Will said amused, as Alana laughed loudly, “Approaching random men on the street. How didn't you hear what we were talking about? You were right there.”

 

Will's smile seemed to infuriate the two men even further. Unseelie magic had more perks than any other magical being. Give your boyfriend two amnesia potions to slip to Frederick and Garret and they would never remember the conversation that happened between Will and Dolarhyde.

 

“It was—we can't remember.” Garret almost snarled, spitting in his anger.

 

The amnesia potion would make the memory slip each time they tried to think about it. It was unbreakable and untraceable. Hannibal had been both terrified and impressed with it.

 

“I mean, if you can't remember and I left Dolarhyde in that alley alive, then you really have nothing to go on.” Will told them, standing up when Hannibal walked back into the courtyard, “Now I have a friendly suggestion. You may want to leave before Hannibal takes a bite out of one of you. I don't think he's picky about who at this point. Also, if you approach me about this subject again, you won't like the results.”

 

“Is that a threat? Are you threatening us?” Garret asked.

 

“It's more of a strong suggestion than a threat.” Will said, “You two should probably be trying to figure out who is going to run your sub-par organization rather than approach innocent people and accuse them of murder. Have a nice day.”

 

He looped his arm with Alana's and walked them over to a confused Hannibal.

 

“What was that about?” Hannibal asked the giggling pair.

 

“I don't know what happened but Will has become too sassy to handle.”

 

“They asked about Dublin.” Will said.

 

“Which we knew they would.” Hannibal said, “But why do they look like you gave them each a punch to the gut?”

 

“Possibly because I said you'd eat one of them and then threatened them with a vague suggestion.”

 

Hannibal's eyes widened as Alana giggled.

 

“I mean, Hannibal, he was so on point it was a treat to see.”

 

“I bet it was.” Hannibal said, “Beverly is looking for you, Alana. We'll meet you guys at headquarters.”

 

“Alright, you two have fun.” Alana said, walking off.

 

Hannibal and Will walked after her slowly; Hannibal taking Will's hand and kissing it.

 

“You've been in a different mood since Dublin.”

 

“Different good or bad?”

 

“Good.” Hannibal said, “You're—I don't want to say lighter but you're happier at the very least.”

 

“Well of course I would be. I told you it'd be closure.” Will said, “And that was something I really needed. Although I'm pretty sure Frederick and Garret won't leave us alone about Dublin for a good long while.”

 

“Probably not, but it won't be long until someone takes up leading The Dragon.” Hannibal said, opening the passenger door for Will.

 

Will slid in as Hannibal shut the door. Getting in on the driver's side and shutting the door before they started to drive.

 

“So after we check in do you want to spend the night at my house?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal smiled, “I'd love to but I promised Mischa we'd marathon a few movies for the weekend.”

 

“How is she doing?” Will asked.

 

“Better. Robert wants to send her to a supernatural boarding school. He thinks she'll be better protected.”

 

Will straightened up, “Is that smart? I mean, hunters attacked a known human school.”

 

“They have magic barriers to protect them against hunters.” Hannibal said, “She seems excited by the idea. She's not so big on having to live there but if it keeps her safe.”

 

“Where's the school?”

 

“Philadelphia.” Hannibal answered, “She'll come home on weekends but she's scared that I won't be there.”

 

“Then for the missions that happen during the weekend, you'll stay here in Baltimore. The girls and I can handle things.” Will said, “You know we won't mind doing it.”

 

“Yes but then I'll worry about you.” Hannibal said.

 

“Nothing to worry about.” Will told him, “I get into a spot of trouble then the girls can get me out of it. And the same goes for them. It'll be fine.”

 

“I know, it's just—a lot of things have happened over the last month.”

 

“And we're all alright.”

 

Hannibal pulled into his parking spot and turned the car off. Turning in his seat as Will turned to face him as well.

 

“Let's get dinner after this and then I'll drop you off at your apartment.”

 

“That's fine with me.”

 

“Good.” Hannibal said, “And tomorrow I can spend the night. Mischa has plans with some friends.”

 

They got out of the car and went into headquarters. Will stopping when he saw Jack in the conference room. Heading inside as they took their usual spots. The girls coming in after and sitting down.

 

“I'm glad to see you all had fun in Dublin.” Jack said, “This mission will be a breeze for you.”

 

Will frowned, “Why?”

 

“Serial killer in Tucson. Victims are male or female, curly brunette hair and light colored eyes.”

 

Margot and Will grinned at each other.

 

“If we tag team the fucker do we get a bonus?” Margot asked.

 

“If you tag team and film it, I'll give you a bonus.” Jack laughed.

 

“When do we leave?” Hannibal asked, “I promised my sister I'd hang out with her tonight.”

 

“You leave tomorrow and you'll be back latest by Tuesday.”

 

“We're never going to graduate if we keep missing school.” Alana snorted.

 

“Your teachers have been informed that you're visiting college campuses.”

 

Will rolled his eyes, “I'll set up our bags. Make sure you guys have as little to do as possible tomorrow.”

 

“I can help.” Margot said, “With Mason being home I'm not keen on going home.”

 

“You can spend the night at mine?” Will offered.

 

“This is why we love you.” Margot smiled, “I'd greatly appreciate that.”

 

“We'll take our emergency bags so we won't have to worry about packing.”

 

“Works for me.” Hannibal said.

 

“Well if you're all agreed, I'd like the girls to come with me to get the files.”

 

When Jack stood up to leave, the girls followed them.

 

Will slid off his seat on the table behind Hannibal and moved to the conference table. Leaning against it while Hannibal turned to look at him.

 

“The girls and I can handle this if you want to stay and hang out with your sister this weekend.”

 

“It's fine, I can hang with her tonight and just sleep on the ride over to Philadelphia.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.” Hannibal said, “I'm not going to let you and Margot do a _very_ dangerous mission without helping. I actually refuse to.”

 

“You refuse, huh?” Will smiled.

 

Hannibal took Will's hand and kissed it.

 

“The day I stay home when you go on a dangerous mission is the day I'm not longer here.” Hannibal said, seeing the girls come back, “Now let's figure out a gameplan.”

 

When they opened the files, Will knew that it was going to be a long mission.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Margot hate boarding school cases.

Will and Margot hated boarding school missions. They were both in equal agreement that it was the absolute worst. It was mainly because they brought the worst kind of people out. At least to their knowledge. Hannibal was in the car with Alana and Beverly; watching anyone and everyone that came up to them.

 

Which comforted Will to a high degree. Margot and Will were posing as twins who were transfers from another school.

 

So far only jackasses had approached them.

 

“ _Let's just call it a day.” Alana said._

 

Will let his empathy reach out to others with a frown. Trying to find someone who could have done it emotionally to start with.

 

Everyone's emotions were normal for students. The main emotion was stress but it was frustrating Will because he could have at least started with someone and gone to others.

 

“I know you want to find someone but using your gifts always tires you. Especially empathy.” Margot muttered softly.

 

“It's not giving me anything.” Will sighed, “It's pissing me off.”

 

“ _Calm down, love.” Hannibal said, “We'll figure this out just give it time. You and Margot fit the description so they'll come to you.”_

 

“ _That's not necessarily true.” Beverly chimed in, “We can't just assume those kind of things.”_

 

Will took a deep breath and turned to Margot.

 

“Go to the car.” Will told her, “I'm going to dive in.”

 

“And how are you going to do that?”

 

“That guy has been staring at me for the last thirty minutes.”

 

“Have fun. I'll keep Hannibal from killing him.”

 

“Thank you!” Will said, standing up and going over to the male.

 

He watched the man straighten up and smile at Will who leaned over on the table with a smile of his own.

 

“Hi, so I'm new and really lost already. My sister knows her way around but she's going to be late to a dinner rehearsal for this wedding thing. Could you show me where the cafeteria is?”

 

“Sure!” he said, “If you're hungry though I wouldn't go to the cafeteria.”

 

“Where would you go?”

 

“I could take you to a little cafe I know that's good.”

 

“Are you asking me out?” Will asked.

 

“Trying to.”

 

“You don't even know my name.”

 

“You don't know mine either but it's Jonathan.”

 

“Wesley.” Will said, “Show me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Will followed Jonathan to the sidewalk. Walking down it as Will looked around.

 

“So I haven't seen you around before.”

 

“There are a lot of students you probably haven't seen before.”

 

“I'm an office aid. I know the students here. And I try to get to know the more attractive ones.”

 

“Does that line usually work?”

 

“Typically it does.” Jonathan smiled, “You're not like other guys.”

 

“I try not to be.” Will told him, “Been burned a few times you know?”

 

The victims also had gotten out of bad relationships. Will wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or if the guy thought that they were easier.

 

“Bad boyfriend?”

 

“More like string of bad boyfriends who didn't know how to keep their dick in their pants.”

 

“That's not bad, that's idiotic.” Jonathan told him, “I-”

 

“Don't tell me what a catch I am when you don't know me.” Will said, “Now where's this cafe?”

 

“Right down here.” Jonathan said, “So what school did you go to before?”

 

“St. Trinian's in England.” Will said.

 

“ _Did you seriously just give him a fictional movie school?” Beverly laughed._

 

“In England? Why the hell would you leave that place?”

 

“I'm the bad twin to my sister's good. My boyfriend was an asshole so I made sure we'd have to transfer. My parents thought this place would be good for us.”

 

“ _You're amazing.” Alana laughed, “St. Trinian's, for fuck sake Will.”_

 

“Here we are.” Jonathan said, opening the door.

 

“ _Hannibal might kill this guy based on principal of hitting on his man.”_

 

“ _To be fair he doesn't know that Will is taken.” Margot said._

 

“So there's a party tonight.”

 

“ _Isn't there always?”_

 

“Okay?”

 

“It's at a warehouse. If you want to go I could take you.”

 

“A warehouse?” Will asked, “That's a little creepy.”

 

“It's usually where our parties are.” Jonathan said, “It's pretty awesome if you want to try.”

 

“ _Accept the invitation.” Hannibal said slowly, “Getting close with a few people might tick this guy off enough to attack.”_

 

“It's not too sketchy?” Will asked, “Sorry—I'm just...on edge still from my last relationship.”

 

“It's fine!” Jonathan grinned, “And no, it's not too sketchy. Then again, I've been partying there for nearly five years.”

 

“Then I guess you'd be a good authority.” Will said, before his phone rang.

 

Seeing Peter's name on the ID made him hesitate.

 

“Excuse me.” Will told Jonathan, moving outside.

 

“ _Will what the hell are you doing?” Margot asked, “You have him on the line!”_

 

Will ignored his team nearly yelling in his ear.

 

“Peter, is everything okay?”

 

“ _I know you're on a mission but I need a few minutes.”_

 

“Of course.” Will said, “What's wrong?”

 

“ _I—I shouldn't tell you while you're on a mission.” Peter said, his voice shaking._

 

“Peter, what's going on?” Will asked, “You wouldn't call otherwise.”

 

“ _My Mother was almost killed again.” Peter sighed, “And I—Will it scared me because she was fine and then very much not fine.”_

 

“Need me there?” Will questioned.

 

“ _Maybe I can come visit you after your mission is over?”_

 

“That's fine with me!” Will told him, “I'll call you in a little while okay.”

 

“ _Alright and Will? Thank you.”_

 

They both hung up before Will went back in with a winning smile.

 

“Ex?”

 

“Cousin.” Will responded, “Freaking out about an exam as he usually does. He's a perfectionist so he gets these panic attacks every once in a while. So how insane is this party going to be?”

 

“ _Will, is everything okay? Do we need to abort?” Hannibal asked._

 

Will took a deep breath as Jonathan's grin turned more primal than kind.

 

“Pretty crazy. Your sister might not want to come.” Jonathan said, “She doesn't look like she could handle it.”

 

“Depends on the level but she's more into her studies than parties.”

 

“ _Thanks Will.” Margot laughed._

 

“So what do you want to eat?”

 

“Something to go. I've got a lot of catching up to do.” Will said, “But I'm in Amberlyn house room four nineteen. You can pick me up tomorrow at seven.”

 

“I will most definitely do that.” Jonathan said, “Remember your way back?”

 

“I do, thanks.”

 

“See you tomorrow then.”

 

He left Will there; the fae watching him walk back to campus before he left the cafe. Going up to the street as Hannibal drove up. Will got in with a smile.

 

“Hi dear.”

 

“I hope he's the bad guy.” Hannibal told him, “Because I want to kill him myself.”

 

“You're only mad because he was hitting on me.”

 

“Profusely...unending. He looked like he wanted to bend you over the counter and screw you into it.”

 

“You should know that he doesn't stand a chance.” Will said, “Especially since I'm playing him. He's my in to finding this serial killer. Who might be at that party.”

 

“Hopefully he is or you'll have a thorn in your side for the entirety of this mission. Also, what the hell did Peter want?”

 

“Mab was almost killed and he's freaking out. He needs out of court something terrible. He usually does when it happens.”

 

Hannibal looked at him in shock.

 

“So this isn't the first time?”

 

“More like the fiftieth but Peter is—a lot more gentle than the rest of us.”

 

“True.” Hannibal said, “So after the mission is over we're getting a visit?”

 

“We are.” Will smiled.

 

Hannibal nodded as he drove them to their hotel. Will focused on the party and hoping he could use his empathy to find someone who had ill intentions.

 

And he hoped he wouldn't be overloaded in the process.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will knows he's obsessing but he can't seem to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys! I hope you enjoy it!

They were too late to save the next victim. This one was eleven years old and fit the description perfectly. It broke Will's heart to see the pictures of the male. He was supernatural...a brownie. And that pissed Will off something horrible; brownies were part of the Unseelie Court and they were harmless. They helped you do chores around the house and would take no payment from anyone. They were one of Will's favorite creatures in the court.

 

“Will?” Hannibal called.

 

Will had put each victims picture up and had gotten Beverly to hack into the school system to get their schedules. The only class they all had in common was seventh period mythology class.

 

Will had gotten his schedule changed to be put in mythology. Ever since the party he'd been pouring over each bit of information they had.

 

“Will?”

 

He didn't want another kid in a body bag. Especially when he was part of a species of completely non-confrontational people.

 

“Will, love.” Hannibal said a little louder.

 

The fae looked at his boyfriend who looked at him with concern visible in his eyes.

 

“You all there?” Hannibal asked.

 

“I am.”

 

“You've been staring at that wall for an hour.”

 

“I'm trying to figure out how to allure to this guy. The only thing they all had in common besides being supernatural is how they looked.” Will muttered.

 

“Will, if he doesn't take the bait then we'll watch the people that do fit the profile as well.”

 

“I want him to take the bait though. I know we can handle it. What if we watch the wrong person and someone else gets killed? I mean this kid was eleven, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal opened his mouth and shut it as quickly. There wasn't anything he could say to make his boyfriend feel better.

 

“Will, it's going to be alright.”

 

He just smiled at the wendigo beore he stood up.

 

“Margot, what have you got for me?” Will asked, as they walked into the other room.

 

“Extra curricular activities are all different. The only thing they actually had in common is that one class.”

 

“There has to be something else.” Will sighed, rubbing his face.

 

“Well if there is or not we'll only find out during that class. Just make sure you stand out and don't fade into the background. Otherwise someone else will be their target.”

 

Will sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“I'll get going then.” Will said, looking at the time, “Margot you have Biology.”

 

“Can't I skip?”

 

“You're supposed to be the serious one.”

 

Margot sighed before grabbing her bag.

 

“Alright lets go.”

 

“We'll meet up with you guys at the hotel.” Will told Hannibal before kissing him, “Sneak out when we leave.”

 

“Of course.” Hannibal said.

 

Margot and Will left with their bags. Going to the stairs and heading down them to the courtyard.

 

Margot didn't say anything until they had actually reached the courtyard.

 

“You're taking this case a lot more personal than other ones.”

 

“Because each of these creatures are part of the Unseelie Court.”

 

“I thought you didn't like your court.”

 

“My feelings for the Unseelie Court are complicated. But ever since I went back I've well...I feel things a lot more strong than I used to. Because while I may not like the court it is still part of me. And these creatures were harmless.”

 

“We'll catch the guy.” Margot said softly.

 

“I hope so.”

 

“See you in an hour.” Margot told him, before they parted.

 

Will went to his classroom and entered it; taking a look around before heading to the front row.

 

He sat down and pulled his notebook out.

 

“You may not want to sit there.”

 

Will looked at the male who sat down next to him.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because Mr. Pachenski picks on people in the front row.”

 

“I'm fine with that.”

 

“Did you just transfer?”

 

“I did. I'm getting used to my schedule. I completely couldn't find this class yesterday or the day before. I kept going to Simmons Hall.”

 

“People make that mistake.” the guy laughed, “I'm Robby.”

 

“I'm Wesley.”

 

“So why are you taking mythology?”

 

“I'm a supernatural creature.” Will told him, seeing the guys eyes widen, “And I want to see how I'm viewed in mythology especially in a class setting.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's cool. So what are you?”

 

“Fae and demon hybrid.” Will grinned wickedly.

 

“ _Love, you're supposed to stand out not scare people.”_

 

“ _He's standing out. He has a few others attention as well.”_

 

“Wow.”

 

“What kind of fae and demon?”

 

“Unseelie fae and chaos demon.” Will told him.

 

“That's impressive.” the other guy said, leaning forward, “So you must be super powerful right?”

 

Yes but Will wasn't going to tell him that.

 

“I should be but I don't really practice my gifts.”

 

“I'm Landon.” he said, “We should totally hang out after class.”

 

“Okay!” Will said, as the teacher walked in.

 

“Alright class, we left off talking about Grecian mythology. Now who can tell me who birthed the cyclops?”

 

Will raised his hand and was pointed at.

 

“Thoosa.”

 

“And what was she?”

 

“Haliad nymph.”

 

The teacher actually looked impressed.

 

“And you are?”

 

“Wesley.”

 

“Alright and can anyone tell me who the Father is?”

 

Will lifted his hand again.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Poseidon.”

 

“Correct again.”

 

Will leaned back in his chair as the class went on. Landon never stopped looking at him and he knew that based off of the commentary from Alana and Beverly.

 

When the class ended Will stood up and went to leave the room.

 

“Wesley, wait up!”

 

Will turned and looked at Landon who smiled at him.

 

“So, do you want to go to the cafeteria?”

 

“I heard that they had awful food.”

 

Landon grinned, “If you don't sweet talk the cooks.”

 

“And how do you propose we do that?” Will asked.

 

“ _Jeez, this guy is eating up everything you are saying.” Beverly said._

 

“Leave that to me.” Landon told him, as they left the class together, “Are you hungry though?”

 

“I could eat something.”

 

“ _Okay, Will I know we're trying to catch a killer but your flirting is feeling a little too real for me.” Hannibal muttered._

 

“ _Oh hush Hannibal, your boy is weaving a web.” Alana said, “You got this Will.”_

 

“ _He might not be our killer.”_

 

“ _Or he could be.”_

 

Will held in a sigh as they moved through the courtyard.

 

Even if Landon wasn't the killer hopefully he'd gained the attention of the person who was.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't like Landon but no one's died in days.

Landon was like a clingy puppy in Will's opinion. He wanted to spend all his time with Will and it was starting to get to him. Four days worth of this guy and nothing had happened. No one had been killed. They were all stumped and wondering if they could leave or not.

 

Will looked up from doing his homework. Landon wouldn't stop talking as the fae looked at his phone.

 

“ _Please tell me you're almost done.”_

 

“Hey can we call it for today? I need to meet up with my sister.”

 

Landon's face dropped as it always did when Will cut things early.

 

“Sure...that's fine.” Landon said, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Definitely.” Will said, standing up.

 

“ _Thank the gods.” Hannibal sighed._

 

Will left the library and went to the car waiting on him.

 

Hannibal gave him a look as they started to drive.

 

“I'm so sick of this case. We usually get the guy in a manner of hours.”

 

“It's a harder case. We get those occasionally.” Will said, rubbing his temples.

 

“Still! We still solve it within a few days.”

 

“And sometimes we don't.” Will said, “I know you don't like Landon, I don't either. But ever since I've started to hang out with him no one has been killed. That has to mean something.”

 

“He's the killer.”

 

“Or the killer is watching me.” Will told his boyfriend who paled.

 

“I don't like this. I have this bundle of nerves in my stomach telling me that something is wrong.”

 

Will put his feet on the dash of the car.

 

“We can't just drop the case.” Will said softly, “We've already put too much time and energy into it.”

 

“I know.” Hannibal said, “I just have a really bad feeling Will.”

 

The fae chewed the inside of his cheek.

 

“I'll be fine though Hannibal.” Will told him, “I can use my gifts.”

 

“I know you can I just—I don't know I just don't like it.”

 

Will sat up a little and kissed the werewolf gently.

 

“Stop worrying so much. We've gotten out of worse jams.”

 

“This one is different though.” Hannibal told him, “This guy is targeting creatures from your court, Will. Which is blinding you to the actual danger we could be facing.”

 

The younger male licked his lips.

 

“It's my court, Hannibal. I can't just ignore it.” Will said.

 

“You've ignored that court as long as I've known you.”

 

“Only because I didn't feel like I could go back and now that I have—” Will trailed off, “As much as I don't like it...it's home. My family is there.”

 

“Mischa and I are your family as well.”

 

Will sighed and covered his face.

 

“You know it's different.” Will said, “Mab and Madoc—Peter...they're my actual blood family. I love you Hannibal something fierce but—these are my people. There's a kinship there.”

 

The wendigo pulled into the hotel parking lot before turning to look at Will fully.

 

“I love you.” Hannibal said, “And I'm going to be selfish and ask that we please ask Jack to put someone else on the case.”

 

Will was shocked by the statement. Hannibal made a point not to ask for things. Even for his own birthday he didn't like to ask for things unless he was forced to.

 

And he wanted to give this to Hannibal; he really and truly did but he couldn't. The look on his face answered Hannibal's question better than words could.

 

“You aren't responsible for these people...you're—you're not the heir to the throne. That's all Peter so why are you feeling like you are?” Hannibal questioned harshly.

 

Will laughed softly, “You know, my Mother always used to tell me she felt responsible for the people of the Unseelie Court even though she wasn't the ruler. She said it was in our DNA to worry about the people our family had been protecting for centuries. Even if we do torture them—they're still an extended part of our family.”

 

His boyfriend said nothing as he looked down at the gear shift.

 

“Hannibal, I want to give this to you...I do. I just—I feel like we're close.”

 

“This guy has gotten the drop on countless creatures. Not all of them were harmless you know? Just the ones that have been killed recently. He took out a dragon, Will.” Hannibal said, “And I don't want that to be you.”

 

Will smiled at Hannibal, “Then I guess you should watch my ass huh?”

 

“I'm not joking, Will.”

 

“Neither am I. I'm staying regardless, Hannibal.” Will said strongly, “We've never turned our backs on a case just because we were scared.”

 

“That was before we started dating and before I realized what having you meant to me.” Hannibal said fiercely, “I don't want to lose that to anyone or anything.”

 

Will froze and just watched his boyfriend.

 

“Would it make you feel better if we called the Jacobi's in to assist?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal nodded his head slowly, “I feel like the more people watching you would make me feel better, yes. I'd much rather drop the case though.”

 

“I'm not dropping the case.” Will informed his boyfriend stubbornly.

 

“Fine...then I'll call Eleanor in the morning.” Hannibal said, “Right now I just want you all to myself.”

 

“The girls might fight you on that.”

 

“ _The girls just had to awkward turtle our way through your fight.” Alana said, “We'll give you guys tonight since you need it though.”_

 

Will blushed and stared at an equally embarrassed Hannibal.

 

“Sorry girls.”

 

“ _It's fine. It's just weird hearing you guys argue.” Margot told him._

 

“Still, we should have remembered our comms were still in.” Hannibal said, “We'll see you girls in the morning.”

 

“ _Have fun!” Beverly called._

 

Will took his comm out at the same time as Hannibal. Turning them off and putting them on the dashboard.

 

“I can't believe we forgot to take them out.” Will sighed, “We're usually so good about that.”

 

“We usually are, yes. I guess my fear and yours made us forget.”

 

“You know, I've forgotten what our school looks like because we've been working so much.”

 

“I'm keeping up with our work.”

 

“Not the point Hannibal.” Will said, “We're going to graduate in a few months and I can't even remember how to get to World History.”

 

Hannibal frowned, “We'll ask Jack to dial back the missions.”

 

“Peter's really messed up right now because of the attempt on Mab's life. I—”

 

“What else has been going on?”

 

“Peter said that his Mother is recovering but it took a lot out of her even though she is okay. Madoc doesn't want to leave her side so Peter's been ruling in their stead.”

 

Hannibal's eyes widened as Will sighed.

 

“And it's taking its toll on him. He isn't ready for it and he wants to get out of court.”

 

“So Peter's going to visit us when we're done here right?”

 

“He is.” Will said, “I'm worried about him and I don't want anymore fae to die.”

 

Hannibal licked his lips slowly.

 

“Alright then we'll see this through. But only if we're careful about it.”

 

“Which we have been. Beverly has that school bugged and hacked to the brim. I mean she even put in cameras, Hannibal.”

 

“Yes because we need to see what's going on with you.”

 

“I know which is why I haven't complained yet.”

 

“Good because we aren't going to apologize for wanting to keep you safe and with us.”

 

“Never said you should.” Will said, “Now what's the plan for tonight?”

 

Hannibal shrugged, “I figured we could find a movie to watch and order room service.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

And it did sound good to Will. Because it'd been a crazy couple of days and he really did just want to relax with Hannibal and do unproductive things.

 

It felt like all they did was things that were productive.

 

Sometimes he just wanted to be a teenager but that wasn't going to happen. They weren't normal enough for that.

 

Following Hannibal to the hotel room as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Looking around before going into the room after Hannibal.

 

He wondered if Jack would give them time off, actual time off, if he asked for it.

 

Because working around the clock was more tiring than the actual work itself.

 

Will crawled into bed and leaned his head against the pillows. Fighting the urge to fall asleep as Hannibal joined him. They hadn't had much time for just the two of them lately. Will curled into Hannibal and let his eyes shut. He hadn't fallen asleep so quickly in years.

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will are closer to ending this case; Will informs the other of a tough decision.

Hannibal hated this case more than he could ever explain to Will. If he were honest he never liked having Will play bait even when they weren't dating. Seeing one of his dearest and most beloved friends dangle himself for the insane was offputting. When he'd begun to have feelings for Will it'd been worse. Like someone had punched him in the stomach.

 

Watching his boyfriend flirt with someone else made Hannibal want to rip the guy's throat out. And then eat the rest of him while he was still alive.

 

“Calm down, Hannibal.” Margot said, leaning in her seat, “You know Will loves you.”

 

“I know but I hate this job. This guy is focused on Will's court right now. And this guy just—rubs me wrong.”

 

“It is strange that no one has died since Will started talking to Landon.”

 

“I think he's our guy.” Hannibal said, “What I can't figure out is why he hasn't tried to kill Will.”

 

Margot frowned, “Maybe—do you remember our case in Oslo?”

 

“Which one?” Hannibal laughed.

 

“Sorkin.”

 

Hannibal frowned, “Wait...the guy that got obsessed with his victims and when they spent more time with someone else snapped?”

 

“Yeah what if he's like that?” Margot asked, “Except he's interest in Will romantically, _obviously_.”

 

“Will, did you hear that?”

 

“ _I did.” Will said, “Hannibal, want to play boyfriend?”_

 

“Do I want to play boyfriend, I am your boyfriend!” Hannibal said, his tone almost offended.

 

“ _You know what I mean.”_

 

“I do which is why I'm not actually offended.” Hannibal informed his boyfriend, “I'll be there soon.”

 

“So other news—King Nikolai is here.”

 

Hannibal's head snapped to Margot's who looked down sheepishly.

 

“ _Why is Nikolai here?” Will asked, a tremor of fear in his voice._

 

“Your aunt is scared that someone is trying to hurt your family so Nikolai is here to protect you.”

 

“ _Protect me? She does realize what I do for a living, right?”_

 

“She does but it's just an extra security measure, Will.”

 

“ _Alright well if Hannibal is coming he needs to do it now before Landon comes.”_

 

Hannibal stood up, “On my way.”

 

He grabbed his gun and holstered it before throwing on a coat.

 

They were close to campus in case anything happened so the walk over took no time at all for Hannibal.

 

Seeing his boyfriend with a book open in front of him made him smile as he reached the male.

 

“So I'm thinking Japanese for dinner tonight.” Hannibal said, sitting next to Will who grinned.

 

“I wouldn't say no to that.” Will breathed, before kissing the wendigo, “Gods I love you.”

 

Hannibal's grin matched Will's own, “I love you too.”

 

“Hey—Wesley.” Landon said, giving Hannibal the stink eye when he walked up, “Who is this?”

 

“Landon this is my boyfriend Nathan. Nathan this is my friend Landon that I was talking to you about.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“It never came up.” Will said, feeling Landon's rage bubble under the surface.

 

Landon sat down with a large frown on his face.

 

“I figured you would have said something.”

 

“Why would I have?”

 

Landon open and shut his mouth as Hannibal's smile widened dangerously.

 

“Anyways, he surprised me with a visit.”

 

“Surprised?” Hannibal asked, “I told you that I could see you and you thought I was full of it.”

 

“ _Make Hannibal a college student.”_

 

“I figured you'd be in class all day. Didn't you have a big exam today in your human anatomy class?”

 

“That's next week. Professor Crawford thinks I'll be fine though. I've done really well in all the dissections.”

 

“What school do you go to?”

 

“Johns Hopkins.”

 

“College?” Landon asked, eyes wide.

 

“Third year.” Hannibal said, “Met Wesley through some mutual friends.”

 

The male looked like he was wading in tar.

 

“So he's a good guy right?” Landon asked, as if Hannibal wasn't there.

 

“Not like my other boyfriends.”

 

Landon looked unimpressed and didn't seem like he believed Will.

 

“Nathan, can I get a drink?” Will asked.

 

“Of course. I'll be right back.”

 

When Hannibal left he listened carefully to the comm.

 

“ _So this is a joke right?”_

 

“ _Why do you say that?” Will asked._

 

“ _I figured since we've been hanging out and talking that—well I was going to ask you on a date.”_

 

“ _You never asked if I was seeing someone, Landon.”_

 

“ _I assumed you would have clued me in on that.”_

 

“ _Assumptions makes asses out of people.” Will said, “I thought we were just friends.”_

 

“ _Are you kidding?”_

 

“ _Not at all. Me and Nathan really like one another.”_

 

“ _He looked like he wanted to eat you!”_

 

_Will chuckled, “I mean, that's just his usual sex face.”_

 

Hannibal laughed with the girls over the comm.

 

“ _Sex—sex face?”_

 

“ _Yeah as in the face he makes before we have sex.”_

 

“ _You have sex with him too?”_

 

“ _Well yeah...I mean have you seen him? He's like sex on legs and he's a great guy.”_

 

“ _I can't believe this.” Landon almost sneered, “You played me.”_

 

“ _How is it playing you if I didn't know you wanted to date?”_

 

“Maybe we should shut this down.” Hannibal said, “Landon looks ready to throttle you, Will. Meet me at the car.”

 

“ _Because you had to know I was interested. You're fae and demon! They have empathy!”_

 

Hannibal had a moment of complete panic when Will laughed. The older male making his way to his car in the parking lot as the girls all told Will to back down.

 

“ _You're right I am fae and demon. Which means I can't date a mortal. Both sides of my family would kill me for it.” Will said cruelly, “Which is why your attraction meant nothing to me. Supernaturals date supernaturals, Landon. That's just how the world works. We can't date a mortal because they can be used against us. At least with another supernatural creature we have a chance that they'll survive. And with my bloodline, I have to date better than normal Landon. I'm not sorry about it either. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Nathan since we have plans. Later.”_

 

Will made it to the car in record time in Hannibal's opinion. Slipping into the car looking a little paler than normal.

 

“He'll definitely attack.” Will said softly.

 

“You were very harsh.” Hannibal told him, “And I believed what you said, which is the crazy part.”

 

Will laughed softly, “I mean, it's not like I'm lying. We have a better chance at survival if we date within our community. And there's a reason you had to be approved of by my aunt.”

 

“I know it was just—hard hearing it. Even if I am good enough.”

 

“Well I needed to make him mad enough so that if he is our perp he'll attack me.”

 

“ _Well you did. He looks—livid isn't even a good word.” Alana said._

 

“ _So the question is...how do we get him to go for Will?”_

 

“ _All the murders happened at a party.” Margot said, “Girl in my fourth period told me there was one at the lake tonight. Which—I'm guessing Will knew about.”_

 

“I did.” Will said, “If Nikolai is coming that means things have gone from bad to worse in the Unseelie Court. So I want this case done with now.”

 

“Will, we'll go to court after this is over-”

 

“If things are going to hell in the Unseelie Court you aren't stepping foot in it.” Will told Hannibal, “I'm not risking your safety when it isn't your fight.”

 

“ _You're our best friend Will, we're coming with you whether you like it or not.”_

 

“No you aren't.” Will said firmly, “You guys have to get back to school. I, at least have the excuse of having mono. And your parents are already pissed enough that you've missed so much school.”

 

“ _Hell no! As long as our grades are up they can't bitch!” Alana said, “Will-”_

 

“I won't let any of you through the portal. My decision is final.” Will said strongly, “If I need your help then I'll send for you. Other than that, trust me to know that I understand what I'm doing. I just want you guys to focus on Landon. That's where our efforts need to be on. ”

 

Hannibal stared at his boyfriend who had never looked so closed off from him before.

 

He needed to figure out a way to change Will's mind because he wasn't comfortable letting his boyfriend go into a war zone.

 

Especially since he didn't know if he'd make it out alive.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans all hinge on the people involved; hopefully the same will be true for Will's.

In the end, it wasn't Landon who was the killer. It was Robby from class. Will had that startling discovery after the guy had tried to shoot him in the face with a shotgun full of silver and salt. He'd been perfectly safe however because Hannibal had tackled him to the ground. He was now being transported to The Lamb where Jack and the others would be torturing him for answers.

 

Will already knew why he'd done it. He hated supernatural creatures for being 'better' than mortals. He'd heard Will's little speech in the library; hadn't really been far away from Will the whole week. Not that they'd known—not that Will had noticed with his attention being on his cousin and family.

 

The mission had been rough if Will was honest. He didn't like undercover gigs. He much preferred bounty hunting and killing outright.

 

Nikolai looked over at him as they made their way to Philadelphia.

 

“You should have let them come.”

 

“I really shouldn't have. They've missed enough school and I have no idea what I'm about to step into.”

 

“Nothing good, which is why at least Hannibal should have come.”

 

Will looked out the window and sighed.

 

“What _is_ going on?”

 

Nikolai bit his lip, “Ingram had many followers—people who believed his cause in making a stronger court. Peter still isn't good enough for them.”

 

“They can't want me.”

 

“They're going to resurrect Ingram just for you.”

 

Will paled as he turned to look at Nikolai.

 

“They're going to— _what?”_

 

“That's what Peter's almost assassin wrote in a note.” Nikolai told him, “Madoc wants to kill the rebellion which is why we wanted all of you.”

 

“Well if that's the case then the others really shouldn't be coming. Between us and the others we'll figure it out.”

 

“Will, you're going to be mad but—Mab already sent for the others. They'll be arriving about five minutes after us.”

 

Will turned angry eyes to him, “What?”

 

“She doesn't want you getting hurt either.”

 

“It wasn't her decision.” Will snapped, “They don't like Hannibal either, Nikolai. And if they are going to try some necromancy bullshit then he's really not safe.”

 

“He'll be fine.” Nikolai said, “I promise.”

 

Will glared at him, “You can't promise that, Nikolai. I shouldn't have left court when I did. I should have just—tried to find Gavin and the others.”

 

“You had no way of knowing-”

 

“I still shouldn't have left until the job was entirely done.” Will said, “That was my mistake, Nikolai. The job was actually unfinished.”

 

“We thought we could handle it but they didn't go back to their headquarters which means they moved it. I don't know where but we'll figure it out.”

 

“We're going to do more than just that. I'm going to be putting charms and protection spells on the others.”

 

“Will-”

 

“Chaos demon's have better powers than fae do when it comes to protection spellwork.”

 

“Yes but doing it for that many people could be harmful to you-”

 

“Only if I don't have enough energy.”

 

“And where do you think you'll get that energy?”

 

“From the prisoners in the dungeon.” Will smirked, “It'll be quiet down there for days but it'll be worth it.”

 

“You think Mab will agree to that?” Nikolai asked, parking the car smoothly.

 

They both got out of the car and went to the portal. Both walked through easily and appeared on the other side. Will snorted at Siobhan who smiled as she held the reins of two of the seven horses she had.

 

“If she wants what I'm planning to work she will.”

 

“And what are you planning?” Nikolai asked, as they took the reins, “Siobhan, you'll lead them to the castle when they arrive.”

 

“Of course, King Nikolai.”

 

Will got on his horse at the same time as Nikolai. Both starting to ride as Will looked over at him.

 

“I think we need to wait until we're with my aunt and uncle.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

They rode in silence to the castle; Nikolai noticing that they were riding faster than usual. Possibly to get to the castle and have time before the others showed up.

 

When they arrived Will slowed his horse and jumped off immeidately.

 

Nikolai had a hard time keeping up as Will walked into the castle at a speed walk.

 

Going to the throne room, Will faltered as he took in his aunt and cousin. His uncle was standing next to the open window and even he looked worse for wear.

 

“Will, you're here.” Mab said, going to stand.

 

“Please stay sitting.” Will said, nodding at Nikolai to shut the door before he waved his hand at it.

 

Shadows slammed against the wall as Will turned back to his family.

 

“I am going to guess and say you have a plan.”

 

“You'd guess right Aunt Mab.” Will said, “Since you all think you know better than me by inviting my team here I have to work with that. Which means I'm going to do something that will be both horrifying and hard to pull off.”

 

“And what's that?” Madoc asked.

 

“As of right now, you three are going into hiding. We're going to say that I am hostilly taking over the Unseelie Court because I don't want you to wreck my Mother's court.” Will said easily, “Hannibal will be here so he can be my King. When someone tries for his life, I'll snatch them and get the information I need out of them. Simple as that.”

 

Mab looked horrified, “And what if that someone also tries to murder you? I can't let that happen!”

 

“Will, that's a seriously dangerous plan.” Peter muttered, “They'll resurrect Ingram and then what?”

 

Will smirked, “Everyone in this court doesn't know what's happened since he's been dead. So, with that in mind—I'm going to be seducing him.”

 

“What?” Peter laughed, “I'm sorry I have to be hallucinating.”

 

“It's the only way to get him close. Obviously I've lost my mind if I'm going to takeover from you guys.” Will said, shrugging, “You'll stay with Nikolai in his part of court. When Ingram thinks he's won, I'll take care of him and his followers with the help of my team.”

 

“They won't like all the mutts in your inner circle.” Madoc spoke up.

 

“Then I'll torture them until they do.”

 

Madoc's eyes widened, “You're going to make them fear you like the rulers of old. It's ingenious if I'm honest, Will. They'll respect the hell out of you for bringing back the old ways.”

 

“Exactly.” Will said, brow raised, “So I need you guys to pack and get going. Things start tonight.”

 

“And how are you going to convince them you took over?” Madoc asked.

 

“Siobhan and the rest of your army can attest to the fact that they turned on you.” Will told them, “We'll say that after I came to court last time I didn't like how you were running things into the ground. The army will agree to that fact especially since I had to be the one to get the Seelie treaty signed. We're gold for a little while.”

 

Mab swallowed hard, “I'm honestly terrified to leave you here.”

 

“Don't be. My team will protect me.” Will said, “Now I need you guys to get going.”

 

Mab stood up slowly with Peter's help.

 

“Please be careful, Will.” Mab said, kissing his cheek, “I don't want to come back here for your funeral.”

 

“Don't worry about me.” Will said, hugging Peter and Madoc as they left.

 

Nikolai just stared at Will for a moment before turning and leaving.

 

Will took a deep breath before turning and going to the throne and sitting down. Leaning his head on his hand.

 

This was probably the stupidest plan he'd ever had before. It was dangerous and tough—it was going to be rougher than their last mission for sure.

 

Hannibal and the girls rushed into the throne room before looking around.

 

“Where's your aunt and uncle?” Alana asked.

 

“Where's Peter?” Margot questioned.

 

“Shut the door.” Will told them.

 

“Better question, why are you sitting on the throne?” Hannibal remarked.

 

Will waved his hand as the door slammed behind them causing all four to jump.

 

“You only get one out.” Will said, “I'm pretty sure this is the stupidest plan I've had to date but it's the only one that will work.”

 

“You aren't thinking—what I think you are, right?” Hannibal asked.

 

“What do you think my plan is?”

 

“Hostile takeover.” Hannibal said, “Which is why your family isn't in here. They're going to go hide out somewhere. Why would you do that? It's just a few-”

 

“Ingram had followers and those followers will ressurect him because they don't like how things are being run by my family. Therefore I'll be the ruthless and fearful leader my great grandfather was. And I'll protect my family by being the target. Which is why you only get one out. Because Hannibal you'll have to be by my side as my fake ruler. And when Ingram shows up—I'll seduce him enough to get him to tell me where his followers are. Then we snuff this rebellion out.”

 

His team stared at him all with varying emotions on their faces.

 

“How long do you think it'll take?” Hannibal asked.

 

“I don't know.” Will said, “Hence the out.”

 

“I'm not leaving you here by yourself.” Margot said, “Especially when you're right, this is the craziest fucking plan you've ever come up with and the most dangerous.”

 

Alana and Beverly looked at one another.

 

“I'm staying.” Beverly said slowly.

 

“If this goes bad—it'll go seriously bad.” Alana said, “We could die bad.”

 

“There are spells and charms for that.” Will told her, seeing her eyes widen, “Which I'll be performing because I'm not risking you guys if you stay.”

 

“I obviously can't leave.” Hannibal said, “Because I'd regret it if I left you here by yourself. Because if there was anything I could have done to help you and you get hurt—I'd never forgive myself.”

 

“I'm going to stay as well.”

 

And with that in mind, Will nodded his head and prepared himself to do those spells. Because he wasn't going to let their lives be in danger anymore than they already were now.

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have a meaningful conversation even if it's one that Hannibal doesn't want to have.

Will was terrified as he sat on the throne; Hannibal in the throne next to his. The girls, to their credit, had taken to the Unseelie wardrobe wonderfully. His boyfriend had even started wearing the clothes which was amazing to Will because they weren't for everyone. But they had to play their part or risk breaking their cover.

 

The court had been confused at the takeover before they'd been split about his rule. Half had been joyous about going back to the old ways; the other half terrified into stillness.

 

When the last person left the room after a long day of hearing complaints and requests, Will was exhausted.

 

Will lifted his hand up tiredly before Siobhan lowered it. Lifting her own hand as the walls became surrounded with a light gray magic.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You should be resting your magic considering you did how many protection spells?”

 

“So day three has brought us nothing but praise. How the hel are we supposed to lure Ingram's followers out if they like us?” Alana asked.

 

“Because while they may like us, they'll think I can do better with my fellow ruler.” Will said, “At least his followers will. Currently Isaac is scouting where Ingram died to see if they've raised him. It's the only place they can.”

 

“Who knew that ruling was so stressful?” Beverly asked, “How do your family do it, Will? Three days of this and I want to rip my hair out and I'm not even making the hard decisions.”

 

“Just the ones that count.” Will sighed.

 

Will rubbed his temples before he looked at Hannibal who was doing the same thing.

 

“So what do you think we should do?” Hannibal asked.

 

“No clue.” Will answered, “We can't do anything more than what we've been doing.”

 

Will stood up and stretched before turning to the girls.

 

“Do a patrol with Siobhan and we'll all have dinner in our room.”

 

“You got it.” Margot said, leading the girls out after Siobhan.

 

Hannibal pulled Will to sit down in his lap.

 

“I'm not sure how good this plan is anymore.” Hannibal said honestly, “I don't think they'll bite with how hard you're being. They wanted that.”

 

“They wanted me and Ingram to rule, not you and me.” Will said, “They'll hit for that reason.”

 

Will nuzzled his nose against Hannibal's before kissing him. Inhaling sharply as his hands landed gently on Hannibal's face. Opening his mouth and trailing his tongue along his boyfriend's lips. Groaning softly when Hannibal started kissing back. Holding onto Will as he pulled the younger male against him tightly.

 

His fingers gripping into the rough fabric of Will's coat.

 

Will's hands trailed down to the wendigo's shoulders as he moved to straddle him.

 

Pulling away and staring at Hannibal who caressed his cheek softly.

 

“Take me to our room?” Will asked.

 

“With pleasure.” Hannibal said, standing up with Will still in his arms.

 

His hands gripped Will's thighs tightly as he walked down the throne steps and went out the door. Kissing Will gently as he walked towards their room. Will's legs wrapping around Hannibal's waist as he held onto his boyfriend tighter.

 

Going into their room and kicking the door shut. He heard the lock click with a smile on his face. Laying Will down on the bed before he sat up a little. Will taking that time to roll them over as he settled on Hannibal with a soft smile.

 

“Promise me, if it gets too dangerous that you'll go back to Baltimore.” Will said, before covering Hannibal's mouth before he could speak, “Promise me you won't leave Mischa by herself no matter how much danger I'm in. Promise me—that if push comes to shove you'll save yourself and not me.”

 

Hannibal's eyes widened in shock.

 

“And promise me, that if something does happen to me—you won't forget me so easily.”

 

“Will-”

 

“I'm serious, Hannibal.” Will told him softly, his eyes flashing a bright blue before Hannibal's own eyes, “This is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. Not for this...not for something that wasn't your fight.”

 

“I don't know if I can promise that.” Hannibal said softly.

 

Will's fingers ghosted over Hannibal's chest.

 

“Close your eyes and think about Mischa. How hurt she'd be if something happened to you. How crushed it would make her growing up into her powers without her brother to help her.”

 

Hannibal's eyes opened and Will's breath stopped. His boyfriend looked heartbroken.

 

“I don't want to lose you either.”

 

“The girls would be here. And the army is actually behind me. Ingram and his followers won't stand a chance.”

 

Hannibal searched Will's eyes as the fae undressed him. Will was entirely serious and it scared him more than anything. The fae's hands moved to Hannibal's pants as he pushed them down with a smile.

 

“I promise—if it gets too dangerous to leave.” Hannibal said softly, “But if there's a way for me to get us both out alive I'll do that.”

 

Will's hands stopped as he stared at Hannibal.

 

“That's-”

 

“The only way I'll promise to abandoning you.”

 

Will kissed him and pulled away, “Alright...I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Will kissed the side of Hannibal's neck; laughing when he was rolled over by Hannibal. The male pushing Will's pants down with a groan as he tried to get closer.

 

Because for Hannibal it felt like this was a goodbye and that wasn't acceptable. Not now or ever if he was honest. Maybe he could convince Will to let him stay even if it did get really dangerous.

 

Will already looked hornier than before; Hannibal knew that being in court effected his boyfriend more than he liked to admit but seeing it almost took his breath away.

 

Gasping when Hannibal bit down on his neck; sucking on it hard enough to make Will twitch and whine in the back of his throat.

 

Scratching at Hannibal's back as they moved further up the bed. Kissing Hannibal almost desperately while his boyfriend rubbed against his thigh.

 

Hannibal's teeth biting along every inch of skin he could find. Pulling these little gasps from Will who flipped them over again and reached for the bedside table.

 

Coming back with a smirk.

 

“And what are you doing?”

 

Will rolled the condom on and then opened the lube. Jerking his boyfriend off slowly.

 

“I've thought about this all day.” Will breathed, “Even went so far as to prep myself for you before we listened to everyone's problems.”

 

“You were busy weren't you?”

 

“So busy.” Will growled.

 

Hannibal moved to sit up and lean against the headboard; Will impaling himself with a harsh gasp. Clinging onto Hannibal as he swallowed hard. Kissing the male before moving back just a little to stare at him before moving. Rolling his hips slowly as he watched Hannibal's eyes dilate and turn red before changing back to maroon. Nipping at Hannibal's lips as their breaths mingled. Letting out a small whine as his hips moved faster.

 

A hand grabbing the headboard as he thrust down harder onto Hannibal's cock. Moaning louder as the werewolf thrust up into him hard enough that he was almost jostled from the male entirely. Hannibal's hands going to Will's hips and almost tossing him down onto the bed and riding into him harder than before.

 

Hannibal watched Will's eyes flash red before hearing something smash. Ignoring it as Will bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. Licking at the wound with a purr escaping him.

 

“Will.” Hannibal breathed before Will rolled them out of bed.

 

Both grunted in pain as Will looked down at him with a look of sheer hunger in his eyes that it made Hannibal freeze his movements.

 

Will's hands going up Hannibal's arms and holding them down at the wrist with a smirk as he moved again. His mouth moving from the wound he created to Hannibal's lips. Nipping and sucking on them before kissing him greedily.

 

Hannibal felt Will's magic fill the room; his boyfriends skin shimmering as he breathed in the wendigo's ear.

 

A knock on the door didn't deter them from continuing. All that changed was the mischeivous look in Will's eyes.

 

“What is it?” Will called, riding Hannibal harder as the male tilted his head back.

 

“ _Your highness, there's been a development in the peremiter. Your girls would like to brief you.”_

 

“Give us—five minutes.” Will told them, looking at Hannibal, “Adequate?”

 

Hannibal moved his leg behind Will's back and rolled them.

 

“Ample time.” Hannibal grinned dangerously, before thrusting into Will at a maddening pace.

 

All the fae could do was hold on as Hannibal's hand closed around his erection. Pulling on it just so as Will cried out sharply. His head slamming against the floor as he came in the hybrid's hand. Hannibal continuing to move inside of him with an animalistic growl escaping him.

 

Feeling his boyfriend still as a choked out version of Will's name escaped him. Collapsing on the younger male as he panted softly.

 

“I said five minutes.” Will joked, “Not two.”

 

Hannibal laughed soundlessly before kissing Will again.

 

“We should probably shower and change.”

 

Will snorted, “More like just change. Let them smell us, it might increase the timeline.”

 

Hannibal looked down at Will and pushed his curls out of his face. Taking in how he looked at the moment before frowning.

 

“I don't want anything to happen to you.”

 

Will smiled at Hannibal lovingly, “Nothing will as long as we play our game right.”

 

Hannibal pulled out carefully before helping Will up. Watching his boyfriend get dressed in different clothes as he got dressed himself.

 

He vowed he would protect his lover or kill whoever hurt him.

 

He just hoped he could keep his promises because as it was, he didn't think he'd be able to.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will decides to make a contingency plan to top all plans.

They'd found two followers of Ingram on patrol. Both of which had killed themselves by jumping off a cliff. It had struck at the their girls right in the core; throwing away your life for someone who had obviously been insane. It was disturbing to watch, is what Alana had said before exiting the throne room. Margot had followed her soundlessly; leaving Beverly behind who was still sitting on the bench in the throne room. Her tears hadn't dried yet as she looked up at them.

 

“I think—this might have been too much for us.” Beverly admitted quietly, her fingers trembling against her mouth, “I've never—we've done this job for a while now and I've never seen that look in someone's eyes. They looked like their lives didn't matter, Will. Like this cause was all that did. They saluted us and jumped. I've—it was horrifying.”

 

Will's arms were crossed across his chest as he shared a look with Hannibal.

 

“Do you feel like you need to use your out?” Will asked gently, “You, Alana and Margot?”

 

Beverly looked up at Will in surprise.

 

“No...I just—maybe. I don't know.” Beverly sighed, “It was just—I've never seen it before. We've never dealt with crazies of this variety, you know? That follow a cultish leader for a more sinister purpose than we're used to.”

 

“And we'll continue dealing with him until this is done.” Will said, “Doesn't mean you girls have to.”

 

“Yes it does. We're all a team and as such we stick together even if the situation is less than pleasant.” Beverly told him strongly, “We'll get over it. First times are always harder....always will be.”

 

Will noticed her shakiness and said nothing as he looked to Siobhan.

 

“Why were the girls the only ones to pursue them?”

 

“We knew they'd jump.” Siobhan said, “We've seen enough jumpers to know their kind by now.”

 

“And you didn't think to stop them?” Hannibal asked, brow raised, “We need them on the top of their game, Captain.”

 

“You are not my commanding officer nor are you my ruler.”

 

Beverly looked pissed at the fae for talking to Hannibal like that. Although Siobhan didn't know Hannibal's track record so it was easy to disregard someone you knew nothing of.

 

“Careful Siobhan.” Will warned, as he peered out the window, “For this charade, he is your ruler. And I won't hesitate to remind you of that.”

 

Siobhan, to her credit, didn't cower or pale. She instead nodded her head slowly before bowing and leaving. When the door shut, Hannibal turned to Will.

 

“You can't threaten everyone.”

 

Will smirked darkly, “Sure I can. That's the role I'm playing, Hannibal. Better for the ones in the know to understand that I won't break the facade even for them. As it is, I'm furious with her for being so careless with our girls.”

 

Beverly smiled at Will as Hannibal sat next to her.

 

“Now what do we do?” Beverly asked him.

 

Will looked at her and Hannibal before sighing.

 

“We continue with the plan. We set up a party for tonight and we'll all be in attendance. Unless you guys need some time in which case, I'll excuse you.” Will told Bev, who bit her lip, “It's perfectly fine if you'd all rather have some time to digest this.”

 

“If things go as we hope though, his followers might show.” Beverly said, “We'll attend if only for our own paranoia. Just—please cut us some slack if we don't seem all together tonight.”

 

“You don't even have to ask that, Bev.” Will said, “Go get ready with the girls. Hannibal and I will meet you in the hallway outside of the ballroom.”

 

Beverly nodded before standing and leaving. Will turned to Hannibal as he rose to his feet.

 

“What are you thinking?” Hannibal asked, as they left.

 

Will said nothing until they reached their bedroom. The door shutting before Will picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. Rolling his neck and popping it before he went to the armoire. Tossing an outfit for Hannibal out before grabbing his own.

 

“Love?”

 

Will turned to Hannibal, “I'm just pissed that the girls-”

 

He trailed off when his mirror hummed. Going and touching the glass and watching Isaac's face fill it.

 

“Isaac, I'm glad to see you're safe.” Will said, sitting, “I hadn't heard from you in days so I—I thought the worse.”

 

“Stayed out of sight, Will.” Isaac said, “Unfortunately, they did raise him this afternoon.”

 

Will's grip on his clothes tightened dangerously.

 

“Which explains why his followers jumped.” Will said, “They don't want us to know he's alive. Go to love Unseelie fae.”

 

“I'm on my way to the goblin court.” Isaac informed Will, “Nikolai and myself will be at your party tonight, Will. Be careful until then.”

 

The mirror went blank as Will stared at himself.

 

“So—that was faster than we thought.” Hannibal said, as he watched Will's face close off, “Will?”

 

The fae's eyes met Hannibal's in the mirror causing the wendigo to stop as he took in the black eyes of his boyfriend.

 

“Will?”

 

“I need you to do me a favor.” Will whispered.

 

“Anything.”

 

“I want to call Loki...now.” Will said, “Get ready with the girls?”

 

“Alright.” Hannibal said, standing up and leaving.

 

Will barely moved as he got a knife out of one of the drawers.

 

Cutting his palm as he turned on the bench and tracing a mark on the floor. His hand moved as if on autopilot. Will muttered a spell under his breath as he continued tracing the mark. Watching as the sigil caught fire; standing back as it started going out.

 

The being in the center was red haired and bulky as he stood tall. His black rimmed red eyes taking in the room he was in.

 

“The Unseelie Court.” he said, his voice like a caress to Will's ears, “I haven't been here since your family was still alive, young Graham.”

 

“Yes well, I figured a bit of nostalgia might be in order considering what my Father was to you.” Will said smoothly.

 

“I don't need nostalgia to feel protective of you.” Loki said, “Your Father was my favorite of the chaos demons. You look—so much like him and your Mother. And your lover, his bloodline is very strong. He's a unique individual...he and his sister both are. Things could have gone so differently for them.”

 

Loki fingered a piece of the curtain before tearing it down in disgust.

 

“Which is most likely why you called upon me. You worry for him and your girls.” Loki said, “You want them to be protected and fear your spells won't do that. Yet, you fear your demonic half. Trust me, Will, it isn't that bad. You kill people already, you'd just get a power boost with each kill. And committing chaos in my name isn't that bad. Your Father enjoyed it.”

 

“You're right, I want them protected. Especially Hannibal and Mischa. So what do I need to do to make sure that happens?”

 

Loki looked intrigued as he sat down on Will's bed.

 

“I would like it if my favorite's son would actually talk to me regularly.” Loki said, “And start doing as his other species commands. While you are Unseelie fae, you can't deny your demonic part any longer without going insane. That's why you've felt so torn—had these mood swings where you run headfirst into danger.”

 

Which explained a lot if Will was honest.

 

“But with favors this high also come things of great sacrifice.” Loki told Will, “If I were to do this then you would have to be hurt greatly for it.”

 

“If I live through it, I can get through anything.” Will informed Loki, who looked him over carefully with a raised brow, “If I can return to Hannibal and my team I can get through it.”

 

“Even if it means being Ingram's prisoner for months?” Loki asked, “Because that might be what it means.”

 

Will looked at Loki hard before looking to the floor. He knew Hannibal would throw the highest of hissy fits if he even knew what he was discussing with the deity.

 

“Would Hannibal, Mischa, Beverly, Margot, Alana, Peter, Mab and Madoc all be safe?” Will asked, as Loki grinned.

 

“You certainly know how to deal with deities.” Loki said, “Even named all the people you want protected. Most don't see that little loophole.”

 

“My Father taught me well before he was murdered.” Will said, “Although one could say I've suffered enough.”

 

“Not for what this would grant your loved ones.” Loki said, “And yes, they would all be safe. All it requires is two months of your suffering and then I'd help your lover find you.”

 

Will opened and shut his mouth before looking at the ground.

 

“Will I be allowed to kill Ingram?”

 

“Of course, if you submit to your more primal urges.” Loki said, “But that suffering will fuel the magic to make the spell take.”

 

Will bit the inside of his mouth.

 

“May I have time to think on it?” Will asked the deity.

 

Loki smiled, “All you need is to say my name and yes or no and the deal will take.”

 

“Just those two words?”

 

“Just those two words.” Loki told him, “It's a tough decision. Even if you send them away, Ingram could get at them.”

 

“I know.” Will said softly, “I'll let you know my answer soon.”

 

Loki smiled, “Make sure you do. And keep in mind, nothing from the gods is free. Not even for their favorites. Have a wonderful night, Will.”

 

He was gone as fast as he'd come. Will stared at the sigil before waving his hand and making it disappear.

 

He knew he had to carefully weigh his options before just agreeing to Loki's deal. Hannibal wouldn't take kindly to him being anyone's prisoner for two months, even if it meant guaranteeing everyone's safety.

 

With that in mind he started getting ready for the party. Deciding if he was going to do this he was going to go full out Unseelie, and not half ass it like he did the last time he'd attended an Unseelie party.

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will weighs his options on whether or not to tell Hannibal about Loki.

Hannibal's mouth nearly dropped when he watched Will come down the hallway. His boyfriend wasn't wearing the outfit he'd originally picked out for himself. This was more doom and gloom than the previous one. The clothes seemed like an extension of his lover as his eyes moved from his clothing that looked like it was moving to Will's face which was made up in the Unseelie makeup from the previous party except this was more heavy. More respectful to his species than the past. The red and black mixed together to form a perfect blend on his face.

 

Hannibal was shocked at how attractive he found his boyfriend in the entire get up.

 

“You decided to go with something different?” Hannibal asked, as Will took his arm.

 

“This is what Madoc wore for his first party as ruler.” Will told Hannibal who stared at him in understanding, “If they are to believe I'm their ruler, I must dress like it.”

 

“How did your talk with Loki go?” Alana asked gently.

 

Will looked at her before looking at the doors.

 

“I made—a plan with him.”

 

“What kind of plan?” Hannibal asked.

 

“One that gets us all out of this alive.” Will said softly, “If things go to shit, I have a contingency plan.”

 

“At what cost?” Margot asked, watching Will, “Trust me, I answer to Persephone, I know the gods do nothing for free.”

 

“That's between myself and Loki.” Will informed her, “Now faces on.”

 

When Will entered, he didn't expect the reaction he got. Which was clapping and cheering all around. Even Hannibal looked weirded out as they made their way to the thrones. Sitting down without saying a word as the festivities commenced. He leaned into Hannibal's space at the same time his boyfriend moved into his.

 

“What did you and Loki agree to?” Hannibal whispered.

 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Will said.

 

Because even if he did die in Ingram's care—well it was the better solution over Hannibal dying. Mischa needed her brother more than Will's family needed him. Hannibal would get over him; Wil lwas sure of that.

 

“I concern myself with it because you're not just my teammate you're my boyfriend.” Hannibal said, “And I expect full disclosure from my lover.”

 

Will's eyes fell onto Hannibal's and the blankness in them seemed to shock the wendigo.

 

“My spells won't keep your all safe if things go to hell in a handbasket. And I know better than to think you'll keep your promise if you see me in danger. Therefore, Loki has offered to perform a spell.”

 

“That keeps us all safe?” Hannibal asked, “What does he want in return?”

 

“For me to perform my duties as a chaos demon.” Will said simply.

 

Even if that required two months worth of torture to kickstart those particular gifts.

 

“That's it?” Hannibal questioned, “I understood that Loki was a selfish deity.”

 

Will smiled at Hannibal, “It only becomes a deal if I say the magic words. Which I haven't said yet. If things do go south, then I will.”

 

“Hopefully it won't happen.”

 

It most likely would; that was how their luck went lately.

 

“Hopefully.” Will agreed, smiling tightly, “Would you like to dance?”

 

Hannibal looked at the dance floor before shaking his head.

 

“Not quite yet.”

 

Nikolai and Isaac chose that time to walk up to them and bow low.

 

“King Will and King Hannibal, it's a pleasure to see you again.” Nikolai said, his tone rich.

 

Will didn't like having the title; saw Hannibal's distaste at it as well. Especially coming from someone Will considered a good friend.

 

“As well as you, King Nikolai. How are things in the goblin court?” Will asked.

 

“We're fairing alright, but would request assistance with the basilisk den. It's become quite rowdy as of late. They're venturing towards our kingdom more and more.”

 

Which was troubling news because basilisks had no emotions; they would kill anyone and anything in its path if it could sense them.

 

“That's very horrible news, King Nikolai.” Will said, “Have you lost any men to it?”

 

“Five so far.” Nikolai said.

 

And if it was bad enough for Nikolai to mention that meant it was bad news indeed. Especially since Will's family was residing in the goblin court.

 

“We'll have to deal with that immediately.” Will said, “Thank you for bringing it to my attention.”

 

“Not a problem, your highness.”

 

“And what of your people, Isaac?” Will asked.

 

“We're doing well, thank you.”

 

Will smiled, “Good.”

 

They bowed again and left as the girls sat on the steps. Their hands on their weapons.

 

“Anyone here suspicious to you?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will shook his head, “Anyone smell off?”

 

Hannibal nodded his head with a smile so they'd appear like they were having a conversation.

 

“Three people in the far corner.” Hannibal said softly.

 

Will's eyes darted to said people with a frown.

 

“Boggarts. Shouldn't shock me.” Will muttered, “They've been loyal to Ingram for a long time. After everything happened they swore utter fealty to Peter. Methinks, they might have lied.”

 

“I believe so as well.”

 

Will chewed on his bottom lip before Hannibal offered his hand.

 

“Dance with me, love?”

 

Will took Hannibal's hand before his boyfriend helped him up. Leading him to the dance floor.

 

The younger male took Hannibal's upraised hand before placing the other on his shoulder. Hannibal's free hand going to his hip. The pair moving across the floor as Will let his gifts float out to the boggarts. Shifting through all their emotions to get to the root of what he needed. His eyes never left their spot on the wall. He smiled at Hannibal as the male dipped him.

 

“Anything?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Nothing.” Will sighed softly.

 

Hannibal bit back a sigh as the song ended. Dancing to the new song that started up as Will moved his gifts around the room. Feeling a shock as he tensed in Hannibal's arms.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Will's eyes fell to the person responsible and felt his breath stop.

 

“Love?” Hannibal whispered.

 

“Ingram's here.” Will whispered back against Hannibal's ear, “I don't know what to do.”

 

Hannibal's eyes caught Will's as he swallowed hard.

 

“Entice him.” Hannibal said softly, “Chaos demons—they have the ability to seduce just as much as the Unseelie fae.”

 

Will stared at Hannibal, “How?”

 

“You know how.” Hannibal said, “You're just scared to tap into it. You shouldn't be.”

 

The fae sighed before nodding his head. Focusing his energy on those aspects of both of his species. Letting it surround his being as he opened his eyes with a smirk.

 

Hannibal smiled, “I hope I never get on your bad side. This is not a super power anyone should have.”

 

“And what power is that?”

 

“The ability to go from gorgeous to drop dead sexy.” Hannibal said, “Because, I won't lie to you. I usually want to whisk you off to a room but at the moment I just want to bend you over something and screw you senseless.”

 

Will looked at Hannibal in shock just from the language.

 

“Is it really that much of a difference?”

 

“Let me put it like this.” Hannibal said, “This is the same aura the rest of your family has but it doesn't work on me—on you—it works on me.”

 

“Maybe it's an attractiveness thing?”

 

“I don't know but it's going to be harder to play make believe.”

 

Will wanted to kiss Hannibal but resisted.

 

“Ready?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Not really...but I'm going to have to be.”

 

“Hey, no matter what happens I'm here.” Hannibal whispered gently, “I'll watch your back for you.”

 

Will bit his lip, “I need to talk to you when we get back to our room tonight.”

 

Because the only way their relationship would survive any decision Will made is if Hannibal knew about them in advance. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he had to tell Hannibal after.

 

“Of course. Should our girls be present?”

 

“Maybe...yes, they probably should.” Will told Hannibal, “Almost time to make a scene.”

 

Because Ingram was walking over to them and Will was about to call him out.

 

It wouldn't be pretty or nice, what was about to happen. But as long as Hannibal stayed next to him, Will figured he could handle anything.

 

Although with what Ingram was rumored to be able to do he might just have bitten off more than he could chew.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only bad thing about honesty is that it made Will's life very hard.

Will stared at Ingram as the male stopped walking up to him. Smirking at Will who only raised a brow at him. Hannibal's grip on him was tight as they confronted the man responsible for almost killing both Peter and Hannibal. He bowed low as his eyes moved up to stare at them.

 

Will felt like he was trying to see right through him.

 

“Who raised you from the dead?” Will asked condescendingly.

 

“A few good friends.” Clark said, “And I'm glad to be back. Your rule already seems to be going so well.”

 

Will snorted, “It was until you showed up.”

 

“I had to after I heard how you threw your family out.”

 

“It wasn't so much throwing as it was banishing.” Hannibal said.

 

“I wasn't speaking to you.” Clark sneered.

 

“Careful Clark.” Will said amused, “That's my lover you're being an asshole to. Do you really want to make me mad?”

 

“Of course not.” he answered after a moment, “I'm sorry.”

 

Will shared a look with Hannibal.

 

“So I want you to answer me honestly. Do you think you'll leave court alive?” Will asked.

 

“I wanted the best for you. Which meant you ruling like your Mother should have. Your aunt is ruining our court. Her son would have done more damage.”

 

“ _He figures if he strokes your ego, you'll let him live.”_

 

Alana was right but Will couldn't say anything about that.

 

“While I didn't agree with their rule, they're still my family.” Will said, “Watch yourself, Clark.”

 

Ingram looked pleased by the use of his first name. Which had been the point as Will sighed.

 

“Fine, you can live for now.” Will informed the male who smiled widely at that, “Do something I don't like however and your life becomes forefeit.”

 

Hannibal to his credit just looked at Will in shock. His boyfriend was good at playing along when they really needed him to.

 

“I'll agree to those terms.”

 

“Good.” Will said, “Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to retire for the night. Hannibal?”

 

Hannibal led him from the room; his hand tight on the fae's arm.

 

Neither said anything as the girls followed after them. They all five headed for Will and Hannibal's room. Entering before the girls shut the door. Will's magic hitting the walls hard enough that it echoed in the bedroom.

 

“Step one went well.” Beverly said, sitting next to Alana on the vanity.

 

Margot sat in Alana's lap as they faced Will and Hannibal.

 

“It did.” Will agreed, “However, that's not why I wanted you all in here.”

 

The girls looked intrigued as they leaned closer. Hannibal just sat down on the bed as he stared at his boyfriend.

 

“What's up?” Alana finally asked.

 

“I'm going to tell you the truth on what Loki wants.” Will said, sitting on the dresser across from the girls and Hannibal, “Not because I want to scare you but because—you're right. We're a team and more than that we're a family. What effects one of us hurts the rest.”

 

The girls didn't look so interested; their curiosity turning into fear quickly.

 

“The protection spell would last outside of this encounter with Ingram. It would make you untouchable. That would extend to Mischa, Mab, Madoc and Peter.” Will said, seeing Hannibal's entire body tense, “Because of that it requires a large sacrifice.”

 

“Will—”

 

“Ingram would hold me hostage for two months if I decided to agree to this deal.” Will told them, seeing their eyes widen in horror, “Which honestly might be worth it if it means no one we love dying.”

 

“No.” Beverly said darkly, “Hell no. Why would you even think that it would be alright? You getting violated by that asshole for two months is not worth any of our lives.”

 

Alana and Margot echoed her thoughts as Will looked to Hannibal for his opinion.

 

“I think Will believes that if he could have done something to prevent it and we did die...he'd never forgive himself.”

 

“But could you live with yourself if we let him get hurt for two months and didn't do anything to help him, Hannibal?” Margot asked, “Because I'd assume as his boyfriend you'd have worse grievances about it than us!”

 

“I never said I didn't.” Hannibal told her, “I'm saying that our Will would never forgive himself if something happened to us. In his mind, I believe he thinks that it's better for him to be tortured than for us to die. And in that...I tend to agree.”

 

“What?” Alana asked, horrified ,”You can't be serious!”

 

“I am.” Hannibal said, firmly, “However, I don't like the idea of you getting hurt Will. Not by _him_ of all people.”

 

“Well it's going to have to be him.”

 

“We could leave—or just kill the bastard now.” Alana said, looking at the girls, “We could do it between us. Margot could sing or I could seduce and kill him—Bev could drain him!”

 

Hannibal laughed, “Jeez Alana, don't hold back-”

 

“If it's between us killing that fucker or Will getting hurt then that guy is going six feet under.” Beverly said fiercely, “No one gets to hurt our own.”

 

“Well it's not your decision.” Will told her, as she looked at him in horror, “If something happens and any of you get taken—I'll take that deal. Want to know why?”

 

“Like Hannibal said, you'd never forgive yourself. You're not responsible for us, Will. This team helps each other-”

 

“It's because it would kill your family.” Will interrupted Margot, who flinched back, “Here's the thing, each of you has at least three people to go back to who actually _love_ you. That didn't want you to do this job in the first place. Hannibal and I both told them that we would do anything to keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise.”

 

“Mab, Madoc and Peter.” Alana said, “Three people-”

 

“Who are fully prepared for me to die if something happens in either my job or doing this plan. They've accepted it and while they would be crushed, they're ready for the worst.” Will said, “And Alana, they are people I've only recently reconnected with like this. Your parents and sister are people you've known your entire life. Margot, your parents and brother, even if Mason is certified crazy, have known you your entire life. It's why Mason doesn't try to kill you on our mission. Bev-”

 

“My sister and brother.” Beverly sighed, “My parents would be crushed.”

 

“Exactly and Hannibal knows why he can't bitch about this.”

 

“I don't have to like it.”

 

“You don't.” Will agreed, “But you all know I'm right. Out of all of us, I'd be the least missed.”

 

“Not by us.” Beverly said, her voice breaking as she started to cry, “Don't you think we'd miss you?”

 

“Because we seriously would, Will.” Alana sniffed.

 

“Well it's a good thing he wouldn't kill me.” Will told them gently, “It's just two months of torture. We did that at The Lamb guys.”

 

“Torture.” Hannibal snorted, “Like he wouldn't—when he gets you alone he'd—I can't even say it.”

 

Will's blood turned icy as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

“Maybe—I can talk to Loki about helping out in that situation?” Will asked.

 

“If Loki wants you to suffer then he won't.” Margot whispered, “We'll go to The Lamb if it starts to get dangerous. He won't be able to get in. The Lamb is like a fortress...you have to have so many things to get in. He couldn't get us there.”

 

“Can you guarantee that?” Will asked.

 

“Yes.” Beverly snapped, “We can because Jack could call everyone in and they could protect us. Because like we are, the entirety of The Lamb is family.”

 

“Fine.” Will said, “Shit goes down, then I'm calling in a favor with someone else to get you directly to The Lamb.”

 

“And who are you going to call?”

 

“My paternal Grandfather.” Will told Hannibal.

 

His boyfriend's expression would have been comical if it had been any other situation.

 

“Wait...your paternal—I thought your only family was here.” Alana said confused.

 

“Because I've never spoken to him.” Will said, “Don't like being a chaos demon, remember? He's—well he doesn't have the same feelings. Plus my Dad never wanted to talk to him. But he's family therefore he should be able to help.”

 

“You know that for a fact?”

 

“No but I can always summon and ask.” Will told them.

 

“Do it.” Margot said, “Summon and ask!”

 

Will stared at her before he nodded. Standing up and focusing his magic on the ground beforeh e started muttering an incantation. He felt the others shock before he opened his eyes. Sitting back down as his Grandfather appeared. It was strange seeing him after so long. He hadn't aged since the last time he'd seen him.

 

Hannibal moved to sit next to Will as the demon stared at them all.

 

The red and black eyes seemed to stare right into Will as he swallowed hard. He was intimidated and he wouldn't lie about that. He didn't think the man would actually answer the summons.

 

Hell, he didn't even think the summons would work.

 

But now here the man was and his bluff had already been called.

 

The demon smirked at Will and crossed his arms easily.

 

“Well, this is certainly a surprise grandson.”

 

Will wondered if it was already too late to back out of this talk. A quick glance at the girls answered that question for him as he geared up to talk to the man.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confronts his grandparent and then he and Hannibal have their own talk.

Will hadn't said anything to the demon out of sheer shock. The male just looked smug as he leaned against the wall. The girls just stared at Will like he was making the situation awkward and he probably was. He actually was positive he was but how did he start this conversation when he hadn't see nthe man in years?

 

Phillip hadn't changed since the last time Will had seen him. Still tall and built with black rimmed red eyes. The male looked amazing for a nearly three hundred year old demon.

 

“I'm honestly shocked to see that it's my grandson that's summoned me. I thought you'd forgotten about me.”

 

“I could say the same about you.” Will answered back, “Considering you never talked to me after my parents were killed.”

 

Phillip winced, “I figured Mab and Madoc would take you in. I didn't want the responsibility of a kid. I barely could handle my own.”

 

“Well I guess that excuses it.” Will rolled his eyes, “I never summoned you before because I figured you didn't give two fucks about me.”

 

“I did but I guessed with you joining this team of yours you didn't care about knowing me.”

 

“Guess you shouldn't have assumed.” Will said, “Mab and Madoc didn't raise me. A bunch of different, violent mortals did.”

 

“Names?”

 

“You don't get that privilege.” Will informed him, “Look I summoned you because I'm in a bit of a jam here. Deal with Loki isn't going to work so I need someone to take my friends to a certain location.”

 

“And you want that to be me?”

 

“If you wouldn't mind.” Will said, “I know you have a busy schedule.”

 

Phillip looked at Hannibal before his gaze dropped to the girls.

 

“Could you give us a moment?”

 

“I don't think so.” Hannibal said, “I would like to stay with my boyfriend.”

 

“Boy—huh.” Phillip said, “Didn't see that one coming. Does Mab approve?”

 

“She and Madoc adore Hannibal.” Will informed him with a smirk, “So yes, she approves wholeheartedly. She believes it's a very good match.”

 

“That's quite shocking. I know how she was hoping you'd chose someone in the Unseelie Court so you'd stay in court.”

 

“Well she knows Hannibal is good for and to me. She can't ask for anything better from my lover.” Will informed him, “So still not as elitist as y”

 

“Is that anyway to talk to someone who might do you a favor?”

 

Will glared at him, “Do you really want to play this game with me? I'll tell you a secret, Phillip. You'll lose because while I may be your kid's son, I'm also my Mother's as well.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Well let's see, Unseelie fae are usually more powerful than demons. So there's that and then you add onto the fact that I can easily summon Loki.”

 

Phillip stared at him, “I was going to do it. See even demons can still feel guilty.”

 

“That's what I was hoping.”

 

“Just call my name when you need me.”

 

He disappeared just as quickly as he'd come. Will staring at the spot before he looked to Hannibal.

 

Will stood up and walked out onto the balcony. Breathing in the fresh air and thinking about how very lucky he was that Phillip hadn't called his bluff.

 

Running his hands through his hair as he tilted his head to the side. Leaning on the bannister and trying to calm down.

 

“Are you alright?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will nodded his head before he looked back into the room. The girls just watched him with frowns on their faces. They probably hadn't imagined their little reunion going like that.

 

Hell, neither did Will.

 

“Hey girls, we'll meet up with you later.” Hannibal said, “Discuss everything when emotions aren't so—unstable.”

 

The girls nodded their heads before standing and leaving one by one but not before looking back at Will. When the door shut that was when Hannibal touched him.

 

“Love, are you okay?”

 

“You know, seeing him again after so many years was terrifying. I remember being—four and him popping in one day. Screaming about my Father betraying our family. And I decided then that I wasn't going to be like Phillip. Because my Father was happy and he loved my Mother something fierce.”

 

Hannibal didn't say anything, just moved his hand in a rubbing motion.

 

“I'm scared, Hannibal.” Will said, “On the one hand, we have Loki and I get tortured but then on the other I'll owe Phillip a favor most likely.”

 

“If you do then we'll handle it.”

 

Will nodded his head before turning into Hannibal more.

 

The older male hugging him tightly.

 

“At least we have a plan.”

 

“One that hinges on me trusting a deity or my estranged family member.”

 

“We've had worse plans before.” Hannibal joked.

 

“Like Phoenix?” Will asked.

 

“Exactly like Phoenix!” Hannibal laughed, “We went in half cocked and without a hope of surviving and yet, we were fine.”

 

“Only because Margot started singing!”

 

“Yes and then they all went into a trance. It was perfect!”

 

Will shook his head, “You and I have different opinions on what perfect is.”

 

“Okay so it wasn't perfect but we've done better with worse.”

 

“Understatement.” Will grinned, “Like massive understatment, Hannibal.”

 

“At least you're smiling though.”

 

Will's smile widened, “I can always trust you to make me feel better.”

 

“Is that all you can trust me with?”

 

“Of course not.” Will said, rolling his eyes, “You know that.”

 

“I do but it never hurts to hear it.” Hannibal said, rubbing Will's shoulders, “Come on, let's go take a bath.”

 

“Sounds nice.” Will said, letting himself be led to the bathroom.

 

He felt stretched thin over all of this. He remembered before his aunt had reached out that things had been normal...for them at least.

 

Hannibal started the water while Will sat on the sink. Watching his boyfriend put things in the water with a raised brow before turning to Will.

 

He started pulling off Will's boots before going for his pants. Helping undress him before he moved his boyfriend off the sink gently. Removing the jacket and shirt before dropping them to the side. Will's own hands starting to undress Hannibal as the wendigo toed out of his own shoes.

 

Getting into the bath was hands down the best thing Will had done all day. It was hot enough that it was soothing to him but not hot enough for him to want to get out. Leaning his head against Hannibal's chest as they both got comfortable.

 

“This was a good idea.”

 

“I am prone to those occasionally.” Hannibal said, rubbing Will's shoulders, “You're way too tense.”

 

“Occasionally my ass.” Will laughed, “We usually have to use your plans because they involve less harming to us.”

 

“Well I do like it when there aren't too many injuries.”

 

“As do I.”

 

Will sighed softly when Hannibal's hands moved from his shoulders to his back.

 

“That feels amazing.”

 

“I talked to Jack today. While he isn't thrilled with what we're doing he understands. He also understands that after this we're taking a break until graduation.”

 

Will froze in Hannibal's arms.

 

“That means we wouldn't work on my birthday.”

 

“Right, that is coming up.” Hannibal said, acting like he'd just remembered, “I figured we could do something like we did for my birthday and just leave town for a few days.”

 

“I'd love that. Leave our phones behind and just let it be us for a while.”

 

“I was thinking the exact same thing. The girls really want to go to Paris and I was thinking wecould go to Florence.” Hannibal muttered, “It'd be amazing, don't you think?”

 

“I agree.” Will said softly, “We've never been to Florence. Or...I haven't I know you went when you were twelve.”

 

“And it was an amazing city. One I wish to share with you.” Hannibal told him honestly.

 

“Then we will.” Will confirmed, “I think this will be the best vacation we've ever had.”

 

“It will be. Fortunately for us, I know exactly where to go.”

 

“That is fortunate for us.”

 

Will turned in Hannibal's arms and kissed him gently. Smiling against his mouth as he pulled back slowly.

 

“So what do you say we after we're done in here we go to the kitchen and make something to eat.”

 

“Or we could have it sent up.” Hannibal said, caressing Will's cheek, “I don't want to leave you.”

 

Will frowned, “You have to if you want this to work. I don't want you to leave either but it's the only way Ingram will buy it is if we fight and you leave. That's why we have someone with a fake complaint coming tomorrow.”

 

“I know....it's just—it's hard.” Hannibal told him, “We don't typically do these things solo.”

 

“It's just the one time.”

 

“I don't want it to become a normal thing though.”

 

“It won't.” Will swore, “I don't like doing missions without you. You stop me from doing truly stupid things. Just remember to say Phillip's name if you need him tomorrow. Don't hesitate..okay?”

 

“I won't.”

 

“Good. I don't want to think about what Ingram would do to you.”

 

Hannibal only smiled as he held Will tighter. It was nice having a moment alone from everyone before they had to explain to the girls that tomorrow night they were all leaving. Will would make sure that Ingram was preoccupied. If he was preoccupied then so would his followers who would most likely hope that Will would choose him over Hannibal.

 

He had to plan it just right. And hope for the best.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal put their plan in motion.

It wasn't hard to fake a fight with Hannibal. They'd had these arguments before about how to handle perps. The person they'd hired wanted a person's head for stealing their food straight from their yard. And it wouldn't have been a big deal if they were anywhere else. But in the Unseelie Court most of the the people did grow their own food. It was just how things were done. And because of that the punishment was usually high.

 

Hannibal stared at Will in shock.

 

“What?” Hannibal asked.

 

“If they stole her food then they'll pay with their life.”

 

“Isn't that a little harsh? Make them work their debt off.”

 

Will raised a brow, “I don't think you understand how it works here. So you should probably keep your mouth shut about things.”

 

Hannibal made a show of looking stunned at his boyfriend. Will took a moment to appreciate the fact that Hannibal was an amazing actor when he needed to be.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me.” Will said, “Now, find the thief and bring him into custody for trial.”

 

Siobhan nodded before bowing and helping the woman up. Will stared at the spot she was in before smiling at Hannibal who looked displeased.

 

“What?”

 

“Isn't that extreme?”

 

“Not for our court.” Will told him honestly, “It's reasonable.”

 

“Reasonable?” Hannibal asked shocked, “That is anything but reasonable!”

 

“Well keep in mind, love, we're not in the mortal world. We're in a world where fae law is what we follow to the letter.”

 

“This is stupid.” Hannibal said, “Every single call you've made today has been extreme. Someone stole a necklace, they lose a hand. Someone was bullied, throw them in a dungeon. What happened to letting people off with a warning?”

 

“We don't play by those rules.” Will said, “If you don't like that then leave.”

 

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, “What is wrong with you? You weren't like this before.”

 

“That was before I was ruling my Mother's court.” Will said, “And if I'm ruling it, then I'll do it right. Which means harsher punishments for everyone. But again, there's the door if you don't like it.”

 

Hannibal stood up, “I don't. And I'm pretty sure the girls agree.”

 

Will looked to Alana, Beverly and Margot who had their faces scrunched up.

 

“They can leave too.” Will said, “I don't need people who are against me. I need people who will help me stay powerful.”

 

Hannibal frowned, “I hate that you've changed and you're right I can leave. But I won't be in our room, Will. I'll be out of this court.”

 

He left with the girls before Will could say anything else. He motioned at Siobhan to shut the doors. He was done for today as he stood up and left the throne room.

 

“Your highness, should we stop them?” Siobhan asked.

 

Will just stared at her, “Let them go. They can't handle our court it's better for us to know now.”

 

She nodded before looking towards the door. Her hand stayed on her weapon as Will looked at the royals around them. They seemed both confused and some even looked pleased by the turn of events.

 

“Next.” Will told Siobhan, who let the next person in.

 

It was hard to feel when Hannibal left with Phillip's help. Keeping it off his face as he gave his orders to the people. After another hour Will ended it for the day if only because he was sick of sitting on the throne. How Mab and Madoc could do it for so long he didn't know. It was uncomfortable and emotionally exhausting feeling their emotions.

 

Heading for the garden out back and knowing he was being followed. Which was alright; it was part of the plan. But Will had really just wanted to be in his Mother's garden for a little while alone.

 

Going for his favorite part which was over by the pond. Sitting down and watching the water as small grindylows swam around.

 

“I heard your boyfriend left.”

 

Will turned and tracked Ingram's movements when he came closer.

 

“He did.” Will said.

 

It comforted him that Isaac and Nikolai were close. He could see them watching him from the trees at one of the entrances of the garden.

 

“And you came here instead of going to stop him?”

 

“Look, Hannibal doesn't agree with anything that I'm doing here. He thinks it's insane that I overthrew my family. But they're dragging my Mother's court into the ground. I didn't agree with the Seelie truce because we could have easily killed them. Especially considering how much that bastard hates me.”

 

“Then will we attack them?” Ingram asked, grinning widely.

 

“In time.” Will said, leaning back, “I do feel like they've outstayed their welcome. And could you imagine both courts being dark? No threats from another court because they wouldn't exist.”

 

“Our people would have twice the space for living and food.”

 

Will snorted as Ingram sat down.

 

“More like twice the space to maim and kill.” Will said, seeing Ingram's eyes almost sparkle, “And I'm sick of our people getting away with things that they shouldn't. Stealing food was always an automatic execution. My great-grandfather did it, I don't understand why Mab and Madoc wouldn't.”

 

“They wanted to be kinder than him.” Ingram said, “But you obviously don't want that.”

 

“Why would I?” Will asked, “When I was in this court our soldiers couldn't even fend off an ambush. What does that say about the state of things? I remember—when we were younger they were training every single day. And my Mother would join in on it because she said our court had to have a strong army backbone. It's how we'd beat the Seelie. Which was true to a point. But it was lucky of them that they managed it when our soldiers hadn't been training as much as they should have been. I want that to start again. And I want the Seelie Court's land in time. But it has to be when our army doesn't embarrass me to look at.”

 

He knew he was saying the things Ingram wanted to hear. And he knew he was doing it in a way that wasn't suspicious. Mainly because he was linking things back to his Mother and how things had been when he'd been younger.

 

“I'm so happy you saw the light.” Ingram said, “I did adore Peter, you have to know that. But when I thought about what you could do for this court it made you much more appealing to me. Plus, I've always liked you more. You and I trained a lot when we were younger.”

 

“Sword and bow.” Will said, “I beat you every single time.”

 

“You had better tutors.” Ingram laughed, “But—knowing you were part chaos demon...Will, you're the ruler that this court deserves to have.”

 

Which was completely wrong but Will said nothing but smiled. Mab and Madoc were---Peter was most definitely the ruler this court _needed_.

 

“I'm glad you believe so because it seems like the others will need more convincing.”

 

“Trust me, they'll change their minds.”

 

“I'm not so sure about that.” Will said, “According to Siobhan, they want someone more—like Peter if you'd believe it.”

 

“You're joking?”

 

“I wish I was. Apparently I'm _too_ dark for our court. The point of our court is to be like this.”

 

“It is.”

 

“I'm just really starting to get frustrated with them.” Will said, “I understand hesitation given my old job but this is fucking ridiculous. I'm doing what needs to be done for this court.”

 

Ingram pulled one of the darker flowers from it's home and presented it to Will.

 

“I remember how much time your Mother spent in this garden when we were younger. She had an amazing green thumb. And an attention to detail that was crucial for placement.”

 

“I remember helping her plant some of them.” Will said softly, taking the flower finally and turning it over in his hand, “This one in particular she made herself with her magic. It was supposed to represent the night sky.”

 

“I think I remember that day.” Ingram said gently, “No I do! It was when she also made that magnolia tree over there!”

 

Will smiled and he hated that it was genuine.

 

“All because your Father wanted a small taste of home.”

 

“He did like the South.” Will said, “I remember we'd gone with Peter, Siobhan and Gavin to go swim after that.”

 

“The kappas and grindylows didn't mess with us that day.” Ingram said, “Remember how Gavin always got screwed with by the grindylows?”

 

“Every single day.” Will laughed, “His parents made him stop coming with us after a while because of it.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder what might have happened if your parents were still alive.” Ingram said suddenly, “If Madoc and Mab would have stayed soft and let Peter go soft.”

 

Will frowned, “I don't know. I think if they were still alive we would have moved to court.”

 

“Really?”

 

“My Mother loved this court and so did my Father. But I would regret not being part of The Lamb.”

 

“Because of Hannibal?”

 

“Because when I was eleven someone tried to kill me and it was only because of my training that I managed to survive.” Will said, “When I was fourteen someone tried to kidnap me and I once again got away because of my training.”

 

Ingram looked shocked, “I didn't know about either of those times.”

 

“That's because I was in Baltimore and everyone else was in court. And I sure as hell didn't tell Peter or my aunt.”

 

“You should have told someone.” Ingram said, “We thought you were safe!”

 

“With Dolarhyde around on the outside I was never safe.”

 

“I'm starting to see that.” Ingram said, “But you're safe now.”

 

With Ingram next to him he sure as hell wasn't. Letting the male think that if only so it would be firepower for Will later.

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hates playing this game with Ingram but he knows he can't stop it now.

Will liked his contingency plans because they were made out of fear of the worst happening. It's how he did things while they were trainees and it's how he continued when they were field agents. Hannibal and the girls relied on his backups when shit hit the fan. Here's the thing with contingency plans though, you can only play for so much. Outside forces have a way of happening sometimes.

 

So when Will woke up to a phone call from Hannibal—well....

 

He didn't want to answer it if he was honest. But because he knew it was most likely important he did.

 

His magic hitting the walls gently so he wouldn't rouse suspicion.

 

“Hannibal, what's up?”

 

“ _So, Hannibal won't be answering phone calls for the next—oh...while.”_

 

Will froze on his way to the armoire before tilting his head to the window.

 

“Frederick, why do you have Hannibal's phone?”

 

“ _This is what we like to call payback.”_

 

“Now this is what we like to call your eventual demise.” Will snapped, “Where's Hannibal?”

 

“ _Let's see, he's currently running an errand for us. See, it's easy to track you when we know what school you all attend. Add that to Beverly walking home from school and well, you have the perfect hostage. And we really needed something done but, you know what? We aren't funded anymore because some asshole killed our boss. Our funders don't think we're smart nor stable enough to run our operation ourselves.”_

 

“Can you blame them?” Will asked, “I mean, everyone in The Dragon is certifiably insane in some form or another. Or just completely stupid in your case, Frederick.”

 

“ _Do you really want to say that to the guy who has Bev?”_

 

Will bit his lip and turned, “So why are you calling me?”

 

“ _Why, I know all about your little adventure in the Unseelie Court and I want to see it for myself.”_

 

There was no way in hell that was happening. Will snorted softly and shook his head.

 

“That can't happen.”

 

“ _And why not?”_

 

“We suspended portals for a month.” Will lied flawlessly, “It's too close to my birthday. The royals don't want something to happen to me before my coronation is official which happens on my birthday. So they closed them.”

 

“ _Seriously? They do that?”_

 

“Do what? Coronate people or close the portals? Because it's yes to both. It's tradition for the portals to be closed for coronations and holidays. And once it's closed there's nothing we can do to raise them until the alloted time has passed.” Will said, “Otherwise, I'd let you come if only to watch my guards tear you to pieces.”

 

“ _That puts a significant bump in my plan, Will.”_

 

“Well there's nothing I can do about it.”

 

“ _Well what am I supposed to do for you if I can't even get to you, Will?”_

 

“I don't know.” he muttered, “You'd have to figure something out because there's nothing I can do. I'm stuck here and trust me I'd rather be beating your ass for touching Bev.”

 

Which was very true but he also knew he had to stay here so his family wouldn't be killed. Hannibal probably had it handled or he would have called Will before Frederick.

 

Grabbing his clothes for today and deciding he'd call Abigail and the Jacobis.

 

“ _I'll figure it out.”_

 

Frederick hung up before Will called Hannibal's home.

 

“ _Will, why are you calling?” Mischa asked, “Hannibal said you were doing something important.”_

 

“I am, Mischa. Is he around?”

 

“ _No, he had to go do something.” Mischa said._

 

“And you know what?”

 

“ _I do but I'm not supposed to tell you.”_

 

“Beverly was taken, I know that much. Do you know what he has to do?”

 

Mischa was quiet as Will jerked his boots on.

 

“ _He has to get money from Mr. Crawford.”_

 

“How much?”

 

“ _He wouldn't say. Will, he seemed...sad.”_

 

“I'm sorry, Mischa.” Will said, before his head jerked to the door when someone knocked.

 

“What is it?” Will called.

 

“Your highness, Mr. Ingram is ready for your ride.” Siobhan said.

 

“I'll be there in a moment!”

 

He turned his attention back to Mischa.

 

“Mischa-”

 

“ _You have to go, I know. Don't worry about Bev. You know Hannibal will get her back.”_

 

“I know.” Will said, “I love you, Mischa.”

 

“ _Love you too. Be safe, okay?”_

 

“Always am, kiddo.”

 

Will hung up before standing up. Throwing on his riding coat before he started to fasten it.

 

He opened the door to Siobhan who stared at him blankly.

 

“Any longer and Ingram would think you're standing him up.” Siobhan muttered as they walked, “You've put too much into this.”

 

Will nodded his head as he pulled on his gloves.

 

“I know. One of my team was kidnapped however.” Will said softly, as Siobhan stopped, “Bev. She'll be alright though. Hannibal is on it.”

 

“Do you need to go-”

 

“If Hannibal calls me maybe...but I also can't leave this undone.”

 

Siobhan nodded as they got outside. Ingram smirked at him from his horse.

 

“You always woke up late.”

 

“Better late than not showing up.” Will said, “I actually woke up when Siobhan came to get me. Got dressed quickly.”

 

“That's very late then.”

 

Will got onto his horse with a smile of his own.

 

“Maybe you shouldn't have kept me up talking last night.” Will snorted, “Follow me.”

 

Will clicked his tongue loudly before he nudged his horse into a fast trot. Guiding it through the trees as Ingram followed him. He hoped that he would be able to get Ingram to show him his followers soon.

 

Moving towards the lake as Ingram caught up to him.

 

“You're riding fast today.” Ingram said.

 

“I'm ready to be out of the prying eyes of our court.” Will said, “Feels like I can't breathe without getting judged.”

 

“Well you are our ruler.”

 

“I might have misjudged that then.” Will said, “I knew the royals were invasive I just didn't know how much.”

 

“They're always like that.” Ingram said, “Your aunt and uncle usually threatened to maim them if they didn't leave them alone.”

 

“Yes well, they won't stop bothering me to pick a—” Will trailed off.

 

“King?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It's a sore subject still...isn't it?”

 

“I mean, mine just kind of tore a new one to my beliefs and left court. Even after I told him I'd close communication with him.”

 

“He can't help having different beliefs from you.”

 

“I know.” Will said, “I just have to get used to it and find someone.”

 

Ingram smiled, “That's the spirit.”

 

Will chewed on his bottom lip, “I just don't know where to start.”

 

“Well who do you think would make a good ruler with you?”

 

Will shrugged his shoulders as he got off his horse and tied it to a tree. Going and sitting down in the grass before he laid back and looked up. He remembered doing this when he and Peter were younger. It helped him focus. He felt Ingram lay down next to him with a grin.

 

“Will?”

 

“I don't know.” Will said, “I can't really think of anyone off the top of my head.”

 

“What about Viktor?”

 

“Hell no. We'd murder each other in a day.” Will laughed.

 

Ingram laughed with him before Will looked at him.

 

“I'm surprised you didn't suggest yourself.”

 

“That's because I want you to see that I can be your friend.” Ingram said, “But I do want the best for our court and I feel that you and me could be it. But if you don't want that then I won't push it.”

 

Will stared at him, “What do you like about me, Clark?”

 

The male looked shocked by the question.

 

“When we were younger you were the first to suggest something different and the first to stand up for us when humans would find their way into our court. You were just always so strong. And you've proved it even more with what you're doing now. The way you know and care for our court is pretty amazing, Will. Your Mother would be so proud to see you doing this.”

 

Will smiled at Ingram and looked down; he wasn't so sure about his Mother being proud if he was honest. He was pretty sure though that she'd think he was nuts for doing this.

 

“I'm glad you think so because I don't know.”

 

“I do.”

 

Will wondered how much longer he had to keep this up as Ingram jumped into the water. The hybrid watched him with a blank look on his face. He wanted to get back to Hannibal and out of the court life for a while. He was sick of all of it.

 

Thinking he would gain enough of Ingram's trust to get the location of his followers sooner rather than later.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will talks with Nikolai and Isaac; Ingram is up to no good.

Will had to hand it to Ingram. The man knew how to work things in his favor. Bestowing gifts to Will to the pleasure of the royals. Will took each gift in public and smiled; thanking Ingram wholeheartedly. When he was by himself he dumped it in the closet. He wanted nothing to do with the bastard but unfortunately for him he had to play like he was interested.

 

To make matters worse, he hadn't heard anything about the girls or Hannibal in days and it was driving him a little crazy if he was honest.

 

Staring at his phone while Nikolai watched him from the balcony. Isaac frowned from his spot on the bed.

 

“Will, if you are this worried, you should just go.”

 

“I can't.” Will sighed, “Ingram is starting to trust me. And if I can make this place safe for my family, then I will.”

 

“But at the expense of your boyfriend and friends?”

 

Will bit his lip hard and shook his head.

 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“Will, we can cover for you.”

 

“There's no way I can go and check on them and come back before Ingram gets so suspicious he triest to come find me.”

 

Nikolai and Isaac both looked at Will as he ran his fingers through his hair and gripped onto the roots.

 

“I hate that this has happened now. If it was after this it would've been easy to help. But—this is my family. But they're my family too. And I just want Hannibal to call me and tell me he's okay.”

 

“I'll go.” Isaac said.

 

“Isaac, I need you here.” Will muttered, “You and Nikolai can protect me the best out of everyone.”

 

“But you're going to be worried about your friends until someone goes to help.”

 

“I'll send a few of my men.” Nikolai said, “They'll watch their backs until you get back.”

 

“Nikolai-”

 

“No. We need you to have your head in the game. In order for this to work we have to have your mind in the here and now...not in Baltimore.”

 

Will nodded his head slowly. Isaac slid off the bed and moved over to Will. Sitting next to himand rubbing his back.

 

“Hey, you're doing amazingly.” Isaac muttered softly, “Ingram truly believes that you're falling for him. Trust me, our spies have told us. It's just a little longer.”

 

“It's already been too long.” Will sighed, “Nikolai, how are my family?”

 

“Mab and Madoc are recovered as is Peter. They're just waiting for the safe and sound call.”

 

“They are worried about you though.” Isaac put in, “You've been pushing yourself about this whole thing, Will. Wanting to get it done so they can be safe...when's the last time you slept? Or ate?”

 

“Slept...four nights ago. Right before my ride with Ingram. And I ate last night thank you very much. I figured if Hannibal found out he'd kick my ass for not eating.”

 

“He'd be right to.” Isaac said, “You need to keep your energy and strangeth up if you want to beat Ingram.”

 

“I know.” Will said softly, “I'm just-”

 

“Will, I know that you're just pretending to be a ruler but you're actually good at it. It's why everyone believes you.” Isaac said, “But you are just a teenager. It's okay to be overwhelmed and stressed. It's okay to not be okay.”

 

“Not if you work for The Lamb.” Will told him, “We can't feel those things especially during missions. It can get someone killed.”

 

“Well you have us here and we'll watch your ass.” Nikolai said, “Will, you can't keep going on like this. You'll lose your mind if you do. And we told Hannibal you'd come back to him whole.”

 

Will rubbed his face, “Shouldn't make promises you can't keep.”

 

“It is one we can keep.” Isaac insisted, “Because we aren't leaving your alone with Ingram and we are going to force you to take today off—”

 

“I can't afford to take a day off! Not if Hannibal and the others are in trouble.” Will said, “I just need to employ a different tactic.”

 

“And what tactic is that?” Nikolai asked, “I feel like to me you've done everything you can-”

 

“As an Unseelie.” Will said, “And I think it's about time I start seducing him if I want that information.”

 

“Will—”

 

“I'm half chaos demon, I should start acting like it.” Will told them, “And I will. Because I want this fucking mission over with. I miss my family and I want to see them and my team.”

 

“And how are you going to do that?” Isaac questioned.

 

Will stood up and took a deep breath. He smiled at them before going to his closet.

 

“If though I didn't like it, Jack wanted me to know how to use my gifts both demonic and Unseelie.”

 

Grabbing a different jacket and fastening the belts after he zippered it. Nikolai stood behind him.

 

“It always shocks me how much you're like your parents.” Nikolai said, “Your Mother would have work something like this when she was your age. She had a fascination with belted jackets if only because she thought they made her look more like an authority figure. Which was needed because she was in charge of patrols. She grew out of them when she was about twenty. When your Father came to court he wanted to dress in our style so he started wearing those exact same jackets that your Mother grew out of.”

 

Will laughed, “So I got their fashion sense. That's kind of awesome.”

 

“You got a lot more than that.” Nikolai laughed, “Your Mother would be proud of what you're doing—terrified as well but mainly proud. Never doubt that, Will.”

 

The teenager smiled at Nikolai, “Thank you.”

 

“Nothing to thank me for.” Nikolai said, “Now come on, let's try and get that location from that fucker.”

 

Isaac stood up as Will finished getting ready. All three leaving his room as the shadows fell from the walls. Heading for the gardens as Nikolai and Isaac talked to him about their armies handling the Seelie opposition. Because Will had called in a favor to Titania and had used their truce to get what he needed from her. Because if the truce wasn't upheld then Will would destroy them and not look back from it.

 

Ingram didn't waste any time at all in approaching Will when they sat down on the benches outside. His smile did nothing to Will except make him want to stab the male in the throat. He hid all those emotions under a guise of anxiety. Because he didn't need Ingram to feel that rage towards him.

 

“Is everything alright, Will?”

 

“I'm pissed because of the Seelie.” Will said, “They keep opposing us regardless of the truce.”

 

“Then take care of them.”

 

“He cannot just take care of them.” Nikolai said, “He was the one that obtained that truce, Clark. He has to uphold it or be seen as a dishonest Unseelie.”

 

Ingram stared at Nikolai before his gaze fell back to Will.

 

“You should give them a reason to listen.”

 

“Or he should not and say he did.”

 

“Guys, you're both getting on my last nerve.” Will warned, “I'll handle it as I see fit. Currently I don't care about being seen as dishonest. I just want them to get in line before I take them out of it permanently.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Nikolai said, bowing his head.

 

“I just believe that we should exert our dominance.” Ingram said, smirking as he touched Will.

 

It was just one caress but Will _felt_ it. Staring at Ingram in confusion as he turned and left. He shook his head and looked to Nikolai who frowned.

 

“What's wrong?” he asked when Ingram exited the garden.

 

“Will?”

 

The chaos demon looked after Ingram and felt a shiver down his spine.

 

“He just did something to me.” Will said quietly, “I don't know—I don't know what it is..but I felt it. Like I honestly felt him do something.”

 

Nikolai and Isaac both stared at him.

 

“Do you know what? What does it feel like?” Nikolai asked.

 

“I don't know.” Will whispered, “But I wanted to follow him.”

 

“Follow him how?”

 

“It's that part that scares me because I don't know.” Will said softly, “I can't—what the hell did he do to me?”

 

“Something that we're going to monitor closely.” Nikolai told him, “Because I don't like that he touched you and just left.”

 

“Will?” Isaac asked softly.

 

Will looked to Isaac with a frown.

 

“I want your men to tell me how Hannibal is within the hour.” Will told them firmly, “I'm going to go see what the hell that was with Ingram.”

 

“Alone?”

 

“Suspicious if it's anyway else.”

 

“Be careful.” Nikolai said, “And call us if you need anything. We're just a thought away.”

 

“I will.” he told them, standing up and leaving.

 

Nikolai and Isaac looked after him before Nikolai looked to Isaac.

 

“Follow him and make sure he's safe.”

 

“Yeah. I don't like what Ingram looked like after he touched him. Handle Hannibal?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Because if something happened to Hannibal, Nikolai was scared of what the fae would do.

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will discloses what Ingram did to him to the horror of Nikolai and Isaac.

Will watched Ingram as he moved around the room. The demon knew what the male had done to him even if he hadn't told Nikolai and Isaac. The pair still hadn't gotten back to him about Hannibal and it was pissing him off if he was honest. Following Clark's movements with a frown on his face.

 

Enchantments were illegal in the Unseelie Court. Which shouldn't shock Will that someone who already broke the law did it in a worse way than previous.

 

They were illegal because it took away the other person's free will. It made everything twisted in a way that Will remembered from earlier missions.

 

Because he remembered one mission in particular where an enchantment was used on Hannibal and it hadn't gone well. For anyone involved.

 

“Will, are you alright?” Siobhan asked softly, “You've been staring at Ingram a lot for the last half hour.”

 

Will blinked and looked at her; her frown was harsh against her face.

 

“Tell Nikolai and Isaac to meet me in my room.” Will said, standing up.

 

“What time?”

 

“Ten minutes.” Will told her, “And if I'm not there come get me.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Siobhan left before Will started to walk out of the room. Ingram followed him like a moth to the flame. Heading out towards the courtyard and further until he entered the woods.

 

He got to a small clearing before Ingram caught up. Turning Will and pushing him gently into the bark of a tree. Will put a hand against the male's chest.

 

“What are you doing?” Will asked.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“This isn't talking.” Will said, when he was crowded more into the tree, “You're not playing fair.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Will knew he should push Ingram away but he also knew that this was his in. If the man believed Will was under his thumb so he could get to his followers.

 

“I—You know I need a new—” Will trailed off when Ingram's fingers caressed his arm, “The royals want me to have a new co-ruler. And you've been—giving me gifts and making sure that we do my favorite things while insisting on being friends. You know what you're doing.”

 

“Maybe I'm leveling the playing field after years upon years of wanting you. And fuck, did I want you.”

 

Will breathed out slowly when Ingram's mouth ghosted over his pulse.

 

“I have to meet with Nikolai and Isaac. We have to discuss the upcoming ball.”

 

“Be my date?”

 

Will stared at Ingram before the male kissed him. Everything in Will wanted him to kiss him back. The other part wanted him to shove him far away and kill him.

 

The enchantment was messing with him and he needed—well he needed someone he couldn't have at the moment.

 

Pushing Ingram back and watching him.

 

“I need to go.”

 

Will walked away from him and kept taking deep breaths. Trying to get more air into his lungs.

 

Getting to his room in record time. Shutting the door and letting his shadows slide up the walls before they moved onto it more firmly.

 

Nikolai and Isaac both stood up and stared at Will. Nikolai's eyes widened in shock.

 

“He kissed you.”

 

“He's enchanted me.” Will told them, seeing their rage, “And we have to let him.”

 

“The fuck we do.” Nikolai growled, “Enchantments are illegal, Will. It makes everything non-consensual on a very horrible level. I have to diagree with this plan, Will. It's too dangerous for you to do this.”

 

“Will, enchantments end horribly for both parties and you know that.” Isaac told him, “Your Mother would have Ingram by the balls for this. Why are you-”

 

“We need those followers.” Will breathed, “Mab, Madoc, and Peter won't be safe if they aren't taken out. If that means a little suffering on my part then so be it-”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“How do you think your family would feel about this? There's a reason our family banned them, Will.”

 

Will moved away from the door and went to the bed. Shaking his head as Nikolai moved over to him quickly. Holding Will's head with a frown.

 

“Does he know that you know that you're enchanted?”

 

“He thinks that I believe I'm falling for him.” Will said, “Why?”

 

“Maybe you can fake the enchantment.”

 

“How?” Will asked.

 

“Do you think you can remember how you feel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then we break the enchantment and you pretend you still are. If you can keep up the act then that's a hell of a lot safer than you would be if you stayed under it.”

 

Will searched Nikolai's face and bit his lip.

 

“Have you heard from Hannibal?” Will whispered.

 

Nikolai shook his head, “My men can't find him. Or the girls. Mischa hasn't heard from him in days now...she's scared.”

 

“How can I do this....if I can't even keep my head on straight?”

 

“You're worried about your boyfriend.” Nikolai said gently, “You love him...he's your family. It's understandable! Just take a deep breath and I'll break the enchantment.”

 

Will nodded his head before taking a deep breath. Feeling Nikolai's magic touch his own before taking another breath. Closing his eyes and focusing on the here and now. Although he was thinking about Hannibal as well.

 

The fact that the male hadn't called—or hadn't been heard from terrified him. It made him want to leave court and find him. And the girls not answering—that was almost as bad because Margot at the very least was married to her phone.

 

Looking into Nikolai's eyes when the male pulled away. Will felt instantly lighter as he stood up and went to his phone. Calling Hannibal's phone and leaning against the vanity. Nikolai and Isaac frowned at him as Will took a deep breath.

 

“ _You've reached the voicemail of Hannibal Lecter, please leave a message after the beep.”_

 

Will listened for the beep before looking outside.

 

“You know Hannibal, if you're trying to scare me you're doing an amazing job. Can you or one of the girls call me so I know you're still alive? Things on this end are getting kind of intense and I need a Lecter lecture to keep me straight. I'm—I'm not doing too well...not really eating or sleeping right, you know?” Will said quietly, “I just—please call me so I know you're alive okay?”

 

Will hung up before placing another call. One that he'd regretted last time.

 

“ _Will what are you calling for?”_

 

“I haven't heard from Hannibal or the girls in—a week and a half now. Dragon had Hannibal's phone the last time I got a call from his number so just—I need you to see if you can locate them. I'm getting really scared.”

 

“ _Why can't you find them yourself?”_

 

“I'm in the middle of a shitstorm in the Unseelie Court.” Will said, “Faking a hostile takeover to take out a dangerous enemy to my family.”

 

“ _So you're busy basically.”_

 

“And I can't leave without fucking up the entirety of the mission.”

 

“ _You want your family to stay alive, it makes sense. Which operative did you talk to?”_

 

“Frederick Chilton.” Will said, “They're pissed because I killed Dolarhyde.”

 

Paul was quiet on the other end for a few moments.

 

“ _You killed Francis Dolarhyde? I knew someone had knocked him out of the game. I didn't know it was you!”_

 

“It was me. Can you find him or not?”

 

“ _I'll try, Will. I won't promise anything. Do you need any help on your end?”_

 

“I just need Hannibal and the girls.” Will said, “Have Hannibal call me when you find him.”

 

Will hung up and tossed his phone down.

 

“Will-”

 

“Okay.” Will interrupted Isaac, “I want the outfit my Mother wore for her last Unseelie ball reworked for the upcoming ball.”

 

“The one that your Father designed?”

 

“Yes.” Will said, “And then I want you to send invites to the pukwudgies to come to the ball.”

 

“We never invite them.” Nikolai said, “They're dangerous!”

 

“They're still part of this court.” Will told him, “Invite them. Finally, I want you guys to set up three snipers to take out Ingram because I'm getting his fucking followers there. We're getting rid of this problem now. I have to get back to Baltimore because this is fucking pissing me off.”

 

Both of them looked to each other before glancing back to Will.

 

“What makes you think that the guy you called or you can find them when we can't?” Isaac asked carefully.

 

“Because of the simple fact that I've been working against The Dragon operatives for years.” Will said, “I know how they think. Now can you guys get those tasks done for me or do I need to call Siobhan to get it done?”

 

“We'll get it done just—don't think about just your team, Will. If your attention is split like this then we could run into complications because your mind was elsewhere.” Nikolai said kindly, “I know Hannibal is important to you—I know Margot, Beverly and Alana are your friends...but this is important too.”

 

Will knew that well enough that he just nodded; Nikolai and Isaac nodding their heads before leaving. He looked at his phone before turning away from it.

 

He knew that Nikolai and Isaac were right. He needed to focus, but it was hard to do that when he didn't know where his loved ones were.

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to reevaluate his plan after still not hearing from Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so so sorry it's been so long since the last update!

Will didn’t feel like himself anymore. He knew being in the Unseelie Court did something to you after a period of time if you weren’t used to it. Will had been gone from court so much and coming back these few times was starting to take its effect.

 

Clark Ingram and his followers had to be stopped.

 

Hannibal nor Paul had called him and he was starting to truly worry about it.

 

“Will, are you alright?” Nikolai asked, as he watched the teenager.

 

Will had straightened his jacket before he nodded in the mirror.

 

“You don’t seem like it.” Isaac frowned.

 

“I’m just worried about Hannibal and the team.” Will said, “Are the snipers in place?”

 

“They are.”

 

Will bit his lip before he took a deep breath.

 

“I think I’ll try Margot’s cell again.” Will said, as Isaac met him and took his hands.

 

“Will, they’ll be fine. You have to focus.” Isaac told him, “You have to make sure that Clark doesn’t read any of this through your emotions or body language.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then act like it. We’ll take care of the Hannibal situation.”

 

Will nodded his head before he turned to look at them.

 

“How do I look?”

 

“Fantastic.” Nikolai said, “Your parents would be proud of you for doing this. It’s not just protecting your friends and family. It’s you protecting your court.”

 

Will smiled at Nikolai shakily before he straightened up.

 

“Remember, act like you’re still enchanted. He’ll tell you anything if he believes you’re under his thumb.”

 

Will nodded before he waved at the walls. The barrier came down as they left the room. They headed towards the throne room as Will entered with his head held high.

 

Clark immediately came up to him and offered his arm. Will smiled and took it as he kept the feelings of revulsion under wraps entirely. It was just like every other mission he’d ever had.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Clark said softly.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Will sat on the throne and crossed his legs. He looked over the crowd with indifference as music played loudly. He frowned before he turned to Clark.

 

“Why is the music modern and not traditional?”

 

“I believed we needed a change.” Clark said, “Not all change is horrible. And we need to listen to modern music as much as our traditional.”

 

Will disliked that kind of thinking greatly.

 

Breaking tradition was taboo in court and here Clark was just blatantly doing it. When he was one of the people that wanted the court to be pure.

 

He said nothing but nodded his head before Nikolai came up and bowed.

 

“Walk with me, your majesty?”

 

Will nodded and took the goblin’s arm. Being led outside as Isaac kept an eye on Clark. Nikolai walked them through his Mother’s garden as he looked around.

 

“Anything?”

 

“There are more people here than were on the guest list.” Nikolai told him, “Might be his supporters. The snipers are all aiming at them and Ingram.”

 

“Is Gavin here?” Will asked.

 

“He is.” Nikolai answered, “He told Isaac he wanted to beg your forgiveness.”

 

“Idiot.” Will sighed, “We should head back before Clark starts to freak out.”

 

They made their way back to the throne room. The Unseelie fae going to his throne before Clark tapped his arm.

 

“Dance with me?”

 

He nodded as he kept in mind that he was supposed to be enamored by Clark. Going to the floor and starting to dance. Their hands going up and barely touching as a more traditional song played. Will must have not kept the shock from his face as Clark smiled at him.

 

“I figured you’d hated the modern music. So I made them change it. I’m sorry about that, Will. I should have asked you first.”

 

“It’s alright.” Will said, as they walked in a semi-circle before changing directions.

 

“Will, I know part of you still dislikes me greatly.” Clark said, “And has ever since I was with Peter. But—do you remember when we were kids? Before we cared about politics or understood our positions in court?”

 

Will actually did remember those days. It was back when he lived in court with his parents because it was safer. Clark was better back then because they didn’t know about political stations. Everything the adults did was confusing.

 

“I do.”

 

“You were still my favorite person to be around.” Clark admitted, “And I do regret how I’ve handled things in the past. Concerning Peter, yourself and Hannibal even. I just want you so much that logic didn’t seem like it mattered.”

 

Will stared at Clark with a frown on his face.

 

“You wouldn’t take it back though, would you?”

 

“Some days I do and some I don’t. I don’t want to apologize for wanting you. I want to apologize for how I went about it. Especially when I had you captive.”

 

Will laughed softly as they switched sides and bowed.

 

“I’m just tired of people wanting me for the wrong reasons.” Will told him honestly, “Whether it be for power or position. It’s one of the reasons I didn’t want to come back to court. It’s hard to know who here likes you for yourself or for your title.”

 

“It’s why I want to be your friend first.”

 

“Clark...don’t lie to me.” Will said, “I tire of liars and I’m constantly surrounded by them. You want me but the truth is...is that I don’t know if you’re right for me or the crown.”

 

“I accept that.” he said.

 

The crazy thing is that Will almost believed him.

 

The song ended as they bowed to one another.

 

“I remember when you and Peter liked to prank everyone and everything.” Clark smirked, “You two were terrors when we were younger.”

 

Will couldn’t stop his smile, “We pinned it on you and Gavin all the time.”

 

“I still don’t get how Mab and your mother didn’t know you two were lying.”

 

Will’s smile dropped ,”They probably knew but they were letting us have our fun. Unseelie fae only get a few carefree years before we have to start acting responsible.”

 

“At least the nobility does.” Clark agreed, “I’m sorry Will—”

 

“I remember when you and Gavin helped us with a prank.” Will said, “It was on my dad...we were all terrified because he wasn’t the target and he was furious.”

 

“Who were we originally trying to prank?”

 

“It was Siobhan I think.” Will laughed, as they moved to the throne,“We had the honey over the door and feathers ready to be blown.”

 

“And your dad comes walking in to get you for dinner and presto. He was a bird.”

 

Will covered his mouth as he laughed harder, “That was a great day. Dad was pissed off but Mom and Madoc explained to him that we were just kids trying to have fun. We could only have so much while in court.”

 

“I thought he was going to skin us alive.”

 

“He never would have hurt us.” Will said fondly, “Even if he was furious, he knew that we were just trying to find a way to stay entertained. He knew how hard it was for kids in court.”

 

“You miss them a lot, don’t you?” Clark frowned.

 

“Every day.”

 

Will sighed softly before Clark sat in the chair next to him.

 

“We could bring them back.” Clark said, as Will stared at him scandalized, “My followers and Gavin just did it for me. It probably wouldn’t be hard for all of us to do it for your parents. I swear, Will, your parents went before their time. It’d be an honor to bring them back.”

 

Except what was dead should stay that way. Messing with the natural order of things was a huge no no in both courts. Will knew Clark was doing it to sway him to his side. However, this is just what he needed.

 

“When—” Will trailed off as he looked down, “How soon could we do it?”

 

Clark grinned, “When would you like to see them is the better question?”

 

“I don’t… Clark.” Will said, as he put his best confused face on, “I don’t know if they need to rest from bringing you back or if they can do it immediately. I don’t….I don’t like admitting when I don’t understand things. Or knowing things in general. My station has always demanded for me to be the smartest in the room.”

 

“And you are.” Clark said, caressing Will’s cheek as the fae gasped softly, “Necromancy is a different magic; one that both courts like to ignore. With that in mind, if you seriously want them back then we could do it as soon as tomorrow night.”

 

Will smiled at Clark hopefully, “Really? Clark, I would love to see them again.”

 

“I know.” Clark said, “I’ll get it handled. All we need from you is your presence and desire to see your parents.”

 

Will chewed on his bottom lip as Clark smiled at him.

 

“This isn’t a joke, right? Because—I really want to see them.”

 

“It isn’t and I know you do. I should’ve thought of it sooner.” Clark said, “Think of it as a coronation present.”

 

“It’s probably the best present I’ll ever get.” Will told him.

 

Because it meant that he’d get rid of all of them in one location instead of having to pick and choose tonight. Will stood up and looked to Clark.

 

“I believe I’m going to retire for the night. Thank you for tonight, Clark. I really did have a good time.”

 

“I’m glad you did.”

 

Will walked down the stairs and held his hands together as he left the room. He went to his own and felt Isaac behind him in the shadows.

 

The great thing about Brags is that if they didn’t want to be seen they could use the shadows to become invisible. Will had experience with Isaac’s species. Enough to be able to know when he was being followed by him.

 

He entered his room and shut it after he knew that Isaac was behind him. He’d inform the other of his new plan; this one was better than his original one had been.

 

At least Will hoped so.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to prepare for the night before he decides to go on a ride.

Will wasn’t used to being worried about Hannibal. It was a new feeling that he didn’t like but there wasn’t anything he could do about it either. With that in mind, he wasn’t going to let it effect him or his mission. Isaac and Nikolai were shocked that he was changing his plan at the last minute but it meant less people would get hurt.

 

He looked in the mirror when Clark walked in. Will’s eyes didn’t leave the older male’s as he came up behind Will.

 

“Are you ready for tonight?”

 

“I am. I’m also excited to see them again.”

 

“I’m glad.” Clark said, as he put his hands on Will’s shoulders.

 

“Am I needed for something?” Will asked, feeling off.

 

Clark smiled widely as he leaned down.

 

“No, I just wanted to see you.” Clark said softly into Will’s ear.

 

And Will understood then that Clark was putting another enchantment on him. He felt weird and off-center. He unconsciously leaned back into the male. Taking a deep breath when the male’s hand trailed up his neck.

 

“You have been such a great ruler thus far, Will. It’s been a great pleasure to see you work.”

 

“You’re not playing fair.” Will breathed softly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’re bringing my parents back, Clark. I can’t repay that and I know what you want.”

 

“Seeing you happy is enough.”

 

Liar, Will thought but didn’t say. He moved away from the male and stoood up when Nikolai walked in. He stared at Will and then Clark before he cleared his throat.

 

“Did I interrupt?”

 

Clark smiled, “Actually, you didn’t—”

 

“You did, Nikolai. Can you come back in about five minutes?”

 

Clark looked shocked as Will tilted his head at Nikolai who frowned.

 

“Of course.” Nikolai said, as he bowed and left.

 

When he left, Clark looked to Will.

 

“Is there something you need, Will?”

 

Will decided he needed to play this close to the chest. If Clark knew the enchantment had been lifted enough to know that it needed to be cast again then he had to play this up.

 

“Would you like to join me for dinner, tonight?” Will asked.

 

Clark’s eyes widened before he nodded, “Nothing would please me more.”

 

“I’d like to eat before the ceremony, so eight?”

 

“That works perfectly for me. I will see you then.”

 

He left the room as Will leaned against his vanity. Nikolai and Isaac coming in seconds later with Isaac’s hand up. Nikolai shutting the door and waving his hand as the shadow wall went up. Will put his own up to stop them as he took a deep breath.

 

“Don’t take it off. If I remain aware of it then I won’t fall for it.” Will said, “I have to think about tonight.”

 

“Will, that’s so dangerous.” Isaac said.

 

“It’s also something that has to happen. He knew the old one was taken off.”

 

Both Isaac and Nikolai sat down heavily. The oldest shook his head at Will who smiled sadly at them.

 

“I promised Hannibal I’d protect you, Will.” Nikolai said, “I don’t intend to break that promise to him.”

 

“I’m not asking you to. As your superior, because even if I’m not truly your ruler I am your prince. As such I am officially ordering you to step down from this. Let me run the plan how I want.”

 

“You’re only doing this because Hannibal and the girls haven’t called you.” Isaac mentioned softly, “That’s why you’re acting reckless. It’s not a good thing, Will. You have to step back and look at this from our point of view.”

 

Will took a deep breath, something he’d been doing a lot lately, and shook his head.

 

“It isn’t. I have to believe that Hannibal and the others are alright or I will screw this up something horrible.” Will said, “Now, if you’ll excuse me I want to go on a ride.”

 

“We’ll come-”

 

“I want to go alone.” Will told them, “I’m safe in our court, you guys. I’ll see you in an hour or so.”

 

Will left his room and headed towards the stables. He passed by people who bowed immediately and held in a laugh. He’d never felt so alone in this place.

 

Never felt so alone in his life. Not since Hannibal had come into his life. He didn’t know how to deal with the fact that they hadn’t even called him.

 

It’d been days, nearly a week since his phone call with Paul.

 

He got on his horse and soothed it when it spooked for just a moment. Carefully leading him out into the forest. He’d gone on rides with others before but it’d been a long time since he’d ridden on his own. Going through the trees to his and Peter’s spot. He needed the quiet to think.

 

Needed that spot to come up with a plan for tonight.

 

He stopped riding and looked around. He’d thought he’d heard something and now he wasn’t sure. Trotting the rest of the way as he watched his surroundings.

 

When he got to the spot he tied the reins to a branch before he pulled his sword from the sheath on the saddle.

 

“You’re going crazy, Will.” he said softly, “No one is going to hurt the king of the court.”

 

Not when they all adored his reign.

 

He gasped when he felt a hand over his mouth; being jerked into a body as his sword went up. He saw a gun block it before he tried to struggle.

 

“Will, my love, calm.”

 

He ceased all movement as his eyes widened. The Unseelie turned and stared at Hannibal in shock.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“You didn’t call...neither did Paul. I assumed the worst.”

 

Hannibal hugged him; his chin rested on Will’s shoulder.

 

“I figured I’d surprise you.” Hannibal said, “The girls have made camp a little ways from here. I—”

 

“I have to get back soon. Clark is going to wonder where I’m at.” Will said softly, as Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “He put an enchantment on me again. I’m keeping it on so he doesn’t get skittish. I’m hoping things will end tonight. I’m unsure if they will however.”

 

“What’s the plan?”

 

“Clark is going to bring my parents back. I’m going to get them all, followers and himself, before that happens. What’s dead should stay dead.”

 

Hannibal felt Will’s face as he frowned.

 

“Are you alright?” Hannibal asked gently, “You don’t seem like yourself. Enchantment or not, you just seem...off.”

 

Will chewed on his bottom lip before he moved away from Hannibal.

 

“I don’t feel right either.” Will admitted, “It’s just—I feel weird, Hannibal. I thought it was because I had been in court for too long but I don’t know now.”

 

“So you have no idea what it is?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Hannibal’s hand went up to touch Will as the male backed up more.

 

“You’re darker.” Hannibal said, “The shadows around you are. It’s like being back here has made your Unseelie half become more prominent.”

 

Will laughed uneasily, “I just—I can’t wait to go home at the same time I just want to stay here. It’s very conflicting.”

 

When the wendigo went to touch Will again the male backed up. Hannibal frowned and tilted his head at the younger male.

 

“Why can’t I touch you now?”

 

“Because if you do then I’m going to want to go with you and I can’t.” Will said, “I’ve put too much into this to screw it up now. My aunt and uncle want to be back home as does Peter.”

 

“We’ll help you. Just tell me what to do.”

 

“Lay low.” Will told him, “Go protect my family in the goblin court.”

 

“Will—”

 

“I’m serious, Hannibal. Go protect my family in case something happens.”

 

“What could happen?”

 

“Hopefully nothing. I’ll have Nikolai and Isaac with me.” Will said, “It’s not like I’ll be alone, Hannibal.”

 

“I just got done with being someone’s captive.” Hannibal said, “I would like it if you didn’t become Clark’s.”

 

Will smiled at Hannibal and shrugged, “It’s what I signed up for. This kingdom has to love Peter or I _will_ be made heir, Hannibal. Peter will make it that way if he can’t get them to rally behind him. So it’s either get rid of the naysayers who keep trying to undermine him or go home with you and eventually have to come back and do this for real. I’m going to take the option where I can come visit for a few months and then leave. Those are my options.”

 

Hannibal shook his head, “Or you could let your family fight their own battles like you’ve had to fight yours. They weren’t there for you when you were being abused, Will. They weren’t there for you when Jason decided to—”

 

“That isn’t the point and you know it.” Will said, and felt oddly serene, “Peter and I still spoke every day. I never told him what was going on because I didn’t want them to know. If I don’t do this and something happens to them—I’d never forgive myself Hannibal. If you came here to talk me out of this, then you’re going to hate the answer which is you can’t. Now, if you love me as much as you say you do, go and protect my family.”

 

“That isn’t fair.”

 

“And trying to make me hate my family for not taking me in, isn’t? Hannibal, you’re not acting like this is a mission. You’re treating this personally and you know that can get multiple people killed.”

 

“It isn’t a mission when Clark is obsessed with you. I fought like hell to get back here. Frederick and Garret tortured us, Will. They hurt the girls beyond Bev’s threshold as well as Alana’s.”

 

Will frowned and took a deep breath before he moved to his horse.

 

“We’ll take care of them next. If you didn’t kill them, that is.” Will said, seeing Hannibal shake his head, “Then they’ll die later. Right now, I have to do this. If you can’t handle it then go get even with the Dragon or go to my family. Those are your options. I’m seeing this through.”

 

Will went to get on his horse as Hannibal pulled him back and kissed him. The Unseelie fae kissed him back before he pulled back just slightly.

 

“Get going.” Will said, his voice shaking as Hannibal nodded.

 

And in that moment Will was scared shitless.

 

Because he’d felt nothing in that kiss. Had felt no relief when he’d seen his boyfriend.

 

It was like he was empty; like this emotions weren’t home.

 

He watched Hannibal go before he got onto his horse. He’d deal with that particular issue later.

 

After Clark and his little cult were six feet under.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally puts an end to Clark's games.

Nikolai and Isaac watched him like a hawk. They both knew something had happened but Will wouldn’t tell them. He had to stay focused as he entered his room. He shut the door and locked it. Soundproofing the room with a thought and flick of his wrist. He went over to his mirror and touched it. Muttered the spell and his cousin’s name.

 

Seeing Peter’s face take over the mirror made Will release a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It’d been hours since he’d seen Hannibal. And since then he’d been nervous and felt off center about everything in court.

 

“Peter, is that Will?”

 

When he saw Mab and Madoc’s faces he smiled. Genuinely smiled for the first time in days.

 

“You look exhausted.” Mab said, worried.

 

Which took Will by surprise; his aunt didn’t do that emotion well. His aunt didn’t do care very well if Will was honest. Then again, he was the last thing she had of her sister. So it made sense that she feared for him.

 

“Clark put an enchantment on me. Fighting it off is very tiring.”

 

He saw the looks that crossed their faces. Peter had never looked so furious before or disgusted.

 

“An enchantment?” Madoc nearly roared, “That is illegal in both courts. He knows this!”

 

“Uncle Madoc, I don’t think he much cares for that. He wants power and believes that this will help him. Too bad for him I’ve had a mission where I was enchanted. I remembered the feeling unfortunately.”

 

“I will kill him.” Peter said, as Will stared at him in shock, “I’ve had enough of this, Will. You’ve put your neck on the line one too many times for me. If I’m to be ruler then I need to stop being so kind to people who don’t deserve it.”

 

“You’re supposed to be the nice one, Peter.” Will said seriously, “I’m the one with the fucked up childhood therefore I was always going to be the darker of us.”

 

“I don’t care. If being _nice_ is going to get the people I love hurt then I’m going to stop. This is ridiculous, Will. Clark is going to use that enchantment to get into your pants. If he’s your first—”

 

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” Will said gently, “Like I’d make Hannibal wait this long when I’ve known him for years. I trust him thoroughly and while I know it’s looked down upon for a royal of our court to sleep without being betrothed—I’m not a typical royal am I? I’m a mutt.”

 

Seeing his aunt and uncle flinch at the word mutt stunned Will.

 

“Don’t refer to yourself like that.” Mab said, “For all that your father was a chaos demon and your mother a fae, you have and will never be a mutt. You’re not a typical royal because you don’t reside in court full time. You spend time in the mortal realm and I honestly don’t blame you for sleeping with your love. Hannibal looks at you as if you hold the entire universe in your hands and can do no wrong. I’m fairly certain he’d kill and die for you, Will. That’s a _powerful_ love. That’s an endless love. One that your parents had.”

 

Will smiled at her shakily, “Regardless, there is nothing to worry about. I have Clark taken care of. Tonight should be the end of it. He wants to raise my parents and I’m letting him believe I want it. I, however, know differently. I’ve pulled—I have some connections that are coming tonight to help me.”

 

Mab sat down heavily, “What are you planning, Will?”

 

“Did Hannibal and the girls make it there?”

 

Peter looked taken aback, “Two hours ago, all four looking the worse for wear. They told us that they’d been tortured during a mission. Came here as soon as they could. We’ve had Nikolai’s best healers taking care of them. But Will, you haven’t answered my mother.”

 

“Did I ever tell you about a mission Hannibal and I had that took us to Athens?” Will asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Well, we ran into some trouble there. There were hunters and we were surrounded. I thought we were going to die that day but we were saved but someone much stronger than we had been. We were thirteen, you see. It was one of our first missions out of the country.”

 

“Who saved you?”

 

“A full fledged agent of Hades.” Will said, seeing their eyes widen, “He was on his way to collect some souls and say us struggling. So he helped us and I got his contact information. Over the years we’ve become friends.”

 

“Does Hannibal know him as well?”

 

Will frowned, “No. I told Hannibal I lost the information. He didn’t want us to keep up contact. But I called him in as well as a witch named Ann that he _does_ know. I need you guys to keep my team there for tonight. Don’t let them try to come help.”

 

“What is your plan?” Madoc asked seriously, as he sat on the other side of Peter.

 

Will looked at all three of his parents before he smiled.

 

“If I told you that then it’d make the reactions less real. I have to go but I’ll talk to you after. You guys can come home within the next two hours.” Will said, as he touched the screen before they could argue.

 

He stood up and took the spell off before he went to the door and opened it. Will ignored Nikolai and Isaac as he went to Clark’s room. He knocked and opened the door. Leaned against the frame and smiled at the male. The older male stood up quickly and bowed.

 

“My liege, I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“I’d be shocked if you had been. I want to do the ceremony now.” Will said firmly and loud enough for Nikolai and Isaac to hear.

 

It’d give them the time to get things ready. Will cocked his head to the side as he bit his bottom lip gently.

 

“I wish to see my parents sooner rather than later.” Will told Clark who nodded.

 

“Of course. Let me inform the right people and we’ll meet you in the garden.”

 

“In the garden?”

 

“It’s the place that has the strongest connection with your parents.” Clark said, as Will nodded.

 

“Garden it is then.” Will said, “Five minutes enough time?”

 

Clark nodded his head as Will took hold of the handle.

 

“Clark, if this doesn’t fail you might find yourself in my bed tonight.” Will grinned wickedly, before he shut the door.

 

He raised a brow at Nikolai and Isaac as the two rushed off to get things ready. As it was, Ann and Dmitri were already prepped on the plan. As were the snipers that Nikolai had hired. Will went to his Mother’s garden and fingered one of the flowers.

 

He remembered helping her plant this particular one. Will wished he wasn’t bound by his morals and ethics because he desperately wanted to see his parents again. However, he also knew better than to bring back the dead.

 

The dagger that had been a gift from his boyfriend rested in a sheath resting under his long coat. In case things went sideways, is what Will told himself it was for.

 

He slid the ear piece in before he took a last glance at the flower.

 

“Ten twenty three.” Will muttered.

 

“ _Roger that, princeling.” Dmitri’s dark accent laughed._

 

“ _Don’t be an asshole, D.” Felixia sighed._

 

Will shook his head slowly. The people that were going to take care of this weren’t necessarily the people Will would have chosen first but hey, hopefully they’d get the job done.

 

Five minutes passed by in the blink of an eye as Will sat on the bench cross legged. Gavin and Clark walked into the garden with twenty others behind them.

 

Which according to their intel on the followers was the amount that believed Clark to be the best person to rule with Will.

 

Gavin bowed low as the others followed after him. Will looked at them in disinterest before his gaze fell on Clark who sat next to him.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Will said, “Get to it.”

 

He watched them scurry as his eyes glanced up at Dmitri who had his gun pointed directly at Clark.

 

The male turned to look at Will with a smile.

 

“I won’t fail you.” Clark said, “And I won’t desert you like Hannibal did.”

 

Will’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Clark.

 

“Don’t bring him up.” Will snapped, “Or you’re going to ruin my good mood, Clark.”

 

“I just mean to say that I can handle anything you throw at me.”

 

“Is that so?” Will asked, “Care to put that to the test?”

 

Clark grinned, “Of course. I’m up to anything you want from me Will.”

 

“Good.” Will said, “Excalibur.”

 

“What?”

 

With that gunfire erupted as Will watched Gavin take a bullet to the head. Turned and watched as one by one Ingram’s followers dropped like flies leaving Clark sitting there next to him looking stunned.

 

“What-”

 

“You really are as dumb as you look.” Will said, standing up, “Then again, you always were. Did you really think that in my line of work I didn’t know what an enchantment felt like? That I wouldn’t know that you were playing me just as much as I was playing you? I don’t know what else you did to me to make me feel this—angry and empty—but I assure you that I will break it just as easily as I’m going to break you.”

 

“Will—”

 

“So you’ll get one chance to tell me just what you’ve done to me and depending on the answer that will decide how horribly you’re going to perish.” Will said fiercely.

 

Ann walked into the garden and started to work on getting rid of the bodies with the help of Dmitri and the others.

 

“Will, we were friends-”

 

“Were being the word that’s important.”

 

“I was only thinking of your well being.” Clark said, “Hannibal left you in shambles and I wanted ot protect your reign.”

 

Will jerked the dagger out of its sheath and placed it under Clark’s chin with a grin.

 

“The longer you wait to answer my question the longer your pain will be.” Will told him.

 

“Fuck, okay.” Clark said, “I met with a wiccan. She conjured up a potion—multiple ones that would make you more cold and dark. More Unseelie and demonic than what you had been. That meant overpowering your other emotions. I thought it was a win situation for us all. Rage and lust are a fine line and I figured if I helped you then—”

 

“I’d fuck you?” Will laughed, “You don’t look like a Lithuanian count to me.”

 

Will backed up with a dark smile.

 

Clark was looking for an out; one he wouldn’t get as Will snapped his fingers. Erickson stepped out with Siobhan as they grabbed Clark. Nikolai and Isaac leveled their swords on the male as Will held the dagger gently.

 

“Duke Clark Ingram, it is my _pleasure_ to charge you with high treason against the Unseelie family and crown, attempted assault against one of the royal family as well as using illegal enchantments and potions to garner more power. For these crimes your punishment will be torture before your execution at dawn.” Will said, “And _I_ will be the one torturing you.”

 

“And to execute me?” Clark sneered.

 

Will smiled, “My dear cousin, your former lover, Peter will have the honor of doing that. It’s about time we showed _my_ court just how powerful my cousin is. Never fear, Clark, the Unseelie Court will still be fearsome with Peter ruling it. You’ve shown him that people like _you_ will always exist in this court. He’s learned that being kind and gentle isn’t the way to rule. So you got your wish for an Unseelie ruler, it was just the wrong heir. And you won’t live to see him in his glory. Take him to the dungeons and chain him in the proper restraints.”

 

“Yes sir.” Erickson and Siobhan chanted loudly as they dragged the male away.

 

Will looked to Ann who came up beside him.

 

“Can you reverse the potions?” Will asked.

 

“With some time and energy I can. Do you want it tonight?”

 

Will shook his head, “No...I don’t. I am going to use this—emptiness he forced on me to make sure he hurts. Make sure when my family gets here to fend them off. I don’t want them or my team interrupting what I do to him.”

 

“Of course.” Ann said, as Will made his way to the dungeons.

 

He wanted to see just how loud he could get Clark to scream.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have a serious discussion about leaving court.

Thirteen hours was how long Clark lasted before the screams stopped. If Will didn’t hate the man so much he would have admired his pain threshold. As it was, he wondered how long it would take him to make the male scream again. Gently running his fingers alongside whip marks he’d made with one of his mother’s old whips. Glass and barbwire had been embedded into it. It hurt like hell, Will knew that for a fact because of his great grandparents.

 

Will shushed Clark as the male whimpered softly.

 

Nikolai and Isaac had done well in keeping his family and the team from coming downstairs. Will didn’t need the girls to see him like this.

 

Didn’t need Hannibal to see him like this either.

 

“Stop.”

 

Will’s head turned to the side with a smirk, “Stop? Like you would have stopped if I’d asked? In fact I did ask you when I first came back to _leave me alone_ but you couldn’t do that. Oh no. That would have been easy.”

 

Digging an ice pick into one of the wounds as Clark gasped softly.

 

“Will, we’re ready to execute him if you are.” Nikolai said.

 

The way the goblin said it made Will happy. He wasn’t telling Will to cease but he wasn’t saying to go on either.

 

Will took a few steps back before he cut his own hand open. Drawing a symbol onto Clark’s chest before he smiled up at the male.

 

“What is that?”

 

“My father always told me if I wanted someone to be tortured in the afterlife—make it so they couldn’t come back—to draw this symbol. Only, you have to use it on people you _truly hate_.” Will said slowly, “Have fun in the underworld, Clark. I’m sure Loki is going to have fun ripping you to pieces with Hel.”

 

Will turned and left the cell. Nikolai and Isaac flanked him as they moved to the stairs.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“I still feel off. Has Ann gotten anywhere with the potion?” Will asked.

 

“Not yet.” Isaac said regretfully, “She’s hoping to make something within the next week to help.”

 

Will nodded his head as Siobhan met him at the top of the stairs with a towel. He wiped his hands as they made their way to the throne room. Seeing his aunt and uncle in their rightful spots with Peter on the steps should have made him happy but he felt nothing.

 

He was going to make sure to visit the underworld just to hurt Clark more.

 

Hannibal and the girls stood off to the side as Will walked to his family and knelt down.

 

“My dear nephew, you should know you don’t bow to us.”

 

“I’m bowing because I’m sorry it took me so long to take out the enemy.” Will said, “Although I won’t apologize for how long I tortured him. It was—fun and stress relieving if you will.”

 

Mab laughed, “I bet it was. We heard when he stopped screaming. I believe thirteen hours is a new record for us.”

 

“I don’t believe so. I think Uncle Madoc still holds that title with sixteen hours.” Will grinned, seeing the girls pale, “Or yourself, dear aunt, with fifteen. I’m just saddened that I couldn’t make him scream longer. Alas, Nikolai told me you were ready to execute him.”

 

Mab tilted her head as she stood and went to Will. She knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

 

“What did that asshole do to you?”

 

“He put potions into my meals and drinks to make me less—kind. It brought out my Unseelie and demonic side more.” Will said softly, as her eyes widened, “I have a witch trying to find a solution. As it is, I don’t feel entirely human right now. Which I guess I needed to hurt Clark.”

 

“He was a dear childhood friend.” Mab said quietly.

 

“There was nothing dear about him. He knew from a young age he wanted to marry into our family. Too bad for him, we don’t lower our expectations to people unworthy of our time and attention.”

 

“Hannibal was very worried about you.” Mab told him gently, “So were your girls. Maybe spend some time with them after the execution.”

 

Will locked eyes with his aunt and shook his head.

 

“I believe I have one last errand to run.” Will said.

 

“And what is that?” Mab asked.

 

“I’d like to visit my parents graves.” Will told her, as Mab’s eyes widened, “I haven’t been since I’ve come back to court. Clark, idiot that he is, didn’t know they were buried in court.”

 

“It’s not information we wanted everyone to know.”

 

Will stood up with his aunt before he bowed low.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to change for the execution. I can’t wait to see you chop his head off, Peter.”

 

He shared a grin with his cousin before he turned and left. He made his way to his room and knew Hannibal was following him. He entered his room before he turned and locked it. His hand on the handle turning it blue before he went to his closet.

 

He didn’t want to talk to Hannibal until he was himself again. But he should have known that no amount of locked doors would keep Hannibal out.

 

Hearing a thud as he stared at the doorknob that rolled across the floor. Hannibal entered the room shortly after as Will looked at him unimpressed.

 

“You know those doorknobs have been in his castle for nearly twelve millenia, yes?” Will asked, before he sighed, “My aunt won’t be pleased about that.”

 

“I’ll fix it later. I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Did the locked door not give you a hint that I didn’t want to talk to anyone?” Will asked, as Hannibal flinched, “I can’t—Clark fucked me up a little bit. I can’t really feel anything other than rage and hatred. Everything else, I try to grab it and it slips. I couldn’t even be happy seeing my family where they rightfully belong.”

 

“What did he do?” Hannibal asked cautiously.

 

Will laughed harshly, “When I figure that out I’ll let you know.”

 

“At least we can leave.” Hannibal said, as he sat on Will’s bed.

 

The brunette fae stopped with his hand on a jacket. He shook his head before he pulled it off the hanger. Grabbing the clothes he was going to wear before he grabbed a pair of boots.

 

“We are leaving, right?” Hannibal asked, “Will, we’re leaving the Unseelie fucking Court, right?”

 

Will stared at Hannibal and shrugged. He’d never heard Hannibal curse much but it didn’t shock him.

 

“I’m not sure anymore. I like being back home.” Will said, “It’s rejuvenating.”

 

Hannibal stared at him in disbelief, “The Lamb is going to keep sending us missions. What about school, Will? You have to—”

 

“I don’t have to do anything. I’m emancipated, remember? I can do what I like to.” Will told him, “I wasn’t lying when I said I liked being back here, Hannibal. I can’t torture, maim and kill people like I can here. I don’t get judged here for what I’m good at. I don’t have to worry about scaring someone.”

 

“Will, the plan was always to go back to Baltimore after you were done with Ingram.”

 

“Plans change.” Will said, brow raised at Hannibal as he started to change.

 

He watched his boyfriend avert his eyes and laughed loudly.

 

“Don’t act all shy when you’ve seen me naked before Hannibal.” Will said, “To be fair, I told you I didn’t know how I felt about being back in court.”

 

Hannibal stood up and the look on his face was anything but kind.

 

“This court has been nothing but bad for you. Ever since we got here things have gone to shit both here and out in Baltimore. You can’t tell me that there’s no correlation of events, Will!”

 

“Like what? My family making sure things go south so I’ll stay?” Will asked, as Hannibal paled, “My aunt and uncle like you, which is a pretty big deal. They don’t like people easily, Hannibal. They wouldn’t hurt you, Mischa or the girls. So don’t insinuate anything unless you want me to hurt you.”

 

“What did he do to you?” Hannibal asked, “You aren’t acting like my Will. The Will I know would never talk to me like this.”

 

“Well maybe it’s time I did.” Will said darkly, “If you’re going to question every single time I don’t agree with you. I’m allowed to want to stay with my family given you get to stay with yours all the time. Unless, of course, you don’t approve of that.”

 

Hannibal paled as he stared at Will in shock. The fae getting ready before he went to the mirror and leaned forward. Fixing his hair before he fixed the winged eyeliner he wore. It had been Siobhan’s idea to make him look more menacing. It was nearly mandatory for all Unseelie men to wear some form of makeup if you were part of the royal family. It was what they construed as war paint.

 

“Will—”

 

“Stop talking.” Will said, as he looked at Hannibal in the mirror, “Look, even without my feelings, I’m going to describe to you just what is about to happen out there. My cousin is about to kill his ex-lover, Hannibal. One that he still has feelings for but knows that him living is not a possibility given the shit storm we just got out of. Now do you really think I can leave him alone after that? Especially when he’s going to have to show the rest of this court that he _can and will_ rule them? I’m going to be needed to help the transition. I don’t give a shit about The Lamb right now. I won’t apologize for it.”

 

“I’m going to ignore that because this isn’t you talking. We have to get back to the real world, Will. This place is just—it isn’t your home. They abandoned you after your parents were murdered. Your home is with me and the others.”

 

“What? This place isn’t real?” Will asked dangerously, “I’m Unseelie fae as you well know. This is the Unseelie Court. Therefore, that makes this my home whether you like it or not, Hannibal. If I want to stay then I will.”

 

“You didn’t want to stay here before Clark messed with you.”

 

Will glared at Hannibal before he turned and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Things change. At least here I don’t play second fiddle to anyone. My family treats me like their equal unlike our team.”

 

“How could you say that?”

 

Will just smirked at Hannibal before he grabbed his jacket.

 

“If you can’t stand behind me in my decision to stay here a little longer then you should leave.” Will said, “I won’t leave my cousin when he needs me.”

 

“He doesn’t need you.” Hannibal sneered, “You can’t hold his hand forever Will. If they’re going to accept him as their leader then it needs to be based off his merits and not yours.”

 

“Peter asked for me to stay while you were held hostage. I couldn’t say no to him.”

 

“You never want to say no to them. You can sure as hell say it to the people who have been here for you longer than them. That love you more than them.”

 

Will tilted his head to the side, “You don’t get to decide who loves me more than you. If you loved me you wouldn’t have left court entirely after our fake fight. You would have gone to my family like the original plan dictated. Instead, you didn’t want to stay and watch the fall out.”

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t want to see my boyfriend get hit on!”

 

“Newsflash! If we went back out into the field you’d have to see that and more!” Will growled, “It doesn’t matter if this wasn’t an official mission or not!”

 

Hannibal stared at him before he held his hands up.

 

“I can’t handle you like this.” Hannibal said, “I’ll talk to you after the execution with the girls.”

 

Will laughed, “If I grant you the audience, maybe. Later.”

 

The fae left Hannibal in the bedroom as he went to the square. He knew that he needed to take a deep breath and go back to the room but he didn’t. He didn’t want Hannibal to come with him to his parents graves after the funeral. Afterwards, he and Peter had planned to meet up to discuss how they were going to get the court on his side.

 

What Hannibal needed to understand was that he couldn’t leave court without making sure his family was safe. If something happened to them that he could have fixed or helped with, he’d never forgive himself.

 

Hopefully Hannibal would forgive him later.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't feel any better especially given what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I hope it was worth the wait!

Will watched them burn Clark’s body with a carefully blank face. Peter stood next to him looking equally uncaring. The people had blanched at Peter beheading the male. It had been breathtaking seeing them bend the knee to his cousin. His cousin who had always struggled with getting these assholes to follow him. Then again with the announcement that Will wasn’t immediately leaving, they all figured that it could only mean that he was taking up the position of head of Peter’s guard.

 

“It’s funny, I thought I’d miss him or regret it...but I don’t.” Peter muttered.

 

“Good. Keep that feeling close.” Will told him.

 

Peter looked to his cousin with a frown.

 

“My mother overheard Hannibal and the girls arguing about you staying here. The girls understand it, funnily enough. You’ve reconnected with your family. That and—whatever Clark did to you...you can’t go into the field not feeling anything. It could get your team killed.”

 

Will snorted, “Hannibal thought we’d be leaving immediately. He didn’t understand that I have to make sure that this respect for you _sticks._ ”

 

“He said that you guys have to get back soon or you’ll risk not graduating.”

 

Will raised a brow as he looked at his cousin.

 

“Do you really think I’m going to attend college? I was going to work for the Lamb until I got bored of it then probably retire to the Unseelie Court. Now I just want to stay here and never go back to that awful realm.”

 

“I don’t even want you to leave.” Peter laughed sadly, “You didn’t come here for six years and I know why. Having you here so much this last year though...it’s been amazing, Will. My parents really needed it too—we all missed you so much. We didn’t just lose your parents that night but you as well. Because you never wanted to come back and that hurt.”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to hurt you. That’s why I mirror called all the time.” Will told him, “And honestly? I don’t want to go back to Baltimore. Back to more missions and little to no time to be supposedly normal.”

 

“What about Hannibal?”

 

Peter watched Will’s face close up before the darker of the two tossed his poison ivy vase into the fire.

 

“What about him?” Will asked, “This mission taught me something very valuable, Peter. Hannibal can and will do better than me. He’ll get killed for being associated with any Unseelie fae. We’re first on the hunter’s hitlist to get rid of. The only reason they haven’t is because they can’t find us. It’s only a matter of time until they do. I’d rather be here fighting alongside my family than hearing about them being butchered in their beds.”

 

Peter paled as Will watched the fire for only a moment more before those eyes locked on his own.

 

“He’s a count that’s descended from some of the first wendigos and werewolves.” Will shrugged, “If his parents were alive he’d be dating someone much better than myself.”

 

“Like who?”

 

“A duchess with much less baggage than myself or—”

 

“My dear cousin, you are a _prince_ of _the_ oldest magical court in history. You are descended from the first of fae and magic. They wouldn’t exist without this court.” Peter snapped quietly, as he threw his own vase into the fire, “The Unseelie and Seelie Court’s created our creatures which then reproduced to create animals in the mortal realm. You are perfect for him but you are _scared_ for some reason.”

 

Will shook his head, “I’m breaking up with him.”

 

“Why?” Peter asked, “I’ve never seen you as happy as you are with him!”

 

“I’ll get him killed.” Will said, as he started to walk back inside with Peter on his heels, “He—I don’t deserve to be happy. I don’t deserve to be with someone like Hannibal.”

 

“And who the hell told you that?” Peter asked, “He thinks you hold the universe in line, Will. I’d kill for someone to look at me like he looks at you. How little he cares for his life when yours is in danger.”

 

“That right there is why.” Will snapped, “He’s—his sister would be destroyed if Hannibal died. I’m a liability to our team because he forgets himself when I’m around. Therefore I have to take myself out of the equation.”

 

“Does he get a say?”

 

“Not when his decisions are clouded by his love of me. It’ll get him killed and I refuse to stand by and see it.” Will told him fiercely, “Now, we’re late to the throne room and your parents wanted to see us.”

 

“Why are you self sabotaging? What did Clark say or do to you?”

 

Will glanced at his cousin briefly before they entered the throne room. They both knelt to their family. The chaos demon noticed Hannibal and the girls were sitting off to the side with the other royals.

 

They rose as one and went to their seats. Mab grabbed Will’s hand and squeezed it with a smile on her red lips.

 

“Have you thought of what you’re to do next?” Mab asked, her voice a whisper, “I was thinking we’d host a ball for you and your team for what you’ve done before you leave.”

 

“For the team, that would be lovely. However, my lovely aunt, I’ll be staying.” Will said just as quietly, as she looked at him in shock, “I can’t answer when my team will leave.”

 

“You’re staying?” Madoc asked quietly, “I figured you’d want to be gone after you helped the transition?”

 

Will looked at his friends before he lost the smile that had grown on his face.

 

“He believes he’ll get them killed if he goes back.” Peter muttered, “Even plans to break up with Hannibal.”

 

Mab looked horrified at the thought before she rose.

 

“Leave us.” she commanded strongly.

 

It was hilarious to see all of them move so fast to the door. Except his team who stayed seated.

 

“Even you.” Mab said gently, “Get ready for the ball tonight.”

 

The girls rose slowly as they each looked to Will. Margot and Alana pulled Hannibal from the room as the doors shut. Mab’s hand waved carelessly towards the walls before she turned to Will.

 

“Explain.”

 

And Will did just that as he told them all of his doubts. Because Dolarhyde hated his parents and just wanted their offspring. Wanted to twist him into something for his purposes. And it made Will feel so guilty to be responsible for that. No matter what anyone said he’d always feel like that. Then there was being an Unseelie royal which guaranteed enemies much more dangerous than Clark Ingram. And he didn’t want to be the reason that Mischa grew up without a brother.

 

That and he didn’t feel human anymore; not like he used to. And it wasn’t the court to blame for that it was Clark. That potion had fucked up something in him more than he’d like to admit. Ann’s potions had done nothing to fix the problem.

 

“Will, if you think it’s for the best then we’ll stand behind you. But you and that boy out there love each other like your parents did.” Mab said.

 

“All the more reason for him to run.” Will licked his lips, “What would you like for me to wear to the ball tonight?”

 

Mab and Madoc shared a look before they nodded.

 

“We had your mother’s tiara reworked into a circlet.” Mab said, “It’s in your room. We made sure to keep the sapphires in their original setting within the moon.”

 

Will was floored as he tilted his head.

 

“I didn’t think it was appropriate for me to wear any kind of crown...even something as simple as a circlet?”

 

“It’s appropriate because you are Unseelie and the court needs to understand that. Plus in the event that something does happen to Peter you are still second in line to the throne. You’re staying here so we need to make sure that people understand that you _are_ a person who they should fear. Your authority is the same as ours.” Mab said, “I’d hoped you’d like to stay but I never thought you would. It pleases me greatly.”

 

“I trust it will do as the rest of the tiaras and circlets in our family?”

 

“It will. Your outfit is in your room. I figured you’d like to change with Peter so we stored his outfit in there as well.”

 

“What if we didn’t want a ball?”

 

“I would have thrown your opinion to the wind. I’m your aunt.” she grinned wickedly, “Now go on you two.”

 

Peter and Will left easily enough; the pair sticking together as they walked through the halls. Will would admit that it was odd for people to bow to both him and his cousin. When they were younger it had only ever been to Peter. Hearing his name with any title in front of it was never going to be something he was used to.

 

Getting to his room as he stopped in his tracks. The circlet was on a small pillow on the vanity. Will could see the sapphire full moon with the opal half moons on all sides. The rest of the circlet was a mixture of black and red leaves. It pulled at his heart as he leaned on the door. Felt his eyes burn as he took a deep breath.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I miss my parents.” Will said sadly, “I love you guys—but it isn’t the same. Everyone I know either has their parents or a sibling to take comfort in. I have none of those. The closest I have is you—sometimes I wish I could raise them but I know what’s dead should stay that way. It just—it isn’t fair.”

 

“Oh Will.”

 

Will straightened up and wiped the stray tears that had fallen. Going to his outfit and immediately starting to change.

 

“I should be over this.”

 

“No you shouldn’t.” Peter said, as he started getting ready as well, “I don’t think you ever will. You heard your mother being killed. You were on the other side of the wall and could do nothing about it. And then you were alone with her rotting corpse for three days before help came.”

 

Will laughed harshly, “I still have nightmares about it.”

 

He fixed his coat as Peter smiled fondly.

 

“I love that they put you in the coats your mother wore. Just reworked for your size.”

 

Will looked at Peter in shock, “Is this one she wore?”

 

“Second to last visit here.” Peter said, “I recognize it because I’ve been in her room more than you.”

 

Will held the fabric for a moment before he went to grab Peter’s circlet. Putting it on his cousin’s head and watched as it came alive. The leaves weaved throughout his hair as Peter grabbed Will’s and did the same.

 

It felt weird for something to grow through his hair. The Unseelie crowns had always come alive under the royalty wearing it. Once their heart stopped the leaves withered and shrunk.

 

“Not to sound biased but you look good in the Unseelie clothes.” Peter told him.

 

Will went to answer as someone knocked on the door. Their assistants coming in to help with the makeup. Both deciding to go full out on their makeup. This was to thank Hannibal and the team for even sticking around and helping the last few times.

 

Will glanced at himself in the mirror before he looked away.

 

“You look a lot like your mother.” Siobhan said, when she opened the door a while later to tell them they were starting.

 

“Thank you.” Will muttered softly, “Are Hannibal and the girls in the ballroom?”

 

“Have been for about twenty minutes.”

 

Will knew they were upset if they hadn’t waited for him. He knew his aunt was also going to use this as a chance to announce his staying home. That was why he and Peter were going to enter together. Peter seemed to know it as well as they were looked over. Will’s hair being fixed with the leaves in it. Peter’s cheeks being pinched to add a little more color to his cheeks. Both of their coats being pulled down for a cleaner line.

 

And Will knew this was something he’d have to get used to. Being primped so you’d be good enough to be seen by the court. This was something Peter dealt with everyday before he left his room. It’d be worth it though if Hannibal didn’t get hurt because of his enemies.

 

The enemies his family had garnered just for being who they were.

 

Will followed after Peter with the guard behind them.

 

“Is this necessary?” Will asked.

 

“We’re the princes of this court, of course it is.” Peter said, “Get used to it. It won’t matter if you’re the captain of my guard or not. You’ll still have at least four guards on you.”

 

“Fun.” Will said sarcastically, “They do know I could wipe the floor with them, yes?”

 

Peter grinned, his black lips popping when his white teeth showed.

 

“As you’ll show them later. We have to behave tonight.”

 

“Boring.” Will whispered, as Peter laughed.

 

When they were announced and walked in, again it jarred Will for people to bow and say his name quietly. The music had stopped as they made their way to the rest of their family. Will sat next to Mab and stared out at the floor. Seeing his team look completely stunned. Even while he’d been faking ruling he’d never worn the crown. At least—not the Unseelie ones. He’d worn a cheap gold one that was forged just for the mission.

 

He never thought his family would approve of him in one.

 

“You look magnificent—the both of you.” Mab appraised, “I—”

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

Will looked at Hannibal and nodded his head. He took the offered hand and followed the wendigo to the dance floor. Letting his boyfriend take hold of him as he led them in the dance. His feet were on autopilot as he looked at a spot beyond Hannibal’s shoulder.

 

“What’s with the crown?”

 

“It’s a circlet.” Will corrected, “One made from my mother’s old tiara.”

 

“So you’re actually staying.” Hannibal said sadly, “Did you ever think about how this would make me feel? Dating someone who is in another realm?”

 

“Well I’ll make that easier for you and break up with you.” Will said offhandedly, feeling Hannibal’s shock, “ _Don’t_ cause a scene. My family isn’t the reason I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“I am?”

 

“No, I am.” Will said, as Hannibal dipped him, “I’m not going to risk your life. It would crush your family and the girls. It’s just—easier to stay here. Out of sight out of mind.”

 

“You’re kidding right?” Hannibal asked quietly, “You staying here while we leave—we’d worry about you constantly.”

 

“I could give you an amnesia potion so you forget me.” Will whispered.

 

“I don’t want to forget you! Why are you acting like this?” Hannibal questioned him, “We were perfectly fine with our plan before! Leave here after Ingram was taken care of. Why isn’t that the plan now?”

 

“Because I’ve changed.” Will told him, as they bowed to each other, “Whatever Clark Ingram did to me was permanent.”

 

“You’re joking, right?”

 

“None of Ann’s potions have worked. I still feel the same.”

 

“Ever think it’s because you’re in this damned court?” Hannibal asked through a smile.

 

Will was always shocked when Hannibal cursed in any way but this time he felt numb.

 

Shockingly numb.

 

“This damned court is my home.” Will retorted, “If you don’t like that then leave. Like I said, I can supply you with an amnesia potion.”

 

“I just want to know what changed!” Hannibal exclaimed, as the music stopped suddenly at the outburst, “You never wanted to be here before and they gave you thirty fucking minutes of their time and you’re back? What the fuck gives? I love you and I won’t love another like I do you. And you’re pushing me away for people you didn’t want to see for six years!”

 

“To be fair, I was scared of seeing them and having the remainder of my family blame me for my parents dying.” Will said, “Going to school and doing missions—it’s not going to last for me. I was always going to come back _here_. This was my mother’s home. My father went wherever he wanted like a nomad...but this—my mother’s room. I don’t mind being an Unseelie fairy like I did before. My magic is stronger than ever. And while I’ll miss you and the girls—I have to stay here.”

 

Because he had this horrible feeling that if he went with them then he’d cause Hannibal to die.

 

“What if something happens on a mission and you could have been there to stop it? What if Alana or Bev or Margot gets fatally wounded and it’s because we didn’t have another shooter?”

 

“Then replace me!” Will yelled, “I’m easily replaceable at The Lamb.”

 

“It’s true, we can’t replace him here.” Peter said, as he came to stand behind Will.

 

“And you think I can?” Hannibal asked, “That’s like trying to replace part of my soul. It won’t happen—Will what the—you aren’t replaceable to me! To the girls! We love you!”

 

Will swallowed hard and shook his head.

 

“We’re teenagers, Hannibal.” Will said, his voice soft, “We don’t know what love is. Just—stop...please. We’re making a scene at a ball that is being thrown for _you_.”

 

“And you!” Hannibal snapped, “This is being thrown for us and our team. What have I done?”

 

“Nothing.” Will told him, “It’s just _me_. Now leave.”

 

“Will—”

 

“Guards, see him to his room. Make sure to guard it for the remainder of his stay.” Will commanded, as they moved immediately, “I’m doing this for your own good. Whether you want to see that or not.”

 

Will turned to his cousin as they both moved back to the thrones. Sitting down as the music started back up. His aunt and uncle both stared at him as he looked to the side. The girls looked at him like he was a different person and he was.

 

Because Ingram wouldn’t be the last person who wanted his family dead. And with him being in his aunt and uncle’s good graces as well as his cousin’s—his own enemies would increase horrifically.

 

And he couldn’t lose Hannibal—not because of what and who he was to this court.

 

It would be easier this way.

 

He hoped.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't like this new Will; his cousin isn't the same person who came back to court months ago.

The team had left the morning after and Will hadn’t said bye to any of them. Beverly had left a letter and that was it. Will hadn’t even opened it because he didn’t want to know what it said. That had been four days ago. Jack had told him to take all the time he needed to come back. Like he expected the male to come back at some point.

 

“Are you alright, Will?” Peter asked, as he leaned against the door frame, “And don’t say you’re fine because I’ll call bullshit. You’ve been in here for days. Why upset them like that if you were going to miss them?”

 

Will was sitting on the window sill. His foot propped so he could rest comfortably.

 

“Because it was the right thing to do.” Will said, as he pointed to his vanity, “My parents had many enemies, Peter. Those enemies found out that their only child is alive after my little stunt here.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened as he went to the vanity. He grabbed the letters and started to read them. Will looked outside at the soldiers training before he leaned his head against the wall.

 

“Have you told my mother?”

 

Will laughed, “What is she going to do, Peter? Some of those creatures are changelings and some are shapeshifters. There’s no way to protect me from creatures that can blind in so easily.”

 

“Sure she can! I’m positive that she could do it!”

 

“Really? She can protect me against shapeshifters and vampires? Werewolves and banshees?”

 

“Yes! Will, you protected us so we can at the very least try. Did you think that your team couldn’t?”

 

“They shouldn’t have to.” Will told him.

 

Peter frowned before he tossed the letters back on the vanity.

 

“Well at least I have some good news. Kaida is here to see you. She’s finally back at court.”

 

Kaida had been one of Will’s best friends growing up. She was a baobhan sith fairy. They were a staple in the Unseelie Court. They were fairies that were similar to vampires. They’d seduce and draw travelers near the court lines into the woods. There they’d dance with them before they’d attack. Draining blood and life from their victims. They couldn’t stand the daylight so most resided in the Unseelie Court where it was always dark or at the very least overcast.

 

“Why did she leave?” Will asked, “I’d wondered why she hadn’t knocked down my door yet.”

 

“She’s trying to respect your trauma.” Peter sighed, “She went to the Seelie Court for a time. You know it does get dark over there unlike here.”

 

“Mab would never let the sun shine here. None of our family would.” Will snorted.

 

“But Kaida’s father tried to marry her off to a Seelie.”

 

“How’d that go?”

 

“She killed him after he raised a hand to her.” Peter shrugged, “Like we all said she would. Kaida has never been one to take anyone’s shit.”

 

“Don’t I know it.”

 

“But she wants to visit.” Peter said, “And you know that she can have your back against these fuckers.”

 

“She could be useful.” Will told him, as he stood up and went to the mirror.

 

He touched it and muttered a spell.

 

“You have to stop watching them. It’s just making you miserable.”

 

Will watched the team as they all ate lunch together at school. The girls were at least trying to make Hannibal smile. The male gave them a half one at that as Will sighed.

 

“This is pathetic.”

 

Will watched Kaida stride in. Her white hair almost stark against the black of his room. Her red eyes took in everything before she watched the chaos demon with a smirk.

 

“You know, when I was told that Will Graham had returned to court I thought to myself ‘that can’t be right.’ You haven’t seen any of us in years why would you come back. Of course, Peter was being a damsel who wasn’t loving his distress.” Kaida said, blowing a kiss at Peter who flipped her off, “And then I thought ‘oh what fun I’ll have with the three musketeers back together.’ You up for it, Graham or are you going to pout at that mirror some more?”

 

“No offense, Kaida but I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Why because you broke up with literally the best person for you over a few people who want to kill you? Considering what you do for a living that’s shocking.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Everyone in our community has heard about the famous Lamb and the even more famous dynamic of Hannibal Lecter and his right hand man Will Graham. You guys are actually quite infamous in not only our courts but the supernatural community talks of you like black shucks.” Kaida said, plopping on Will’s bed, “And I’ve heard rumors of people who wanted your parents dead coming for you because you’re the last Graham. Your father had many enemies; a great deal more than your mother.”

 

“It’s what they are that worries me.” Will said, as he still watched the mirror, “Shapeshifters, changelings, kelpies and kappas—these are all things that could seriously kill my team if I stayed with them. And they have nothing to do with my parents beefs.”

 

“And you do?” Peter asked, “You weren’t born when your father made those enemies.”

 

“Yes but their sins become mine in the event of their death or do you forget how demons work, dear cousin?” Will asked bitterly, “They’re coming out now because I stopped laying low in Baltimore like a good child. There’s many Will Graham’s in the world, but there’s only one that comes to the Unseelie Court to visit his family.”

 

Peter flinched, “Will—”

 

“I don’t blame you or your mother.” Will said quickly, “It would have happened eventually, Peter. I had to get over my fear of this place. What better way than being pissed that you almost got murdered? But that all is in the past and we have to deal with the present.”

 

“Let me tell my mother. She’ll be able to help. Hell we can get you a security detail if you want to go back to Balt-”

 

“They’re better off without me.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Kaida told him, “They go on their first mission without you tomorrow.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Because Siobhan is keeping tabs on them for your aunt. Me and Siobhan have always been best friends.” Kaida shrugged, “Let’s see how fast your tune changes if shit happens on that mission.”

 

“It won’t. Hannibal will make sure of that.”

 

Kaida smirked at him, “Okay. So now that the niceties are out of the way can we please go to the brownie village and get shitfaced? It’s been a while since I’ve seen Will drunk on pixie wine.”

 

“Not going to happen.” Will told her, “Aunt Mab wants me to train with Peter.”

 

“Are we allowed to bring snacks to this?” Kaida asked, as she sat up excitedly, “I almost don’t know who to bet on to win. Peter’s gotten a lot better with a sword since you left.”

 

“Oh please, Will’s going to brutally kick my ass.” Peter laughed, “And we all know that.”

 

Will watched Hannibal look at his phone; Margot making him lower it with a soft smile. Peter put a hand on Will’s shoulder.

 

“You really are torturing yourself.”

 

“Right and we have the masquerade ball coming up in a few days.” Kaida said, “If this is how much fun you’re going to be then just go back to him already.”

 

It’s funny how being away from court made him forget things like how many parties the Unseelie Court had. Then again the parties were a good way to make sure everything stayed calm with all the species. Masquerade balls were a fun way to garner trust because you didn’t know who you were dancing with.

 

“We can always ask my mother to cancel it if you don’t want to go.” Peter said.

 

“We can’t cancel it!” Kaida exclaimed, “It’s literally one of two masquerades we have a year. That’s like canceling Unseelie Night.”

 

“Could you maybe have a little bit of sympathy? Would it kill you?”

 

“I’ve never tried it before so it might.” Kaida said, as she stood up and went to Will, “Look, you’re back in the Unseelie Court and if you don’t act like you’re untouchable then those people are going to come. If you act like that outside of court then they won’t. Connect with Loki and Hel, keep a firm contact with Mab, Madoc and Peter. If you act untouchable then that’s what you become in their eyes. You _know this_ and I know you do. Your parents used to tell you that all the time.”

 

She backed away to the door and put her hands up.

 

“Now stop acting like a bitch and entertain me.”

 

Will rolled his eyes as he looked at the mirror again. He knew she was right but there was a feeling in the pit on his stomach that wouldn’t go away. He looked at his phone when it started to ring. Peter’s face looked shocked as Will went to it.

 

The chaos demon sighed as he answered it.

 

“Hello Alana.”

 

“ _Are you really not coming home? Because it isn’t really fair to us, you know? We dropped everything to help your family, Will. Our parents were pissed at us for staying out of school for so long. We don’t get to see them as much as we’d like to.”_

 

“And I thanked you. Hells, my aunt even threw a party in your honor.” Will snorted, “What more do you want from me?”

 

“ _For you to stop being so fucking scared. I don’t know what is going on with you but I don’t like it. Get your ass back to Baltimore. Hannibal’s mind is anywhere but here. We go on a mission tomorrow and if he’s like this he might get killed. Because you’re off having a pity party. Ann said her potions didn’t work because something more than compulsion and enchantments had been used. She also told us that you were acting weird before that after you got a letter.”_

 

“Thanks for the call Alana but you’re boring me.” Will told her, hearing her gasp, “I need to go train, but have fun on your mission. Tell Hannibal—that if I hear that Frederick and Garret got the drop on him I’ll be sorely disappointed in him.”

 

He hung up as Peter stared at him in horror.

 

“What the hell? That’s so harsh.”

 

Will smirked at the mirror at Hannibal’s face. Knowing he’d been on speaker-phone from the moment she’d started talking.

 

“Look at Hannibal.” Will told Peter, who did, “I was on speaker. And Hannibal knows that he has to be strong for me or there’s zero chance I’ll come home. He knows I didn’t go back to Baltimore because I’m scared of them getting killed because of me. Hannibal is smarter than everyone else I know.”

 

“If he proves himself will you go back?”

 

Will shrugged, “I don’t know. I honestly need to figure out the names of the people who sent those letters. Which Isaac and Nikolai are compiling for me.”

 

“They could help you. Your team deals with this kind of stuff on a regular basis.”

 

“They’ve never gone up against shapeshifters...or vampires.”

 

“You have?” Peter asked, confused.

 

“I have a cousin on my father’s side that’s a shapeshifter. Needless to say we don’t talk. And vampires—well let’s just say that before I met Hannibal and the others—foster homes were rough.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I got stuck with a hunting family for about three months. They had no clue what I was because I didn’t react to silver or iron. Being a half breed gives me a lot of benefits. They used me as bait for a vampire.”

 

Peter’s eyes looked murderous, “What was their name?”

 

“You aren’t murdering them.”

 

“You can’t stop me.” Peter told him honestly, “You were a kid, Will!”

 

“I was also a kid when I killed my first person.” Will shrugged, “That’s the world we live in now, Peter. Kill or be killed...maim or be maimed. We can hate it all we want but that’s what we have to do now.”

 

“That’s insane.” Peter said softly, “I still think your friends could help you.”

 

“Oh they could, but it isn’t their fight.” Will repeated, “Now, grab your sword because we have to train.”

 

“Can’t we just say that we did and not do it?”

 

“It’s either that or go talk about our outfits for the masquerade. Pick your poison.”

 

Peter frowned, “Outfits, I really don’t want to get my ass handed to me. And Will...my mother invited your team back for the masquerade.”

 

Will froze with his sword halfway in its sheath. His gaze went to Peter who backed up slowly.

 

“Why?” Will asked calmly.

 

“She, like myself, doesn’t like the fact that you’re pushing them away. Especially considering they could watch your ass.”

 

“That isn’t a decision either of you get to make.” Will told him fiercely, “Given I don’t even know their names or faces, it makes it twice as dangerous. While Hannibal was helping me here, his sister was almost killed. They were so focused on this with me that it almost got them killed by Frederick fucking Chilton. I can’t focus on Lamb missions because if I do that then I will get butchered by someone.”

 

Will sheathed his sword finally before he grabbed his bow and quiver.

 

“Now get your shit we’re going to go train. Your mother really will bitch if I don’t whip you back into shape.”

 

“Why do I have to learn if you’re going to protect me?” Peter asked, as they walked down the hallway.

 

“Because my mom didn’t learn how to protect herself and she was killed because they attacked my dad first.” Will said, as Peter flinched, “And really, I don’t want to bury you too. So grab your sword and your bow. It’s going to be a long day.”

 

“Will, I’m sorry—”

 

“Look, this is part of why I stayed here.” Will said, before he followed Peter to his room, “Because I do refuse to bury another family member. Ingram isn’t going to be the last person who tries to take any of us out.”

 

“That’s a horrifying thought.” Peter said, grabbing his things from his room, “But warranted given the last four months. Wait...your birthday is coming up!”

 

“I’m not celebrating it.” Will told him strongly, “Hannibal had this idea for my birthday and—I don’t want to acknowledge turning eighteen.”

 

“Will, it’s a milestone birthday-”

 

“I don’t care.” Will snapped, as they moved to go outside.

 

“Will, I know why you’re doing what you’re doing but it’s stupid. Hannibal would do anything for you. If you told him to keep his nose out of it, he would!”

 

Will snorted, as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

 

“If I told Hannibal that I had over twenty-six letters from twenty-six different creatures all telling me just how they’ll kill me to get revenge on my father he’d put his nose so far in it that he’d get himself killed because he wouldn’t see it coming. He loses reason when the people he cares about are in danger, Peter.”

 

“So when they come to the masquerade...what are you going to do?”

 

“Act like a royal of this court and not make a scene. If that means making nice then I will.” Will told him, as he shot the arrow and his the bullseye, “Slice through my arrow.”

 

“That’s impossible!”

 

“We’re supernatural creatures, Peter.” Will said, moving behind his cousin and helping his aim, “Nothing is impossible for us.”

 

Peter hesitated, “You aren’t the same Will that came back months ago. You’ve changed.”

 

Will fixed Peter’s stance and moved back.

 

“I didn’t change. I just realized what’s at stake if I fail.” Will explained, “If Hannibal dies then Mischa grows up without a brother. She grows up into powers she doesn’t know how to control. The girls lose their leader and best friend. His aunt and uncle lose an heir and one of the last reminders of their family. It’s easier to deal with these people on my own that way if I get killed it’s just _me_ and no one else. Hannibal will get over me as will Mischa and the girls. Aunt Mab and Uncle Madoc—even yourself will learn to forget about me. I didn’t see you for six years outside of a mirror, what’s an eternity?”

 

“That’s so selfish.” Peter said, as he shot the arrow and narrowly missed the bullseye, “We’d all miss you just like they’d miss Hannibal. That’s bullshit-”

 

“Shoot it again.” Will interrupted, “And if you think I could live with myself if Hannibal died because of my dad’s sins then you’re a goddamn idiot. Shoot the fucking target and stop talking about this.”

 

Peter didn’t shoot for a moment before he lowered his bow. He stared at the target before his eyes moved to Will.

 

“Don’t close yourself off to the people you love. You want to talk about something that’s going to get you killed—that’s it. You’re worried about them constantly because you aren’t there to protect them.”

 

“I’m worried about them because they aren’t focusing like we were trained to be. If anything I’m disappointed in them that they care too much about someone that it’s throwing them off their game.” Will told him, “And I’ll tell Hannibal as much if he shows up at the masquerade.”

 

“It’s not an if.” Peter said, “They accepted her invitation even though it’s going to piss off their parents. They have spent more time here than their homes in the last few months.”

 

“Good for them.” Will said, “Now shoot the target before I shoot your calf.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened before he refocused on the target. He realized that nothing he said would help his cousin. Whatever Ingram had done and said had taken hold in Will.

 

And Peter was determined to knock whatever it was in his cousin out. He just hoped Hannibal would be down for what his plan was.

 

Because if it went south Will was going to be more pissed than he was right now.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hates parties and always feels so anxious about them. Hannibal and the girls coming to one isn't going to help.

Peter was tired that much was for sure. Will had increased the length of their training sessions. Even including horseback archery to the list of things he needed to learn. A knock on the door had him freezing as he stopped mid-button to stare at the door. It opened up to reveal Thomas Marlow, who walked in hesitantly upon seeing the Unseelie royals face.

 

“You alright there, Pete?”

 

“I thought you were Will.” Peter told his best friend, “He’s been very intense about training. Almost too much. And on top of his need to keep his team out of shit—I’m just very over my cousin’s insanity.”

 

“I mean, he has a reason to be. He’s had his whole world ripped from him before.” Thomas said, as he set Peter’s choice of masks down on the bed, “Will lost his parents in one night and had to smell his mom rotting for three days. Had to hear them both be killed, Peter. That’d fuck up anyone a lot. Plus, he and that Hannibal guy seemed to be really intense about each other. If Kaida was telling the truth and there are people who want him dead—I get why he’d distance himself. I wouldn’t want my world to burn a second time because of something I could stop.”

 

Peter gaped at Thomas who shrugged, “I didn’t think about it like that.”

 

“You wouldn’t. You’ve never lost a parent.” Thomas told him, “Now, I figure we should do the blue mask with your outfit tonight.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened as he finished buttoning his vest.  
  
“Have Hannibal and the others arrived?”

 

“Two hours ago and they were seen to their rooms. Will doesn’t know they’re here yet. He’s been out in the training yard for about five hours now training with the guard.”

 

Peter frowned, “Hannibal and the girls would have rooms facing the training yard.”

 

“Well yeah, we’re also housing other royals Peter. You feeling alright?” Thomas asked, “We have to get you ready. Will’s—”

 

Peter grabbed the blue mask and ran out of the room. He made his way to the team’s rooms and knocked loudly. Hearing Hannibal respond with enter as he opened the door and walked in. Margot and Alana both raised a brow at him as Beverly finished helping Hannibal with his tie.

 

Peter shut the door and leaned against it.

 

“Alright so here’s the thing.” Peter said, “Will’s being threatened by over twenty people that have beef with his dad. They’re pissed Will’s dad died before they could kill him. So he doesn’t want you guys in the crossfire because he loves you. Now I think that’s stupid because if you were involved you could help take the threat out and he could go back to—not that Will. Not the Will out there that trains more than he eats or fucking sleeps. That doesn’t listen to reason and fucking checks in on you guys every hour to make sure you’re still breathing. He still cares he’s just—I don’t know what Ingram did to him but that’s not the Will that we all know. He’s too scared to be.”

 

The girls gaped at him whereas Hannibal just stared at him.

 

“And what do you propose we do about it?” Hannibal asked, “He broke up with me-”

 

“Oh please. He still loves you just like you love him. That intensity of feeling doesn’t just fade because my cousin is being an idiot. So fucking find a way to fix it or I’ll make sure he gets over you by throwing so many suitors his way that he can’t help but replace you.” Peter glared, “Consider this a fucking mission, Lecter. Fix my cousin or I’ll find someone who can.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Margot growled, standing up, “I’ll ruin your life, little boy. You don’t get to threaten _us_.”

 

“Too late, it’s already happened. I’ll see you at the masquerade. Will’s mask will be intricate and black. There’s enchanted pearls on the bridge of the nose that falls to a black teardrop onyx on the very end of it. The onyx will lay on his nose flat. The pearls on the mask will flash from white to black to red. It will swirl on the right side of his face higher than the left. Fuck this up and I will break you.”

 

“Sounds very—Unseelie.” Alana said, bitterly.

 

“Well he is Unseelie.” Peter snapped at her, “Get over it. He’s a royal of this court. If I die then he’s next in line for the throne. So be prepared for that if it should occur. He’s beloved here and if you acted like his friends instead of a jealous kid that had their toy stolen maybe he wouldn’t be scared to confide in you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a ball to attend. Have fun.”

 

He left the room after that and made his way to Will’s room. He had to make sure his cousin was actually going. Knocking before he entered. Will sat at the vanity just staring at it as Peter tilted his head. He shut the door before Will’s eyes glanced at him.

 

“Don’t forget your circlet.” Peter mentioned, “Mom will freak out if you don’t wear it.”

 

Will nodded and grabbed it before he put it on.

 

“Will? Are you alright?” Peter asked, worried, “You’re oddly quiet.”

 

“I just have a bad feeling.” Will said softly.

 

“Maybe because Hannibal and the team are here. Your last encounter didn’t go very well, you know. You might be scared about seeing them again.”

 

“Yeah.” Will sighed, “Do you think I can skip tonight?”

 

“Not unless you have a hankering for being whipped.” Peter winced, as Will nodded, “It’ll be okay Will.”

 

“I just hate parties.” Will said, as he stood up and put his mask on.

 

Peter smiled at the pearls as they immediately started to change colors. Putting his own mask on as Will looked up at him.

 

“By the way, I won’t be able to save you from the new slaugh ambassador.” Peter said, “Mom already agreed to him being your date tonight.”

 

Will’s eyes widened behind the mask subtly before he schooled his features.

 

“I guess—I should’ve expected that considering things.”

 

“You aren’t dating anyone at the moment and that—makes us look bad.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Nickolas. He’s—very forward I’d say.”

 

“And he’s going to be forward while Hannibal is in the same room. That’ll be interesting.”

 

Peter nodded, “That’s what I thought.”

 

“Let the party begin.” Will muttered, as they left.

 

Peter took note of how quiet his cousin was. It worried him because the last few days he’d been so vocal about everything. Entering the ballroom as they made their way to the thrones. Will kept looking around; probably trying to spot his team. Peter immediately saw the team as well as Nickolas. The music started up as Peter watched his mom lean over to Will and speak with him quietly. Saw how tight his cousin held himself with a frown.

 

“Prince Will, may I have this dance?”

 

Will looked like he was going to say no but then thought better about it. Taking the offered hand as he was led to the floor. Thomas walked over to him and held his hand out. Peter taking it with a smile. He could always trust Thomas to make sure he wasn’t a wallflower.

 

It was a simple dance; a slow one that every Unseelie knew. Will looked like he’d rather be anywhere but where he was. Then again, Nickolas wasn’t known for being shy. He was known for going for what he wanted and damn the niceties.

 

“We have bets going for how long Will lasts with Nickolas.” Thomas whispered, as Peter laughed, “The pool is up to nine hundred if you want to partake.”

 

“Please tell me my cousin is favored.”

 

“Of course. He’ll last thirty minutes.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “If it pleases my mother he’s going to last longer than that. After everything that’s happened, we have to appear like it’s business as usual regardless of Will’s ex.”

 

“Mr. Lecter does look close to bursting.” Thomas noted, “The girls are being talked to. He looks lonely actually.”

 

“Maybe he’ll make a damn move then.” Peter said, “My aunt thinks this is going to help Will get back to normal. Jolt him out of whatever Clark did.”

 

“You miss him don’t you...Clark?”

 

Peter’s eyes narrowed, “I wish there was a way to kill someone a second time. I miss having a companion but Clark wasn’t a companion. He was a bed warmer. I have to be serious about finding someone to rule with me. But I can’t focus on my love life until I make sure Will is back to normal.”

 

“You’re a good cousin.”

 

Peter disagreed because a good cousin would’ve killed Clark after he’d been cheated on. As it was he hadn’t and it’d led to many bad things.

 

“Here we go.” Peter smiled, as Hannibal started to move, “Please let this work.”

 

That smile was short lived as Hannibal walked over to him and Thomas. Cutting in quickly as Thomas gaped at Peter.

 

“Wrong Unseelie royal.” Peter chimed in, as Will’s eyes caught them, “Oh gods, wrong fae. The one over there is the one you want.”

 

“I know that very well. I’m working a mission of my own.” Hannibal said, “You said over twenty people had threatened Will. Do we know what creatures they are and their names?”

 

“He mentioned shapeshifters, changelings, werewolves and vampires.”

 

“Is this why he pushed us away so fast?”

 

“It is.” Peter said softly, “He’s terrified, Hannibal. My cousin doesn’t do scared. He makes sure that others are scared.”

 

“He doesn’t want to lose his second family.” Hannibal whispered, “He doesn’t want to wreck other people’s worlds. Idiot.”

 

“That’s what I was saying.”

 

“He doesn’t look well.” Hannibal observed.

 

“That’s how he’s looked for the last week.”

 

Hannibal frowned as he kept watch of Will. His eyes watched every single inch of the other fae before his eyes fell onto Peter.

 

“Ever threaten me again and the girls will murder you regardless of who your family is.”

 

“Noted. Hurt my cousin and they’ll never find your body.” Peter said, through a smile as he waved at Nikolai and Isaac.

 

Hannibal chuckled as the song ended. Will immediately being taken up by another to dance as Peter frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Peter said, “I just don’t recognize that person even with the mask on. Typically I can tell every person in this court apart even with the mask.”

 

“That’s the point of a mask.” Hannibal said, “To hide your face.”

 

Peter shook his head, “I think I’m starting to get paranoid.”

 

“You think?” Hannibal asked, sarcastically, “Your mother told us tonight was perfectly safe.”

 

Hannibal and Peter walked off the dance floor and both watched Will. Peter’s gaze went to Hannibal as the wendigo couldn’t take his eyes from the other male.

 

“If you want him, go and get him.” Peter told him, “Trust me, he’d probably thank you for it. My mother wants to throw every potential suitor at him in the hopes that it gets him out of this funk.”

 

“His only reason for pushing us away is that he’s getting threats right?”

 

“It is.”

 

Hannibal tilted his head before he moved across the floor. Tapping Will’s shoulder as the fae turned to look at him. Hannibal immediately saw the joy that lit up Will’s eyes that was quickly tarnished as he took a step back.

 

“Will.”

 

“Hannibal, what can I do for you?” Will asked, holding himself easily, “The girls are here as well, I take it?”

 

“Your aunt did invite us. It’d be rude to refuse.” Hannibal said, “Dance with me, please.”

 

Will chewed on his bottom lip before he shook his head.

 

“I need some air.” Will said, “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

 

Will started to walk outside as Hannibal looked to Peter who groaned and pointed to the outdoors. The werewolf quickly walked after the chaos demon. Rushing to catch up with him as he felt Peter’s eyes on him.

 

“Wait! Will, please slow down. I want to talk to you.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Will asked, “I—I broke up with you. I told you to leave. I know you aren’t stupid so why the hell did you come back here? I don’t care if my aunt invited you or not-”

 

“I miss you. I stupidly miss you.” Hannibal snapped, “I have this great big hole in my heart that usually got filled when I saw you every single day. And now I don’t and I feel like something is missing in me. I feel like you died and I wasn’t there to witness it. Because I know you’re here but you don’t answer my calls both phone and mirror. You don’t—I love you, you great big idiot. I don’t care how many people want to kill you, I want to help. You can’t just push me away and expect me to like it. This week has been hell and it’s taught me something.”

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“Shut up, William Graham.” Hannibal growled, as Will took a step back, “I’m your boyfriend, regardless of your stupid attempt to break up with me. If you’re being threatened, you tell me! I don’t care if you’re worried it’ll get us killed. What hurts one of us hurts us all. We’re a team and a family. We’re _your_ family whether by blood or not.”

 

“If you get killed, do you know what that would do to me?” Will asked, “What it would do to Mischa and the girls?”

 

“And you believe it’s any different for you? Like it wouldn’t thrash me to lose you? I’m in love with you, Will. Those feelings don’t go away just because you tried to break up with me. They don’t go away when they die, they morph into a feeling of intense depression because I’d never see you again. I’d never be able to hold or kiss you. Never be able to tell you about my day or anything important that happens. You not telling us about this is selfish. What did Ingram do to you for you to act like this?”

 

“He didn’t do or say anything.” Will said, frustrated.

 

“Then who did?”

 

Will stared at Hannibal before he started to walk into the garden. Hannibal growled loudly as he ran after the male. Tackling Will into the elder bushes as the fae gasped in surprise. The wendigo held him down and straddled the male. Keeping hold of Will’s wrists gently as he looked down at him.

 

“No more running away. No more evading my questions. What the fuck happened while we were gone?”

 

Will gaped at Hannibal for cursing as the wendigo leaned down.

 

“I’m a werewolf, I’m going to always be faster than you. Now tell me what happened.”

 

Will glared at Hannibal before he defiantly turned his head to the side.

 

“I’m sorry, do you think I’m asking? I’m not asking you what happened, I’m ordering you to tell me.” Hannibal said, transferring both wrists to one hand so he could force Will to look at him, “We don’t keep things from each other. From everyone else, sure but not each other.”

 

“Get off of me, Hannibal. If someone comes by and sees-”

 

“Then they get to see a show, buttercup. Now, explain.” Hannibal asked, “Make me ask again and we go to the not so gentle part of the evening because while I love you I am also very frustrated with you.”

 

“Hannibal, I’m a prince of the court. I can’t be seen like this! It’s inappropriate!” Will said, struggling against the werewolf who put more weight on his body, “Fine! Fucking hell.”

 

Will stopped struggling and leaned his head back before Hannibal saw he was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Some of them have been watching me.” Will said tightly, “They know about you and the girls. About your family members and our friends. Some of the notes go into detail about what they’ll do to them. I can’t—I won’t let that happen. If I seclude myself then your sister won’t be— _ruined_ before she dies.”

 

Will cried out softly when Hannibal’s nails dug into his wrists unconsciously.

 

“They—they threatened Mischa?” Hannibal asked softly.

 

“Hannibal...my wrists.” Will choked out, “You’re hurting me.”

 

For the first time in weeks he felt something other than rage and indifference. He felt pain and he didn’t like it.

 

“They threatened Mischa and you didn’t tell me?” Hannibal questioned, an incredulous look on his face, “What else did they say?”

 

“They said they’d sell the girls into a supernatural brothel but not before breaking their minds. There’s a—a portion of one where they talk about what they’ll do to you. People like me don’t get to be happy and I can thank my dad for that.” Will breathed out, “I told you, now get the fuck off of me.”

 

Hannibal just stared down at Will who winced with a soft whimper escaping him when Hannibal’s nails dug just a little deeper.

 

“Our personal safety was threatened and you didn’t tell us. When the hell did keeping secrets from each other become a thing we do?”

 

“Hannibal let go of me!” Will said, “You’re hurting me, please let go.”

 

Hannibal finally let go as he stood up. Will turned on his side as his hand dug into the ground. Pushing himself away from the older male with a glare. Leaning his bleeding wrists against his legs. That pain slowly went away as the rage and indifference returned like a cloud.

 

“You hurt me.” Will accused.

 

“Consider it repayment for giving me the worst fucking week of my life.” Hannibal told him, “And for pushing us away when we were being threatened. What if these people come after us regardless of if you’re here. Ever think they’d use us as bait.”

 

“I’m dealing with it.”

 

“By pushing us out of the picture?”

 

“I didn’t have to push you out of the picture. By dumping you I made sure you would create a scene so that everyone in that room would gossip about it. That gossip crosses into other realms, Hannibal.” Will asked, “Nikolai and Isaac are investigating the matter. Getting me names so I can take them out.”

 

“By yourself?” Hannibal asked, shocked, “Are you insane! Please tell me you weren’t actually thinking of doing that, Will.”

 

“I was. It’s not your problem, Hannibal. What your problem is is sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

 

“You’re crazy. Being here has made you lose your mind. That’s the only explanation to that plan.” Hannibal laughed, “How you can treat me like this...it’s the only way to explain it.”

 

“I was never going to go to college. I wasn’t going to do anything but The Lamb until I got sick of it. I was always planning on coming back here.” Will informed Hannibal, “I told you that at the party that this is my home. Being able to visit my parent’s graves—seeing my mom’s room with her clothes and my dad’s. Their photos are everywhere here, Hannibal. It’s not like Baltimore where it’s—it’s so much harder to be there. I’m not leaving and I don’t know what you want me to tell you.”

 

Hannibal strode over to him and kissed Will. Gripped the back of his head so he couldn’t move out of it. Shoved him back into a pillar and held him there. He tried to put everything he had in that kiss; lowered his emotional shields so Will could _feel_ just how much he loved the male. And Will immediately felt that rage inside of him surpass the indifference.

 

Being pushed back as Will looked at him.

 

“That’s not going to get me to come back.” Will told him, “I—”

 

Hannibal kissed him again as Will groaned softly. Moved out of Hannibal’s embrace before he put his hands up.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“I’m not leaving here until you do.” Hannibal decided.

 

“You’ll miss graduating.” Will told him, “Your aunt and uncle want you to graduate.”

 

“I’ll apply for early graduation then. I have the credits.” Hannibal shrugged, “I was just going through all of it so I could graduate with you. Besides that, Mischa informed me that if I came home without you again there’d be serious consequences. My aunt and uncle agreed with her assessment. I don’t want to disappoint them.”

 

Will knew Hannibal wanted to graduate with him but he didn’t want to hear that answer. It didn’t change that something was seriously wrong with Will and there was nothing Hannibal could do to fix it.

 

“You’d leave the girls to fend for themselves on missions. How selfish of you.” Will laughed, “You realize that the Lamb will still send them missions. What would you do if they got hurt because you were too busy being lovestruck.”

 

“Jokes on you.” Hannibal told him, “I informed Jack that we were on an indefinite leave pending you coming back home.”

 

“And he agreed?” Will asked, “Jack’s dumber than I thought.”

 

“He knows that if we continue like we have then we’ll get killed.”

 

“You’re still leaving the girls.”

 

“They don’t care about graduating when they’re best friend isn’t with us.”

 

Will glared at Hannibal as he shoved past the male and fixed his outfit. Adjusting the circlet on his head as Hannibal walked after him.

 

The fae laughed and shook his head at the werewolf.

 

“So what? Are you all staying?” Will teased, “How sickeningly sentimental. It’s not going to change anything, you know that don’t you? I’m still going to be like this. You still won’t _have_ me, Hannibal. So just give up and go home.”

 

Hannibal shook his head, “Jimmy had an excellent theory about what Ingram did. You told your aunt that Ingram gave you potions in your food as well as that enchantment to bring out your Unseelie and demonic side more. So you’d stop feeling human because, let’s be honest, you’ve spent years in the mortal realm. You’d feel more human than either of your species. It’s different for the rest of the team. Our species can survive in the mortal realm. Your species thrives in this court. So things that remind you of those human feelings, _like us_ , can break what he broke in you.”

 

“Interesting theory.” Will snipped, “It’s one you won’t be trying out unless you’d love to find yourself in a cell.”

 

“Sounds kinky, you want to be the one that chains me up?” Hannibal asked, as Will smirked at him.

 

“Just go home, Hannibal.” Will shook his head, “Take the girls and go. This little plan of yours isn’t going to work. Enjoy the rest of the party.”

 

Will waved to the male as he walked off. A burning feeling in his chest as he made his way back to the party. He didn’t know what Hannibal had planned but it excited him all the same.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing with Hannibal is that he has a plan...he's just not sure if it's going to be a good one.

Will ducked under a sword while he turned to block another. Kicking behind him and knocking a guard down before he spun his sword and brought it underneath the throat of Siobhan who held her hands up. A grin on Will’s face as he ducked out of the way. The guard tackled Siobhan as Will spun his sword lazily. Peter approached him with his own sword hesitantly.

 

Their swords met as Will tilted his head. Blocked each hit that Peter tried to land while knocking out the guards around them that tried to help the heir.

 

“You know, if these are your bodyguards Peter then you’ll get killed because they suck.” Siobhan told him, “Will shouldn’t be able to kick our asses this easily.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Hannibal said, as he walked up, “Will’s always been insanely good at fighting.”

 

Will heel kicked Peter to the ground and put a blade to his throat.

 

“And Hannibal has always been insanely good at manipulating everyone around him.” Will told them, “Except me.”

 

He rose his gaze to the wendigo who frowned at him.

 

“I wasn’t trying to manipulate, Will. Just stating a fact for the crowd.”

 

“Prince Will.” he corrected, as Hannibal winced, “Don’t forget yourself, Lecter. Now Peter, I want you to run drills for the next hour. When you feel like you’re going to vomit, keep going.”

 

Will sheathed his blade and helped his cousin up.

 

“You can do better than this.” Will told him, “And you will. Not start your drills.”

 

Peter nodded his head as Will moved to go inside.

 

“Will! Wait.”

 

The fae ignored Hannibal as he made his way to his room. He thought that if he ignored the male he’d just go away. He should have remembered how stubborn his best friend was.

 

“Will, stop for a second!”

 

He went into his room and sat down on the bed as Hannibal finally caught up. The older male walked into his room as Will smiled at him.

 

“What do you want, Hannibal?” Will asked, “And please use my title. We’re not in Baltimore after all. Don’t you think I deserve being called by that since we’re at my home?”

 

“I refuse to use that title because you’re Will to me.” Hannibal said.

 

“That’s rude...I thought you hated rude people?” Will asked, as Hannibal glared, “Struck a nerve, I see.”

 

“You swore to me I’d never have to use that stupid title when we were here. Are you a liar, Will?”

 

And that—well….

 

That struck a nerve of Will’s own.

 

“Touché.” Will granted, “Still doesn’t answer my original question.”

 

“Have lunch with me.” Hannibal said, as Will snickered.

 

“Oh? That’s not a joke?” Will asked, at Hannibal’s frown, “Sorry, I’m having lunch with Prince Viktor today.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“He’s the prince of the Dӧkkálfar. Dark elves that are constantly trying to prove how much better than the Ljӧsálfar they are.”

 

“Dark elves versus light elves...okay. So why are you having lunch with him?” Hannibal asked, “Is he part of the Unseelie Court?”

 

“No.” Will grinned, as he went to his vanity, “Quite the opposite actually. Elves have their own realm in which they do things. These particular ones dwell in the earth most of the time. They like caves and caverns. Anywhere dark to be honest. The other dwell in Ljósálfheim, one of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil.”

 

“They’re Norse then.” Hannibal said, as Will nodded, “I thought you once told me that the mythologies couldn’t cross. Greek won’t interfere in Norse, Roman won’t with Egyptian and so on.”

 

“The elves don’t count as mythology.” Will told him, “There are loopholes to be found. Plus, the various mythos of the world make exceptions for the fae courts as our survival means the continued survival of theirs. You see Hannibal, the Unseelie and Seelie courts are responsible for a good portion of the species in this realm and others. Therefore, we get more lenience in who we can and can’t talk to. Plus, hi, living proof that mythologies can cross. I’m a mutt made of Celtic fae and Norse demon.”

 

He fixed his circlet as Hannibal frowned at him.

 

“Is it a date?”

 

Will raised a brow, “I’ve known him since I was three and was being teased for being a half breed. He kicked three people down a hill because I started to cry.”

 

“That’s not a no.”

 

“It isn’t your business if it is or not.” Will told him, “Although for your peace of mind, I’ll tell you it’s me catching up with a dear friend.”

 

“If that’s true you won’t me tagging along.”

 

“He asked me out to lunch four days ago, Hannibal. You tagging along would be last minute and rude.”

 

Will smirked when he saw Hannibal’s glare.

 

“Dinner then.” Hannibal suggested, “Unless you’re magically busy then as well.”

 

Will lost his smirk, “I usually eat with my family.”

 

“They won’t mind us having dinner alone.” Hannibal told him, “Considering all that we’ve done for them. Including delivering the Unseelie Court’s favorite son.”

 

Will glared at Hannibal and turned around.

 

“Watch yourself, Hannibal.”

 

“Why? I’m telling the truth. When you came back and passed out after healing me, Peter told us that he was forever in our debt for getting you back here. For returning you to your rightful place, because while they love Mab, they loved your mother more.”

 

“Shut up Hannibal-”

 

“Mab also acknowledged it in private.” Hannibal added, interrupting Will who was getting more mad by the second, “It’s wonderful how much they love you, Will. But they loved the you that first came here...not this clone.”

 

Will shoved Hannibal into the wall, a knife at his throat as Hannibal smiled at him.

 

“Clone? You say that like Clark switched me with someone else. I’m still one hundred percent Will Graham.”

 

“Even you say that he broke something in you.” Hannibal said, still smiling at him, “Rage and indifference is all you can feel, right? Except when I’m around. I can see it in your eyes that you still love me, Will. I’m not the other idiots that roam around here. I _know you_ better than _anyone_ else.”

 

Will’s knife cut into Hannibal’s neck just a little. The younger male tilted his head before he backed off.

 

“You assume too much.”

 

“Oh please, you still love me. It’s why you can’t actually hurt me.”

 

Will waved his hand towards Hannibal’s neck, “What do you call that?”

 

“You trying to scare me and failing.” Hannibal said, “You know, I thought this you would piss me off but it’s fun. I always did love a good chase, you know that.”

 

“I let you catch me, don’t get it twisted.” Will told him, as Hannibal frowned, “I-”

 

Will gasped when Hannibal pushed him on the bed and crawled onto him. Kissing Will as the fae groaned softly. Hearing the wendigo laugh harshly against his mouth. Pushing him up a little as Will looked at him.

 

“Why is your immediate response to kiss me?” Will asked.

 

“Maybe I have to wake up other emotions in you for you to become you again.”

 

“Aw.” Will laughed, “That’s adorable.”

 

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel anything when I kiss you!”

 

“I tingle.” Will joked, as Hannibal growled at him, “Down Lassie.”

 

Will laughed loudly before that laugh turned into a moan when Hannibal ground his hips down into the fae’s.

 

“I see, you miss fucking me.” Will said.

 

“I miss all of you.” Hannibal told him, as Will pushed him off.

 

“Well maybe if you don’t bore me at dinner, we can have sex. For old time’s sake.”

 

“Will-”

 

“It’s that or nothing at all.” Will told him, “Your choice of course. And that’s if I don’t decide to sleep with Prince Viktor. I’ll see you tonight though.”

 

Hannibal didn’t move for a moment as Will watched himself in the mirror. He could see that the kiss had thrown off the royal. Will held himself tighter than he had before. A smirk crossed Hannibal’s face as he went to the door.

 

“Erickson!”

 

The captain came over to Hannibal with a confused look on his face.

 

“Please inform Prince Viktor that Will won’t be able to make lunch. He’s currently being held hostage by his ex-boyfriend who wants to discuss things with him.”

 

“Hannibal!” Will exclaimed.

 

“Um—”

 

“You can pass that along to his family as well.” Hannibal said, “Now lock us in here until I say differently.”

 

“Prince Will—”

 

“Is currently not in charge.” Hannibal finished, “Do it, Erickson or I’ll kill you and your extended family with a smile on my face.”

 

Erickson nodded as Hannibal shut the door. Will rushed to the door as Hannibal caught him and tossed him back onto the bed. They both heard the door lock.

 

“Like I can’t jump out of a window.” Will hissed at him, as he stood up.

 

They both watched the windows gloss over in black. Will going to the window and seeing Peter. He stared at his cousin in disbelief.

 

“It’s for your own good!” Peter yelled up to him.

 

“You planned this.” Will said slowly, “Of course you did. You’re Hannibal freaking Lecter. A week without me had you making contingency plans. I say no to lunch and you pull this. Even though I was kind enough to accept your dinner invitation.”

 

“If you think I just want to sleep with you then you’re more fucked up than I thought.” Hannibal told him, “I love you, you idiot.”

 

“Ah, there’s that love.” Will said, as he turned and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Don’t be an ass.” Hannibal told him, as Will leaned against the wall, “We’re all worried about you.”

 

“Are you expecting an apology?” Will asked, “Because you won’t get one.”

 

“Why would you apologize about something that was done to you?”

 

“I knew he’d put things in the food.” Will informed him, “I’ve never been an idiot, Hannibal and you know that. The enchantment and potions—I knew what he was doing. I just couldn’t break my cover. If I did then it was all for nothing. I just didn’t think it’d fuck me up as much as it did. Not that I mind it, I kind of like myself this way.”

 

“Yeah well the rest of us think this version of Will sucks.”

 

Will just grinned at him as he moved to his bed and sat down.

 

“So what’s your plan?” Will asked, “Torture me until whatever it is is gone? Talk me to death? Oh, or my favorite of yours. Reverse psychology me to where I accept your help. That’s always a fan favorite, right?”

 

Hannibal stared at Will in horror as the younger male laughed loudly.

 

“Fat chance.” he hissed at the wendigo, “I’ve always told you that you can manipulate anyone around us but you’ll never do it to me. I know your tricks, Hannibal. I’ve spent enough time with you to.”

 

“Do you even hear yourself?” Hannibal asked, “And you wonder why we’ve resorted to drastic measures.”

 

“I’m only like this around you, _lover_.” Will laughed, “Ask Peter, I was acting differently when you were gone. I guess, seeing you again has made me furious.”

 

“Why? What did I do to you?” Hannibal asked, “Yes! I left this fucking court after our mock fight but only because Jack needed us for something!”

 

“And then you got captured. The great Hannibal Lecter caught by the way inferior Frederick Chilton.” Will said, as Hannibal flinched, “And then I bailed you out by calling Paul. Maybe I should invite _him_ to court.”

 

“Do and I’ll rip his throat out.” Hannibal growled, his eyes flashing as Will smiled, “Is this fun for you? Making me this upset?”

 

“I mean, it doesn’t bore me.” Will told him, as he leaned back just a little, “So what’s the plan, oh _fearless leader_?”

 

Hannibal stared at him in disbelief before he checked his emotions.

 

“I know you’re doing this so I’ll get frustrated and break the plan.” Hannibal told Will, who pouted.

 

The male had actually _pouted_ at Hannibal which threw him off.

 

“You’re no fun.” Will informed him, as he sighed.

 

Will laid back on the bed and looked up at the canopy.

 

“You know I hate being locked in rooms. It’s why I wouldn’t do those escape rooms with you.” Will mentioned.

 

“I know. I figured this was the only way though.” Hannibal told him, as he sat on the vanity.

 

“You’re an asshole, Hannibal Lecter.” Will laughed softly, before he groaned, “I fucking hate locked rooms. Especially ones I can’t pick my way out of.”

 

“You could pick the door.”

 

“Oh please, like my dear aunt hasn’t bewitched that lock for you.” Will sighed, “Don’t treat me like an idiot when you know damn well I’m not one.”

 

“My apologies.”

 

“So how long do you think we can last in here before you get hungry?” Will asked offhandedly, “You’re not me, Hannibal. You don’t go days without eating. You actually have a healthy relationship with food unlike me.”

 

“You could have a healthy relationship with it too.”

 

“Sure I could. As soon as I get it out of my head that I’m the size of a whale, right?” Will joked, “At least that’s what Jack said when I escaped that burning building three years ago.”

 

“What?” Hannibal asked, shocked.

 

“Remember the Budapest mission? The one where I was taken and they tried to burn the building down with me chained in it?”

 

“Yes, very well. You saved yourself during that mission. I remember you jumped out of a window from an angle and there was a piece of glass that was in your leg that went through the other side.” Hannibal muttered, “We thought you’d been killed when we hadn’t heard from them in days.”

 

“Well Jack told me during my debrief that maybe if I lost a little weight I wouldn’t have gotten hurt like that.” Will told him, hearing Hannibal growl, “It’s hilarious how different Jack is with me compared to when I’m with you and the girls. It’s like he hates me for some reason. I didn’t ask to become part of the Lamb...he chose me.”

 

“Will, I never knew about that.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” Will informed him, as he sat up.

 

“That was two months after you were taken by Garret the first time.”

 

“It was.”

 

“I’ll kill him.”

 

“No you won’t. He’s an asshole but he runs a good business. The Lamb actually does good, Hannibal.” Will said, “You could be doing good if you weren’t here bothering me.”

 

“I am doing good by being here. I’m helping my best friend become himself again.”

 

Will rolled his eyes with a sigh.

 

Hannibal moved over to Will and sat next to him. The chaos demon stood up and went to the window. He leaned against it and stared at the older male with a tilted head.

 

“Why do you guys have so many parties?” Hannibal asked.

 

“It helps maintain relations within the court. We can discuss issues at parties that we normally wouldn’t be able to. Plus around the latter part of the year and the beginning is when there’s the most. We do better when it’s fall and winter because of how dark and dreary it gets. Plus after all the judging that my family does every day it’s a way to get rid of stress.”

 

“What have you been doing this week?”

 

Will slid down the wall with a sigh.

 

“Training Peter so he doesn’t get killed. The guards are completely incompetent.”

 

“By your standards?”

 

“Frederick could take them down in three hits.” Will told him, as Hannibal groaned.

 

“Oh that’s _bad_.”

 

“I can’t let him get killed because he wasn’t trained properly, Hannibal. If you’re going to be here and be a pain in my ass then you can at least help the process.”

 

“Like I said, you aren’t getting out of here until we fix you.”

 

“And how do you propose we do that?”

 

“I don’t know.” Hannibal said softly, “Trust me, if I did then I’d already be doing it.”

 

“It isn’t like you to not have a plan. That worried about me?”

 

“You know I am and I wish you’d stop belittling my feelings.”

 

“I’d apologize but you’re the one holding me captive.” Will told him, his voice lofty, “You might have a better chance if you let us out.”

 

“Don’t think so.” Hannibal laughed, as he went and sat next to Will, “You know I love you.”

 

“I know you can do better than me.”

 

“Better than you?” Hannibal scoffed, “No one has or will ever get me like you have. And if you’re talking about stations then I’m not going to do better than an Unseelie prince. We both know that that is as high as one can get. You’re smart, determined and just as lethal as me. You get my sarcasm and jokes...there’s never going to be anyone for me like you. Why don’t you get that? I could try for a century to forget you and it would never happen. You’re it for me, Will Graham.”

 

“You’re too young to know what you want.”

 

“Oh please, you could say that if I was immature like Garret.”

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“It scares you doesn’t it?” Hannibal interrupted, as Will’s mouth snapped shut, “You love me and it terrifies you. The last time someone loved you and you loved them back they were fucking butchered. So you think it’s going to happen again. Guess what? You’re older and wiser than you were when your parents were murdered. You’re more lethal than you were back then. You know we can handle these threats. You know I’m not running scared. So why the hell do you insist on placing ice king?”

 

Will just glanced at him, “Maybe because I’m _so good at it_.”

 

“You’re not.”

 

“Oh my—it’s going to be a long day.” Will groaned.

 

Hannibal was strangely alright with that if it meant that they’d have Will back by the end of it.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing with being Unseelie? You always got what you want.

Will watched Hannibal sleep from his spot sitting in the window. There was still a black film in it which meant that Peter wasn’t sleeping either. His cousin sucked at keeping his magic up when he was asleep. The brunette looked outside with a frown. He was growing very tired of this game that Hannibal had created. Three days in a locked room where neither of them talked was maddening. His eyes went back to the werewolf when he heard a soft groan from him.

 

That groan turned into a whimper and that’s when Will realized that the male was having a nightmare.

 

His hand going out as his magic surrounded Hannibal; shaking the older male just enough to wake him up. His magic retreated when he saw eyes open and search for him.

 

“What are you still doing awake?”

 

“You’re sleeping in my bed. We aren’t together and we’re in my court. Do the math, oh wise one.” Will told him, rolling his eyes as he looked back outside.

 

“I can stay awake and you can sleep?”

 

“Hard pass. I don’t like what I see anymore when I sleep.” Will said.

 

He was going to play this a different way if he was going to get out of this room.

 

“What do you see?”

 

Will rolled his head to look at Hannibal.

 

“You first. I’ve never known you to have nightmares.”

 

Hannibal winced, “Do you remember Neal Frank?”

 

“Of course I do.” Will said, rolling his eyes, “Pure bred werewolf that was feeding the Dragon information and ran before we could nail his ass to a wall.”

 

“He was who tortured me. It wasn’t pretty when Paul got me out of there. It wasn’t so much that Frederick got the drop on me as it was—that he had Mischa in cross hairs.”

 

Will frowned, “So you went with him because he was threatening to kill her?”

 

Hannibal nodded his head, “Frederick told me that he had tried to find you but heard you were in another realm. I guess I should be happy about that but I was pissed all over again that you were here with Clark.”

 

“Obviously you survived it.” Will said, putting his feet to the ground, “What did Neal do?”

 

“He hates half breeds, remember?” Hannibal told him, “There wasn’t much he didn’t do besides the truly heinous. Then again he said he didn’t want to get my tainted blood on him in any capacity.”

 

“He dead?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? The Hannibal Lecter I knew would have killed him for talking to him like that. Guess you changed too, huh?” Will asked, not accusingly.

 

“The way you changed is different and you know it.” Hannibal sighed, as Will stood up.

 

The fae walked over to Hannibal and straddled him. Kissing the male softly as he felt Hannibal’s shock. Felt that hope build in the wendigo as he felt hands on his hips. Holding the older male’s face with gentle hands. Letting his mouth open carefully as he tempted Hannibal.

 

When the male took it, Will pulled back just a little to look at him.

 

“I have to still be asleep. You haven’t said a bitchy thing in almost ten minutes.”

 

Will’s hand caressed the side of Hannibal’s face with a smile. Kissing his best friend again as Hannibal groaned; feeling the hands on his hips tighten almost painfully.

 

The fae’s nails dragged across the sides of Hannibal’s neck carefully.

 

Nuzzling the man’s nose tenderly.

 

Will’s hands traveled up to Hannibal’s head; gripping it through the hair as he let his magic fall over the male again. He felt the slight resistance before it fell away.

 

“Let me out, Hannibal.” Will muttered softly, “Please let me out of this room?”

 

Hannibal gasped softly and chased after Will’s lips.

 

“Open the door.” Will told him, “Come on, Hannibal...I really want out.”

 

“I—Will?” Hannibal sounded so confused.

 

Will had to ignore that and get out of the room.

 

“Shh.”

 

Will pushed more magic into Hannibal; clouding his mind more as Hannibal gasped.

 

The brunette smirked as he slid off Hannibal. Pulling the male up with him as he backed them away from the bed.

 

“Let me out.” Will told him, as Hannibal stared at him.

 

The werewolf going to the door and putting his hand on the handle. Will felt the male fight against the magic before he went to him. A hand on Hannibal’s back as he kissed the top of his spine.

 

“Open the door.”

 

Watching the male break the handle and open it with a grin. Backing Hannibal up before Will himself opened the other door. Snapping his fingers as the magic fell away from the older male who gasped in pain.

 

“Thanks.” Will said, pecking Hannibal’s lips, “Now if you’ll excuse me, this was fun.”

 

“You—you played me...you used your _magic_ on me.”

 

“I did.” Will admitted, laughing, “You wouldn’t let me out yourself so I created a way for you to.”

 

Hannibal looked entirely betrayed by what Will had done. There was no part of his emotions that felt like it hadn’t been ripped out of the werewolf.

 

“You’ve...never used your gifts on any of us.” Hannibal said, his voice breaking, “You promised you wouldn’t-”

 

The best way for Will to do this would be for him to hurt Hannibal where he swore he wouldn’t.

 

“Oh please, Hannibal.” Will rolled his eyes, “I’m fae and demonic, I lack the ability to tell the truth. The girls could never use their powers on me because of those two neat little details. Do you ever get tired of it?”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Being the hero to my damsel in distress? I’m loving my distress, Hannibal if you haven’t noticed. I’m more focused and calm about things than I have been since before my parents died. Did I worry about you and the girls? Yes, I did because you were part of my life for years. Do I feel any less guilty about how I’ve treated you all? Not really, no. You love me so much? Yet it drives you crazy that I’d rather stay here and torture and kill than be in Baltimore. I’m not going back to being Jack’s whipping boy. I’m much safer and saner here.”

 

“You keep mentioning Jack. What has he done?” Hannibal asked, blocking Will from leaving.

 

Will didn’t know why he felt so angry at the question. He figured Hannibal had to know what his one on one conversations with Jack were like considering the aftermath of each one.

 

“What—are you joking? All he does is make us work and work harder. I don’t do something he likes then those one on one conversations he makes us have turn into him putting down every single thing I do.” Will snarled, as Hannibal flinched, “Want to know how those conversations usually went? Will, you didn’t protect Hannibal during the mission. What’s wrong with you are you just that incompetent? Then again, given your _mixture_ of _species_ it makes sense that you’d rather see him hurt than safe.”

 

“He didn’t say that.” Hannibal said softly, denial all over his face.

 

“Of course he did! You’re the fucking poster boy of The Lamb. Hannibal Lecter who has the highest kill and retrieval rate in the fucking world. Of course he’d rip me a new one for you getting hurt. Do you not understand that he hates me? That they all hate me in Baltimore?” Will asked, “I’m a dark fairy, for fuck’s sake Hannibal! I’m Unseelie and a demon, I was never going to be treated like the rest of you. Succubi can be trained and trusted, siren’s can be trained and trusted, vampires always follow a leader which was _you_. They can be made useful. No one trusts fairies or demons to be telling the truth. They don’t follow anyone but their rulers _or_ their deities. The only reason he wanted me in The Lamb was because of my connections to Mab and Loki. I’m _replaceable_ and he reminded me of that every day.”

 

“I don’t believe that-”

 

Will’s harsh laugh cut off Hannibal’s sentence. The male looked stunned at the younger hybrid who stared at him with almost silvery blue eyes.

 

“You can tell when someone is lying.” Will said, almost sweetly, “Have I been lying, _love_? Or have I been telling you the truth that you don’t and haven’t wanted to hear in years? I’m going to say by the look on your face that you know I’m telling the truth. I refuse to go back to being treated like a fifth class citizen when we were supposed to be on the same side. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go talk to my cousin and Erickson about why it is a very ill advised idea to lock me in a room for three days. You don’t have to say bye before you leave. Have a nice life, Hannibal Lecter.”

 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrist and pulled him back.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Hannibal asked, “I understand hating Jack but what did me and the girls do to you?”

 

Will jerked his arm back with a withering glare before he left the male in his room. Going towards the throne room as he ignored Hannibal when the teen called his name. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t feel human anymore.

 

Ever since Clark he didn’t feel like himself. It was like any feelings for Hannibal, Mischa and the girls were hiding from him. He didn’t even remember what it felt like to not be like this anymore.

 

Will was fairly certain that Clark had done lasting damage. He had to have done it between the enchantments and potions. That much magic could cause something to fracture. Didn’t stop him from fearing the worst when it came to the others.

 

Siobhan had the door opened as soon as she saw his face. He wasn’t even that mad at Peter. His cousin was always looking for the good in people. It was one of the things Will loved and hated about him.

 

Erickson on the other hand had listened to Hannibal over one of the prince’s of court. His ass was going to be handed to him in a sling of Will’s own choosing.

 

“Will! It’s about time you came out of that room of yours!” Mab said, as Will laughed softly.

 

“Aunt Mab, was I there willingly?”

 

Mab frowned, “Peter said you were upset about your friends being here and that you didn’t want to be disturbed.”

 

“He lied to you.” Will said, “Hannibal ordered Erickson to lock the door and your head of guard did just that. What are you going to do about that?”

 

“Our head of guard listened to him over you?” Madoc asked, stunned as he looked to a pale Erickson, “Why would you do such a stupid thing?”

 

“I thought it would help get our Will back...not the one that Clark made.” Erickson said softly, as Will flinched, “I realize that that was a mistake.”

 

“Did you realize that right after you locked the door or now?” Will asked.

 

“About a day after I locked the door.”

 

“And yet you didn’t unlock it?” Will snorted, “If you’re smart, you’ll take your punishment like a grown up. Go wait for me in a cell downstairs. If you aren’t waiting on me then your torture session becomes an execution.”

 

Erickson looked to Mab and Madoc who both tilted their head dangerously.

 

“We agree with our nephew.” Madoc stated clearly.

 

“I—I’m so sorry, Prince Will.”

 

“You will be.”

 

Will wouldn’t allow people serving his family to listen to anyone that wasn’t the royal family. That was how people got killed. That was how people like Clark and Gavin got their claws into the people.

 

He refused to go through another situation like that. He’d kill Erickson and every person who did it before he’d let it happen.

 

And just like that Will realized just how twisted Clark had made him.


End file.
